English Vocaloid Songs
by silverivy13
Summary: A collection of vocaloid translyrics. For all my lyrics, not just the vocaloid ones, visit my blog at silverslyrics . wordpress . com
1. Aoharu

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**...**

Aoharu (First Love)

Original Song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

...

You are the one that I can't get off of my mind

And I rub the sleep from my eyes.

It seems I'm always staring at you from behind,

But I'm not the same girl that I was yesterday.

Looking in the mirror, I softly say

Today, do I appear a bit different from before?

I shake my head, as I walk through the door,

As if today I expect something a little bit more.

.

But, then his wide eyes met my gaze.

Pounding heart and flushed face.

I looked away, acted like it ain't real.

Why couldn't I say what I feel?

Time just seems to fly by.

All while I hold these feelings inside.

My heart threatens to explode,

Aching heart echoing alone.

.

You are the one that I can't get off of my mind.

The stars glow brightly in the night sky.

Nothing great had happened today, but I pray

"Something great will happen tomorrow!" that's what I always say!

And when I close my eyes, what comes to mind

Is just us two, me together with you, I really love you.

Why do I have to be such a dummy?

You know when I close my eyes; you're the only thing that I see.

.

But then his wide eyes met my gaze.

Pounding heart and flushed face.

Even though it's a dream, and not real.

I just can't say what I feel.

With all these feelings deep inside,

Time just seems to fly by.

.

If I could just say the truth,

Of course, that is just what I'd do!

.

But then his wide eyes met my gaze.

Pounding heart and flushed face.

I looked away, acted like it ain't real.

Why couldn't I say what I feel?

Time just seems to fly by.

All while I hold these feelings inside.

My heart threatens to explode,

Aching heart echoing alone.


	2. The Beginning's Goodbye

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense (I hope). So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**...**

The Beginning's Goodbye

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Is there a person that you do like?

I really want to know your answer...

As I read the question on my mind, that I would write.

As I delete it, my heart beats a little faster.

.

Keep going.

I push myself a little harder, farther everyday.

You should stop.

But I just really want things to go my way.

Stop right now.

And though you shouldn't, you lead my mind astray.

.

It's you

It's you.

I hate.

I understand.

Forward,

Forward,

Us two.

I reach for your hand.

I cannot say I'm weak, I know its strange.

But that won't ever change.

.

Oh, torn,

The melody that I will always sing.

Time,

We collected too much of the same things.

Forgetting just hurts a lot, and so

The sounds that you made, they will overflow.

.

The one movie we once watched with each other.

Those pancakes we had ate together.

These things are now my pain.

They lead my heart astray.

As I stood and cried in the rain,

It broke and they washed away.

.

Open up.

I raise my umbrella just as the rain resumes.

Let me in.

But it just feels so empty too.

Listen now.

I guess for one person there is enough room.

.

It's you

It's you.

I hate.

Why do you lie?

Forward,

Forward,

Us two

I'm walking by.

They light up, our memories intertwined.

Our separate paths shine.

.

Oh, torn,

The same song reveals the ticking of the clock.

Time,

Why did those laughing, happy times have to stop?

All those times, I want to be aware

But, I guess that's not fair, at all.

.

It's you.

It's you.

I hate.

Our paths won't ever cross.

Forward,

Forward,

Us two.

And so we walk across.

I just know we'll meet again.

I will think of you then.

.

I hate.

I like.

It's you.

I understand.

Forward,

Forward,

Us two

I reach for your hand.

Finally, the crybaby was able to

Start over anew

.

Oh, torn,

The melody that I will always sing.

Time,

We collected too much of the same things.

Forgetting just hurts a lot, and so,

The sounds that you made, they will overflow.


	3. First Love Picture Book

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**...**

First Love Picture Book

Original song by Gumi Megpoid

Translated by SilverIvy

.

When exactly was it that we met?

How many seasons ago was it?

I remember you now, messing around, always getting scolded.

Although I was class 2 and you were class 3,

Something about you had always kinda stood out to me

.

Can I remember what we talked about?

I can't see, was it you who was calling out?

And not too much time had passed, I guess rumors spread way too fast..

.

But the teasing had brought us closer together.

Though you were kind of cold to me,

I could finally see.

.

If I just had courage to close the gap and reach for you,

I wonder if it would all change "today".

If I had gone ahead and been foolishly honest with you

I could've caught you along the way.,

.

I just like him. ...Do you like me back?

As if a coward like me can even ask that…

.

I cannot forget this, even now,

That page, and this page, that time, I won't forget, I vow.

He was my first love.

.

"It is a secret."

.

In our long story together, all those times we shared with just us two,

I wish I could've just stayed longer as well.

The two very different stories that you and I have and shall walk through,

I wish they had overlapped more.

.

I had been a little kid at that time, but I grew; Sighing, I'll close

The book today, the one with memories, lock it up, and hide it.

.

If I just had courage to close the gap and reach out for you...


	4. Once Upon A Me

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

...

Once Upon A Me

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

.

Hey, will you please come over here with me, and sit

And come listen to my little sad (?) song for a bit

The mirror's reflection holds the same sight that it brings

Why am I not surprised? A day won't change a thing

.

It was pretty sad

And it only ever hurt

It just kept getting worse

But no one ever listened to the voice that I said

So I just hugged my knees so they would become my friend

.

The tears that I cried, the ones that wouldn't end they must've reached someone, maybe a friend

I wonder, do you know? It's true that only other people will ever see your heart glow

.

As I'm running on ahead towards the new tomorrow now

And I listen as I race to the next day

"See you again!" all the voices seem to cry out

And "Do your best!"; And of course that is the way

I break into a run on the road, thinking back to those nights

The tears trickle from my eyes as I know that I'm right

So I say good-bye to the me of "once upon a time"

.

I hope that once again you'll come and hang out with me

Now that I've been a little more happy recently

I wonder if you can see my heart is now glittering

.

I wonder was it sad?

I wonder was it worse?

But it hurt that's a fact

But just please don't ever say that no one is just listening to you

Because there's me, I'll listen too

.

I watch your tears falling down, drop after drop, and they reach my fragile heart

"I'll protect your heart, so it'll be ok! And so don't be afraid to part!"

.

As you're running towards the tomorrow in front of you

It's my turn to say in my voice "See you again!"

And "Do your best!" which I am sure that you will do

I'm sure that you will hear my voice, my friend

And you'll break into a run, chasing down on the street

Your shining heart thumping out a beat

So say good-bye to the you of "once upon a time"

.

Please just hang out with me for just a little more

And this time, it's my turn to try to give a bit of help

To all of the people who offered their support

During all those hard and painful times life had dealt

.

It was pretty sad

And it only ever hurt

It just kept getting worse

But you were always there and you always listened to me, it was always you

It's my turn to help you through

.

As you struggle to stay afloat in a sea made of your tears that fell drop after drop, afraid of a fresh start

I will always sing for you, my magic spell "It's alright, it's ok" because I will protect your heart

.

As you and I run toward tomorrow together

Hand in hand, we'll reach the future with us two

I remember the voices that formed altogether

Voices I held dear that had always helped me through

At the same time, we both soon begin to cry

And we smile as one, our spirits flying high

So we say good-bye to the us of "once upon a time"


	5. Confession Rehearsal

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I got my first song request! XDDDDD Thank you for the support too!**

**For Neko-rin**

...

Confession Rehearsal

Original song by Gumi Megpoid

Translated by SilverIvy

.

"Hey, I know it's random, it's true

But all this time, I've been loving you"

My hearts ringing out, a very loud sound

I wonder if you can hear it right now?

.

This ends my confession rehearsal

"Wait, you thought it was real? Oh come on!"

Was it good? Made your heart skip a beat?

Oh come on, get a good sense of humor!

When are you finally going to tell him?

Hey don't be so mean, I'm waiting for a bit!

Today why don't we, take the side street

And just maybe, buy a thing or two!

.

So tomorrow, I'll finally say it, the words I've been holding back until now

Will you be happy for me, I hope you are so let's go!

.

I know you normally disregard me

But tomorrow, please listen to all these

More and more, the words in my heart

They seem to be making my heart stop and start

.

I'll be serious and true, practicing often as I can

If my hearts is false then he'll see through all my plans

.

Fortune says today is my day

Not that I really believe all that stuff

Just for right now, I'll try somehow

To make myself, a really girly girl

.

Okay I swear this is it now, dare I finally say it for real this time?

Today is the day, I'll tell him for real, can I even say it for real?

"Hey I'm really cheering for you" tumbled from your mouth when

"We'll, good luck, I'm rooting for you" came out of your mouth but

.

"Sorry, I lied to you all this time"

"But you've always been the one that I like"

I'm shaking real fast, my breath's coming in gasps

Please believe me, I could say it at last

.

Please don't make me keep on going, words I can't rehearse! But

I can't even keep on going, can't practice this time! But

Standing with a giant smile you said "I like you…too"

Standing with a big wide grin, you said "Took you long enough"

.

My hearts ringing out, a very loud sound

I wonder if you can hear it right now?

Giving a ring, my heart starts to sing

Now I want you to feel the warmth that it brings


	6. Rolling Girl

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request! XD**

**For LuNaLoVeComiCs**

**...**

Rolling Girl

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

.

A girl alone dreams her day away

Thinking of things she cannot say

The voices blur, smashing together

They are mixing around, hear them mixing around

.

"I'm alright."

Not wanting to fight

Those words, so sad, disappear once again!

.

And so she fell, locked in a cell

Wondering how she just messed up again, can't think and so I go

.

Just once more, just once more

"Just one more day to roll some more"

That's all she says, all she says

Can't you see the lies that are hidden in her words?

.

"Just once more?"

"Just one more time, I'll keep going on until I reach the end"

"I'll stop my breathing now… Promise"

.

Rolling Girl has tried her very best

It's just so far until she can rest

The voices blur, hurting her little head

They are screaming out, hear them screaming out

.

"I'm alright."

Still avoiding a long fight

Those words, so sad, disappear once again!

.

No point to this "I'm fine" I hiss

So I climb the endless hill as my feet drag along

I guess I'll roll once more

.

Yeah, just once more, just once more

"Just one more day to roll some more"

That's all she says, all she says

Can't you see the lies that are hidden in her words?

.

"Just once more?"

"Just one more time, I'll keep going on until I reach the end"

"I'll stop my breathing now… Promise"

.

Yeah, just once more, just once more

"Just one more day to roll some more"

That's all she says, all she says

Can't you see the lies that are hidden in her words?

.

"Just once more? What is this for?"

"Why can't you stop hurting yourself for me"

"I'll end this painful misery, truly"


	7. Falling, Falling Snow

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**...**

Falling, Falling Snow

Original song by Kagamine Len

Translated by SilverIvy

...

In the blackness of night two people are reflected in the moonlight.

I try to find warmth as I tightly hug my frozen self, kneeling in snow.

As I draw with my icy finger, my breath comes out as puffy white.

Writing her name in the snow, it disappears in the soft glow.

.

"I won't let go."

The promise that I made at that time

Is dissipating away into the soft white snow,

And fades in the black sky.

.

Falling, falling, falling snow, please cover me completely and hide me far away from her sight.

I watch as your back walks away, away from me, and disappears in the night.

And the snow will swallow all that I have loved, and my world will fade away in white.

So I will wait for the pain to heal.

Before I can once again feel.

.

All those days throughout the many seasons that I had spent here with you.

The laughing memories that we shared, they become a beautiful view.

Your smiling appearance starts to fade once again anew.

"Please don't go."

My feelings are a fragment going in to the snow.

.

Falling, falling, falling snow, please cover you completely, and hide you far away from my sight.

Something drops down my cheek. Are these tears that I shed? Or the falling snow instead?

And the snow will swallow you up, you along with all of our past will fade into white.

Until the day comes and we meet, you see.

I beg of you, don't forget me.

.

Splitting and breaking up around me, my painful breaking memory.

"Good-bye."

.

Falling, falling, falling snow, please cover me completely and hide me far away from her sight,

I realize now it's my tears and the snow falling into the night.

And the snow will swallow all that I have loved, and my world will fade into white.

So I will wait for the pain to heal.

Before I can once again feel.

.

"I beg of you, don't forget me."


	8. Irony

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Irony

Original Song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I think walking has become useless to me

I think that walking is not a necessity

I apologize, I know these words are always overused

But I'm tired of life, my feet are getting bruised

.

Why can't time just slow down a bit for me?

Only time will heal this painful injury

But time slows for no man, it's never easy

And so I'll walk, miserably...

.

When things finally start to go my way

Life always laughs and turns another day

I don't like saying this, I am shameful it's true

But I don't know what else I should do

.

Why can't life go back to being easy?

And my heels weren't nipped by dogs called misery

I guess it was clear, I should have left them behind

But my regrets don't fall away so easily

.

Yes I always look for a fight,

But it hasn't destroyed me quite yet, right?

But all of my hopes and dreams are just too far in the night

.

Oh really, that is me, foolishly, stupidly

Always searching for good hopefully

I wonder if you'll ever hear me

Take me home, I'll belong, so I can sleep eternally

.

You say a solution is real close by

But sometimes why do I even try

I can't ever, no I can never

Believe a single word they say

.

Everyone struggles through at some point

I know this all pretty well it seems

But why can they move on and I can't?

It's just not fair to me!

.

I'm always being told to give in and grow up

But I don't think I'll ever really want to stop

When the problems arise just like they always will do

I can't help but think about them all too much

.

It suppose the world is as bad as it gets

And I often want to just end it here

"You must be sick, right?"

"I'm sick of this fight."

Why can't my life just cease being

.

All of my dreams I dared to see

Are all just visions of failure to me

My goals are just too far from my reach, where do I go from here?

.

I need a sign, need a sign, need a reason to survive

Need a chance to end wandering

.

I am searching for a place to hide fears

Why won't they fade away with all my tears?

.

I can't always keep thinking like this

It's pointless to think so much it seems

"You'll make it home" is what you'd say to me

But my way's clouded everyday

.

You gave me much generosity

The kindness that I never was worthy

To think about this breaks my heart in two

And it's all because of you

.

Get away from me...

I'll hurt you, see...

My twisting road that is so unclear

The end is never near

.

It's hard to continue on going

And what's the point of never knowing

So I'll close my ears and my eyes as well

To end this living hell

.

How do I go without never living?

Reality lacks what my dreams are giving...

Happy isn't how you would describe me

Then what are the right words?


	9. I Have You

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

I Have You (Kimigairu)

Original Song by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Gumi, Meiko, IA, &amp; Megurine Luka

Translated by SilverIvy

...

All: Oh, I can feel a miracle swelling up, almost ready to overflow

Miku: Because I have you

Rin: Laughing with me

All: And I'm just so happy

All: We can last forever, I can feel it, it is flowing through my bones

Gumi:You are with me too

Luka: Though tried and true

All: And my heart reaches you

.

Miku: When I saw you, fate split my heart in two

As I clutched my aching chest, I knew

That no matter what or how, I was the one for you

.

Meiko: The words I really wish for you to hear

They grow and swell, taking form as well, but they're never truly, they're never clear to me

.

IA: And I know, you might just tell me to go away

Luka: But I hope, you might just ask me to stay

.

All: Oh, I can feel a miracle swelling up, almost ready to overflow

Meiko: Because I have you

Luka: Laughing with me

All: And I'm just so happy

All: We can last forever, I can feel it, it is flowing through my bones

Miku: You are with me too

Rin: Though tried and true

All: And my heart reaches you

.

Gumi: The dazzling sun will rise another day

Another trial that is always in our way

Today, yes maybe, today we'll be saved

.

Luka: Memory binds us together, fragments of the past

Growing up was fast, and as we walked, we passed, and this time make it last

.

Rin &amp; Len: The hearts of ours lie and then the pain ensues

They create lies in our minds, but you know they're never true

.

All: Oh, the hopes inside of me begin to get free, ready to fly away

Gumi: By my side you'll stay

IA: I have you with me

All: And I'm just so happy

All: Since you're by my side, we'll overcome everything in our way

Meiko: This thing in me

Luka: Wants to break free

And I love you truly

.

Rin: When you cannot withstand your misery

Len: And your tears flow endlessly

Gumi: I can create a nice and warm glow

All: Turn sadness to rainbows, yeah, yeah!

.

Miku: Oh, I can feel a miracle swelling up, almost ready to overflow

Rin: Because I have you

Meiko: Laughing with me

Luka: And I'm just so happy

Gumi: We can last forever, I can feel it, it is flowing through my bones

IA: You are with me too

Len: Though tried and true

Miku: And my heart reaches you

.

All: Oh, the hopes inside of me begin to get free, ready to fly away

Meiko: By my side you'll stay

Luka: I have you with me

All: And I'm just so happy

All: Since you're by my side, we'll overcome everything in our way

Miku: This thing in me

Rin: Wants to break free

All: And I love you truly


	10. Hello Laughter

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Hello Laughter!

Original Song by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Gumi, IA, Lily, &amp; Megurine Luka

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Walking past all the fun moments, I guess the time came and went

Where did all of our memories go? I really don't know

But don't let it get you down, let's turn away from that sad frown

Let's find the other ones! Come on, we'll all go have some fun!

.

Singing together is a wonderful thing!

Just watch, it reaches out through the screen

Our voices will join together too

You should come and join the crew

And we can all then join as one!

.

Say! Hello! Let's all have fun!

Say! Hello! They will combine as one!

Let's show a smile that shines as brightly as the sun!

Fly! Fly! Be real loud now!

Fly! Fly! We're all together anyhow

Since today will be the greatest day, I vow!

Our faces will light up a new day, one that's even better than today

Passing through the obstacles in our way

.

Today more than yesterday, tomorrow more than today

I hope more amazing things is what all the days after will bring

Let's go gather a new worth! A bright, happy view of the earth!

Let's find tomorrow! Don't forget to leave behind all your sorrow!

.

Singing loudly for all the world is great!

Even if you are far from my place

We'll be together even in this insane song

Even you will find the strength to sing along!

And we'll be as one!

.

Say! Hello! Let's all have fun!

Say! Hello! They will combine as one!

Let's show a smile that shines as brightly as the sun!

Fly! Fly! Be real loud now!

Fly! Fly! We're all together anyhow

Since today will be the greatest day, I vow!

Our faces will light up a new day, one that's even better than today

Passing through the obstacles in our way

.

Hoping to laugh for real, even if that's not how you feel

That each day will bring a change unknown, so let's go!

You can't ride the winds on your own, never alone

So let's take hands, go to strange lands, create our own plans, as one!

.

Clap! Clap! Hands together!

Let's make A great noise that lasts forever

We'll tie these bonds so tight they'll never sever

Come! Come! Put your hands up!

The fun Will run and it won't ever stop

Wasn't this place made for us to finally reach the top?

.

Say! Hello! Let's all have fun!

Say! Hello! They will combine as one!

Let's show a smile that shines as brightly as the sun!

Fly! Fly! Be real loud now!

Fly! Fly! We're all together anyhow

Since today will be the greatest day, I vow!

Our faces will light up a new day, one that's even better than today

Those words are bright, flying through the night, gaining a light, a new day ignites

Go forward and then on into that brand new dawn!

.

Let's Smile!


	11. Paper Planes

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Cami-rin-chan**

**Sorry it took so long! I hope I did the song justice!**

* * *

Paper Planes

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

In a far away place, with sorrow

The feelings of two people could grow

As the letters they sent away, sharing feelings, flew through rain, flew through pain, through the air

.

With each bright day and dawn while my father is busy

I flee from the doctors

That promise we made stands clear, to be with you

.

And I'll sit and read each word of your note

I feel my heart start to glow

It's impossible I know, they'll find out soon enough

.

And it just

Falls apart in tears, Dad is full of fears

His voice raises loud, this is not allowed

I can't understand, why our love is contraband

.

What I want, is for you to stay with me eternally

There's nothing wrong with this love I share with thee

A small light glistens through, perhaps a beacon of hope?

But it's fake, and I quake, this isn't real

.

I am full of all this fear, I know my end is drawing near

But you are so far from me

And I guess that I can't walk, at least not to where you're locked

.

Although I truly love you, no one cares, it's true

My end is soon to come

But I cannot leave so fast, for what will you do if I pass?

.

So I will

Flee just one more time, just to say goodbye

My wish and final prayer, flying through the air

I promise I won't cry, even though I'll die

.

Len:

Don't leave me!

Don't you get it, I love you and only you!

Is this it, are you done, through with me?

Those letters

they've always been the thing that gets me through

And so I'll stay, and I'll pray, so you'll return

.

I suppose, that moment, when we both said goodbye

My body, well, will no longer fly

Very soon, this illness, will steal what life remains

And the fence will finally slip away

.

I realize, I need you, if I wanted to live

And to survive on the earth

And I fear, for you, dear, when I am no longer here.

The pain, remains, the same

.

The blossom, the single bloom in a bed of weeds

Is dead; The light has all but gone

The letters that you sent are the only thing I wish

As I feel the warmth life in my bones diminish

.

Even while I broke and broke, the letters were no joke

As I loved each one, I'll run, trying to see you again

Since I'll die, I'll make my wish, my single only hope

Promise me. completely, you'll live on

.

Len/Rin:

Since we met,

We've been doomed, to a fate that's worse than death

I won't forget your smile, as I breathe out my last breath

The dark pain that consumes us both by ripping us apart

We should have known, this relationship has been doomed from the start

.

A day starts anew

I can be with you


	12. Coward Montblanc

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Flutter Night**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Cowardly Montblanc

Original song by Gumi

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I want to say what I feel inside

Simple words, and yet I don't know why

My words just cannot come, though I love you

So what else am I supposed to do?

.

Who has loved them more? Me or you?

While I think awhile, time will pass

Vanishing, fade away, moving fast

Even though our time might still last

.

If I don't think

You might pass

And might I face

The looking glass

.

"Do not be fake, the truth shows"

But I'm not sure I know

But I'm a coward, who goes

Through days with you, our ties

Binding you and I

Would grow stronger and I will fall into your lies

.

I want to say what I feel inside

Simple words, and yet I don't know why

My words just cannot come, though I love you

So what else am I supposed to do?

.

Who has loved them more? Me or you?

While I think awhile, time will pass

Vanishing, fade away, moving fast

Even though our time might still last

.

Free me from hell, It is a silent plea

But no one hears me

.

"Do not be fake, the truth shows"

But I will never go

'Cause I'm afraid of the ground that's far below

Montblanc will taste the best

When feet are undressed

With the one that you love, but I'm not sure I love you

.

It's true, you're here by my side

It's true, I can't, I've tried

Because of this, I am sure my feelings will stay inside

.

"I wonder if this pain would subside...

...If you had just died"

.

"Do not be fake, the truth shows"

But I'm not sure I know

But I'm a coward, who goes

Through days with you, our ties

Binding you and I

Would grow stronger and I will fall into your lies

"Do not be fake, the truth shows"

I said and now I know

I wish I had been false, but the sad truth is I

Haven't loved you, I am fake

I know it's my mistake

The sad and lowly me, the coward Montblanc

.

Now it is done, it's all said

Now that I have made your heart dead

Your heartbreak crashes down on me

And suddenly, I just can't breathe


	13. Midi Master

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is seperated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For a Guest who'd name I don't know.**

**I am so sorry if this is bad. Who am I kidding, I know it is. This song was just so fast in some areas, it was hard to translate, but I tried!**

* * *

Midi Master (Familiar Master)

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Cut filter! Pitch shifter! Patch bay!

.

Voice Main Comp 9:1 G.E. +12↑（rise）

Left52 Exciter5k Right59 Reverb to OFF

Accent + PORTAMENTO to PITCH by WARRRRP!

LEN change G.E. +5↑（rise）

Left to Right THEIR COMEBACK!

.

Right Left ES.1 6:9 ↑（raise）↓（lower）Guitar Phase

BUS.1 BUS.2 COMP hit LOW and HIGH KYUNKYUN.

.

Cut filter! Throughout the brain, stronger, longer, pulsing remains

Go ahead RUNNER passing fast without last feeling good like I should

Yo come again! Adjust for best sound!

Patch bay! Phone the shape No No

.

Sound maniac fun, pausing and runs

I was made, creating sound, voice abound, DATA found

Give me what? Tell me sad? You don't know.

The sea opens up for midi

.

Busy city streets, jumbling up note sheet

Overwhelming view, take in without a clue

As the people pass, slow maybe fast, they take in the

LOOP MUSIC

.

(LOOP MUSIC)

.

cymbal NICE CodeChange

PitchBend100↑（rise）100↓（fall）

play stop change repeat Delay 3rd LEN change place

G.E. +2↑（rise） Right to Left as it is HERE WE GO!

.

Pitch shifter multiplying up TEMPO brushing up

From the right ear to the inner ear; front to back in brain reaching 62%

Possible! that Casting too much work!

Individual competition？ yellow sailor yellow hair

shrill voice monopoly!

join together act ZE！

.

A new Melody, formed for me, easy to see, a DATA spree

Give me what? Tell me sad? You don't know.

Program lights up the silver

.

dazzling shining LED entire spectacle-scene-drink in

Bright sprakly LED form the room -scene- spectacle enticing

all night pass hour stop.

All night party, out in the glee, it's fun for me, always it is nightly.

.

↑rise ↓fall →turn ← call

ocassionally -fight- different but during height far distance

always watch your matter and forget important things

always laugh at all things

always hand off these things

.

Our waves overlap, growing up, growing fast, DATA rise, growing at last

Give me what? Tell me sad? You don't know.

Love the dark, we love the beat

.

Sound grows now, not sure how, -motion- comes, and taking it in

As people flow, it will grow, you will absorb all the

DANCE MUSIC

.

Shining in the Melody Selecting the O, you can let go, and the DATA will flow

Give me what? Tell me sad? You don't know.

Sing the newest latest SONG

.

Restore again, the 0 and all; Back up again, the 0 and all

As long as we can have this How, then there will be no need for us to breathe now


	14. The Boy & the Magical Robot

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

the Boy &amp; the Magical Robot

Original song by Gumi Megpoid

Transalted by SilverIvy

...

There once was a town, far away from here

Lived a boy, one who you would hear

Because he loved to sing out, loud and clear

.

But the boy was quiet, and shy

With no confidence to reach the sky

He couldn't sing for people, no matter, he tried

.

A professor noticed this sad boy

He worked all night, creating a toy

One that would make the boy's heart fill up with joy

.

This little robot is made just for you

She can sing however you want her to

Give her words and melodies and her voice will come through

.

"The songs which you worked so hard

Will you let me be their bard?"

The boy, surprised and proud

Timidly, timidly, Made his words come aloud

.

Though the voice was rusty, and faintly clumsy

It echoed around, through the night, and trusty

And it reached his heart, the one consumed by fear

Went right on through the tears, all just to make it here

.

The boy worked hard on every new day

Through the night, at his desk he'd stay

All so that the melody would never fade

.

The robot was happy with each song

When he'd tell her, no matter how long

She'd sit and love to just always sing all along

.

"On these songs I've worked so hard

So please listen to my bard"

The boy, happy and proud

Timidly, timidly, Made his words come aloud

.

Though the voice was rusty, and faintly clumsy

It echoed around, filling up the world with sound

And it touched the hearts, through the noisy gears

Went right on through the jeers, all just to make it here

.

"I wish I could always sing these songs for you..."

And very fast, the seasons began anew

And the boy, well he certainly grew

.

That song, to me, years ago, when you taught

Even now, I have… I have never forgot

.

Though the voice was growing older with time

It reached on through to soar through the sky

I wonder if, after all this time has passed,

Can it make it there? And then can I make it last?

.

"Can you hear my choice, can you hear my voice?"


	15. A Song I'd Like to Sing

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

A Song I'd Like to Sing

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

...

La-la-la I will sing a new song for you and for everyone

And my pride will grow bigger and I will never be outdone

People say that my song is silly "It is not important to me"

But the words of my song mean so much, of my happy memories

.

I spend my time at my desk, writing brand new songs for everyone to hear

And the words spill out onto the page and I write to make them clear

Happy songs, crying songs, and even the very angry ones

The words will come together on a sheet until it's done

.

If my life was a song then I could go, I could be just who I know

I'd visit the moon on it's darker side, or see where my dreams hide

As the melody flows around my head, uncertainties they are said

I suppose I know, that the sky is a no

.

Come on, sing along with me, and raise up that voice

Of lonely times, of happy times, remember it is your choice!

The morning is soon to come, but you can still sing!

And together we'll wait to see what the dawn brings!

.

La-la-la, I will sing a new song for you, and for everyone

But my voice is getting strained, and soon I'm sure it will be done

My master won't forget, she remembers all of our songs

And she knows, while smiling, of her voice and how it is strong

.

"I have nothing to sing." as her eyes began to sting. And the tears will overflow.

But why do they still give me praise? That is not what I crave

I want a wish, just a wish, to return to my old life

And I could sing, free of pain and strife

.

Come on, let us try again, to get the words out

Let the rhythm go. You'll get tired so, just sing all on your own!

Her eyes close so very tightly, breathing gets small

Yet even though she tried, her tears begin to fall...

.

Ah~ If this is what you want I won't stop you

Sit down and enjoy and celebrate too

You've got a lot, I suppose, that is good

Even though I can no longer stay with you

.

I have to ask, why'd you stop, don't you love to sing? Then you turned back and you looked at me

You pick me up and then say to me "I think I have something to sing"

.

La-la-la happily, my master sings a brand new song with me

Her voice is good and strong, can you hear the pride it's carrying?

.

Come on, sing along with me, and raise up that voice

Of lonely times, of happy times, remember it is your choice!

The morning is soon to come, our song greets the dawn

With each and every day, our voices shall go on

.

Our voices shall go on!


	16. Electric Angel

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Also! Someone used my trans lyrics for a YouTube cover of Cowardly Montblanc! XDDDDD **

**www . youtube com watch?v=2eFGvEct9Jc - That's the link! I'm so proud! :)))))) Just remove the spaces and add the dot between youtube and com!**

**For Leafeon51**

* * *

Electric Angel

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Rin:

I love to sing, spreading my voice 'round the globe

After all, that is why, I exist upon this earth

You say you like my voice, my heart starts to strobe

With the bright happy lights that illuminate my worth!

.

All I was was simply 0's and some 1's

But you didn't care, and you taught me how to love

And ever since that day, my heart has known you're the 'one'

And my heart overflows, filling up and above

.

As long as I can remain at your side with you

Then my heart is complete, although it is a machine

And it loves you, even though it's not supposed too

My heart starts to glow with an electric sheen

.

Len:

I really hate being all alone, it's true

Because the loneliness always threatens to consume

If possible, can I spend my time with you

Because when I'm with you, I am freed from the gloom

.

All by myself, my songs be cannot sung

But you give me songs, about happiness and love

And ever since that day, my heart has known you're the 'one'

And my heart overflows, filling up and above

.

As long as I can remain at your side with you

Then my heart is complete, although it is a machine

And it loves you, even though it's not supposed too

My heart starts to glow with an electric sheen

.

Rin/Len:

As long as I can remain at your side with you

Then my world will expand, gaining a different view

And like an angel's wings, my voice will catch the air

And along with my heart, they will fly anywhere

.

As long as I can remain at your side with you

Then my heart is complete, although it is a machine

And it loves you, even though it's not supposed too

My heart starts to glow with an electric sheen


	17. Goodbye April Doppel

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**As soon as I heard this song, I knew I had to translate it. It's a beautiful song. So I sat down and took 2 hours to do this.**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Goodbye April Doppel

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Once in a while, it seems I will be

Talking quietly with another me

But I'm the only one who can see

.

As April comes, the wind pushes at our backs

Moving us towards intersecting paths once again

And everything is the same, although time has passed

Another new end

.

If we were ever to met ourselves

One would disappear from the face of the world

I wonder why I wanted to meet you

"Why is that," I say. "Why is that," you say.

.

"I do know that one of us is real

But also kinda fake, if that makes any sense

Am I the one to disappear? Oh well.

Later. Bye-bye."

.

After some time, April will come to a close

I am fading away, vanishing from sight

And soon, one of us; they will depose

One isn't quite right

.

You're the one who should not be my friend

And we would be better off in the end

We never should have met in the first place

"Why is that," I say. "Why is that," you say.

.

"I do know that one of us is real

But also kinda fake, if that makes any sense

It's possible, isn't that right? Guess that's it.

Later. Bye-bye"

.

I guess what I have done is just go drifting through my life

Keeping away from all the pain and hurt and the strife

Is that the reason why I still exist today?

The single thing anchoring me to this place

.

"I don't need anything aside from being me

Myself is all I need to continue travelling!"

.

There is more to life though

I should try to live more

That belief needs to vanish, come with me, it's time to go

.

If we were ever to met ourselves

One would disappear from the face of the world

I wonder why I wanted to meet you

"Why is that," I say. "Why is that," you say.

.

"I do know that one of us is real

But also kinda fake, if that makes any sense

It's time I leave reality.

.

If we were ever to met ourselves

The two halves collide and will merge into one

Yesterday, my hands faded away

"What is wrong," I say. "What is wrong," you say.

.

I guess it seems that one is truly me

But the other is the wilting flowers of spring

I wonder will we meet again? Not likely.

Later. Bye-bye...


	18. Close To You

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Also! Someone used my trans lyrics for a YouTube cover of Cowardly Montblanc! XDDDDD**

**www . youtube com watch?v=2eFGvEct9Jc - That's the link! I'm so proud! :)))))) Just remove the spaces and add the dot between youtube and com!**

**So for this song, the '-' between two phrases indicates a pause. Italics means it's whispered. **

**This song stunned me when I first heard it.**

**My theory is that Lily (the singer) is like the 'Winter', while her lover is the 'Summer'. The 'limits' she talks about are the fact that summer and winter can't mix, they're opposites. So she always had to put on a brave face. Then something happened and the person who was 'Summer' died. He was reborn as a human on earth, and she had to remain in Heaven to control the winter. Finally, she convinced God to let her go be with her lover. He agreed, and she turned into a human as well, and searched over the entire earth until the two were reunited. Now, with no limits of 'opposites', they could finally be together. She could finally tell him how she feels, and he felt the same way, so happy ending!**

**Either way, the lyrics were pretty powerful, so I tried to do an adequate job! This is definitely now one of my favorite songs!**

* * *

Close To You

Original song by Lily

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The new flowers of spring - the pretty sight they bring

It just cannot compare - when your laugh's in the air

Your breath begins to slow - and slumber takes it's hold

I will wait here for you - until your smile blooms

.

"Thank you for everything" - my words convey feelings

Your answer stays the same - and just like on that day

Your words will make me cry - "Of course, &amp; now goodbye"

My heart will break in two - because I'm missing you

.

The truth is nonchalant - It is because I want

To touch your gentle soul - because you make me whole

.

So I'll hold back my tears, hide my fears, watch you through all of the years

Why can't we stay, you and I this way, for every single brand new day

Do you not cry because you know, the limits don't allow our love to grow

I know that my heart will reach you, and yours reaches mine to connect forever

.

Why can't I stay with you, forever, until the end of time

Because I know it's worth the fall, if I can reach you just through it all

Your voice is fading day by day, but your smile still stays the same

All I did was deny the truth, looked away from you

So now I'm caught in 'fakes' and 'nevers', forever

.

I guess it was your plan - you're now a mortal man

Your being will someday - begin to fade away

But I am stuck as me - with an eternity

My heart is torn in two - what'm I supposed to do?

.

The truth depresses me - now it's no longer we

But my tears will not flow - I'll walk my lonely road

.

I'll hold back my tears, hide my fears, watch the place you disappeared

One day we might meet, and so I'll keep, searching for an eternity

I will not cry because I know, the limits prevent our love to grow

I know my heart beats just for you, and yours beats for me too, I give it to you

.

Why can't I stay with you, forever, until the end of time

I realize it's stupid of me, to believe that we could always be

Those happy times now fade away, but your smile still stays the same

All I did was deny the truth, looked away from you

I see the ties you had to sever. Forever

.

You're moving on and on - I've known it all along

The limits and confines - kept us apart all this time

Our hearts, they somehow met - please don't end this yet

Are you laughing at me? Hey...

.

_\- So I'll hold back my tears, hide my fears -_

So I'll hold back my tears, hide my fears, watch you through all of the years

It's here I will stay, hoping always, you and I can meet again one day

You did not cry because you knew, the limits had held you back too

I know that my heart will reach you, and yours reaches mine to connect forever

I will stay here with you, forever, until the end of time

.

My tears now come, they flow as one, the limits are finally reaching none

All of the feelings I kept inside, now they will spill out with pride

Even with all the limits on you, I know that I broke through

I know I mended all your heart's splits, to touch it


	19. A Teacher, Detained

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Alright, so this story is in the Confession Rehearsal series, but it's a little different. The teacher, Haiwa-sensei, was friends with Haruki's(the student) older brother. One day while they were all at the beach, Haruki's brother was in an accident and drowned, and Haniwa and Haruki drifted apart, since the brother was their only connection. Haniwa came back though, as Haruki's teacher. Haniwa can't help but treat Haruki as a child, since he did the same years ago. Haruki can't respect him, partly because of this, but also because Haniwa still can't get over his brother's death. Their past is preventing any reconciliation between the two. Finally, Haruki confronts him about it, saying he knows that Haniwa is still upset about it, since he didn't realize just how important the brother was too him until he died. Haruki says that he will help him heal his heart, and to "come home". In other words, rekindle their relationship and friendship.**

**It's boys love, but more subtle, not blatantly obvious.**

**Edit: I've been revisiting some lyrics, and I think this will suit the story better.**

* * *

A Teacher, Detained

Original song by V Flower

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Okay class, am I a good teacher for you?

Yeah, yeah, you'll make do.

Now for the students who don't think I pass

Come here at the end of class

.

Why would you ever think that I would care?

I'm just a brat, so I welcome your glare

We aren't alike, so why won't you agree?

I have grown up and that's why! (Well, maybe?)

.

Stop getting off-topic! Just agree with me quick.

I'm not a kid, why can't you see? Treat me equally!

I can't do it alone? I guess you are real slow.

I finished long ago! Heh!

.

Okay class, am I a good teacher for you?

Yeah, yeah, you'll make do.

Now for the one guy who won't raise his hand

Your detention withstands...

.

Teacher, how I hate this game!

We cannot be friends, you are no longer the same

(Correct) You win once again

Majority rules, this will end

Teacher, is this a game to you?

All of the homework that I said I won't do

I wonder, will you help me once more?

Like all those many times before

.

Why do you keep on calling me a kid?

You and I are more alike than different

I've been in love, so I know more than you!

I'm an adult, you see? Well, isn't that true?

.

That tough guy act won't fly! I see through it, nice try!

I've known you a long time, I guess that's why.

I've grown up now, so keeping distance is best

I hope you get it, yes? Heh?

.

Okay class, am I a good teacher for you?

Yeah, yeah, you'll make do.

There is just no chance for me to agree...

This really ain't _that _bad for me...

.

Teacher, how I hate this game!

We cannot be friends, you are no longer the same

(Correct) You win once again

Majority rules, this will end

Teacher, is this a game to you?

All of the homework that I said I won't do

I wonder, will you help me once more?

Like all those many times before

.

Always with a friend on the path that I tread

Always making smiles, with the jokes that I said

It just took so long, I wonder why couldn't I see?

Those times were behind me

.

Always together along with all of our friends

Our important memories pile up once again

I didn't know I loved you until you met your fate

But it was already too late

.

Okay class, am I a good teacher for you?

Yeah, yeah, you'll make do.

"I" before "E" but not after "C"

"I" before "E" but not after "C"

.

Okay class, you like this lit class with me?

Yeah yeah, it's easy.

As for everyone who does not agree

I guess in the end, it is just me...

.

So many years have passed since then

And nothing will change, we still leave in the end

I guess, for now, we'll wait in line

Our turn will come sometime

.

Teacher, do you hate this game?

I know you know me, I am still the same

(I know) It's only my vote, it's my choice that matters the most

Teacher, remember our past!

I know your heart hurts but I can help you at last!

Come back home, share your problems with me!

You are home now, see?

And we'll smile easily

Like all those happy memories


	20. Karakuri Pierrot

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request! For One-x-Three**

**Also! It's my 20th song! To everyone who's read it, thank you! Exactly 1,800 views! Thank you guys!**

* * *

Karakuri Pierrot

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I'm here alone again

Waiting for a friend

The time just takes so long

So I will just wait and sing my song

.

The sky is limitless

Life is a game of chess

One I have never won,

My trick's are all outdone

.

They all were too easy to see

Life makes it hard for me to breathe

I was far too nervous to just flee, so I might never be free

Giving up is an easy path

My worries would all end real fast

But I'll wait for you

I can't let you leave too

So I hope that you'll be true

.

We'll spin around

Spin around

Spin till we cannot breathe

So, breathe again

Breathe you in

And out again

.

I guess that's it?

This is all, I guess our fate's been writ

I cannot agree, so please stay longer with me

.

The earth will keep turning

My stomach is churning

This pain I can't endure

My lifeboat floats away for sure

But I will keep going

All the while knowing

I have to clear my mind, but my thoughts are all confined

.

It was purely just by chance

Luck has made me find romance

It is hard to take, this might not be fake, instead I backed away

Your warm hand reaches out to mine

Free me from all the confines

My brain is getting full

You have this kind of pull

My mind is filled up with you so plentiful

.

We'll spin around

Spin around

Spin till we cannot breathe

.

(echo of above)

.

So, breathe again

Breathe you in

Breathe you in and out again

.

(echo of above)

.

I'm jumping in

Jumping in

Jumping in to reach you

It's not complete

My heart cannot compete

.

I am so done

Haven't won, all I've done is run

That's all I can do, my future's looking taboo

.

We'll spin around

Spin around

Spin till we cannot breathe

So, breathe again

Breathe you in

And out again

.

So, you can laugh, you can smile

I think I'll still stay awhile

Please stay a bit longer with me, with me for eternity


	21. Perfectionist Complex

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**So I know that there are some English versions of this already, but mine's a bit different. Mine has words that come directly from my mouth: The fact that you are alive and can feel as much as a person can is truly a blessing. Be glad that there is something that can make you feel extreme happiness or sadness or anger. In this, I really would choose to be happy and laugh than sad and cry.**

**As for the end, it's advice. 'Perfect' is fake. That's the subliminal message in the song, it never outright says it really, but I decided that I'd say I hope you enjoy these lyrics. Read 'em when you're sad, and you'll feel better.**

* * *

Perfectionist Complex

Original song by Luka Megurine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The day comes, and then night, but where are we going?

I can see that the earth will just spin without knowing

And my life's not worth much, of this I am aware

If my life ends today, would they even care?

.

Whether not I could live or die, I wonder why

Why do I want to live and never die

But if I'm to die, I won't ask why

But I will instead leave my footsteps behind

.

I think I'm scared, of what my future holds

I know indeed, my past I need

"Why can't I forget? It's a painful sting."

Why can't I stop feeling all these things?

.

Whether not I matter or no, I think it's so

I guess I'd rather laugh than let my tears flow

Maybe that's why I believe, the lonely me

Would prefer to be just a bit happy

.

I'm just too afraid to like myself

I'm not perfect no matter what I do

I hope and pray and try and all I do is fail

All my efforts are to no avail

.

Could it be that you are hurt because you are a bit like me?

I guess, I might have some small advice for you

.

All these feelings inside, makes you wonder why

Why exactly you always just want to cry

But please just trust me, all of these feelings

Show that it is just your heart that's beating

.

Whether not it's no or yes, I'll do my best

And I will remain on earth with all the rest

And if I cry my tears, or laugh away all my fears

I know that I will always hold my life dear

.

And me and you

You are you, and I am me, no one else

So just be true

.

"Am I right?" "Am I fine?" "You're just right."

"Perfect's fake, so be you, you're just right."


	22. Jitter Doll

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request!**

**For thecraziestninja**

* * *

Jitter Doll

Original song by Lily

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A single raindrop hits the ground, the storm echoing around

The cord enters the power source, as the world reflects on it's choice

.

A mistake, a mistake

All the heat that enflames

Melts away along with the pain

Let us go, let us go

To a world so hollow

Where the hologram is set aglow

.

But the voices cloud my reason

All the voices cloud my reason

From that small window, Where can you really go?

.

All this noise, this noise speaks volumes in a quiet voice

Just what is that word? Could it be love? I'm sure, it's a feeling I can't keep

If this is love, well then, then I must ask again, why is love just so hard to find?

These tears I swear will not be in vain, I will achieve it, yes

.

I suppose I should install them again, history will once again end

The lightning flashes an insane blue, the sound's a multitude

.

Hook us up, hook us up

One simple cord will tie, the world connects with endless sighs

Color it, color it

Love, a burning spirit, but does the world truly need it?

.

What do your eyes truly connect with?

But do your eyes truly connect with

The sky that splits into a flaming red

.

This madness, what is the meaning of all this craziness

Just what is that word? Could it be life? I'm sure, it's a feeling I can't keep

If this is life, then well, is this just all it spells? This deep-seated grief stays where it dwells?

These tears I swear will not be in vain, I will achieve it, yes

Achieve my faith

.

True miracles will soon appear, the sky begins to clear

True warmth will spread throughout your heart, puddle's will mean new starts

Remove these lies, remove these lies

And the rusty gears, echo in my ears, a sound that is dear

Please connect here

.

Why, why do people's hearts always just yearn for love?

Just what is that word? Could it be man? I'm sure, it is me that holds feelings

If we are man, then well, is this just all it spells? This deep-seated grief stays where it dwells?

These tears we swear will not be in vain, we will achieve it, yes

.

All this noise, this noise speaks volumes in a quiet voice

Just what is that word? Could it be "God"? I'm sure, it's a feeling running deep

So if he is God, then well, is this just all he spells? This deep-seated grief stays where it dwells?

These tears you swear will not be in vain, you will achieve it, yes

Achieve your faith


	23. Rainbow

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Okay I know this isn't technically a vocaloid song, but when I hears it, it was the Shounen T version, and I just knew I had too translate it, it's just such a sweet song! So enjoy!**

* * *

Rainbow

Original song by Arashi

Translated by SilverIvy

...

"It's like that" I'm told

When anger takes it's hold

You'll run away and hide, while leaving me far behind

The places you'll go, they'll always be the same, and so

I'll go ahead today, wait for you to find your way

.

Seasons come and go, and the sun will glow and glow

But the shadows will prevail, and find me without fail

.

With surprise on your face, you watched me, a sad disgrace

And suddenly you turn away, pouting for once again that day

So I guess "I am sorry..."

You say, "Hey please don't worry"

"Why don't you look and see?"

"How your shadow combines with me!"

.

Our umbrellas touch, the handle's tightly clutched

I cannot walk straight

You laugh and say "That's great!"

I think I'll be like you, like how you showed me to

So I will pout as well, it's the same

.

Your smile which lights up my life

For such a long time, forever

You mean so much that I could cry

And so I faked being angry

Before you could even answer me

Stuttering an "I'm sorry", I reach down to thee

And kiss you ever-so gently

.

Please hear me say, it is okay, alright, it is okay

Say what you need to say

But only say these things just to me

.

"Cuz it's a bother to me"

You won't tell me anything

But I think I know the truth,

Something like "I love you"

I want to hear those words in your voice

But remember that it's your choice

Maybe today we'll finally meet

And our love begins it's spring

.

Lalalalalalalalala… x3

.

The rainbow is beautiful

No, it's you who's prettier

And as our love begins to grow

I thank you so...

I thank you so...


	24. Kagerou Days

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request!**

**For a guest**

* * *

Kagerou Days

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Transalted by SilverIvy

...

August 15th around 12:30, the sky is abnormally clear

Such a pretty day

.

So hot I feel like I'll melt, yet the sun continues to blaze

It's rays, making me feel dazed

Sitting next to you holding conversation, there's nothing to do

.

"Hey I think, that the summer kinda stinks"

You said while stroking a cat, your words echoing

In the summer heat

.

And the cat just ran away

You chased after it that day

You hit the street, I felt dread

Of a traffic light blaring a bright bright red

.

Not stopping, smashing into you,

I screamed out loud as your body splattered too

Blood falling onto me, just like the rain of spring

My breathe comes in gasps, it can't be real

This ain't real? The heat takes on a form

"Too bad little boy, this is the new norm"

The crickets scream again, my eyes close shut again

I fall asleep as the haze begins

.

I shoot up in a bed, my own, the time

has grown and yet it has stood still

My eyes search for a clock

.

August 15th around 12:30, the sky is abnormally clear

And yet the crickets cries are echoing all around again

.

"Hey I think… I have a really bad feeling"

Was it a dream, or reality, but right now

We're in the park, you beside me

"Hey, we really gotta leave"

I thought that it was the right thing, but the screams began echoing

Crying, watching falling poles down on us

.

Stabbing you, and piercing you in two

The blood of your body began to form a pool

Billowing in the breeze, wind chiming through the leaves

Your screams faded as my chest began to heave

This ain't real? The heat takes on a shape

"Too bad little boy, this ain't a mistake"

While my eyes closed once more, my thoughts filled with yours

I swear I saw you, smiling yet so forlorn

.

More and more, I see that this won't end

The haze has replayed over and over again

For the past ten years, you die

The haze repeats and once again I cry

.

But a tale is told, with just one end in sight

And today, once again, I can see it just right

My plan again all starts with that red light

.

Not stopping, but smashing me not you,

I push you away and it is my blood that flew

Blood falling onto you, just like the rain it's true

Your breath comes in gasps, this can't be real

This ain't real? The heat's face fills with shock

"Sorry, heat haze, this is where it stops."

.

Maybe with my demise, it ends the summertime

But then, it could be lies, something has ended

.

August 14th and waking alone, on her bed, the girl, awakes, as she starts to shake

Crying to herself

.

"He died yet again.." and down go the tears

Falling onto a cat, who she's near

.

And yet the crickets cries are echoing all around again...


	25. Marionette Beats Break

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request! This song was incredibly easy to write lyrics for. I hope it's accurate enough, the Japanese doesn't make sense in English... Well I tried! There's a lot of repetition... In fact the whole song is made up of 8 different lines... So have fun reading!**

**For Aliorio**

* * *

I was created to sing for you

And I am to dance for you too

The song fades away at that

Just a singing doll to laugh at

.

A marionette, just press play

A marionette beats break

.

A simple song, played all along, just wanting to belong

A simple song, to dance along, just wanting to belong

.

I was created to sing for you

And I am to dance for you too

The song fades away at that

Just a singing doll to laugh at

.

A marionette, just press play

A marionette beats break

.

I was created to sing for you

A marionette, just press play

And I am to dance for you too

A marionette beats break

The song fades away at that

A marionette, just press play

Just a singing doll to laugh at

A marionette beats break

.

A marionette, just press play

A marionette beats break

A marionette, just press play

A marionette beats break


	26. Yobanashi Deceive

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request!**

**For a guest &amp; Mew SunsetStar**

* * *

Yobanashi Deceive (Night Talk Deceive)

Original song by IA

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Music starts, a pounding beat

As I fade into the city's crowded streets

Beat two, all the shiny screens

I can complain all I want about this scene

.

Hey, wanna talk for a bit?

I'm starting to grow sore from these habits

Hey, I need to move around

I'll tell a story, walk downtown

It'll make you laugh happily

.

Back to my funny story,

It began in a place unlike what you see

Oh, now here's the funny thing

It's exactly like the place you see

.

10 years from this very day

A monster inside had something to say

It's voice echoing in my mind

"Keep on lying" And who was I to deny?

.

So I lied, that sealed my fate, my red eyes

Not one person can see through my perfect disguise

That monster inside is surely now just me

"Don't ask me why" "Hey, don't cry"

"Remember it's just a story!"

.

Oh my god, you're so disgraceful!

Can't see the fake from the truth?

Please don't care, cuz I don't care

Oh, am I scaring you too?

.

Am I lying to even me?

The lies are growing kind of heavy

But again, I'll smile, at all of my little pawns

.

Beat one, with a girl who tries

To hide everything behind a dark lie

A boy, now meaning beat two

Hides from all of the lies, he prefers the truth

The two are just so different

And yet they are completely the same

The beats echoing through this game

But my heart realized this long long ago

.

I guess I see, if my lies came to light

I'd be left alone, in this endless black night

"Lying once again?"

"No, this is truth… but is it?"

Oh god, I can't think, my brain will sink, further with every no!

.

Oh my god, you're so disgraceful!

Listen to the words that start

Echoing with the beat of my heart

The simple reality

Is I just can't tell anymore, am I false? Am I the truth?

I'll keep surprising you

It's really all that I can simply do

.

Oh my god, you're so disgraceful!

I hate all the lies I say!

In the end, there's just one to blame

Me, I cannot be saved

So I'll say "There is no problem"

Even though I'm condemned

"I really screwed up"

"Again"

I'll hate until I die

All of my awful, disgraceful lies


	27. SPL

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This song could have been written 2 ways... I chose the more kid-friendly one, but if you want me to do then, um, more adult version, just tell me and I will. With explicit warnings at the top...**

**I honestly have no idea what SPL could mean, in this version, just consider it some kind of compliment. In the grown-up version it could mean 'Sexual Partner List'... Part of why I chose the PG version...**

**Another request!**

**For O1HatsuneMikuLeek**

* * *

SPL

Original song by Miku Hatsune &amp; Len Kagamine

Translated: SilverIvy

...

Miku:

Adding yet another, an SPL

Let's play while we go Summer Drinking

Still not quite asleep

Come here! Come have a drink

It'll help calm you down, so sleep will abound

.

And the colors of the bright blue sky

Will reflect again as I watch your blue eyes

Don't stay with her…

Once more! I'll call out to you

And hope that you'll follow before she can even catch you

.

So let's run away!

My feelings I'll convey

"I think I might…"

But I cannot find

The right words to speak my mind

The right words to speak my mind

So I think I'll have to wait again

I'll say it in the end...

.

The sparkling soda cools off my hand

The sweet juice flows in, an SPL

It's tasty although

The sweetness it overflows

It pours down my dry throat! And so...

.

Through the juicy liquid I can see you

I think this must be love, an SPL

My tears are hidden behind my happy smile

You're playing with my feelings, but you're worthwhile

.

Len:

I watched you too, an SPL

I think it's my heart, the Summer's Shaking

On such a boring morning

The sun sets all anew

On my feelings for her, it's true, and rises on the ones for you

.

The angry colors, an SPL

Take on a form, as I look at you

Don't stay with him…

Let's try! I'll call out to you

And hope you run after me, as fast as you can be

.

What is this feeling?

My heart is beating

Even faster than ever

A loud "DOKIDOKI"

A fast "DOKIDOKI"

Before this feeling ends,

I'll say it once again…!

.

The sparkling soda cools off my head

The sweet juice flows in, an SPL

And I think of you

It's all that I can do

As I drink, I think that we are just right

.

An SPL, I see you through the soda

But it's not enough, I want to be with you

And as you reach out, my heart beats anew

I can no longer deny, what's inside

.

Miku:

As I reach to you, my fingers tremble, my heart's racing

This strange feeling

My Heart

It is today

The day when I'll finally say

.

Miku:

The sparkling soda cools off my hand

The sweet juice flows in, an SPL

It's tasty although you are certainly sweeter

It pours down my dry throat!

.

Len:

But you know...

.

Drinking the juicy liquid, you're beside me

I think we're both in love, an SPL

.

Miku &amp; Len:

My tears are hidden behind my happy smile

You're playing with my feelings, but you're worthwhile

.

* * *

**So below are the ACTUAL english lyrics, run through mutiple transaltors for accuracy... As you can see, this song was by far the most difficult one to translate... And you can also tell why it could mean something less PG...**

* * *

Evil SPL in two from adding

Su~tsu-m Neisseria gonorrhoeae to play I think

Not half asleep

Hey! Have drank

By stimulating firmly billion after the

.

And Zeropaasen'm coloring

Affection and performance project performance assemblage'll think of you to

Do not stay sharp

Hey! And early

If you are caught before that would fly somewhere De~tsu

.

And prepared!

Since convey

"I like"

But it's no good

Not too shaken

Not too shaken

You each If you swing too

Wing one's flight!

.

This Omoiwa popping carbonate

Only sweet d hesitation SPL (SPL)

Even in the absence of fruit juice

Also too sweet

It is a pain in the waist - throat! So

.

Behind shining figure gradually

I love your SPL (SPL)

The refreshing tears

Tail who play this feeling

.

SPL I got to you

Su~tsu-me r's honorarium g without opening

Boring morning

Sunse t and insipid

I go drank today the feeling of my

.

SPL of color get irritated

I come to do barrel change form

Do not stay sharp

Hey! Early white

The Buttobasuzo far away and do not hurry!

.

Wonder what this

Now even

Verge difference play

Loose-fitting foam

I bulbul

Immediately anymore if you shake off

Fly!

.

I think of you who burst carbonate

Only sweet d hesitation SPL (SPL)

Percentage Nara

After - after - Thailand

The difference I'm about just right

.

You visible from the SPL

I want to see living be missing the foam

To me you put your hand toward your

Today carbonate which has begun to burst into a dish

Trembling fingers as I think ah raise

.

Calm down

My heart

Today is

You want to tell you

.

This Omoiwa popping carbonate

Only sweet d hesitation SPL (SPL)

Even for a sweet cedar even without fruit juice

It is a pain in the waist - throat!

.

But you know

.

Feeling your shining gradually

I love my SPL (SPL)

The refreshing tears

Tail who play this feeling


	28. Kemono no Uta

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while! My computer crashed and I slot all the links and progress I had made, so I had to start from scratch after procuring a new computer!**

**Another request! This song was really difficult to write lyrics for. Aliorio sent me links to the kanji and romaji, but the romaji didn't have all the romaji so for the last 3 stanzas I had to take out and add in syllables so it would work. But I have done it! Much thanks to Aliorio for finding me the kanji/romaji!**

**For Aliorio**

* * *

Kemono no Uta

Original song by Akita Neru

Translated by SilverIvy

...

This is the song I will sing, bringing the fresh flowers of spring

We'll turn into necklaces, the blooms that are blessed

Which is something that I want, not a flaunt nor a taunt

But a dream that one day, tomorrow will go my way

.

In the town where we were born,

The sun would set upon the world, brightly brought the sun to scorn

You and I would run hand in hand, down the streets, 'cross the land

To anywhere, we'd go unplanned

.

The downtown was a bright array of light

So blinding that you'd have to turn back to the night

Even through the pouring, falling rain

The soft warm peace never went away

.

The memory of the town was happy

It was so warm and kind that it almost engulfed me

Even though I was different no one seemed to care

The blue warmth was what we all shared

.

A package wrapped in plaid red, with so much food to be fed

But the Heart of the Beast, cannot accept such a vast feast

I owe so much to all of you, I'm thinking the night through

So we'll dance and we'll play and we'll laugh, all for the moon's behalf

.

The dust gets washed away in the rain

As it falls, splashing onto the window panes

As it runs down the walls, makes a stream

It's as if the rain is trying to flee

.

The smiles of children and adults run down the streets

Everyone all dressed up, dancing to the beats

Ignoring the rain, we dance and sing

Not caring what the rain brings

.

The memory of the town was happy

It was so warm and kind that it almost engulfed me

Even though I was different, they could not care less

How can I repay your kindness?

.

I seemed to drown in what was a dream, but it was so surreal to me

And my heart, I know, it must miss, all those fun times went with this

This warmth and strength that I loved, but those times have all gone above

And as the old clock bells ring, I sit alone in the rain and sing

.

This is the song I will sing, bringing the fresh flowers of spring

And all my memories will collide, they are opening from inside

How could I ever forget, it's not a no, and it's not a yes

The mercy is swift and fleet as I sing the Song of the Beasts


	29. Various Feelings

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request!**

**For ChibiDialga**

* * *

Various Feelings

Original song by Meiko

Translated by SilverIvy

...

All these happy feelings inside…

Using all these, I've tried, I've tried

To spread them far, across the earth

.

Hello, LOLA.

I sing the song which you should have sung.

I tell your thought to everybody with this song.

'Various feelings'

.

Even for just a little bit

There's a place, calm is in it

And if it seems we can find that

The strength gets out at last

.

I'm living day by day

All these obstacles in my way

But tomorrow will surely come

I'm sure, it will, and we will have fun

.

All these happy feelings inside…

We all live with pain and pride

Using all these, I've tried, I've tried

To spread them far, across the earth

.

We all love, and we all hope

It gives us purpose, it helps us cope

And all the world I'm sure will know

The truth, and we, can finally grow

.

You cry your tears, they drip and fall

And somedays you just feel so small

But tomorrow will always come

And your fate changes one by one

.

There's always a guiding light

To be sure that you don't lose sight

Of the ones you love and cherish

And we, will know, the light brings you bliss

.

All these happy feelings inside…

We all live with pain and pride

The rainbow surely shines bright

Sparkling across the sky

.

A distant dream, a far off sky

Something to reach, something to try

Although it's hard to reach, it's true

They can overlap anew

.

All these happy feelings inside…

We all live with pain and pride

Using all these, I've tried, I've tried

To spread them far, across the earth

.

We all love, and we all hope

It gives us purpose, it helps us cope

And all the world I'm sure will know

The truth, and we, can finally grow


	30. Triple Baka

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request!**

**For thecraziestninja**

* * *

Triple Baka

Original song by Hatsune Miku, with Akita Neru and Kasane Teto

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Let's go everyone, with a heartful BOOM~!

.

When I wake up I see my monitor in front of me

And yet after greeting it, I just shrug and fall back asleep

I'm just so busy working, that I wind up playing

It can't be helped, what I'm saying.

"You're really pretty dumb, you know that right?"

Pretty dumb? Heck no, that isn't right!

.

The day always ends much too fast, I say

All I can do is hope, and I'll pray

That I'll manage my work and play some day

But what's the point anyway!

.

Baka baka baka!

Why are you so motivated to work all day?

I need a world where work will never display

I can't give up now!

Baka baka baka

Everyone here is busy, it seems to me

Why should I just cry, or smile, or laugh, come on

What's the point here?

I'll make a brand new world, one that's made just for me!

.

"If you try your absolute best, you'll achieve greatness!"

They always say that, but I already wanna a rest.

"Hey, that's just gonna cause stress!"

.

I just have to really try, and you'll ask why

And I'll sigh. Full power! Like an hourglass!

.

I finally managed to make something, but a piece seems to be missing

I think I might know what or how, but I'm just too tired now!

.

Baka baka baka

How could you reject me, who's been waiting all this time!

"Try and it's happiness you'll find!" But I think I mind…

Baka baka baka

Just forget about the work, odd jobs, and duties

And I guess I'll dance, and draw, and laugh and sing!

What's the point here?

I'll make a brand new world, okay!

.

Baka baka baka!

Why are you so motivated to work all day?

I need a world where work will never display

I can't give up now!

Baka baka baka

Everyone here is busy, it seems to me

Why should I just cry, or smile, or laugh, come on

What's the point here?

.

Baka baka baka

How could you reject me, who's been waiting all this time!

"Try and it's happiness you'll find!" But I think I mind…

Baka baka baka

Just forget about the work, odd jobs, and duties

And I guess I'll dance, and draw, and laugh and sing!

What's the point here?

I'll make a brand new world, for me and for you


	31. Just Be Friends

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Sorry to jump on the bandwagon but I had to do this. I used 5 different translations for this so I hope it works!**

* * *

Just Be Friends

Original song by Megurine Luka

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Just be friends

All we gotta do

Is just be friends

It's time to say goodbye

Just be friends

All we gotta do

Is just be friends

Just be friends

.

When morning comes as the next day, I take a breath and start

As I was left to pick up pieces of my broken heart

My mind was all over the place

And I cut myself, what a silly mistake

Has our love really been reduced to not a thing again?

.

I knew the truth would

come to light, reflected in my heart

The words of choice

Would simply break us more apart

Love is a confusing thing

It hurts so you'll remember the sting

How am I to explain to you

Why I hoped you'd never leave?

.

So it seems my world

Is decaying and falling apart

Struggling hurts, but what am I to do?

Because I see your smile

Now it's filled up with bile

From blood spilt long ago

.

I'm left screaming until my throat is much too dry

As the echoes bounce around my cries

My dear, if you're simply not here, then what am I to love?

Although my heart has been unbound by words from above

I once thought we were meant to be together, forever

I couldn't stand the pain so I cried out in vain

"I can't do a single thing, love just died in the end"

At those words, from someone's voice, my tears began to descend

.

All we gotta do

Is just be friends

It's time to say goodbye

Just be friends

All we gotta do

Is just be friends

Just be friends

.

When night came to be, on the day of yesterday

I wondered why the fallen petals on the ground remained

I guess it was a hopeless dream

That the flower could bloom despite it's screams

Of the time that you and I filled, that now is frozen still

.

Memories of that one spring time from long ago

When we first met, how you smiled and then said "hello"

But the quarrels then took the place

Of the smiles that always fell off your face

.

The warmth could not withstand the pain of hurting thorns

.

This sad relationship that hurts and ends just nonetheless

I am so worthless, you still leave me breathless

I know that I love you, I want you, that is true

But it's time for adieu

.

Rain falls down on me, the icy drops stinging my heart

I'm all alone, and with nowhere to start

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, the rain pours down inside

A heart that is long since broken and just cast aside

.

The red ribbon binding us has faded and disappeared

With no connection I walk alone this year

Goodbye, dear love, it is the end, of a love that just hurt

Don't watch my tears that I will cry, but, I beg you, forget our ties

.

I just want a wish

If I just wanted one wish

I'd hope for you to reborn all anew

And then meet me

And our love could be free

And we would stay, us together

In love finally

.

I'm left screaming until my throat is much too dry

As the echoes bounce around my cries

My dear, if you're simply not here, then what am I to love?

Although my heart has been unbound by words from above

The red ribbon binding us has faded and disappeared

With no connection I will walk alone this year

Goodbye, dear love, it is the end of a love that just hurt

Don't watch my tears that I will cry, but, I beg you, forget our ties

.

This is our goodbye

.

All we gotta do

Is just be friends

It's time to say goodbye

Just be friends

All we gotta do

Is just be friends

Just be friends

Just be friends


	32. Moon Walker

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request!**

**For a guest**

* * *

Moon Walker

Original song by Utatane Piko and Gumi Megpoid

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Gumi:

Please pick me up and fly with me to the dark side of the moon

Where none will see if I start to sing my tune

If I close my eyes I can see the bright lights of the tide

At a theater, us two hidden inside

.

As we float through the dark night, the stars glow and shoot through the sky

And we're pulled back by gravity

Bright planetary rings form and spin around you

The spin grows weak as the music grows too

.

Piko:

In the zero gravity of our reality, the street lamps have their own vitality

Hey, I've always thought, isn't it true, this place has been made for just us two?

Even if we play around, avoiding dull, somehow, the time itself into boring it lulls

We always seem to lose in this deep space, alarms go flaring all over the place

.

The streets give off a strange unearthly glow as the speeding shuttle continues to go

Not quite knowing the place we will stop, in this important terminal that soon will drop

Into nothing just because I have emailed you, even though you're directly in my view

So maybe tonight I'll make that something, to give you my heart and my everything

.

At the corner street in the lamplight, we'll go the place where everything is right

The place where you and I could be, and find a brand new everything

.

Gumi:

Please pick me up and fly with me to the dark side of the moon

Where none will see if I start to sing my tune

If I close my eyes I can see the bright lights of the tide

At a theater, us two hidden inside

.

As we float through the dark night, the stars glow and shoot through the sky

And we're pulled back by gravity

Bright planetary rings form and spin around you

The spin grows weak as the music grows too

.

Piko:

What is it that we have lost along the way? It seems like this is one I cannot say

But it looks like the gap between us two, has been growing much much larger it's true

I need to fill this vast void empty space, so I can once again see your smiling face

Because if I don't then I am sure it will, become so large that it's impossible to fill

.

According to many people's lying bluffs, I'm simply just not humble enough

If we start all over in our ways of trying, it will simply end up with more crying

That's why, no matter whatever it is I do, there's only person I want to do it with, that's you

Because whenever I get to be with you, my best moments are the ones that shine through

.

Gumi:

The noise of our shoe's soles, speak together all alone, it is, us two

An email lights up the screen, the special place where we will meet

A theater for just two

.

Please pick me up and fly with me to the dark side of the moon

Where none will see if I start to sing my tune

If I close my eyes I can see the bright lights of the tide

At a theater, us two hidden inside

.

As we float through the dark night, the stars glow and shoot through the sky

And we're pulled back by gravity

Bright planetary rings form and spin around you

The spin grows weak as the music grows too


	33. Form of Dreams

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**So this song was just... wow. When I heard it, I knew I had to write lyrics for it. If you listen to it, you'll see what I mean. It's a beautiful song, beautiful lyrics, beautiful melody, I just loved it so much. Of course it was massive to write and I took a long time, but I think I did a fairly good job of writing it. This is something all you vocaloid fans should listen to.**

* * *

Form of Dreams (Yume no Katachi)

Original song by Hatsune Miku, Rin &amp; Len Kagamine, Gumi Megpoid, Meiko, Kaito, Luka Megurine &amp; Gakupo Kamui

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Miku:

After day's end, flowing through the air's the wind

And without knowing much more, it'll soar

Through the fragmenting pieces of blue sky

Lifting only small pebbles up into the sky

Breaking open the gap inside the night

.

Gakupo:

The fleeting cars, run down the streets afar

On one side of the street, just to meet

A person, or a dream, you will watch

The street's fresh autumn trees, shadows moving

Withering, withering

The leaves are going to fall, lonely.

.

Gumi:

Walking down the snowy hill, with footprints still

It sets on the light of day, and blue turns to gray

.

Luka:

Protecting even now

The people, homeward bound

.

Rin:

The last train signals with a light

.

Len:

As our song goes into night

.

Miku:

A shape painted, is drawn for once today

Thoughts flow with the sky, today try

To get your feelings in place

.

Gumi:

Birds sing their melody, a song of dreams

They land on white branch tips

And sing each other off to sleep

.

Meiko:

On a bench in the cold

And welcoming, the gleam of fresh new snow

Twinkling, a bright silver in the street light's glow

.

Kaito:

Although the sun will shine

The air is cold and a bit fine

As I breath into my hand

A cloud slowly expands

.

Rin:

Folding a small paper plane, giving a name

Flying out of the classroom, and away

Just the same as that day

.

Len:

The sunset shining bright

Two contrails flying through the light

.

Kaito:

Oh, the speed grows up, abounds

.

Gumi:

The plane goes flying through the clouds

.

Meiko:

A shape painted, is drawn for tomorrow

Thoughts flow with the sky, tomorrow

Convey all those feelings that grow

.

Len:

The days we spent by the river, happily

Making all the scenery

Just turn into gold, gradually

.

Gumi:

A far off sound rings in my ear

.

Luka:

The sound from that time's drawing near

.

Miku:

Wanting to move on but not knowing how

.

Gakupo:

But laughing it off even now

.

Len:

The photo's colors fading away

The smiles of a friend's face

.

Gumi:

But even if it's old and gray

It glows as brightly as that day

.

Rin:

The moon defeats the setting sun

.

Luka:

And the bright young day is finally done

.

Gumi:

The moon illuminates the streets

.

Len:

The dust starts to grow and speak

.

Meiko:

Of stars glowing bright in the night sky

.

Gumi:

Twinkling on and on throughout the night

.

Rin:

Shining so bright

.

Gumi:

It's a star shooting through the night

.

Luka:

Passing through clouds, out of sight

.

Kaito:

Passing tomorrow, together

.

Gakupo:

Forever, forever

.

Rin:

The clenched fist that I had made when I was sad

.

Miku:

Is releasing, is releasing

.

Meiko:

The pain is gone and I can move on

.

Miku:

A shape painted, is drawn for a broken dream

Deep inside the sky of someone's heart

Marks are carved for a fresh start

.

Len:

Even time, the scenery, changes with me

.

Meiko:

The dark streets

.

Kaito:

Today meet

.

Gumi:

Energy, same as before

.

Miku:

The number of

.

Gakupo:

The number of

.

Rin:  
The number of dreams are carried on forever

.

All:

Connecting shapes, they all bring dreams awake

And hope of a new day, it will stay

As the shapes begin to change anew

Painted today, tomorrow, lines go askew

As dreams are, they are called

As hope is, it is called

Look there! The morning sun rises fair

A new day awaits us there!

Always, yes always

This spinning earth will turn for days and days

And from a gap in between the clouds of white

And for today, specks of light

Will shine through the night, forever


	34. Outer Science

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Is it good to assume that you guys want em to do all the kagerou project songs? I will, it'll take a bit, but I will. Is that good?**

**Another request!**

**For KagePro maniac**

* * *

Outer Science

Original song by IA

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Those lives hit a wall, such a pity, just so small

Short lives disappear knocking on death's door, appalled

Little master wants entertainment

"How can you be content?"

.

Spread out on the body and throat is decay

A dead heart melting into disarray

Life gets ended so quickly

Hey, those eyes look yummy

.

Hey, I thought you wanted this to occur?

Or is that glare the thing you'd prefer?

.

Your tragedy is so delicious, hey, I'm hungry

.

Welcome to the beast's insides

Love and ego go to hide

Soon your humanity will all be taken by me

A monster will turn your world inside-out but

.

Why are you now asking "Why?"

"Stop doing this" I can't if I tried

Stop crying those tears, you are stuck with these fears

.

Soon to be, soon to be, soon to be, serving me, that's all you'll be

.

Believing in life, legends, destiny, how lame

Even falling in love comes with such a harsh name

Laughing out loud, the hungry white snake

"God, humans are so dumb"

.

Ah, yummy yummy, I just can't get enough

Those stupid little hearts that act just so tough

Ruining their lives beyond such repair

I'm inside your eyes there

.

Right, it's been inside you all of this time?

The power to unite all the humans eyes

.

Your tragedy is desperate, you are the queen

.

Here's to all the things you've done

Love and ego combine as one

It seems like the hazy summer time is ending

Return, the time where your life was tragedy, reality, but

.

"Give back my eye!" you yell at me

"Stop doing this" why should that be?

What, you think that I care? What a horrible scare

.

This, a horribly, awfully fun world, all just for me!

.

Ah, what stupid beings are these?

You always try to oppose me

You want to visit that time, when your fate can unwind

Those rash, stupid days you

.

Screeching, louder than screaming

.

Ah, such an unsightly person

Stop with all these "whys" and "ifs"

Think all about your sin, you just simply can't win

The empty dream you had collapses on itself but

.

"Stop this right now, I will not care!"

Although you say that, you're stuck there

.

Alone you cry and pray, but THE END faded away

.

Following, following, the next day after

Following, following, day after

Following, following, following, the loud laughter


	35. A Born Coward

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I really really like this song. A lot. It means a lot to me, so I decided to write lyrics for it.**

**Edit: I was unhappy with the original lyrics, so I revamped them. Also, the song can be referred to as "A Born Coward" or "Heaven's Weakness". A Born Coward is more well-known so I've changed it to that.**

* * *

A Born Coward

Original song by Gumi Megpoid

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Let me tell you something I've always been, a thought I have been considerin'

If we can remain together as friends, then I swear, I will ask for just not a thing

As long as that is fine with you, then I really will try to not mind it too

But the songs that I always have sung have just been lies that burned my tongue

.

Although the sky is sunny and bright, the rain falls down, dark as the night

Now that I am no longer with you, my time is spent enjoying my youth

I swear I wasn't missing you, although I'm not sure how much is true

Because I suppose I might've been thinking 'bout you a bit

.

My mind won't stop this crazy spinning all around

A merry-go-round, and it can only bring me down

.

This love that we once shared, it seems it can't be spared

As I watch it, just falling, and being thrown away

Something finite as this, is a thing I cannot miss

If it always leaves me...

.

Let me tell you something I've always been, a thought I have been considerin'

Words have never held a form or shape, but my meaning gets across the same

What exists that I cannot explain, leaves me searching for someone to blame

Since all my emotions seem to be, not beautiful, but now just dirty

.

I don't know what to do, and my feelings too

Where do I go to discard them?

All my words must mean something

So I will not give up searching

But really waiting is such a painful thing

.

You move on as you breathe, but time has stopped now for me

Our gap just grows the same, and I cannot ever shrink this pain

All these words kept inside, that I do not want to hide

But for me, a coward's all I'll ever be

.

This love that we once shared, it seems it can't be spared

Who am I to, give it to, if it cannot be you?

It is not that easy, to find a new love for me

Waiting's all I do…

.

Ain't that true?


	36. Circle of Friends

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This is one of my favorite group songs. I actually prefer the guy's version, where Amatsuki, Kony, Ito Kashitaro, Yuuto and Hashiyan are singing. It's a motivational song either way.**

**And now that I've done some songs I wanted to do, I'll get back on that list of requests!**

* * *

Circle of Friends

Original song by Hatsune Miku, Gumi Megpoid, Rin Kagamine, IA &amp; Aoki Lapis

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Miku:

If I'm to tell the truth,

I was jealous of you

It seems there was not

A thing you couldn't do

.

Gumi:

But I kept this quiet, embarrassed I'll admit

You had everything that I didn't

.

Rin:

But I suppose that all of this jealousy

Really helped to raise and elevate me

.

IA:

Wanting to be like you

Helped me to achieve too

And now we are close together

.

Miku:

We are friends? No, that's not right

We are more like rivals, right?

.

Gumi:

But that's why

We can stand side-by-side

.

Gumi/IA:

Smiling and crying

.

Miku: From you and me, (from us, really)

Rin: A real tiny, (but huge really)

Miku/Rin: A dream will be made

On a road that we all paved

Gumi: And from right there, (surely prepared)

IA: Hope can now grow, (a step forward)

Gumi/IA: We'll sing a song

As the world spins along

All: Like that, us too

I hope I will go on with you

.

Gumi:

Like all the ones before me,

There are days I feel uneasy

Things like "I like you"

I want to hear them too

.

Miku:

But we're all too busy

To get along easily

And that gets us down

.

IA:

But when we can all sing

The new sound that it brings

Is a wondrous thing

.

Rin:

The "sound" we "heard" sounds like so much fun

So we sing with everyone

.

IA: From you and me, (from us, really)

Gumi: Our hearts combine, (one body and mind)

IA/Gumi: And we sway as one

To the beat that is so "fun"

Rin: And from now on, (we can go on)

Miku: Make memories, (it is easy)

Rin/Miku: Leaving the past

Making friendships that last

All: Like that, us too

When our connections renew

.

Aoki:

When we wrote all our feelings, they are now on an mp3

After going to places, meeting new faces, the dream we worked for becomes real for us

Onstage, singing our hearts out, let all your words flow out with a shout

Because tomorrow the dream could break through the seams

But even if we wanted to stop, we'll still want to sing

.

Aoki:

Although at times it was hard, and scenery cold and you all afar

I had support of love and friends, so I could continue walking in the end

Fantastic

The dream you wrote down, go and make it, get it found!

Just a step forwards, one step towards, a magical step

Because your scenery is COF

When we are all here, nothing can ever stop us!

.

Miku: If one begins

Rin: (A song of friends)

Gumi: Continuing,

IA: (Also spreading)

Miku/Rin/Gumi: Our song can surpass

All the pain that will amass

: If you're alone,

Gumi/Rin: (You will not see),

Miku/Rin: The scenery

All: Is not so cold

.

All:

From you and me, (from us, really)

A real tiny, (but huge really)

A dream will be made

On a road that we all paved

And from right there, (surely prepared)

Hope can now grow, (a step forward)

We'll sing a song

As the world spins along

Like that, us too

I hope I will go on with you


	37. Gigantic OTN

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request!**

**For VocaloidWriter: Because I was embarrassed while writing this, it might not be perfect. But I did try.**

**WARNING! THIS SONG IS INCREDIBLY NOT PG! SERIOUSLY. IT'S NOT. IF YOU FIND OFFENSE TO SEXUAL ACTIONS IN ANYWAY, PLEASE STOP READING. I could not stop blushing while writing this and my only hope is my parents NEVER find out about this. NOW YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Gigantic O.T.N

Original song by Len Kagamine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

O.T.N!

You can think I love you

But really none of this is true

I just want someone in bed

It's just lust that makes me spread

.

Attachment ain't important too

What matters is the "ah's" and "ooh's"

Besides, I'm still just so sexy

Sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy

.

We all enjoy this sensation sweet

I guess that we all find it neat

How everyone really loves "orgasmy-nation"

Overflowing, and more, and more

Immoral things and ecstasy brings fake "I really love you"

Sticky, if you get my drift, three or four, add more, "Valigarmanda"*

.

It's swollen and full now, starting to drip a bit now

Hurry up, make me climax already!

Teasing all around you, "I love you, love me too"

It doesn't matter who, as long as I have fun

.

How can you hate a boy who's as dreamy as me?

What's that? It was so fast, unexpectedly?

Come on, let's go insane and play and play and play

You're just way too good, it's gotten so gigantic, yes?

Do not turn away, you look o-o-okay?

.

With 3, 2 ,1 we wake up and that way, now we can do it all over again

Touch me, love me, but be silent, ahh, it happened fast again

It's ready for you, only for you or so I'll say, fantasy day

I know you want, it's my best feature like all men

.

It's a special little paradise, but not so little ain't that true?

It's throbbing, pounding all for you, gentle, hard, I don't care

So close to shooting, "I want you"

Getting ready, a bit too shy

But don't worry, go further

It can handle excitement

.

With just a touch, every dirty rich "bitch"

Will be putty in my hands from pleasure

Wait! Don't lick it! Ahn, I'm almost there, now so close!

Soon, this certain round will end, I can't lose again!

.

Moving quickly, feels too good to slow

I'll show you that I'm the best you'll ever know

My touch and skills are just so great in bed

Carefully aiming, shoot and fire into you a "plus-minus-plus"

.

You can never go back now, after knowing just how I do

What's that? This time was too soon for you?

Well then shall we go again, my "love potion"

Can surely help you, quickly growing, larger, my gigantic- hey

Stop getting so stupidly distracted, okay?

.

(Speaking part)

My "ochin" is gigantic, it's an "O.T.N" as abbreviation

Also, "O.T.N" kinda means "ochinchin"** if you get what I'm sayin'

It works so well for girls and men, even girls and girls and men and men

There are the fake ones too, for both gender, they vibrate and spin

But to stay secret, keep them under lock and key and away from sight

Hey! Don't think so dirtily, I can tell exactly your thought right now

It's not sexual or anything like that, that's way different

All of this I've said above, is 100% PG

.

It's swollen and full now, starting to drip a bit now

Hurry up, make me climax already!

Teasing all around you, "I love you, love me too"

It doesn't matter who, as long as I have fun

.

How can you hate a boy who's as dreamy as me?

What's that? It was so fast, unexpectedly?

Come on, let's go insane and play and play and play

You're just way too good, it's gotten so gigantic, yes?

Now swear to me (I won't) that this is safe with you

If you lie, to me or you, you know what I'll do

* * *

* Valigarmanda: I'm assuming in this sense, it means :F, which is "SURPRISE BUTTSECKS". Gotta keep the capital letters

** Ochinchin is a cutesy way of saying, um, penis

**I AM SO SORRY IF YOU READ THIS AND WERE OFFENDED. BUT YOU WERE WARNED.**


	38. START

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The words in full caps, like THIS, are words that were english in the song.**

**Another request!**

**For Vocaloid Lover**

* * *

START

Original song by Lily

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I can hear it, calling out loudly to me

It's my dreams, they are now moving, START

.

It goes unnoticed, ROUTINE, I can't leave it, it seems

It's controlling every day, not my way

.

This impulse is now moving me, pushing me forward to be

Someone that I never dreamed I can be

.

Love? Wait now, before I could even figure how, what was stolen, MY HEART

.

Hey, I can hear it, calling out loudly to me

And I'm swallowed into a whirlpool of brand new sounds

And it's my heart, that now seems to jump start

It's my dreams, they're now moving, to START

.

Pushing the BUTTON now, replaying the scenes allowed

This sensation that is electric, burns my chest

My HEARING sharpens, sound grows, followed by noisy echoes

As time passes us by, it grows to cries

Surely, all these words aren't enough for me, a song will set them free

.

Hey, I can hear it, calling out loudly to me

And I'm swallowed into a whirlpool of brand new sounds

The LIGHT shines bright, in the future, so right

Entrust all, it's the future's call

.

I can hear it, calling out loudly to me

And I'm swallowed into a whirlpool of brand new sounds

And it's my heart, that now seems to jump start

It's my dreams, they're now moving, to START

.

All the passion that burns inside

The things we shared I cannot hide

The emotions I can't keep inside

.

Are now returning to here

.

Until the solitude destroys

And fills up with brand new joy

I won't run away, so START


	39. Kami no Manimani

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This song is about the goddess Amaterasu, the Japanese goddess of the sun. The story goes that her brother, the god of storms and the sea, who was always cruel to her, attacked her home, destroying her rice fields and killing one of her attendants. Fearing he was chasing after her as well, she hid herself away in a cave and would not come out. To prevent the earth from dying, the other gods threw a party outside the cave for a "new goddess", claiming things like "she's so beautiful" and "she shines so brightly". Amaterasu was curious, and when she finally came out, she found that the "new goddess" was actually a mirror, a mirror that was reflecting her image now. There had never been a new goddess, they were talking about Amaterasu the whole time. Her brother was banned from heaven and the sun returned to the sky.**

**Also, I couldn't find a version where it showed who was singing what bit, so I based it off of hearing it. So that might not be 100% accurate, but it should be pretty close.**

* * *

Kami no Manimani (As the Gods Say)

Original song by Miku Hatsune, Gumi Megpoid &amp; Rin Kagamine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Gumi:

Whenever I try to help someone, it ends up a mess

How can I ever like someone who's just so worthless?

I wish I could leave behind all eight million of these aching pains

So I'll lock myself away so that I can be contained

.

Rin:

Close off this cave with a giant stone to keep me alone

The moon and the sun can surely do fine solo

Why am I here, why did it have to be me?

Who shines just so brightly

.

Miku:

But although it all seems dark and full of despair

I am sure you have to pull through and repair

And become stronger even the pain is there

Listen up, this here is why

.

Miku:

You gotta

.

All:

Just trust in the gods up high

To always keep things right

Rule the earth so far and wide

Let us be your guide

Make a toast and sing out loud

Our command to ride this out

Don't worry, you'll feel better, just relax for now

.

All:

That's right, north mountains to southern skies

Don't forget from left to right

Everybody loves the world, so please do not cry!

The path forward, it can be rough, move ahead, you can be tough

There's a long ways to go before you've had enough

.

Gumi:

I want to be a normal kid just like everyone else

And everyone wants to get a normal life dealt

But all these eight million aching pains just chase after me

Why can't they ever just leave me be?

.

Rin:

"Why was I born into the world?" My pity begins

It was a miracle yes, but I just can't ever win

I'm not that important, it's not like the world's end

I guess that, it could never make sense

.

Miku:

But wait, I know that they bully you, but hear out what's true

What you have inside of you is brighter than the stars and moon

A light that shadows can't outdo

Listen up, and I'll tell you

.

Miku:

You gotta

.

All:

Just trust in the gods up high

To always keep things right

Rule the earth so far and wide

Let us be your guide

Laugh out loud and smile bright

We laugh back, a crazy sight

And finally all can be forgiven right?

.

All:

That's right, boys and girls, just listen well

Love each other, every cell

And the world spins around, from the joy we have found

The path forward, it can be rough, move ahead, you can be tough

There's a long ways to go before you've had enough

.

Rin:

Although there are big things, the ones that truly matter

Are hidden in everyday chores that might seem to scatter

.

Miku:

Once a year, we'll celebrate, enjoy ourselves, laugh and play

Dancing till the night resounds, laughter abounds

.

Gumi:

You gotta

Just trust in the gods up high

To always keep things right

I matter, isn't that why

You all got me outside?

.

Miku:

"The face in the mirror, now you see, how the "you" is everything?"

"Shining bright as day, you cannot hide away"

.

All:

You gotta

Just trust in the gods up high

Thank you all, you've taught me why

Why I've come to love this world, this I can't deny

Grow the flowers on the ground

Brighten up the world around

And I watch from Heaven as my light shines 'round


	40. Kotoba no Uta

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This song was too cute. I had to translate it. :D**

**Also, sorry I haven't been on in a while. I'm on vacation this week, so I've barely had any time to write.**

* * *

Kotoba no Uta (Song of Words)

Original song by Miku Hatsune &amp; Gumi Megpoid

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Miku:

I remember one day when Papa said to me

"Every morning when you wake up, don't forget greetings"

"They're a special charm that you always need to say"

"So you can smile the whole day"

.

Gumi:

I remember one day when Mama said to me

"Every day when you sit down, all ready to eat"

"Say the words that make it taste so much better"

"When we all eat together"

.

Miku:

All these words all these phrases, meet each other all day

And in this world, they make it a beautiful place

.

Both:

A "Well, Good Night" follows every "Good Morning" we say

"Thanks for the food!" follows every "Let's Eat" that we say

So many countless words combine and then cascade

So many countless words then can be made

.

Miku:

I remember one day when Papa said to me

"Every time when you have a fight, after arguing"

"Apologize and you'll feel better, and so will your friend"

"So you'll be together again"

.

Gumi:

I remember one day when Mama said to me

"Every day when you get home, don't forget to greet"

"It makes us smile that you took the time to say"

"A greeting for every day"

.

Miku:

All these words all these phrases, can hurt us as well

But even though it's sad, words can fix things as well

.

Both:

A "Sorry too" follows every "I'm sorry" we say

A "Welcome home!" follows every "I'm back" that we say

So many carefree words combine and then cascade

So many carefree days then can be made

.

Both:

A "Well, Good Night" follows every "Good Morning" we say

"Thanks for the food!" follows every "Let's Eat" that we say

So many countless words combine and then cascade

So many countless smiles then can be made

.

Gumi:

A "Thank you" follows every day. "So I thank you!"


	41. Ai Kotoba

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request!**

**For Vocaloid Lover**

* * *

Ai Kotoba (Love Words)

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Translated by SilverIvy

...

You are here, and so near. It's kind of sad but it's true, that it's you, by my side

You're listening and being, I am so thankful and joyful

I swear I won't forget everything that you've done, even though it is hard to see you moving on

If my words won't come then I'll sing instead "So thank you, it is so true."

.

Stuff about me, stuff about you, stuff about love, stuff about truth

Stuff about love, stuff about hate, but I appreciate

.

For now, I think I might love you

Yes, I think I am in love with you

Really, to think I can love you

But it seems you love the dumb me too

To give me a heart, and all your warmth, to start

You cried as well when you heard me, the only thing to do is, well "thank you"

.

One day more, this for sure, my childishness will disappear, not reappear, but not now

We can meet again, as just friends, and celebrate with 39 candles in a line

I am just so thankful all to you

And everything throughout my life you do, when you are close when you are far

And I know that the day when I fall, you'll pick up my pieces and we'll carry on

.

Stuff about me, stuff about you, stuff about like, stuff about truth

Stuff about love, stuff about hate, how do I convey? I guess...

.

"Yesterday, what did you go eat?"

"Then what did you do?"

"Did you maybe think of me- no that's selfish too!"

Can't you just please tell me all of your truths too?

.

"What did you go eat?" ...stupid

"What did you go do?" ...stupid

"I guess I might have forgot"

"Everything you do" ...stupid

.

I know I'm in love with you

But I could only hide the truth

Really, I truly love you!

How can I ever hurt you?

Hear me out, that I love you

I'll give everything to you

I want to be by you, laugh with you, all along

"So this is my love song"

.

This "You" seems kind of like this "Me"

This "Me" seems kind of like this "You"

We are so different but the same

We are the same to be different

.

I will show it all now to you

Every word that I can make true

All from me, all for you, maybe you heard

These are all my love words


	42. Crybaby Boyfriend

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request!**

**For Guest**

* * *

Crybaby Boyfriend

Original song by Miku Hatsune &amp; Len Kagamine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Miku:

So that's it.

Goodbye to this.

Don't cry just for me.

.

Miku:

Seeing you sad and alone just makes my heart want to cry

I guess frowning not enough, but I don't want to lie

Movie's end, we sit alone, dried tearstains on our cheeks

Sadness is just so painful, let's laugh off the tear streaks

.

Len (Miku):

A small ring (Your small ring)

Hope to make a fit (I guess it's in)

My pocket, inside of it's case

.

Miku (Len):

Pain will come for sure (yeah, I know)

Sorry, endure

I just cannot say no (to you)

.

Len:

When life starts taking it's toll

I know that I can control

The pain of leaving you behind

And when that comes, I hope it's happy you'll find

.

Miku:

Ah~ When life starts taking its toll

You'll cry when you're then alone

So cute, but it sadly can't last

I only hope that you can finally move past

.

Len:

If you ever need something then I will help you always

I can be your helping hand that gets you through your day

.

Len (Miku):

Hand in mine (Hand in mine)

Just like that special time (Happy memory)

Now we are alone finally

.

Miku (Len):

I only hope you'll know (Tell me why)

Why I had to go

I just cannot say no (to you)

.

Len:

When life starts taking it's toll

I thought that I could control

But the pain hurts when I'm alone

And my tears come, as the pain just grows

.

Len:

Listen, I cannot breathe, now that you have gone and left me

Weren't we meant to be? Please just,

I want the love that we shared! Ahh~

.

Miku:

I will use my magical spell

In hopes that it will make you well

Your own spell, to maybe make you happy

Smile for me

.

Both:

Ahhhh~

.

Both:

When life starts taking it's toll

We have to then take control

Our hearts might hurt in the end

But we'll meet again, ahh~

.

Miku: [Sorry, my love]

Len: [Thank you, my love]

.

Len:

So that's it.

Goodbye to this.

Promise, I won't cry.


	43. Romeo & Cinderella

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request! Sorry it took me so long to do this... ( - _ - ')**

**For Krisycat &amp; LuNaLoVeComiCs**

* * *

Romeo &amp; Cinderella

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Please just let my love remain, don't make it tragic like Juliet's pain

Take me away, far away from here…

.

That is how I am feeling

.

To my father and mother, I say a "goodnight"

Sweetly dreaming while I am out of their sight

Now is the time for the adults to go to bed

.

You and me means a caramel so sweet

Crossing my legs as it's you I hope to meet

I wonder how far will we go tonight?

.

Don't bite me hard like that, just take it sweet and slow

The bitterest things are something I want to forgo

I really only want to eat the sweets that my mother makes

.

If a secret that you hide within your mind

I won't lie, I want to know just what I will find

Show me everything, so that we will be entwined

I think maybe I will show you my -

.

I do not want to be a Cinderella

Yearning for love from you, I ran away from him too

Oh please, magic make our time last anew

Or we will be caught by bad guys that we fought

.

The "Juliet who can only just flee"

But I know you, and you know that that's not me

It is us two, only me and just you

My life is dull if you are not here with me

.

Hey, why can't you and I just always be?

.

Mascara liner is too much, but I just want you

Before I have to make another good girl debut

So please, let me off the hook tonight

.

Black lace represents a borderline, that's right

With no guard anywhere within my sight

We cannot know, how far we will go

.

Just bite me hard like that, forget sweet and slow

It hurts, but that's so that I know I'm yours

But my father laughs, he does not like you

And he does not approve

.

"I'll protect you" is what you say to me

But that's a collar that you're holding between

But I don't mind at all, please be my Romeo

And destroy this pained fairy tale?

.

The old bells ring out so loudly in my head

And Cinderella ran, fearing what's ahead

You need to go and find her quickly and soon

Because the nightmares slowly consume

.

It was no mistake she left behind her shoe

To guide him to her, it was a special clue

I want to be with you and so I'll do the same

Until our love can rupture the frame

.

Hey, if you'd just see me here in front of you

.

Peek into this heart of mine and I think that you will find

A hole that's inside, with feelings that hide, except for all of my desire

My stomach's roar, I simply want more, the more I see you, the more I want you

Keep going, I want some more, empty out and fill me with your love

.

"Hey, is that the only thing you want from me?"

.

A small present can mean the entire world

That is how it was, when he finally proposed

The truth that was spoken behind the lies

If I'm not careful, it's me you will despise

.

My mom and my dad were greedier than me

Wanting me to marry for the money

But it's best if I just tell the truth

Something a bit like "I think I might love you"

.

Cinderella if she lies too much to you

The Wolf will eat here before she can tell the truth

Oh God, what am I supposed to do now?

Who here will save me, I'm going crazy

.

Please save me before I cannot ever be saved


	44. Two Second's Time

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I heard this song for the firs time about 20 minutes ago. That's how much I wanted to translate it. It's a fast-paced song, but it's catchy and the tune is very fun. Also the PV is really cute as well, and Rib and Soraru both did great covers of it on YouTube. I wanted to share it with you all! I think we can all relate to this song on some level, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Two Second's Time

Original song by Gumi Megpoid

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Two more

I'll rewind my time

So calm down and you'll find

Something when we look back on what we've done

Two more

They can pass real fast

Not enough time so

Let's not waste, our life, the only one

.

Or more

All the talking can really make you crazy

With too little information on what is reality

All this extra time on hand

Makes living hard to stand

So we just decide to forget it all

.

I can no longer hear the singing

Is the end of the world what it's bringing?

Rushing through the bodies on the ground

All of them scattered everywhere around

Keeping me from getting lost once again

But they still trip and fall down in the end

And so now here I stand here alone

.

I won't break

I won't break

It's my life you will not take!

So please just go and leave me alone!

Or I'll leave

So quickly

My emotions are hurting

Even so, I am still living

.

My failures

Control me

My successes always leave

What's the point of them staying here with me?

Want to cry

Want to die

Cannot take

All this pain that stays with me

But I'm living on like every other being

.

Two more

"Everything in the world has value"

Two more

"Take your time and think it through"

Two more

"Look to the future and not to the past"

Two more

"If you do, then I am sure fears won't last"

Two more

The words he says make sense to me

Two more

"Because you are weak, you're picked on, yes"

Two more

"Do not cry, instead live life to your best"

Two more

Two more

Two more

Two seconds

.

It's gone

It's gone

I can no longer see

The light that was shining down on me

"Will will you do?"

"It's very close, that is true"

"It's right in front of you"

.

I won't break

I won't break

It's my life you will not take!

So please just go and leave me alone!

Or I'll leave

So quickly

My emotions are hurting

Even so, I am still living

.

My failures

Control me

My successes always leave

What's the point of them staying here with me?

Want to cry

Want to die

Cannot take

All this pain that stays with me

But I'm living on like every other being


	45. Can Do!

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Yeah, this isn't a vocaloid song, but I still really enjoy it. This is from the anime Kuroko no Basket, it's the first opening full version. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Can Do!

Original song by GRANRODEO

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I thought I, I already told you?

You cannot move on ahead in this game

If you only hide behind all of your limits

Look, my inner self

No matter how fancy your moves, they aren't important

.

Even on those many nights, where all the loneliness fights

The tomorrow will come, so just count on the sun

It takes some strength of mind, but I'm sure you will find

Your weak self can overthrow these binds

.

Let's start the game then! I'm sure I can do it!

Walking in, we face towards the light

Start the game!

Win we'll claim!

Never give up!

.

I don't care if I sound weakly!

"Should I care?" I shout so loudly

It's my turn, I'll play this game today

Can you do it?

.

All my fears no longer control me

I can now play how I wanted to be

Cause today I can finally shine!

.

I can do it!

You can do it!

We can do it!

.

Once I can, pull off a miracle

A super game-changing shot make it and

Score a point, and make smiles for that girl too!

Hey, if you stay like that

Then victory will never shine it's light upon you!

.

If you decide to wonder "Well then how far can I go?"

And you decide to think on "Then how well have I done?"

With the courage to grab your future and take hold

Forget the past, and reach for the gold

.

I feel my heart race, so pick up the pace

We run forwards, rushing for that light

Wake it up!

Break it out!

Stay on the path!

.

Be careful, don't get carried away

Don't listen to the cruel words they say

Be cautious and we'll win today!

Can you do it?

.

Who cares what they all think, baby

Actions speak louder than words anyway

Cause tomorrow I can shine!

.

I can do it!

You can do it!

We can do it!

I can do it!

.

With a little self-reflection

I'll set fire with my actions

As the sweat pours down on my face, I am focused

As long as I have all you with me

We can stand up, admit no defeat

That's right, no surrender!

.

I don't care if I sound weakly!

"Should I care?" I shout so loudly

It's my turn, I'll play this game today

Can you do it?

.

All my fears no longer control me

I can now play how I wanted to be

Cause today I can finally shine!

I'm sure we will win this time!

.

I can do it!

You can do it!

We can do it!

I can do it!

You can do it!

We can do it!

I can do it!

You can do it!

We can do it!


	46. Fire Flower

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request! For Wonder Rin**

* * *

Fire◎Flower

Original song by Len Kagamine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

"I am so glad that I was given a chance to love you and only you"

I sing to the sky, so bright and blue

.

(Ah oh, hey-eh-eh)

[x4]

.

I have been searching for a place to cast away

The dream I've been saving forever and a day

I'm leaving my town, and canceling someone's call

My burning fuse will take me on until I fall

.

If the end of the world suddenly came, nothing would ever be the same

I'll throw it away, my life, friends, and dreams, so you'll be here with me

.

Like a fire flower, a firework that can never be put out

My sparks fly around me as my dream soars about

"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you, not even from the start"

But I know that lie could really break my heart

.

(Ah oh, hey-eh-eh)

[x4]

.

People's smiles seem forced, the scenery so strange

This festival that I'm at it seems to be a change

"Do your best" was a message I continued to hear

My burning fuse is dying down from the tears

.

If that kiss we shared somehow placed everything in motion, then

The starry sky are fragments of a miracle of devotion

.

Like a fire flower, a firework that you'll find easily

My sparks roar like thunder as my dream blasts with glee

"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you, not even from the start"

But I know you never took my words to heart

.

Being born and then growing up

Separated everyone

In our appearance and shapes

We don't look like anyone

.

I am a boy and you a girl

We're different from each other,

And yet even with all of this,

If our hearts could merge into one...

.

If all our lives were like sparklers, carrying meaning in this earth

Then maybe we could be like sunflowers, glowing for all we are worth

.

Like a fire flower, a firework that you have to wait to see

But when it glows in the night sky, it's beautiful to me

"I'm glad that I was given a chance to love you from the very start"

I sing to the sky, words from my heart

.

(Ah oh, hey-eh-eh)

[x4]


	47. Rondo of the Sun and Moon

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request! For ludenberg**

**So for those of you confused, I think of this as kinda a Romeo-Juliet-esque story. Miku and Luka are lovers, but also enemies, and in the end it's Miku(?) who ends up dying and Luka kills herself afterwards to be with Miku. I'm not 100% sure about this, since the PV is more stillframe and no questions are answered in the lyrics, but I hope this'll work!**

* * *

Rondo of the Sun and Moon

Original song by Miku Hatsune &amp; Luke Megurine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Miku &amp; Luka:

Our fate twists, our fate twists, around the two of us

My red flames and your blue mix together

.

Miku:

We stare at each other, both attracted, because we are lovers

But because it isn't allowed, we both bear scars, trying to keep us apart

When I was crying all alone

You were there, so I now want you even more

.

Miku:

Our fate falls, our fate falls, around the two of us

I love you so so much, that I think, I would even kill for you

.

Luka:

My heart burns, my heart burns, an impulse I can't control

Please cool down my heart, with an icy kiss, right from the start

.

Luka:

My heart hurts so badly, and the pain stings freely

But I will bear it, all the hate, so we will meet our fate

Surely if I do this, I can remember this bliss

And I'll see you again, even after the end

.

Luka:

But hearts are easily corrupted, our love interrupted

And we are thrown against each other, lover against lover

.

Luka (Miku):

Can I ever hold you from behind? (I want you to hold me from behind)

Can I feel all the weaknesses that you hold? (I want you to feel my weakness)

.

Miku:

I can die, I can die, if it is for only you

I'll let you take my everything, if it means you are staying

.

Luka:

Vanishing, vanishing, my burning flame inside

I love you always, you see, even with your gun pointed at me

.

Miku:

Dear God, please, please, I don't need anything

I am so cold right now, please warm me up somehow

Dear love, hold me tighter, our love shines brighter

Your red flame and my blue, now combine as one

.

Luka:

If it will make you happy then I guess… even my sins will not digress

.

Miku:

Our fate twists, our fate twists, around the two of us

As these flowers bloom, to death they are doomed

.

Luka:

The past burnt, the past left, I don't need it anymore

I will need nothing else, if I have you myself

.

Miku:

Your hands around my throat, I guess that's what you chose

Please do not forget, all the memories yet

.

Miku &amp; Luka:

Rondo of the sun and moon, I'm sure it is coming soon

And I'll see you again, even after the end


	48. Blame of Angel

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request! For One-x-Three**

**I am so sorry it took me so long to do this! It wasn't on my list of requests, so I ahd forgotten about it! I hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

Blame of Angel

Original song by Luka Megurine &amp; Lily

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Luka:

My body was made just for you, it's the truth

To serve you and answer your pleas, your devotee

.

Luka:

A sad angel turned into a toy

All for her masters little joys

All just for you, her dear master

Slowly falling to disaster

.

Both:

If there is such a thing as freedom in this place

And the freedom is bound up in chains

I wonder, can you cut that awful rope,

If you decide to throw aside your hope?

.

Lily:

I want to break this fate of mine, from divine

To a simple girl living just for you, it is my truth

.

Lily:

A sad angel that was cast aside

Down from Heaven, cast away her pride

Torn off her wing to be with him

But even still her light grows dim

.

Both:

Even if I were to answer for all my sins,

I could never bring myself to leave him

A fallen angel that is all I am

Branded forever, to be damned

.

Both:

A sad angel, who could only think

Of who she loves and want to see

"Will my heart's light continue to shine?"

"And will you see it all this time?"

.

Both:

"If I were to give you all my everything,

Would my heart be able to keep going?

I wonder, now that I've cast it all away

Will you teach me to love for all my days?"


	49. Carnival

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request! For Flutter Night**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to do this; I'm trying to do the oldest requests first now though.**

**This song is about a girl who eats people, and the carnival is a farce to brig unsuspecting children in so she can eat them. Think of the merry-go-round as a mixer, or a blender. The 'Carnage Vale' is more like what she's saying. Even though she does this, she is lonely, hence all the 'loneliness' phrases in the song. English words are in caps.**

* * *

Carnival

Original song by Gumi Megpoid

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Come one, come all, to the CARNIVAL

Visit the lonely MERRY-GO-ROUND

And we'll have some fun, I know it

All the loneliness in spite of it

.

From far away

Words bounce and play

Something strange

Will make this weird change

Such a damned sound

Turns laughter around

That girl is so

Cunning and slow

Jealous, jealous, jealous

Echoes inside

Yet I can find

It just so miserable

.

A lonely festival, no one in sight

Dancing here, a sole person in the night

A beautiful PARADE, marching through the street

I bite my thumb, angry!

.

I stand alone

I like being alone

I like alone

I'm all alone

Somebody here?

Somebody hear?

Somebody here?

Nobody's here!

.

Come one, come all, to the CARNIVAL

Visit the lonely MERRY-GO-ROUND

And we'll have some fun, I know it

All the loneliness in spite of it

All alone at this CARNIVAL

On a lonely MERRY-GO-ROUND

In a garden all for me, I'll play and laugh with some glee!

.

So far away

Sprung up to play

Acrobats come

Performing for fun

Have some?

Some random days wrapped up in haze

Noticed again

Pathetic end

Laughing jeers

A clown of years

On a horseback that is all it's own!

.

Oh looks like I ate everyone

No-one else is left! No-one else is left!

Come one, come all, to the CARNIVAL

Visit the bright red MERRY-GO-ROUND

And we'll have some fun, I know it

All the bad nausea in spite of it

Such a frightening CARNIVAL

Stuck on the bright red MERRY-GO-ROUND

I will laugh maniacally

As I make a mess of you for me!

.

Carnage vale-

Carnival!

This is my CARNIVAL, where the dance will never end!

CARNIVAL

This is my CARNIVAL! So mortifying!

I don't want to know for me, I don't want to see

A stench of human rotting flesh, choking on the breeze

A stench of greed, desire and jealousy!

.

A lonely festival, no one in sight

Dancing here, a sole person in the night

A beautiful PARADE, marching through the street

I bite my thumb, angry!

.

I stand alone

I like being alone

I like alone

I'm all alone

Somebody here?

Somebody hear?

Somebody here?

Nobody's here!

.

Come one, come all, to the CARNIVAL

Visit the lonely MERRY-GO-ROUND

And we'll have some fun, I know it

All the loneliness in spite of it

.

Come one, come all, to the CARNIVAL

Visit the bright red MERRY-GO-ROUND

And we'll have some fun, I know it

All the bad nausea in spite of it

Such a frightening CARNIVAL

Stuck on the bright red MERRY-GO-ROUND

I will laugh maniacally

As I make a mess of you for me!

.

All the loneliness in spite of it…

All the laughter just makes me sick...


	50. Luka Luka Night Fever

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request! For Leafeon51**

* * *

Luka Luka Night Fever

Original song by Luka Megurine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Please, oh please, don't!

.

Words flow from right to left

So many words of bereft

Watch the screen in front of you

So bored, nothing to do

.

"I'll come visit you when you need me"

"I'll do anything if it's you I can see"

You better prepare yourself

When I come, you will not sleep

.

I understand you, that's the truth

I know you better than everyone else

Don't get frightened, so then, can we dance?

.

Luka Luka Night Fever

Popping rhythms, dance together

Forget all your worries for now

If not, I'll show you how

Luka Luka Night Fever

I'm here, your side, so don't be blind

Baby, don't look away from me

Not a little bit, please no!

.

Bad connection on your server?

Aniki forbids you to go?

If you give me a little call,

I'll save you from it all

.

Baby, just trust me, you'll learn many things,

That they will not teach you at your school

Let's open the crazy night's door together!

.

Luka Luka Night Fever

My love for you is burning glory!

Please do not forget

All the moments we have shared yet

Luka Luka Night Fever

I say farewell when the sun rises

Looking at me so lonely

Won't work on me, so sorry!

.

I understand you, that's the truth,

I know you better than everyone else

So let's go, search for the proof of life!

.

Luka Luka Night Fever

Wonder, can you feel my heart beating?

I will wait for you

So then please, take my hand too!

Luka Luka Night Fever

I love you who shines so very brightly

So just give it your best

For the future

Are you ready yet?

.

Luka Luka Night Fever

Popping rhythms, dance together

Forget all your worries now

If not, I'll show you how

Luka Luka Night Fever

I'm here, your side, so don't be blind

Baby, don't look away from me

Not a little bit, please no!

.

Please, oh please, don't!


	51. Life Reset Button

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request! For Gummybearz &amp; Mew SunsetStar**

* * *

Life Reset Button

Original song by Gumi Megpoid

Translated by SilverIvy

...

One day when I awoke, by my side

A small button, the Life Reset Button supplied

A new life for me

.

Almost dizzy with my surprise

A new game will start a lie, one that I will hide

.

Watching all the cats and the dogs out in the grass

Sun is shining bright, a beautiful day through the glass

But misery chases me, an immense prodigy

Rotting away at only grade 8

.

Hate this, hate this life, stuck in it

How many hundred years trapped right here?

One time I was trapped in Neverland

Sentenced there; you say escape? Well, I never can

.

I'm gonna breakdown, Kaiba-sensei

Scratching myself to forget my pain

Only one choice left for me

Reset this awful life of mine I see

.

One day when I awoke, by my side

A small button, the Life Reset Button supplied

A new life for me

.

Slamming my hand, down on the stand

The button is pressed, there is no coming back to this land

.

I'm courteous, resentful and also gluttonous

Moderation has never been an option for me

All these three thousand confessions, maybe you'll change?

But "not my type" just remains the same

.

Hate this, hate this life, stuck in it

How many thousand years trapped right here?

One time I was trapped in Neverland

But I laugh about it, as though it's unplanned

.

I'm going insane, Kaiba-sensei

I cannot stand all of this pain

Only one choice left for me

Reset this awful life of mine I see

.

[Instrumental break]

.

Looks like we are reaching three thousand years finally

Looks like I've been fooled by you three million times, you see

I wasted my whole life, my future's unclear to me

Wabababababa

.

Hate this, hate this life, stuck in it

The ringing in my ears grows each time

I wish someone had scolded me

Before I went on into this insanity

.

Hate this, hate this life, stuck in it

How many trillion years trapped right here?

Nothing can happen so I'll search in vain

Until I can find the answer to my pain

.

Kaiba-sensei, Kaiba-sensei

My hand-made scratches have found what I seek

It's what I see, it's what I see

.

6 trillion and 5 thousand 3 hundred and a twelve

4 thousand and 7 hundred and 10

Many years have passed but I reached the end

The first train will end at exactly 5 AM

.

Kaiba-sensei, Kaiba-sensei

My world wasn't real at all anyway

Surely, surely, I'll learn just why

Won't you come and tell me, with no lies?


	52. Blessings

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I've been busy for a while doing this... It's a birthday song, and many nico nico groups have covered it, as well as even an existing world-language edition. I wanted full english lyrics, so here we go! It's a very cute song. personally, I prefer nico nico group B's version the best. With the exception of the little girl. She doesn't really belong in a song witha dults, but hey, she's better than me. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Also, if you don't want to deal with all the interruptins saying whose singing what, scroll down, because I posted the version without those down there.**

* * *

Blessings

Original song by Miku Hatsune, Rin &amp; Len Kagamine, Meiko, Kaito &amp; Luka Megurine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Rin:

Blessings for your birthday

Meiko:

Blessings for your everyday

Miku:

Face forward to the future even when you can't go on

.

Kaito:

Things like tags and prices make the world such a bore

You cannot place value on the things that matter more

Len:

Ranking all the people standing in numerical order

But hiding your pain, and shaking off their words

.

Luka:

Oh… It's time to get up

All:

Breathe out and take a peek

Luka:

Oh.. It's time to get up

All:

The world is at your feet!

.

Meiko:

Try putting yourself in their shoes, I wonder what you'd do

Rin:

An ally of yours and mine, so what will you do?

All:

The proof of life is struggling through

.

All:

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Luka:

Live as if the world would suddenly end and be all gone

All:

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Miku:

Face forward to the future even when you can't go on

All... Rin:

Hip hip hooray… From now on and too

All... Kaito

Hip hip hooray… I will be there for you

.

Len:

Things that are irrelevant, meaning zero or less

It may not appear important, but still give it your best

Kaito:

Noticing things like whether you are happy or not

Is the proof of living on, so enjoy what you've got

.

Meiko:

Oh… stand up, take action

Rin:

Even in the swampy plain

Meiko:

Oh… stand up, take action

Rin:

Flowers bloom through the pain

.

Miku:

Try thinking about people, reaching out to you

Luka:

The warmth hidden within, can you see it too?

All:

The proof of life is struggling through

.

All:

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Kaito:

Your pain and hardships only matter if you choose to care

All:

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Len:

Thank you for being here, in this world that we share

All... Luka:

Hip hip hooray… From now on and too

All... Rin:

Hip hip hooray… I will be there for you

.

All:

Yeah, yeah, nice days will always be here

Singing in rock, the sound is new

Miku:

Like this, like this, yeah

All:

Singing a capella, sound is new

Luka:

Like this, like this, yeah

All:

Singing in game, the sound is new

Len:

Like this, like this, yeah

All:

Singing in dance, the sound is new

Rin:

Da da da da da!

.

Kaito:

Eating very well

Meiko:

Sleeping very well

Miku:

Playing very well

Luka:

Learning very well

Rin:

Talking very well

Len:

Fighting very well

All:

Such an ordinary daily life

Kaito:

Even if no tears

Meiko:

Even if no laugh

Miku:

Then you may not sing

Luka:

Even if nothing

Rin:

If there is no love

Len:

If you are not loved

All:

I want you to keep living on

.

All:

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Meiko:

Live as if the world would suddenly end and be all gone

All:

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Rin:

Face forward to the future even when you can't go on

.

All:

If you're alive

Miku:

That person might turn around

All:

If you're alive

Rin:

You might win the lottery

All:

If you're alive

Kaito:

It might all begin anew

.

Meiko:

In order to keep living on

Miku:

Waste a bit

Rin:

Interrupt

Len:

Go mystify

Luka:

Disturb them

Kaito:

Obsess a bit

All:

And then in

Meiko:

The next week

Miku:

The next month

Rin:

The next year

Len:

The next life

Luka:

Let's celebrate again!

.

All:

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Meiko:

Your pain and hardships only matter if you choose to care

All:

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Miku:

I should say thank you for being a miracle I now share

All:

Hip hip hooray… From now on and too

Hip hip hooray… I will be there for you

Hip hip hooray… From now on and too

Hip hip hooray… I will be there for you

Hip hip hooray!

* * *

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Face forward to the future even when you can't go on

.

Things like tags and prices make the world such a bore

You cannot place value on the things that matter more

Ranking all the people standing in numerical order

But hiding your pain, and shaking off their words

.

Oh… It's time to get up

Breathe out and take a peek

Oh.. It's time to get up

The world is at your feet!

.

Try putting yourself in their shoes, I wonder what you'd do

An ally of yours and mine, so what will you do?

The proof of life is struggling through

.

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Live as if the world would suddenly end and be all gone

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Face forward to the future even when you can't go on

Hip hip hooray… From now on and too

Hip hip hooray… I will be there for you

.

Things that are irrelevant, meaning zero or less

It may not appear important, but still give it your best

Noticing things like whether you are happy or not

Is the proof of living on, so enjoy what you've got

.

Oh… stand up, take action

Even in the swampy plain

Oh… stand up, take action

Flowers bloom through the pain

.

Try thinking about people, reaching out to you

The warmth hidden within, can you see it too?

The proof of life is struggling through

.

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Your pain and hardships only matter if you choose to care

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Thank you for being here, in this world that we share

Hip hip hooray… From now on and too

Hip hip hooray… I will be there for you

.

Yeah, yeah, nice days will always be here

Singing in rock, the sound is new

Like this, like this, yeah

Singing a capella, sound is new

Like this, like this, yeah

Singing in game, the sound is new

Like this, like this, yeah

Singing in dance, the sound is new

Da da da da!

.

Eating very well

Sleeping very well

Playing very well

Learning very well

Talking very well

Fighting very well

Such an ordinary daily life

Even if no tears

Even if no laugh

Then you may not sing

Even if nothing

If there is no love

If you are not loved

I want you to keep living on

.

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Live as if the world would suddenly end and be all gone

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Face forward to the future even when you can't go on

.

If you're alive

That person might turn around

If you're alive

You might win the lottery

If you're alive

It might all begin anew

.

In order to keep living on

Waste a bit

Interrupt

Go mystify

Disturb them

Obsess a bit

And then in, the afterlife, we'll meet again, even though, we have passed

Let's celebrate again!

.

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Your pain and hardships only matter if you choose to care

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

I should say thank you for being a miracle I now share

Hip hip hooray… From now on and too

Hip hip hooray… I will be there for you

Hip hip hooray… From now on and too

Hip hip hooray… I will be there for you

Hip hip hooray!


	53. Birthday Song For Miku

**/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request! For One-x-Three**

**Today is Miku Hatsune's birthday guys! August 31! Happy 7th birthday Miku! Please continue to sing for us!**

* * *

Birthday Song For Miku

Original song by Meiko, Kaito, Rin &amp; Len Kagamine &amp; Luka Megurine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Len:

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

To You

.

All:

Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

To You

.

Len:

Three

Rin:

Two

Len:

One

Luka:

Ready?

.

Meiko (Luka):

When a digital diva breathed out (come on)

All the songs, were then born, awakened, her music

.

Rin (Luka):

The wind carried all her sounds out (check it out)

Celebrate, her music, and her song's message

.

Kaito (Rin):

I really want to see you (come quickly, come quickly)

Luka (Len):

I'll be by your side too (for always, for always)

Meiko (Luka):

What is it that you want now? (What do you love? What do you love?)

All:

I hope that all the love we're sending you gets through to you

.

All:

Listening to you the first time

How could I be so blind?

Your songs opened up my world

Happy Birthday!

.

All:

When I was a little child

I saw you in my dreams a while

So I'll say congratulations, to you!

Sometimes I get lonely

But you are there with me

So to that, it's the truth

Miku, thank you!

.

Rin:

I will share with them, your music to my friends, we all love you

All:

Share all the feelings, altogether, thanks, To You!

.

Rin:

People meet you, through thousands of years, your songs always touch the earth

Meiko:

Sorry I can only do this much for you

All:

But this song will be my PRESENT

.

Luka:

Listening to you the first time

How could I be so blind?

Your songs opened up my world

Happy Birthday!

.

All:

Walking down your own road

Making history as you go

So I'll say congratulations, to you!

Hearing you the first time

Always open my mind

All these words are the truth

Miku, thank you!

.

Rin:

I will share with them, your music to my friends, we all love you

All:

Share all the feelings, altogether, thanks, To You!

Smiling with your teary emerald eyes, To You!


	54. Vivi

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request! For ChocoQueen**

**This work was a collab with my friend, katelynn10203, who has been covering some of my songs on her YouTube channel! I'd really like it if you guys would listen and support her!**

* * *

Words are hidden

behind my lips quietly

Flowing away since I can never say

Words thrown away

Since I am too shy to say

I can never retrieve that which I could

never say

.

All of my words are tainted with all my lies

Can't make them into sentences want to comprise

Without a voice to say what I need to say

I should just go away

.

I really love you, Vivi

Yet tomorrow will come on

"Bye-bye" the words I say

They mean nothing anyway

A city here in a daze

Lingering in summer's haze

Saying goodbye hurts me so

But I have to leave you though

.

All my letters

Stacked on the shelf in my room

Something that I can never give to you

Beautiful,

I know that I want to see just you

But my letters cannot get my voice through to you

.

But even though I want to tell you the truth

All my words turn into lies in my view

And they fly away, never to again return

Polluted by my words

.

I really love you, Vivi

Yet tomorrow will come on

What a difference it will make

I don't have the strength to take

All my words don't mean a thing

So why do I even sing?

The difference has broke my heart

With no words left to start

.

Amber flowing down the darkened sky

It's making it hard for all the caribou to fly

Bronzed, and no legs, a chicken as am I

Dancing all alone in a neverending night

.

The news is on, blaring on the TV

"Children disappear from every new city"

I sing out, though my voice is wet with tears

Lifeless eyes watch as I cower in my fears

.

Even though my heart has been shattered all across the floor

I'll go with you, it cannot break anymore

.

I really love you, Vivi

Yet tomorrow will come on

"Bye-bye" the words I say

They mean nothing anyway

A city here in a daze

Lingering in summer's haze

Saying goodbye hurts me so

But I have to leave you though

.

I want to feel your touch

But I am asking too much

I could never tell the truth

Yet I will still sing for you

.

Oh, I love you so Vivi

Yes, I love you Vivi

But my love, I'd never tell

So I just said farewell


	55. Shoddy Utopia Policy

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Shoddy Utopia Policy

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The path in front

I'd seen those days

The dreams we had

Leading away

.

Kicking pebbles along on the walk home

Laughing loudly, the joy that we owned

Was just too blinding, and we could not see

Following the rules, all too blindly

.

My whole body was too beaten and sore

I continued till I couldn't walk more

And I grew up, I had to give up

The dreams that I had finally had enough

.

Calling me sheltered's lying

Although I was not trying

Trying to get away from this cold reality

.

So many textbooks telling me all these things

But the thoughts in my head are slowly emptying

Someone pointed their finger and just laughed at me

"I feel sorry for you!"

.

Alone in this room I will sit and study

Not lost or found, but I guess in between

So you can laugh and point your finger at me

Love is true, the difference between us two

.

Kicking pebbles along on our walk home

Let's go a new way, one that's not well known

Obeying the rules is so suffocating

And I can feel my own soul breaking

.

I smiled fakely, a lie that I knew

And like all of them, the lie slowly grew

I finished growing, although knowing

My life is just one big lie that's still going

.

My teacher thinks common sense

Is of utmost importance

That cannot be right, please tell me I'm not like all of them

.

So many textbooks telling me all these things

But all of my loneliness is now quickly growing

Someone then told me something, so soft that I almost missed

"Are you okay with this?"

.

Alone in this room, doing homework slowly

Filling up my notes with things I'll ever need

So you can laugh and point your finger at me

Love is true, the difference between us two

.

Hey, teacher what is the real world like

Is it really worth all of this strife

Am I that surprised? I guess I just don't know

.

So many textbooks telling me all these things

But they are for adults, and they're not meant for me

I finally know now what truly matters the most

"I know my answer!"

.

I guess it hit me, that I shouldn't study

Instead I should be out and chasing my dreams

It's not respectable, but I don't care either!

Love is true, shining for both me and you!

.

"Warmth of free, I can only just be me!"


	56. Black Rock Shooter

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I've decided to start posting the original composer of the song too, starting with this one. I'd also like to ask that if you don't like what I'm doing, then please don't comment. It's rude and just makes you seem mean. Don't like don't read.**

**Another request! For Krisycat**

* * *

Black Rock Shooter

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Music &amp; lyrics by Ryo

Translated by SilverIvy

...

BLACK ROCK SHOOTER

Where have you gone to now?

Can you hear my call?

.

How many more times must I shout out loudly for you?

How many more times must I break down crying for you?

Please stop all this madness, I can't run for much longer…

All of my dreams I had have faded again into black

In a world that is so full of dark and cold, where the path is crumbled and old

I saw something in the corner of my eye, it must be a lie, how can there be light?

.

Please tell me

.

BLACK ROCK SHOOTER

The memories we shared

Those times we laughed and played, are the best ones there

BLACK ROCK SHOOTER

I cannot walk anymore

So I'll wish upon the stars glowing in the night sky

So that I can run one more time, to your side!

.

In a shaking and scared voice I can barely speak

"Please come find me" I hope but things look bleak

The morning sun begins to glow

And the horizon begins to grow

But I cannot reach it with just one step more

.

The tears I have held in 'till now start to fall

I cannot be sad, I know this all

The world might end but

I want our future to be bright and alive

So I'll remember and pick up my pride

And believe in her fight

.

That's right!

.

BLACK ROCK SHOOTER

That gentle scent of truth

It hurts I know, but you still, have to push on through!

BLACK ROCK SHOOTER

I'll move these feet of mine!

And surpass this very earth!

.

I knew from the start you are here protecting my own heart

I will light the fire inside me and burn brightly

I won't run away anymore!

.

BLACK ROCK SHOOTER

You are no longer alone!

It's alright even if you have to cry on your own!

BLACK ROCK SHOOTER

Please come and look my way!

My story will begin with every new day!

So remember what I will say!

.

If it seems like you're forgetting, then I will sing!

I'll sing for you


	57. Hoshi no Uta

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I think this song is beautiful. Gumi's version is great, but I'd say listen to ShounenT's version first. It's a beautiful song and the wording was phrased so eloquently. I hope I did it justice!**

* * *

Hoshi no Uta (Song of the Stars)

Original song by Gumi Megpoid

Composed by BuzzG

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Looking up I see, flying through the sky

A comet that's glowing as it passes by

Remembering my days when I was a child

A nostalgic wind taking me back awhile.

.

I don't want to go, yet I want to go

I want to see you and yet I don't

I'm not lying, I'll go trying for you

To get to see you again

.

A beautiful jewel glistening so bright

I was the God who made it fly through the night

In hopes you would see and think of what we want

Am I there with you in your world?

.

All the people who walk along the road

Shine brightly with a light that is their own

Don't ever say "It is too late!" to me

I understand this, though irrationally

.

I guess I knew, I knew the truth

I'm not lying but it might be too late

I don't believe you, I want to believe you

Before my heart gets broken and torn in two

.

The crater from the comet passing by

Why can't you be nearby?

.

I can't seem to find any hope anymore

It seems that you really have walked out the door

This thought still remains the same

It can no longer change

.

So I'll raise my voice to the sky

.

Like a beautiful jewel glistening so bright

This distorted world slowly returns to light

This song of the stars and this song for you

I hope that you will hear my words, hey~


	58. Soiya Sa!

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Another request! For 2 Guests!**

**The stuff in parenthesis I left untranslated because A) it doesn't translate well, B) it's not a word or C) it just sounds better left in japanese. All that stuff falls into at least one of those categories.**

* * *

Soiya Sa!

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by Projct Diva Arcade

Translated by SilverIvy

...

(Ha!)

(Soi Yassa!)

(Sa! Sa! Sore Sore Sore Sore!)

(Soi Yassa!)

(Sa! Sa! Sore Sore Sore Sore!)

.

Now, now begins our exciting story

Obviously the hero will be me!

All of you better get outta my way!

Don't watch my back, get away!

Yeah, LUKA watches above from us each!

MIKU also believes we can reach!

All of you better get outta my way!

You're stuck on us, right, RIN?

.

The shining light from the terrace

That's only us, and all our merits

Allow us to be gods

So clap, and applaud!

And follow the bright me, RIN, okay!

.

(So-re sore sore So-ra Hoisassa Sore yo! Ha!)

Love is nothing!

(So-re sore sore So-ra Hoisassa Sa Sa Sa Sa Sa!)

What impudence!

(Ha!)

.

We can fly away faster than wind!

We fly higher than birds in the sky

Before our hearts have had enough and they stop beating for us

If it is going to be our fate, then we will accept this heavy weight

Because we'll change it!

.

(Sora sora yossassa no Sora sora dokkoi se!)

(Arayottosa Sorayottosa!)

(Serasatoyassa! Terasatoyassassa!)

(Ta Ta Ta Ta Ta Ta Ta!)

(Hoisa!)

(Hoisa!)

(So-re sore sore So-ra Hoisassa Soreyo! Ha!)

It's all for us

(So-re sore sore So-ra Hoisassa Sa Sa Sa Sa Sa!)

.

No one matches, right?

.

We will sing of our story

So honest unlike all of humanity

Even if we both must fade away, remember our song today!

The two of us stand hand-in-hand, connected here in this land!

Surely, we can change it!

.

Once more!

.

We fly away faster than the wind!

We fly higher than birds in the sky

Before our hearts have had enough and they stop beating for us

.

So-re sore sore! So-re sore sore! So-re sore sore! So-re sore sore!)

(Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Soi Yassassassassassa!)


	59. From the End of the World

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This is a really sad song, and the pv is even sadder. It's about a girl who was in love with her childhood friend, but he wound up loving an older girl. Knowing she couldn't win against her, the girl used her power to go back in time to see the boy so they could be together, but in doing so, she erased her past self. The boy spent the whole day looking for her but never found her. The older girl wanted to tell him the truth but didn't, because she knew it would end badly. Finally, a year later, he decided to move. He called the girl out and told her "I wish you had been who I was looking for". The girl finally broke down and told him everything. Since people from the future aren't ever supposed to tell people that they are, right after she finished, she was sucked back into the warped space-rift she had caused, one with no color. The only color remaining was the old picture she had with the boy. Now the girl is left to walk through the rift hoping to finally see him again one day.**

**I've decided to translate all the evilious chronicles songs, like re: birthday and servant of evil. I hope you all will support em while I'm undertaking this, and I'll try to post them all at once.**

* * *

Owari no Sekai Kara

Original song by Nagi Yanagi

Music by Jun Maeda

Translated by SilverIvy

...

If there is anything that I can say that have taught me

It is that being able to laugh with someone is just so happy

.

We've been together from the very start, and I know what you like

Since I know that, I have tried to match, myself to all your likes

One day, you decided to tell me something you've been hiding

That you were in love, with a girl above, our grade level in school

.

I know that I cannot beat her, so I will travel through time

I'll meet you, all over again and we can finally be more than friends

.

I saw you in tears, searching, hoping that I was alright

I, who had disappeared, vanished from your sight

"I have to go back now!" But that was a problem, I can go one way, I cannot return to that day

.

I wanted to tell you the truth, who I was to you

But I could tell it wouldn't end well, you should not hear the truth

.

Grabbing, my uniform's cuff, you spoke

"Hey you look like a girl who vanished from my sight"

"Do you know anything about her at all?"

.

I saw you in tears, searching, for the entire day

You, who was, trying to bring us back together someway

"Please don't go! I'm right here! Don't leave me all alone! I'm sorry, this is the price I pay."

.

When it's spring again, you chose to go away and leave me alone

"Y'know, I really wish that you, were that girl I was looking for" you told me then

.

I remembered all the feelings I had had

When I was in love with you

So I decided to tell you and I reached out and grabbed your hand

.

I began to cry, as I finally confessed my case

As I told you the truth, I was sucked back into space

And when I opened my eyes, I was here all alone, in a gray world with no color

.

And here in my hand, I held an old-looking photo

Ah, so there was once a time when the world was in color

And inside that picture you laughed so happily

So from here on I will begin my journey to meet you again

.

I wonder if I can ever see your smile again?

I put down the picture as I start walking forward again


	60. Intro to Evillious

Alright so

I was being serious when I said I wanted to translate all the evillious chronicles songs. After much research and deliberation, I've decided that this will take one longass time. There's 33 songs in total. And most are pretty long. I want to do them in chronological order as well, so your favorite might take a while, but trust me. It's coming. Here's the list in order. Not sure how long it'll take but I hope to have it done before the end of the year. Please support me everyone!

**Original Sin Series**

The prologue for The Evillious Chronicles Series.

Project 「MA」

Escape of the Witch Salmhofer

moonlit bear

"MA" Survival ~Who Will Survive~

Whereabouts of the Miracle ~CATASTROPHE~

Recollective Music Box

Abandoned on a Moonlit Night

Chrono Story (Cross-over with the Clockwork Lullaby Series)

**Seven Deadly Sins Series**

The series that engulfs most of the storyline. It contains different songs that spread throughout the timeline of the Evillious Chronicles. Every sin is represented by one song.

Lust (The Lunacy of Duke Venomania)

Gluttony (Evil Food Eater Conchita)

Pride (Story of Evil)

Sloth (GIFT From the Princess who Brought Sleep)

Envy (The Tailor at Enbizaka)

Greed (Judgement of Corruption)

Wrath (The Muzzle of Nemesis)

**Story of Evil**

The first and most famous series created by mothy, it was the one that launched him to fame and gave him his producer name: Akuno-P. This is also the third part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series representing Vanity. He didn't get many fans from "Daughter of Evil" until he released the second song, "Servant of Evil", which made him famous.

Twiright Prank

Daughter of Evil (the negative connotation of Pride, called Vanity)

Servant of Evil (the positive connotation of Pride, but in excessive amount)

Regret Message

Daughter of White

Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~

Sound of Clocktower Needle (Handbeat Clocktower)

**Clockwork Lullaby Series**

These songs are the glue that holds the series together. They contain the line, "Lu Li La" ("Ru Ri Ra") sung in different tunes, except for Clockwork Lullaby 0. Unlike the Seven Deadly Sin Series, the Clockwork Lullaby Series isn't in chronological order according to the timeline of the Evillious Chronicles.

Clockwork Lullaby 0 (Kotoba Asobi)

Clockwork Lullaby 1 (The Clockwork's Lullaby)

Clockwork Lullaby 2 (Miniature Garden Girl)

Clockwork Lullaby 3 (Re_birthday)

Clockwork Lullaby 4 (Heartbeat Clocktower)

Clockwork Lullaby 5 (Chrono Story)

Clockwork Lullaby 6 (Capriccio Farce)

**The End of the Four**

Master of the Graveyard

Master of the Court

Master of the Hellish Yard

Master of the Heavenly Yard


	61. Project 'Ma'

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**So this is the first song! Below is a basic summary of the song. I'll include one of these with every song, to clear things up for everyone.**

**In Magic Kingdom Levianta, Eve Zvezda introduces herself as a powerful witch in love with Adam Moonlit. According to the man, she will soon become the "mother of gods" in the Project 'Ma'. She explains how the prophet Maria Moonlit foretold that Sin would destroy their country. To stop the disaster, the Levianta Royal Institute had devised a plan to reincarnate the twin gods; Levia and Behemo. In order to carry out their plan, they needed a woman with great magical power to bear them. This woman would become Ma and the new ruler of the Kingdom. Eve doesn't understand why she was chosen, but Adam told her it would be okay, and that they would be married in Eldoh's Forest afterwards. She is now awaiting the twins' birth. Later, Adam Moonlit introduces himself and relates that Eve's twins, Cain and Abel, were stillborn. He explains he planned to use Project 'Ma' and Eve to gain power and punish Seth Twiright and the Senate for "taking his mother away." With thought of avenging himself, he plots to use the Venom brainwashing drug to seduce Eve in belief it would make this easier. However, he had miscalculated, and in remorse for what he has done he elopes with Eve, fleeing southward to Elphegort, which is also the 'Green Country' in the Story of Evil storyline, where Miku is from. At the end, Seth Twiright introduces himself, and states he will now take control of the project for his own ambitions.**

**Character debuts are: Eve Zvezda (the Original Sinner), Adam Moonlit &amp; Seth Twiright.**

* * *

Project 'Ma'

Original song by Miku Hatsune, Kaito &amp; Hiyama Kiyoteru

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

~Eve's Project~ (Miku Hatsune)

.

Listen to my Story of the Beginning

What I know, shall I tell you everything?

The name given to me is Eve Zvezda

And I am the best witch in this country

.

The name of my loved one is Adam

An impressive scientist to some

He gave me a kiss upon my cheek as he then began to speak

"You shall become the Mother of Gods: Ma (Mem Aleph) are you"

.

"The Sin's Dark Legacy"

The prophet said would destroy this country

To avoid this awful fate where only death awaits,

Give birth to the dragon gods who must be reborn anew

The "Twin Gods" must come from Ma, you

.

The plan starts: the search begins for the new experiment

A woman with magic will be the only one who can prevent

The world from ending, she must become "Ma", she'll see

That having these kids will make her the queen

.

I don't really know why I was chosen for this task

But he said "that's alright" and embraced me at last

If he'll look at me then it is all fine, I can stay with you

We'll have a wedding in Eldoh's forest, us two

.

Finally Divine Seeds are added into my waiting womb

And now all I can wait for is the birth of "Twin Gods" soon

.

~Adam's Project~ (Kaito)

.

Listen to my Story of the Beginning

What I know, shall I tell you everything?

The name given to me is Adam Moonlit

And I am the best scientist in this country

.

Unfortunately, I come bearing bad news

The project failed and we lost the twins too

When they were born, they had died already

My ambition vanished along with everything I had dreamed

.

Project "Ma" is my one good chance, my bright godsend

Using it, I will rule this country in the end

The Senate and Seth stole my mother away from me

Now I will sanction them out to oblivity

.

The plan starts: she was the witch from the village of Nemu

When I tempted her, she fell, she was very eager to

Using "My Venom" will help to sedate and relax her

Not hesitating, I did what I want with her

.

My darling Eve, I'm so sorry, I only simply used you

Because of my stupid mistake the twins died too

But as we had planned, we did live together in the end

And I realized I really love you then

.

Come, my dear Eve, let's get married in the woods, okay?

In our Eldoh's forest, the favorite of us two

"I really truly love you"

"I really truly love you"

But the stars decayed and fell away, the moon broke up away from us, and the sky slowly turned to night

.

~Seth's Project~ (Hiyama Kiyoteru)

.

Listen to my Story of the Beginning

What I know, shall I tell you everything?

The name given to me is Seth Twiright

And I am the best scientist in this country

.

"Cain" and "Abel" simply failed me

"Adam" and "Eve" went off and left me

I must continue my search for "Ma (Mem Aleph)"

To grant the ambition that is really all that I have left


	62. Escape of Salmhofer the Witch

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**A woman named Meta Salmhofer grows up without knowing who her mother or father was. When she's twenty, she falls in love with a "murderer". Because of her attraction to him, his evil stains her and people begin to call her a witch.**

**Eve Moonlit (from project Ma), covered in blood, is discovered by Meta,who suddenly finds herself bound in chains. On the day of her execution, a man who resembled "the criminal murderer" she fell in love with offers to free her if she would consent to being a test subject. She agrees and becomes involved in Project 'Ma'. Inoculated with "God's seed", Hänsel and Gretel are born as test subjects with no father. Meta remembers then that she had been like Hänsel and Gretel, artificially created without parents. Meta refuses to let her children grow up like she did, and steals them from the laboratory.**

**Fleeing, Meta takes Hänsel and Gretel to Held's Forest and keeps them from other people. While taking a walk through the forest one night, she leaves the babies alone for a moment. When she comes back, the babies are suddenly gone.**

**Character debuts are: Meta Salmhofer (the Witch of Merrigod and one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse)**

**Characters mentioned: Seth Twiright, Eve Moonlit &amp; Pale Noël (one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and Seth's brother)**

* * *

Escape of Salmhofer the Witch

Original song by Meiko

Composed by AkunoP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Running down the road surrounded by flowers of red

Holding my own children of red

Clutched at my chest, I race through the leaves

Me, the escapee

.

I don't know my mother I don't know my father

I grew up all alone, all by myself lonely

When I was just 20, I'm in love hopelessly

With an awful criminal

.

When you are attracted to the dark

You get stained without much farce

The people decided the same

A"Witch" my new name

.

Running down the road surrounded by evil flowers too

Bathed in a gruesome bloody red hue

I am simply a criminal, fallen to corruption

.

"My darling children are nowhere to be found"

The blood-stained woman cried aloud

As I watched the girl, I was surprised

I was bound in chains before my eyes

.

All of my sins are done will face no one

Prison is cold and dark awaiting my fate

Standing there right in front of me a scientist

He looked just a bit like my loved one

.

I want to escape from my cage

The scientist wants to test his case

Our interests will overlap, but for now anyway

.

Running down the road surrounded by cold gray stone walls

I take off my white clothes and let them fall

And standing before me is a large Laboratory

.

Seed of God implanted into my own body

And began to beat with two tiny hearts

I gave birth very soon to two twins so brand new

Only fatherless test subjects

.

I always remember I always remember

That I was just the same created in a lab

All I am is just a fake girl who's not real

Kind of like a "Ghoul Child" being

.

I am connected with my own kin

It might be selfish, but it is my whim

I won't allow them to test on my own darling children!

.

My own life was always filled with running away

And love was something I could never obtain

At the very least, please, let these children know...

.

Running down the road surrounded by flowers of red

Holding children I love, I fled

Clutched at my chest, I race through the leaves

Me, the escapee

.

We lived far away in a different place

Hiding far away from other people's gaze

We went out on a night for a walk in the moonlight

Going to our very favorite place

.

We went inside of it, the Eldoh's Forest

.

It was meant to be a fun walk around

But when I looked away, and came back to that place

.

"My dear children are nowhere to be found..."


	63. Moonlit Bear

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**So this is a continuation of both Project MA and Escape of Salmhofer, the Witch, with appearances of all 3 characters.**

**One night in the forest, a young woman (Eve Zvezda) discovers two "apples" lying on the ground during her walk. Overjoyed, she picks them up to take home to her husband, noting she must hurry because bears like to come out at night. Suddenly, the woman is pursued by a "bear" and she begins to run, although knowing deep down that the two fruits were the bear's beloved treasures. She stumbles through the forest, lost, and begins to cry along with the bear and the fruits. Finally, she arrives home safely.**

**Upon arrival, the woman shows the apples to her husband (Adam Moonlit). Horrified by the sight, he reminds her that their own children are already dead, instructing her to return these ones to their real mother. Realizing that she'd kidnapped a baby boy and girl (**Hänsel &amp; Gretel)**, the woman screams in horror at her "unforgiveable sin." As her husband insists that she can still fix it, the woman admits that it is already too late; outside the house is the dead "bear," in reality the children's now dead mother (Meta Salmhofer). Beside the corpse is a glass bottle filled with milk.**

**Debuts: Hänsel &amp; Gretel**

**Significant Characters: Eve Zvezda, Adam Moonlit, Meta Salmhofer**

* * *

Moonlit Bear

Original song by Miku Hatsune &amp; Kaito

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Miku:

Deep within the dark woods

In a corner there stood

Two warm and reddened fruits

Leaning against tree roots

This is definitely

A gift from God that's just for me

A wonderful present

That was certainly god-sent

.

I wonder if when I return

Will he smile in turn?

If he does, then I might just cry

The moon is full and hidden

A beautiful sight but forbidden

For the path is dark and obscure

Using the moon, I'll get home for sure

.

Be warned, for on these kinds of dark nights

A bear will stalk the woods till morning light

.

To great lengths, I found them

At long last, I found them

And to no one, and to no one,

Will I ever hand over my dear red apples

.

I run quickly down the forest path, as the flowers shine brightly

Holding my darling red fruits so tightly

If me and my beloved dear

Could return to that year

We will surely find the happiness I've searched for all this time

.

But when I turned around I saw it's awful face

The bear is chasing me at a quick pace

Please forgive me for being fake

Please overlook this one mistake

.

Really though, I think that I knew, the honest truth

These dear red fruits were the bear's treasure too

.

I continue to keep running, but the bear is not losing

I swear that I will never hand my happiness over

I can see the bear take form underneath the moonlight's scorn

The bear is drawing near, so very near

.

Finally, I am home, safe inside at last

My dear smiled at me and kissed my cheek

But when he saw the fruit, his face turned very gray

And his smile then faded as pain stretched on his face

.

Kaito:

"Darling, you know as well as I that our babies both have died

They're not part of this world, they are in the sky

Take these two children back to their mother

I will come help you look, we'll return them together"

.

Miku:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

.

Somehow, the awful truth I knew, clawed out from me

And ripped me apart, but even through my suffering

I really want those fruits

"I don't want to abandon you"

I don't want to give them up, they are my dear children!

.

God, I think I can no longer be forgiven

With my own hands, committing this sin

"Why don't we go and give them back, okay?"

He says, but it's not okay

.

"No! That's impossible, it's already-"

.

Impossible. Laying outside our home was a cold corpse

Not a bear's, but a woman's blood stained everywhere

Laying on the ground beside her corpse, with some milk

A bottle most likely for my new fruits


	64. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This is a sequel to Moonlit Bear. It is also the last of the Original Sin song arc.**

**A young boy and girl follow their parents through the woods, making several inquiries on their ultimate destination. After walking some ways, they realize that they will become lost if they continue, and both are abandoned, like Hänsel and Gretel. Choosing to wander through the forest for some time, the twins fill their glass bottle with moonlight to illuminate the path, though they are not certain that it is the right one. Finally, they reach a house that they've seen before, a "witch's house". They shove the "evil witch" (Eve Moonlit) into an oven, and the two ask for praise from their parents for killing the evil witch and her "evil henchman" (Adam Moonlit). At the song's end, they decide this is a good place to settle, as it reminds them of their home; they later they resolve to go find their "real mother and father".**

**So if this is confusing, basically, Adam &amp; Eve abandon the two children and the two wind up murdering both Adam &amp; Eve, not out of spite, but believing them to be evil. They then leave to search for their real parent, Meta Salmhofer (who's dead).**

**Debuts: H**änsel and Gretel.****

****Important characters: Meta Salmhofer, Adam &amp; Eve Moonlit****

* * *

Abandoned on a Moonlit Night

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Rin:

Hey dear mother

Hey do you know what kind of place, what happiness, this path goes to?

Way over there

I wonder if we can eat all the yummy snacks that we have brought too

.

Len:

Hey dear father

Hey do you know if God will be waiting for us at the end of this path?

Hey father why

Are you watching me and looking sad, like this walk will be our last?

.

Both:

In the depths of the dark forest

They have lied and we have always understood this

If we keep walking on this road

We can never return to our old happy home

.

Both:

And we were both then left there all alone, like the Hansel and Gretel story we were shown

By the faint white light of the glowing bright moon, we had lost our happy home far too soon

.

Len:

We are walking and walking no end is in sight

Holding hands in the dark moonlight

Rin:

The moon shines on the bottle that he holds

Faintly illuminating the dirty road

Len (Rin)

Is this path the wrong one (or could it be the right?)

We just really do not know (there is no end in sight)

Rin (Len)

Finally we find the thing (what we have been searching for)

Both:

The witch's home for tales of yore

.

Both

Come and let us both finish off the witch now, throw her in the burning oven under the bough

I'm sure that is she is not here with me, then we can finally become happy

.

Rin:

Hey hey dear mother won't you praise me?

I have defeated the evil witch you dread

.

Len:

Hey hey dear father, won't you praise me?

I have defeated her henchmen too

.

Len:

But even with all this

I feel a bit strange, I know that something has to be amiss

It feels to me as though

The two of us both used to live here long ago

.

Len:

Come, let's go and find our real parents and meet them, okay Rin?


	65. Chrono Story

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The song starts in the Forest of Held as Hänsel asks Gretel if she can hear birds or see the moonlight. Gretel replies that she actually hears the "cry of the forest" and sees the light from the fire. The twins recount how they killed the woman they called "mother" and found the Original Sin she left behind. They split her Sin into seven pieces: Lust the Flower, Gluttony the Seed, Pride the Gems, Envy the Spring, Sloth the Wind, Greed the Soil, and Wrath the Forest. In the process, they unleash the Seven Deadly Sins into the world and pray that it will keep turning.**

**In response to this event, the elder tree in Eldoh's Forest asks an old friend, Elluka Clockworker, to retrieve the sins. At this she considers how she was given immortality after destroying "that which was precious," but only feels emptiness as a result. Concluding her thoughts, she agrees to do so as long as it keeps her entertained, stating that her "time is unlimited anyway". The PV then depicts Elluka going on her journey to find the Sins. It shows the four main harem girls Maylis, Gumina, Lukana, and Mikulia. At the end of the PV she arrives at Duke Sateriasis Venomania's mansion.**

**This has gotta be one of my favorite songs in the entire series, just because it sets the stage for literally everything after it.**

**This song ties into a lot of songs and stories. Ultimately, this made my decision. After I've translated every song, I'm going to put them in chronological order and organize them better. I'll post all the other ones first.**

**Important characters: H****ä****nsel (Len), Gretel (Rin), Elluka Clockworker (Luka), Held's Tree**

* * *

Chrono Story

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine and Luka Megurine

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Len: Is that haunting melody the song of birds?

Rin: No, it's the forest crying for the end of this world

Len: Is that haunting glow the light of the moon?

Rin: No, it's the flames that burn amidst the typhoon

.

Rin: Once a woman was called "Mother" and revered

She was thrown in the oven, cooked and seared

Len: The one "Original Sin" was lost from her hands

And turned into Seven scattered across the lands

.

Rin: Brilliant flowers of "Lust"

Len: Seeds sprouting "Gluttony"

Rin: Glowing gems full of "Pride"

Len: Springs bubbling with "Vanity"

Rin: A wind smelling of "Sloth"

Len: Soil that gives birth to "Greed"

Both: And

A forest filled with "Wrath"

.

Both: Fly far, far away my Seven Deadly Sins

Born from a false mother, kept hidden within

My fading world, doomed to spin and spin

Can you cleanse what's within

The horrid Seven Deadly Sins

.

Luka: By the same hands that ate the forbidden fruit

The Seven were released to bring havoc and doom

In Eldoh's forest, where the single tree stands

I ask you to salvage what remains of this land

.

"I suppose, since it will keep me entertained, this deed"

"After all, I have all the time I need"

She laughs, the sorceress

.

For the girl who lost everything she had had

She destroyed her own love, feeling so bad

An eternity her prize, the gift that was so great

Is empty without anyone to celebrate

.

The one who gained eternity

Also lost her everything

What is that she desires?

What is the she seeks for?

Arriving at the gate of time...

.

This tedious tale is about the Seven Deadly Sins

Born and raised by one woman deep within

A witch's tale, one who travels through time

The Chrono Story begins under a new sky


	66. The Madness of Duke Venomania

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**So with this, we start the Seven Deadly Sins Series! This one is the most well-known of the series, aside from Story of Evil, which is the 3rd song in the Seven Deadly Sin Series. It is also it's own series of 7 songs.**

**The story takes place in Asmodean as Duke Sateriasis Venomania greets another woman who approaches his mansion. He explains how he made a deal with the devil to have an irresistible charisma to women; as a result, women flock to his mansion's basement to create a harem for him. The Duke burns all his old portraits, revealing how he had been mocked and taunted in childhood for his appearance. He kisses another girl in his harem, Gumina Glassred, who had been his childhood friend but also made a fool out of him. He continues to build his harem and women begin disappearing from all over the land.**

**One day the duke greets a new woman (Kachess Marlon) entering his mansion, approaching "her" to dance; as he does so, however, the "woman" stabs him with a knife, revealing himself to be a man who had tracked down his lost love to the Venomania's home. Due to the injury and the knife's poison, the duke collapses and his spell breaks; as a result the women all begin to flee the mansion. As Venomania dies, he sees a glimpse of Gumina and he begs her to stay, as he states that he has not yet told her that he loved her.**

**********This song embodies Lust. Venomania's sword is the vessel.**********

**Character Debuts: Sateriasis Venomania, Kachess Marlon, Gumina Glassred**

* * *

The Madness of Duke Venomania

Original song by Gakupo Kamui with Miku Hatsune, Meiko, Gumi Megpoid &amp; Luka Megurine

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Gakupo:

Once again today, a woman prances down the hall

Like the other days, she's walking towards downfall

Smiling sweetly, such a look of innocence

Wedding bells rings, you'll lose all your common sense

Such a strange plan, to gain power to control

To get it in my hands, I gave him my soul

Women are fools, it only takes one glance

Using his tools, they fall in my trance

.

Luka:

So he can claim all the women in the land, he has gained strange eyes

Miku:

Hiding away in his mansion's basement, using his grace as guise

Luka:

By picking and choosing whichever girl, he gained a hefty prize

Miku:

He was building up a harem

.

Gakupo :

Libido masking poison reasons, so foolish

Pleasure digging deeper still with each sword's thrust

Blood and sweat mixing as one, your love and lust

But they will all be a purple before long

Throwing away our clothes and (your) dignity at last

I hope that you know, you can no longer go back to the past

.

Gakupo :

I long since have, burnt my portrait of the past

Sliced it in half, the me of yesterday

They always seemed to, laugh and mock the old me

But pretty soon you, will regret it, you'll see

Holding in my arms, a sweet young girl I love

Using all my charm, give a kiss from above

She was an old friend, from my long-forgotten past

But in the end, she would always laugh

.

Gumi :

From near and far, lusty women would chase after him every day

Meiko :

Arriving unannounced, in a daze, they were soon led astray

Gumi :

Wives and daughters disappeared, and people began to worry

Meiko :

Where were they going, we couldn't see!

.

Gakupo:

Libido masking the darkness within in his soul

Pleasure that never ends won't ever be made whole

Knowing this fantasy has changed me far too strange

There is no coming back from this wonderful change

Sinning against God, so depravedly yet sweet

It's a wonderful night, full of madness, feels so right

.

Gakupo :

Once again today, a woman prances down the hall

Like the other days, she's walking towards downfall

Calling her forth, calling her with my eyes

Dance henceforth, you'll be my new prize

Hugging you close, holding your warm body

Standing on your toes, you smile at me

But it doesn't last, and pain erupts soon

Feeling quite aghast, the blood makes me swoon

.

Kaito:

I was looking for my dearest lover who disappeared

Happened to overhear she was in the devil's mansion here

Dressing as a female, but only to get close to you

But it was only so I could kill you as my hatred grew

.

Gakupo :

You hid it, the poison blade bit deep through my chest

Collapsing down, hitting the ground, who would have guessed?

Blood and sweat mixing as one, the love and lust

Has died purple and betrayed my trust

The spell broken, I felt it within, my power has left me

The women have run, so ends my fun, alone again, I see

In a daze, watching through haze, my eyes flicker wide

The last girl through the door, to my surprise

My childhood friend, wait for me, don't go too!

.

Please don't leave me now, I never even said I love you!


	67. Evil Food Eater Conchita

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The story takes place in Beelzenia (the Red Country) as Banica Conchita, a well-known duchess of the country, eats up a supper that would sicken a normal person. As the song goes on, it explains how she once ate only the most delicious and exquisite food; now her tastes have evolved so that she wants something new and grotesque every day, even to the point of eating blue poison and the very dishes. She is shown being served by a maid and butler who demand that others praise and respect her.**

**Her fifteenth chef, Joseph, asks for a brief vacation, and Banica, angry, decides to eat him. Not yet satisfied, she also eats her butler and maid after asking for seconds. When everything has gone, she finally eats herself-at the end, the song notes that though she has tasted all the most rotten foods, no one will know what she tasted like.**

**Joseph was actually Carlos Marlon, Banika's fiance. Their engagement was ended when people discovered Bankia's eating habits. However, he invaded her castle to try to steal the Wine Glass, the Vessel of Gluttony which made Banika act like she did. Fearing the civil war coming due to the Conchita's actions, he attempted to poison her and himself, a double suicide-homicide. She was surprisingly unaffected by the poison, and he failed, dying from the poison and becoming one of her meals. (yeah, confusing)**

********This song embodies Gluttony. Banika's goblet is the vessel. ********

**Character Debuts: Banika Conchita, Joseph (Carlos Marlon), Arte &amp; Pollo (her servants)**

* * *

Evil Food Eater Conchita

Original song by Meiko, with Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Meiko:

In a mansion corrupt, a rotten stench stains the air

Today too, the final supper has commenced without a care

So many dishes of delicious food, just the finest here

And a single girl will eat all as each dish will disappear

.

The name of that single girl? Why it's Banika Conchita!

A gourmet by any other name, the impressive Conchita

But secretly what she sought for something thought to be unreal

The world's hidden most repulsive delicious gourmet meal!

.

Rin &amp; Len:

Praise her honors, this great lady!

We will do anything for our Conchita!

All the food in the world is just for you!

The flavors and savors, every single food!

.

Meiko:

Now I can eat until I have eaten everything!

Room in my stomach for whatever food that you bring!

Try to poison me, shining a pale blue in the light

Such a delicious spice, I will eat every bite!

Suck and chew down to the marrow of the sweet white bones

Crunching the plate, I'm hungry, as my stomach still groans

So delicious, all this food, ah this is Heaven's bliss

Continue eating! I will never grow tired of this!

.

Once again at the time of that special day of year

My own cook, the 15th one, he is wanting to leave here

"Can I please just take a break just for now, my lady?"

God, why are all of them so useless, it's crazy!

.

Rin &amp; Len:

Praise her honors, this great lady!

We will do anything for our Conchita!

We must give retribution to them

Everyone who opposes must meet their end!

.

Meiko:

Now I can eat until I have eaten everything!

Room in my stomach for whatever food that you bring!

Strands of his hair, shining a pale blue in the light

What a delicious salad just for my appetite!

Suck and chew down to the marrow of the sweet white bones

I think I'll have seconds as my stomach still groans!

Hey, dear servant, I have a single question for you

Answer me true, how will you taste when I eat you?

.

Before I knew it, my servants have vanished (were eaten), the mansion fell away

No one left and no one here, my mansion will slowly decay

But she continued to seek for something thought to be unreal

The world's hidden most repulsive but delicious gourmet meal!

.

Now I can eat until I have eaten everything!

What to eat, looking at the hand held in front of me

Smiling happily, her eyes take on a eerie gleam

"I still have something to eat, and that is me!"

.

Conchita's very last repulsive meal

Is made from herself, such a thing thought unreal

The one person who has tasted everything

She has passed on and will never share a thing!


	68. Kotoba Asobi (Wordplay)

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The song takes place in an unspecified place and time. A mysterious singer learns in pairs the words "Father" and "Mother," "Wind" and "Water," "Friend" and "Dream," and finally learns love. At this point she understands the shape of the world, but is unable to describe her current feelings and so will keep playing with words. Next, the singer learns in pairs the words "Lie" and "Pain," "Crime" and "Punishment," and finally learns "Evil." At this point she understands the darkness of the world, but is unable to describe how she feels as she's cast aside. She will keep playing with words, despite never wanting to know them in the first place. Finally, the singer says that she will continue to be at the side of the person to which the song is dedicated, as she teaches them new words.**

**The girl actually was abandoned by her creator. Eventually learning of their demise, she, in turn, decides to create her creator, just like how they made her. As she works, and her lab coat grows redder with blood, she begins to sing this song, a lullaby for her creator. At the end, it is unknown whether she successfully resurrectd them or not. But she believes they are back with her, and it is unknown whether she has gone mad and it is their dead body she is talking to or if it's truly that person.**

**This song is actually the very first song in the entire series. The song order that I chose to post them in is by grouping them with their respective story arcs. It would require a lot of effort if you all want me to post them in the correct order, but I'll do it if you want me to. It would also add about 15 more songs for me to translate. It's up to my readers, whether you want the correct chronological order or just have me finish the last 2 groups and go back to doing requests. I'm okay with either, so please comment your preference.**

**Important Characters: Unknown girl (Rin)**

* * *

Kotoba Asobi (Wordplay)

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I quickly have come to learn the word that means "mother"

I quickly remembered the word that means "father"

.

I quickly have come to learn the word that means "the wind"

I quickly remembered the word that means "water"

.

I quickly have come to learn the word that means "together"

I quickly remembered the word that means "to dream"

.

And when I finally learned what means "to love"

I also learned the shape of the world

.

And yet I wonder what would be the right word for me

To get to express everything that I'm always feeling?

Even if it's only to learn that one answer unheard

I will continue to do my best to play with my words

.

Soon I found I learned the meaning of the word "lies"

And soon I was taught the meaning of the word "pain"

.

Soon I found I learned the meaning of the word "crime"

Soon I was taught the meaning of the word "punishment"

.

And when I was finally taught what means "evil"

I learned of the darkness of the world

.

And yet I wonder what would be the best words for me

To use when you finish and throw me aside finally?

Even though it's to learn something I never wish to incur

I will continue to just constantly play with all my words

.

And yet I wonder what would be the right word for me

To get to express everything that I'm always feeling?

"Good morning" "Hello to you" "Thank you so much" or just "Goodbye"

I will play with all these words until something in me dies

.

I am here just for you to play with and to use

As always please tell me all the words to abuse


	69. Clockwork Lullaby

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The song is set in an unspecified time and place. A mysterious singer, after obtaining the "key called words," begins to tie them into a song: a lullaby she wanted others to listen to, with a distinctive "Lu Li La" pattern. She also takes a toy she had always wanted and throws it out a window.**

**The singer questions the wishes and desires of the humankind, and she tells them to "go to sleep." She expresses uncertainty about the song healing the heart of someone with a sin of desire. Regardless, she declares that she will continue singing, believing that the memories and traumas will continue melting and blending with the song.**

**The unknown singer is the same girl from Wordplay.**

**Important Characters: Unknown girl (Rin)**

* * *

Clockwork Lullaby

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Tell me the new words like you always have done

And I turn them into a new song to be sung

.

I wonder what can be gained from my delusion?

Only one song can break the illusion

.

Lu li la lu li la my voice that sings for you

I wonder, can it reach someone and just who?

Finding the key, the words to unlock the yore

I will open the unknown door

.

The toy I had always dearly wanted at my side

Clasping it tightly, I threw it threw the window outside

.

Humans cannot be satisfied with the things they're given

What do you wish to obtain and be forgiven?

If you're tired from searching to deep

Then please, just sleep

.

Lu li la lu li la this lonely lullaby

I wonder, can it heal your heart that always cries

Carrying the sin of desiring too much

Your dreams are never enough

.

Lu li la lu li la my voice that sings for you

Is a Clockwork Lullaby that's hiding the truth

Unless I am wound up to keep on singing

Then the truth will remain hiding

.

Memories float along like the flowers in the dawn

And even the trauma of learning all your flaws

Is sank in the mud as I'm wound up like a doll

Everything is inside me, so small


	70. Twiright Prank

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**So sorry I haven't posted! I was dealing with these things called viruses on my hard drive. Hate them so much. Anyway! Without further ado, here is the beginning of our new arc!**

**So in the middle of the Seven Deadly Sins Arc, we find ourselves at the long-awaited arc: the Story of Evil! I've gotten lots of requests fro songs in here (mostly Servant of Evil) and I assure you: it's coming! So have some patience, it will be up by Sunday.**

**But first is Twiright Prank.**

**On the coast of Lucifenia, the Yellow Country, two twins, a boy (Allen Avadonia) and a girl (Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche), are alone in the twilight. The girl trips and is comforted by the boy, as she notes they should get home before it becomes dark. The boy witnesses a hungry demon (Banika Conchita) threatening them and wants to go home before they're eaten. They both note how they found and buried a chest on the beach, but it's too dark to find it. The two decide to "split" the twilight between each other, the girl being "day" and the boy being "night," creating a "beautiful orange sky" when they hold hands. Later, as a bell tolls three times, the "demon", Banika returns; the girl refuses to share her snack with Banika, but the boy feels pity and gives some of his. In return, Banica tells him a secret about the ocean. Later, the boy promises to share the secret with the girl.**

**Pretty straightforward. Only addition I have is that Allen is the servant in Servant of Evil and Rilliane is the princess in Daughter of Evil. Keep that in mind. This series pretty much follows Rilliane and details the events of the Green War and the Yellow Revolution and it's aftermath.**

**Important Characters: Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche, Allen Avadonia, Banika Conchita**

* * *

Twiright Prank

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Rin:

Where nothing laid on the ground

You stumbled and your tears fell down

You're alright, I'm sure it only is

the mischievous twilight's trick

.

We must quickly go home

Before the sun sets.

.

Len:

In the horizon past the lake

A devil laughed a sound that quaked

"Come here and we'll play, so don't go back!

You can come be my new snacks!"

.

We must quickly go home

Before he eats us

.

Rin:

Long ago, we hid a small black box

In the sand by the docks

But it was wrapped in the night's black

We can no longer get it back

.

Both:

Of course the two of us

Make up the twilight sun

Rin: So I'll be the day

Len: And I'll by the night

And the sky turns a beautiful twilight

.

Rin:

The bell sounds once again

The third time, means the devil awakens

With a wistful face staring at us two

We can tell he's hungry today too

.

I don't care if he's hungry

I'm not sharing my snack!

.

Len:

The devil groans and complains

As his face is a mask full of pain

"Even if I ate everything in the world

My stomach would keep growling"

.

I can't help it, I feel bad for him,

So I'll share my snack

.

"Thank you, little prince

I will tell you, if it will help to convince,

A secret I learned long ago

Of the sea right below"

.

Both:

Of course the two of us

Make up the twilight sun

Len:

I will share with you in a while

The secret this ocean his compiled

.

Both:

Of course the two of us

Make up the twilight sun

Rin: So I'll be the day

Len: And I'll by the night

And the sky turns a beautiful twilight


	71. Daughter of White

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This one took a while. Mostly cuz it's so long.**

**The song starts in a vilalge as a girl, Clarith, is ostracized by the Elphegorteans (people of the Green Kingdom) for having white hair. She prays to an old tree for friends. One day, she meets Michaela after finding her unconscious and they become close. Clarith becomes happy that someone wants to be friends with her. She explains how they left the village to work in the city under Mikina Freesis (an aristocrat from the Blue Kingdom). One day, a blue-haired prince (Kyle Marlon) visits the mansion and meets Michaela. He falls in love with her, and so rejects Riliane's proposal. Riliane thus orders the death of all the green-haired women in Elphegort, and Clarith once again becomes depressed as the princess's wish is acted out.**

**The song starts again by the harbor as Clarith relates how she became a nun in the church, in a monastery after the Lucifenian Revolution. One day she meets a mysterious girl, "Rin", whom she begins to grow closer to. Eventually, Clarith comes across a confession booth and by mistake overhears Rin's confession, realizing that Rin is actually Riliane, the Daughter of Evil. Later, Riliane is alone at the beach. From behind, Clarith approaches, preparing to kill her with a knife. She points it at her back.**

**However, Clarith reveals that she could not kill Riliane because she recognized herself in her, a lonely girl. She relates how Riliane is getting better at her cooking. In the final moments, Clarith recalls how she saw an illusion that stopped her at the harbor. She later wonders who that boy she saw was.**

**Important characters: Clarith (Haku), Michaela (Miku), Riliane d'Autriche Lucifen (Rin), Kyle Marlon (Kaito), Mikina Freesis (SF-A2 Miki)**

* * *

Daughter of White

Original song by Yowane Haku with Miku Hatsune &amp; Kagamine Rin

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

"I'm so sorry for existing today."

A habit that I always couldn't help but say

I quietly complain, no courage to say it out loud

A meaningless life hidden among the crowd

.

Everyone in my village has long and gorgeous and green hair

Except for me, an outcast with hair so white and fair

Deep in the woods, a grand tree stands tall, far above the rest

I always come here to pray to god, hoping I'm not a pest

.

Living all alone every single day

Is a sad thing that I hope won't stay

I just want someone, anyone really

To be a friend to me

.

I met her by the old tree one day, when I had gone to go and pray

I saved her when she fell unconscious, it all started from that day

Before long, the two of us, opposites, we became very close

But we two share so many differences, and its that that always shows

.

She had the prettiest hair in the village and everyone envied her beauty

But they also loved her, a kind voice and smile, but never mean or snooty

Why? I would ask, why would someone like her want to be with someone like me?

Is it because I'm inferior to you? Is this all simply from your pity?

.

You gently hold me, and speak softly to me, as I sat there cringing and crying my tears

Miku: "You are the most wonderful person here"

And I cried while she held me

.

Even if every single being in the universe

Laughed at me and made me feel worse and worse

I had someone who wanted me with them, who loved me

That's all I'll need to be happy

.

We ran from that prejudiced village, to the city, for a new start

Even though it's strange, we're together, so we can keep working hard

We became the maids of a wealthy lady, it was hard labor of course,

But we chose this way to live, so it will never be forced

.

One day the lady had a guest, a man with blue hair and a kind smile

I wonder, when they met, for the two of them, that moment, was it worthwhile?

He was a prince from the Blue Kingdom, who fell in love with the girl of green

So fast and deeply that he rejected the proposal from the Yellow Queen

.

The land was enveloped in war from her

The Queen gave the order

"I'm sick of green, wipe out all of them, disappear from the face of this earth!"

.

Everyone, everyone was gone, they were all dead

Except me who has white hair on her head

I wish I could have died instead of you, my only friend

Plead God, why…?

Why would you do this…?

.

"I'm so sorry for existing today."

A habit that I always couldn't help but say

I quietly complain, no courage to say it out loud

A meaningless life hidden among the crowd

.

I started living in a small chapel, by a town overlooking the coast

I heard the queen was killed by her people, so much for her post

.

I met her by the chapel door one day, when I had gone to go and pray

I saved her when she fell unconscious, it all started from that day

Before long, the two of us, opposites, we became very close

But we two share so many differences, and its that that always shows

.

In the empty confession box one night,

I overheard her confession, and immediately shook with fright

Ah, how can this be, this is awful

But she is most surely

Rin: The Daughter of Evil

.

At a harbor not too far from the town,

A lonely girl stands, looking down

I softly and silently approach her from behind

Holding a knife clenched tight

I point it at her defenseless back

And begin my attack

.

There's something I must say, my dear friend, and I need to apologize too

I truly tried, I truly wanted to, but I could not get revenge for you

She is the same as me, the same as back then, a very sad and lonely girl

And if there is anything that I have learned in this world,

Being alone is sad and lonely

.

The girl who could never do a thing

She improved a bit in her cooking

The brioche she made as a snack one day

Was baked well and had a good taste

.

Back then, I stopped swinging when seeing

An illusion appear a bit out in the sea

.

Who was that boy who faded in the sky, that looked like he wanted to cry?


	72. Wooden Girl Thousand Year Wiegenlied

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The plot follows Michaela, a forest spirit, who observes a girl named Clarith come and pray for friends. Curious as to why Clarith is so sad all the time, the spirit wishes to help Clarith, although she finds herself unable to in her current form. After some time, Michaela is given a human form by a "capricious sorceress" (Elluka Clockworker) so she can meet Clarith and understand her. After meeting Clarith, Michaela enjoys her life as a human, from the village to the city, until she meets Kyle Marlon at a banquet. He falls in love with her and rejects Riliane's proposal. The country falls into war by Riliane's hand. As the disaster strikes, Michaela is separated from Clarith, and realizes her feelings for her. Being a human, she can not revert back into her spirit form, but she resolves to stay in any case due to her love for Clarith. She and Clarith simultaneously promise that if they both survive, they will wait for the other to live in Eldoh's Forest again.**

**The song ends with Michaela lying at the bottom of the well after being stabbed in the chest by a "golden-haired assassin" (Allen Avadonia), she thinks of Clarith and wishes her to live on with her last thoughts being:_ "If I could be reborn, if I could be reborn..."_**

**Important Characters: Michaela (Miku), Clarith (Haku), Kyle Marlon (Kaito), Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (Rin), Allen Avadonia (Len), Elluka Clockworker (Luka)**

* * *

Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~

Original song by Miku Hatsune with Yowane Haku

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

"I'm so sorry that I'm alive"

She couldn't stop her negativities

And her beautiful white hair was different than everybody's

At the Thousand-Year-Old Tree

She knelt and began to plead

If she could only find a friend to meet and be happy

.

I wanted just one thing for me to do

To grant her wish for her smile too

But I simply could not do it stuck in my old form

But then _she _appeared in front of me

The sorceress, capricious yet free

And I, a spirit, was reborn, as a pretty human girl

.

I don't know much beyond the trees

The world outside the woods truly confuses me

So of course I'm not sure

Why, although in pain and crying, that girl endures

.

It should have been very happy

So boring yet peaceful, but I simply disagree

I'm still just not sure

Why, although in pain and crying, you endure?

.

Two girls, different in every single possible way

Although seeming impossible, met that fateful day

.

Let our thousand-year vow resound to the very ends of the earth

A bound Wiegenlied births

The fate that leads to destruction

Though we are very different girls, opposites attract

So since I am here, I shall protect you, my dear, always

.

I transformed into a body of a young human girl

With a single hope to unfurl

To understand your sad tears

Living in a new town together here

Is a bit frightening but still

We're together of our own free will

If you are here, I will not be afraid at all

.

Little by little, I finally began to understand

That human joys are truly grand

.

Let our thousand-year vow resound across the sky of the earth

A bound Wiegenlied births

The fate that leads to destruction

As we go on changing, loneliness will sometimes occur

But as long as you smile, I can endure

.

At my lady's banquet, I met and danced with the king of the Blue Country

And the fate of destruction clicked

And the wheels of the clock began to tick

.

He fell in love with me, and fatefully, painfully, rejected the Yellow Queen

Envious and upset, she commanded the war that destroyed my happiness

.

Now that I can never see you again, only now

Can I understand my heart and it's sacred vow

.

Let our thousand-year vow resound across the earth and to you

Even if I cannot take back the choice I made long ago

I will not regret meeting you, and I promise I shall always

Love you, my dear, for all of my days

.

Haku:Even if every single being in the universe laughed at me and made me feel worse and worse

Miku: Even if every single being in the universe laughed at you and made you feel worse and worse

Haku: I had someone who wanted me with them, who loved me

Miku: I promised to protect you, and I always, always shall

Haku: That's all I'll need to be happy

Miku: So smile and don't regret my fate

.

Haku: If you somehow get through this war, and you stay alive

Miku: If you somehow get through this war, and you can stay alive

Haku: Then maybe someday we'll meet again in this life

Miku: Then maybe someday we'll meet again in this life

Haku: We can live together in the forest, safe from harm

Miku: We can live together in the forest,and safe from harm

Haku: I can wait for as long as it takes you to come through

Miku: I can wait for as long as it takes you to come through

.

Alone at the bottom of the well, as a beautiful moon shines above

A knife in my chest severs my life line

The golden-haired assassin had cried for me, before vanishing

And the truth is lost in the overwhelming darkness

.

You, with your translucent white hair and clumsy, shy smile

Please, please, live for me, keep on living

If I could meet you again

I would like to tell you how I feel,

If only this was not the end

If only this was not the end~


	73. Daughter of Evil

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The song takes place in Lucifenia, a country stated to be of unspeakable inhumanity, and ruled by a fourteen-year-old princess, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. The song goes on to list how she has a servant that shares her face, Allen Avadonia (Germaine's adpted brother), a horse named Josephine, and all the treasures of the world. She acquired these treasures from stealing money from the peasants in her kingdom and she expresses an intent to destroy everyone in her way. **

**On top of this, the song reveals she loves Kyle Marlon, the blue haired king from another land. However, instead of the princess, he chooses Michaela, a girl from the green country. Fueled by rage, she orders the destruction of the girl's country and all the women in it. Many houses are burned down and many people suffer, but Riliane is not concerned**

**Finally, all the citizens of Lucifenia conspire to take down the princess, though it would be hard. They are led by a swordswoman wearing red armor, Germaine Avadonia, and are not stopped by the soldiers due to the tolls of the war with Elphegort. At last, they surrounded the court, although all the servants had already fled. The "princess" does not put up a fight and is finally captured. She's scheduled to be executed at three o'clock. At that time, she looks upon the crowd and simply says "It's time for my snack" before the guillotine kills her.**

****This song embodies the bad side of Pride. Riliane's two hand mirrors are the vessel. The full set are the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, shared by Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche and Allen Avadonia.****

**Now I think we all know what really happens to Rilliane, but I won;t say for those of you who don't. You'll find out in the next song.**

**Important characters: Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche, Allen Avadonia, Germaine Avadonia, Kyle Marlon, Michaela**

* * *

Daughter of Evil

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Once upon a time in a town unlike our own

A treacherous kingdom with a ruler on the throne

Ruling over everyone with an iron fist

Only age 14, the brand-new crown princess!

.

Luxurious furniture covered her home

And her own servant's face was much like her own

Her favorite horse was named Josephine

Everything in the world belonged to this queen

.

If her income started to suffer decrease

Exploit it from the people until it will cease

If they go against, well too bad for them

You'll soon come to your end!

.

Kneel before me!

.

Evil flowers so beautiful

Gleaming with colors so very youthful

The pitiful weeds that exist to feed me

Will soon rot away and be replaced quickly!

.

The tyrant little princess had a strong desire

For a man across the sea in blue who ruled as sire

But she heard "He was in love with someone

From the green country", sent her head in a whirl

.

The princess fell into a jealous rage

Had the minister summoned by a page

And in a silent voice filled up with anger

"Destroy the green country, leave no survivors."

.

Many houses were burned completely to ash

Many people perished from the violent attacks

The sorrow that all the people had felt

Did not reach the very queen who had it dealt

.

"Ah, my tea time."

.

Evil flowers so beautiful

Gleaming with colors so very frightful

Although the flower is truly a gem

There are far too many thorns on it's stem

.

The evil princess could not stay on the throne

Finally the people had enough troubles thrown

Leading the rebellion against the awful queen

Was a woman who was from the red country

.

Those angry thoughts that had been allowed to grow

Now wrapped the whole country in a civil war

Tired from the green country's long long war

The queen's soldiers lost over and over

.

In the end, the palace was circled around

And even her servants were nowhere to be found

The lovely little princess who once was queen

Was finally caught after her evil schemes

.

"You foolish, insolent peons!"

.

Evil flowers so beautiful

Gleaming with colors so very tearful

The paradise she had built just for herself

Has become brittle and collapsed in on itself

.

Once upon a time in a town unlike our own

A treacherous kingdom with a ruler on the throne

Ruling over everyone with an iron fist

Only age 14, the brand-new crown princess!

.

Her execution was scheduled at three

When all of the church bells will loudly ring

The person who once ruled over all she could see

I wonder just what she was thinking

.

Finally the time arrived on the dot

The bell that would bring the people what they sought

She didn't even glance at the people staring on

But she looked a tad regretful

.

"Ah, it's tea time."

.

Evil flowers so beautiful

Gleaming with colors so very youthful

The future people continue her legend to this day

"She's the Daughter of Evil" is what they say


	74. Servant of Evil

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**It's the moment you've all been waiting for! The song I've gotten teh most requests to do! Without further ado, here's the Servant of Evil!**

**The song takes place in Lucifenia, where the servant, Allen Avadonia, serves the Princess Riliane. He reveals he is her twin brother, separated from her due to their parents reasons. The servant promises that even if the rest of the world turns against her, he'll continue to protect her.**

**One day, he goes to visit the kingdom of Elphegort (the Green Country), and he falls in love with Michaela. However, Kyle Marlon has also fallen in love with her, whom Riliane is in love with, and the jealous Riliane desires Michaela's ****death. Though Allen states he will always grant her wish, he wonders why his tears won't stop falling. Sometime after the event, he serves Riliane brioche for a snack and sees her laugh innocently.**

**Later, the Lucifenian Revolution starts and Allen realizes Riliane will be killed. Despite acknowledging this might be just fate, he still swears to protect her. He has her switch clothes with him, stating that because they were twins, no one will notice. As the princess, he is arrested and Riliane escapes. Following his imprisonment, he is executed, and Riliane watches in the crowd as he says her favorite line. During the last few moments of his life, Allen wishes: "If I could be reborn, I would like to be with you again."**

******This song embodies the good side of Pride. Allen's two hand mirrors are the vessel. The full set are the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, shared by Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche and Allen Avadonia.******

**This is by far the most depressing song in the entire Evillious Chronicles series. It's really sad, and proabbly everyone who ahs heard it has cried, and the PVs don;t help. I can only hope I did the song justice.**

**Important Characters: Allen Avadonia 9Len), Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (Rin), Michaela (Miku), Kyle Marlon (Kaito), Germaine Avadonia (Meiko, only seen in PV)**

* * *

Servant of Evil

Original song by Len Kagamine

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

You became a princess while I'm your lowly servant

Two pitiful twins whose destinies were bent

If it will protect you, I will do anything

I'll become evil for you, no matter how it stings

.

We were born with expectations raised up very high

We were blessed by the church bells that ring throughout the sky

For the convenience of parents, the king and the queen

Our future was torn apart before we were even weaned

.

Even if everything in the entire world

Becomes your enemy that you make your foe

I will protect throughout all the pain

So your smile will never be in vain

.

You became a princess while I'm your lowly servant

Two pitiful twins whose destinies were bent

If it will protect you, I will do anything

I'll become evil for you, no matter how it stings

.

When I went to a country on an errand for you

I saw a girl in green who had strolled in my view

From just a simple smile and a kindly voice that spoke

I fell in love at first sight, what a cliched joke

.

But if my princess makes a wish for that girl

To be erased without a trace from the world

I will answer her wish like I always have done

.

Why can I not stop my tears now that they have begun?

.

You became a princess while I'm your lowly servant

Two maddened twins whose destinies were bent

"Today's snack I have prepared is brioche."

You laugh happily and smile without any reproach

.

Before long this country will come crashing to an end

By the hands of all the very angry citizens

This is what they say we deserve 'cause of what we've done

I will oppose them until my time has come

.

"Here, dear sister, change into my own clothes now

Please do this and then escape into the hazy crowd

It's alright, we are twins, and I will always love you so

We look alike, they won't realize, so hurry up and go"

.

I'm now the princess, you're a fugitive who went

Two saddened twins whose destinies were bent

If they say you are evil and this your price to pay

I have the same blood in me, so my price will be the same

.

Once upon a time in a town unlike our own

A treacherous kingdom with a ruler on the throne

Ruling over everyone with an iron fist

My cute little sister, a very young princess

.

(LEN: Even if everything in the entire world

Becomes your enemy that you make your foe

I will protect you throughout all the pain

So just keep smiling somewhere everyday)

(RIN: Finally the time arrives and you face your demise

And the bell signals the end of all that they despise

Not even glancing around at the angry crowd

You utter my favorite phrase as my eyes start to cloud)

.

You became a princess while I'm your lowly servant

Two pitiful twins whose destinies were bent

If it will protect you, I will do anything

I'll become evil for you, no matter how it stings

.

If we could be reborn and given another chance at life

I want to be with you again at that special time


	75. Regret Message

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The song starts in a harbor outside a town where Riliane stands alone. She recalls a legend that Allen once told her that states that if she writes a wish, puts it inside a bottle and throws it out to sea, her wish will come true. As such, Riliane writes down a wish in a bottle and sets it out herself. Recalling on her past, she regrets her actions as she realizes how selfish she was and how Allen would follow her every command, even when it caused him pain. She hopes the ocean will express her gratitude. She writes her wish with the words, "if I could be reborn."**

**Honestly, I find this song just as sad as Servant of Evil, but that's my opinion.**

**Important characters: Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche (Rin) &amp; Allen Avadonia (Len)**

* * *

Regret Message

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

At a small harbor not to far from the town

A girl stands alone as the sun goes down

It is here at this sea

And everyone agrees

That the sea's legend is real

.

"Put a piece of parchment with a wish on it"

"And place it in a bottle"

"Let the sea wash away all your sadness and dismay"

"And your thought will bear fruit one day"

.

Float away, my bottle, on the sea for all these days

My message holds a wish that will always stay

Far beyond the glowing setting sun

My wish fades on the horizon

.

You were always by my side and you helped me to survive

And you would anything for me

But all that you had seen was a selfish little queen

Who caused problems she didn't mean

.

You who fulfilled all the wishes I made

Along with the moon, you fade

So I'll ask the sea and hope that it grants me

To deliver my thoughts to you

.

Float away, my bottle, on the sea for all these days

My tears fall as a regret sets in me

Realizing my sin but it's too late to win

And everything has to come to an end

.

Float away, my bottle, on the sea for all these days

My message holds a wish that will always stay

Far beyond the glowing setting sun

My wish fades on the horizon

.

Float away, my bottle, on the sea for all these days

My tears fall as a regret sets into me

"If only we could be reborn and meet again..."

[I hope I can see you then]


	76. Handbeat Clocktower

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**In Castle Hedgehog, Kyle Marlon walks to the top of the Handbeat Clocktower. He questions whether Prim Marlon, sitting and laughing at the top, is a "demon" or his "mother." Walking up the stairs, he speaks of how he once painted a picture of Ney, and how a woman (Eye Moonlit) with "evil intentions" created the Seven Deadly Sins, which started everything. Yukina Freesis reminds him that the right path hasn't vanished yet and that the "Story of Evil" has now ended. Kyle claims he will not hesitate to dispense justice, even if he has to turn his blade towards his mother and sister. He then laments of how he is tired of despair and that his heart feels empty. Yukina comforts him, saying that they will pray for the "endless rain" to finally stop.**

**Kyle then encounters Ney at the top of the tower, possessed by the Demon of Gluttony. Although she gains the upper hand, Germaine Avadonia comes to Kyle's rescue. Kyle believes that one day, when he can laugh at his past suffering, he will write the "true story" of what happened. Arriving at the top of the clocktower, he ponders if Prim, now decaying on the chair, was indeed a "demon" or his "mother."**

**So ends the Story of Evil! This is the final song in that series. From here on, I'll finish the Seven Deadly Sins arc, before proceeding to Clockwork Lullaby series and finally the Four Ends, the conclusions to the series. We're drawing near! Halfway there from here!**

**Important Characters: Kyle Marlon (Kaito), Yukina Freesis (Kaai Yuki), Prim Marlon (Prima), Ney Futapie (Neru), Eve Moonlit (Miku)**

* * *

Handbeat Clocktower

Original song by Kaito &amp; Kaai Yuki with Rin

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

At the top of the clocktower, a lone woman surveys all, laughing happily

Are you my mother or a devil? To this day, I still don't know

.

The second hand moves slow

Shaking deep the stretches of souls

Is the thing at the top of the clock

Poison or justice or not?

Every time I climb the stairs,

A handbeat sounds from up there

The time and the conflict both make their marks on my heart

.

The filthy gift of Pride's fall, a mirror old and broke

The Sword for atoning for Lust invoked

Surely I'm the only one who could wield them?

.

That day at the top of the clock

I drew the girl who caused

All this madness was because of her

Vague memories in a hazy whirl

A single woman with evil thoughts

Corrupted them for her plots

And thus, the Seven Deadly Sins were born once again

.

However, the ending is still in sight

It won't fade soon into night

For the dramatic Story of Evil

Has ended this time for real

.

I swear I won't hesitate, even if it hurts, even if I hurt, in time

Even if I fight, even if you fight, you'll pay for your crimes

At the top of the clocktower, a lone woman surveys all, laughing happily

Are you my mother or a devil? To this day, I still don't know

.

Somebody, somebody, please tell me

What is "evil" and what does it mean?

I can only hope for the despair left me empty

My heart just weighs so heavy...

.

Kaai Yuki:

Although there is not much we can do

We clasp hands and pray on through

For the clouds to clear and the rain to dry

And the Heavens will no longer cry

.

But the laughter combines with chiming of the hour, forming a new sadness

And the Handbeat Clocktower creates this brand new madness

.

When I can finally be at peace and free from this madness and pain

I swear I will write the truth, your sacrifice won't be in vain

.

Rin:

(La lu ri la la la

La lu ri la la la

La lu ri la la la

La lu ri la la la) x6

.

I swear I won't hesitate, even if it hurts, even if I hurt, in time

Even if I fight, even if you fight, you'll pay for your crimes

At the top of the clocktower, a lone woman surveys all, decaying happily

Were you my mother or a devil? I guess that I'll never know...


	77. Gift from the Sleep-Bringing Princess

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**In Toragay, Elphegort (the Green Country), Margarita Blankenheim asks for someone to take her gift to sleep, "for the sake of their happiness." She speaks of how, even though her philandering husband, Caspar, married her in an arranged match just for her doctor father's money, and has forgotten their childhood promise, she loves him. Unable to handle seeing him always so weary, Margarita learns from her friend Julia Abelard how to make a medicine to heal his body.**

**She notes that everyone in the city also has worries and she gives her "medicine" to everyone to help them sleep. It's revealed that Margarita has in fact poisoned everyone in the city, and now, as the only one left, she has acquired her freedom and wealth. She states how she had been broken from her marriage and so wished to destroy everything.**

**She then says that now it's her turn to take the medicine, to turn from the "Princess Who Brought Sleep" to "Sleeping Beauty."**

**********This song embodies Sloth. Margarita is actually the vessel. She is in reality the Clockworker's Doll, a doll inhabited by the spirit of Eve Moonlit.**********

**Important Characters: Margarita Blankenheim (Miku), Caspar Blankenheim (Kaito), Julia Abelard (Irina Clockworker (Nekomura Iroha))**

* * *

Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Please sleep well with my special gift

You can sleep easy with my wonderful gift

Yes, I'm the Sleep-Bringing Princess, true

But it's for the happiness of me and you...

.

We married for our families and their greed

Yet I truly loved you indeed

You're good-for-nothing, drowned in lust and desire

Yet my love for you grew higher

.

You just want my father's money, and not me

Yet I'm fine with all of your greed

You forgot the promise we made so long ago

Yet I'll always love you so

.

I hate to see you up at night, unable to sleep

This medicine I made will keep

You in sleep so you can rest well tonight

It's a gift I made for you, alright?

.

Please sleep well with my special gift

You can sleep easy with my wonderful gift

Yes, I'm the Sleep-Bringing Princess, true

But it's for the happiness of me and you...

.

Everyone has worries deep down inside,

Rich, poor, mom, dad, worries that you hide

For all the insomniacs, I bring you my wonder drug

Sleep well and nice and snug

.

As you sleep, escape into your dreams

Forget reality and all those painful things

In your crib, like a child asleep

Close your eyes, escape everything

.

Everyone, after drinking my wonderful gift

Fell asleep happily, their minds adrift

I, awake and alone, for them in their own place

Gained all the freedom that I always craved

.

Please sleep well with my special gift

You can sleep easy with my wonderful gift

Yes, I'm the Sleep-Bringing Princess, true

It's for my hope, for me and not you

.

In those days, I was used not cared for

A doll on a string, who craved for more

They broke me a long time ago, and so

I will destroy those who kept me in repose

.

It's a very powerful medicine

It stays in you until the end

Now it's my turn to fall asleep, only this time

The Deadly Princess is now

Sleeping Beauty


	78. The Tailor of Enbizaka

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The song takes place in the city of Enbizaka with the tailor Kayo Sudou. Although famous for her skill and good attitude, she often thinks about how her "lover" is unfaithful and never comes "home."**

**One day, Kayo sees her "lover" walking with a woman in a red kimono. Observing how friendly he seemed to be with her, she left in a jealous fit and later tailored a kimono while crying. Later, the tailor observes the town's concern over a crime being committed. Later Kayo sees her "lover" be comforted by a girl in a green sash and observes how good the girl looks in her clothes; afterwards she tailors a sash while crying. After noting the growing unease of the town, Kayo sees her "lover" buy a yellow hairpin for a girl and is shocked by his lack of boundaries. She works hard later, noting that her scissors have changed color. After finishing her work, she goes out to meet her lover, dressing in the kimono, sash, and hairpin, believing that she has become beautiful for him. **

**Sometime afterward, Kayo relates how the village is in chaos due to the murder of a family of four. She also relates that her lover had treated her terribly, greeting her as though she were a stranger. Commenting on how her scissors had turned red, Kayo continues to carry on with her work.**

**In case you haven't caught on, Kayo had never actually met her "lover". She watched him from afar and had tricked her mind into thinking the two were wed. When she saw him with his wife, the red kimono woman, she flew into a jealous fit and killed her. She did the same thing with his two daughters. After she finally met her "lover", she grew furious that he did not know her and finally killed him as well. She was supposedly never caught.**

**This song embodies Envy. Kayo's scissors are the vessel.**

**Important characters: Kayo Sudou (Luka Megurine)**

* * *

the Tailor Shop at Enbizaka

Original song by Luka Megurine

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

On the corner of Enbizaka street

Sits a girl and her tailor shop, so sweet

A pleasant person and virtuous job too

So popular since her shop's debut

.

The troubles that she has to deal with

Her unfaithful lover's loves forthwith

"Although he has someone as good as me,

He never comes home, how cruel can he be?"

.

But I must continue to persevere on

Holding my scissors tight and withdrawn

These are a keepsake from my mom long dead

If I sharpen them, they'll even cut my thread

.

Today the town is no different, like always

The calm and pleasant feel like all the days

I saw my love standing on the street

Who is that girl he's going to meet?

.

The red kimono suits her, a belle

He seemed happy to see her as well

I couldn't stand to just watch those two

And so I ran away, what else could I do?

.

But I must continue to persevere on

Holding my scissors tight and withdrawn

While I cry away all my feelings of pain

I re-sew the kimono's red train

.

Today the town is different, it's uneasy

It seems crime has broken out on the streets

I saw my love standing on the bridge

Who is that girl that is with him?

.

The man looked very depressed, what is wrong?

But the girl is there helping him along

That green sash really suits her pretty eyes

I guess that's the type of girl that you like

.

But I must continue to persevere on

Holding my scissors tight and withdrawn

With my red eyes swollen and very sore

I begin to work on the sash some more

.

Today the town is different, it's chaotic

Yet another murder passed, so psychotic

I saw my love at the hairpin shop

Who is that girl with whom he talks?

.

He's buying such a fanciful hairpin

For such a young girl, to my chagrin

What exactly is he thinking right now?!

He has no boundaries, this isn't allowed

.

But I must continue to persevere on

Holding my scissors tight and withdrawn

Huh, were my scissors always this brown?

Oh well, I work hard, like each day in town

.

Finally I finished work, my dear

If you won't come over here

And come to meet me, my dear

I suppose you'll just have to disappear

.

Scarlet kimono, and green sash

Golden hairpin, worn by that trash

It seems I look like what you wanted me to

Well, my darling? Am I pretty too?

.

Today the town is different, in a panic

A man was murdered, the killer's manic

It seems a whole family of four was killed

Sad, but my wish is now fulfilled

.

He was acting so cruel to me, okay?

"Good afternoon, how are you this day?"

Like he didn't know me, me! That one girl

Who devoted to him her whole world

.

But I must continue to persevere on

Holding my scissors tight and withdrawn

All the blood has now stained them a red

If I sharpen them, they'll even cut heads~


	79. Miniature Garden Girl

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**A girl (Awakened Vessel on Sloth) sings about how no one but her and her caretaker (Gallerian Marlon) are in her little room, and how she will forgo learning about the outside world to sing with him. Being called "daughter" and calling her caretaker "father" in return, the girl relates how she was given multiple treasures to compensate her for not being able to walk, including a red glass (Banika's goblet), a blue spoon (Gallerian's spoon), and two yellow mirrors (two of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, the Yellow Country). While her father is always kind, the girl continues to wonder about the outside world, and observes the objects in her room mocking her, claiming she is the same as them. The girl vows to stay inside and sing for her father regardless. One day, she hears him say the word "war"(the Leviantan Civil War) and wonders why the room is burning. At the song's end, inside the wreckage of a house is the remains of a lonely man and a half burned doll.**

**This tells Gallerian's story up to the Leviantan Civil War from the Clockworker's Doll's point of view.**

**Important characters: Clockworker's Doll (Miku), Gallerian Marlon (Kaito)**

* * *

Miniature Garden Girl

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Inside this lonely room, the only ones here are you and me

This very haunting song that we sing will keep on going

And I shall stay hidden from the entire world

Since my father wants this for this girl

.

You were the only one in the world that I called "father"

I was the only one in the world that you called "daughter"

.

And now you are the only one I cared for so

And it was I who filled the room with a smile so beautiful

.

A red glass of gluttons

Blue spoon hiding greed

And two mirrors with the yellowest of frames, so prideful

.

Inside this lonely room, the only ones here are you and me

This very haunting song that we sing will keep on going

And I shall stay hidden from the entire world

Since my father wants this for this girl

.

The sight of the room and the windows closed away

This my entire world where I continue to stay

.

You have always been the kindest of all to me

But you never tell me what's outside, what there is to see

.

The room's things sit inside

They laugh and point loudly

"Do you get it now? We and you are one and the same."

.

Lu li la lu li la I repeat and I sing and sing

It's a haunting song for an outside world I'll never see

My song is only for you, not for anyone else

Because I want out with everyone else

.

I heard you whisper "war" quietly when you were returning

.

Father, please, why is my room now on fire and burning?

.

Deep inside the remains of a house long destroyed

Sit two corpses of a lonely man and a tiny girl

Who was a Clockwork Doll and nothing more, doomed to not turn more


	80. Judgement of Corruption

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The song takes place in the Union State of Evillious, where the judge Gallerian Marlon explains how he accepts bribes to pardon criminals of various backgrounds, no matter what the crime. He claims that "money spins the world, even in Hell". According to Gallerian, money is a necessity to help his "daughter" who is unable to walk. With the belief that his wish to restore her would come true if he gathered all the Seven Deadly Sins, the judge continues his corruption in the courtroom where "bad people laugh" and "good people cry". In the courtroom, the serial killer General Tony Ausdin, is about to be sentenced to death for his crimes; however, because Gallerian is bribed, he is proclaimed innocent. Resultantly, a civil war starts which kills the general. This also leads to the judge's mansion burning down, along with him and his "daughter". **

**Afterwards, the judge wakes up in the Hellish Yard all alone and has yet to be judged for his sins. The Master of the Hellish Yard (**Nemesis Sudou) **tells him that anyone can be saved with money, as it "spins the world in Hell". Gallerian tells the Master of the Hellish Yard that he will never give his fortune to her, or anyone. With this conclusion, his body then falls through the void, while he plans to turn the place into a "Utopia" for himself and his "daughter" after he gathers the sin fragments.**

**Gallerian's "daughter" is actually the Master of the Court and the Vessel of Sloth. His daughter died in an accident along with his wife, but Gallerian found the doll that looked exactly like her and he believed her to be his daughter.**

**This song has another version, which you'll hear in the next song, the Muzzle of Nemesis.**

**********This song embodies Greed. Gallerian's spoon is the vessel.**********

**Important Characters: Gallerian Marlon (Kaito), the Master of the Vourt (Miku), the Master of the Hellish Yard (Gumi)**

* * *

Judgement of Corruption

Original song by Kaito

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Such tainted justice here, your wealth alone's my cheer

It decides how you fare

The Master of the Court, me, justice just means nothing

Your money decides fate

.

Even the worst criminals, if they'll pay more than minimal

Their sins are dismissible

After all, money spins the whole world, in Hell as well

.

Honestly, age, gender, race, looks and so on

Matter not, I yawn

But I smile and clap at the one thing that matters

Money's all that matters

.

Your life is in my hands now

Corrupted? Disavow

If you wish to live, here's how

Pay me your money now!

.

Your charges are at my discretion, right

My Judgement of Corruption is at a hefty price

But I'll free you from all charges, whether right or wrong

Just pay me money and I'll free you all life long!

.

The reason I need money is for my injured daughter

Aren't I a caring father?

I will gather the Seven Vessels of Deadly Sins

My wish will be granted

.

At today's court as well, where the sinners are freed from hell

The evil laughs gladly while the good weeps sadly

.

Your charges are at my discretion, right

My Judgement of Corruption is at a hefty price

I know that I'm wrong but it's for my wish alone

That I'll corrupt a court that I alone can own

.

A vicious man who murdered of course should be ordered

To pay for his crimes

But I was given a bribe a very heavy large price

So he's freed from time

.

The people grew so angry they killed him anyway

The general payed with his life

Left out in the cold, his body grows rot and mold

.

Their wrath now points at me, my house ablaze with flame and glee

The fires roar loudly

Oh my beloved "daughter", stuck here with your father

Don't be scared, for I'm here

.

In the burnt home where I once lived, you will find inside

Corpses of a father and daughter lying side by side

.

When my senses came back to me, I was alone and should be

But where am I now?

Is Heaven or Hell my fate? The master who delegates

Is of the Hellish Yard

.

"Even the worst criminals if they'll pay more than minimal

Then their sins are dismissible!

After all, money spins the whole world, in Hell as well!"

.

Smiling very brightly, I whisper something unsightly

To the Master's own ear

.

"My money is something that you won't ever get unless you kill me a second time!"

.

Immediately my body is grabbed and thrown downward

Into the tunnels of the abyss of Hell's Ward

Your charges are at my discretion, right

.

My Judgement of Corruption is at a hefty price

Therefore there is no one in Hell who can judge my own sins

You cannot judge my one desperate wish

.

This is a temporary setback, the Vessels will come back

The Deadly Sins will be mine again

By the time that comes to pass, Hell will have at last

Become a Utopia for my daughter and I!


	81. The Muzzle of Nemesis

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The song begins with Nemesis Sudou approaching a man and pointing her gun at him. She thinks of her mother as she recalls all the events that led to her seeking revenge against the man. Saying goodbye to "Mr. Pere Noel", she offers him the choice of dying by the fire burning the house or a gunshot. Nemesis then proposes he give back his entire fortune to be spared, only for the man, Gallerian Marlon, to snap that he wouldn't do so. Thinking back on her childhood, Nemesis notices the man comforting his Doll and declares him mad, remarking on how the man's true daughter died long ago. Bidding her father farewell, she wonders why her mother loved such a man as she prepares to shoot him.**

**Gallerian thought he was already in Hell when Nemesis spoke to him, providing a different perspective of this scene.**

**Below is just more details to this song.**

**Pere Noel was a pseudonym created by Marlon so he could command hitmen to steal the Seven Vessels of Sin for him. Nemesis originally worked under him, before she was possessed by Wrath. Gallerian all along had only been used by Ma, Kayo Sudou, Nemesis' mother. She used him to collect the Vessels of Sin and stole them when he died. Kayo abandoned Nemesis when she was a child, causing here to go insane and blame her father, Marlon for her suffering. After she killed him, she became the leader of a political party, the Tasan. Does anyone remember Eldoh's Forest from the earlier songs, and the black box from Recollective Music Box? Nemesis' vessel, the Golden Key, was used in that locked box. The resulting force that came forth destroyed the entire Eldoh's Forest, along with all the remnants from the Original Sin. That finally concludes the Sin stories. Marlon's collected vessels were never found.**

**********This song embodies Wrath. Nemesis' Golden Key is the vessel.**********

**Important Characters: Nemesis Sudou (Gumi), Gallerian Marlon (Kaito), the Master of the Court (Miku), Sorceress of Time/Kayo Sudou (Megurine Luka)**

* * *

the Muzzle of Nemesis

Original song by Gumi

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

You sinful man, so full of greed

Now, repent your deeds!

.

Hey, dear mum, listen, right now, I'm

Pointing my gun at a man, for his crimes

He hurt the just yet saved the bad, and now it's his time

For using so many people, he must die

.

For the sake of this man, I murdered someone

My lover, who had never hurt anyone

I raised the gun to my head

Died myself red

But I rose, I could not die

.

My revenge will be very sweet!

Now, repent your deeds!

.

Hello and Goodbye, Mr. Pere Noel!

I've set your house ablaze, a choice is to be made!

Shall I shoot you and make it swift?

Or will you burn in here, your ashes set adrift?

.

Hey, dear mum, is there a bit of truth

That even sinners should have a chance to repent anew?

.

So, in honor of that, I decided to say

"If you relinquish all your riches today,

And you return them to the ones they're owed, I will save you from your repose"

.

But he replied

"My fortune will never go to you or them, I'd rather die!"

.

Now your soul cannot be freed,

I knew it, repent your deeds!

.

Hello and Goodbye, "Master of the Court"

The corrupted judge whose life is now cut short

This, the Muzzle of Wrath, will send you down to hell

I hope it treats you well...

.

Hey, dear Mum, you who was all alone

Raised me by myself and gave me a home

I was born in a tiny hovel deep inside the woods

My father I'd never known, nor thought that I should

.

Hey, dear mum, father has gone crazy

It's because he went mad with grief

He's convinced that doll is his own flesh and blood

But she's already gone, sunken in the mud

Deep under the ocean, underneath the sea

His only daughter left, well… that is me

.

Hey, dear dad, won't you look at me?

Please… daddy… look at me.

.

Hello and Goodbye… My darling father

Leader of hitmen, corrupt judge, just a bother

Hey, dear mum, just how exactly and why,

Why did you love him?

.

We've now reached the very end

Of this story that long ago began

.

This terrible story of Seven Deadly Sins

Farewell, the end

.

You sinful man, so full of greed

Now, repent your deeds!

* * *

**I'm kind of sad to see this series end. It was pretty exciting. All we have left is the Clockwork Lullaby series guys! We're nearing the end!**


	82. Heartbeat Clocktower

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The song concerns a mysterious clocktower and its guardian, Gear. The dead owner, the embodiment of Greed, and former guardian of the clocktower, the "Collector," created a theater for the "Collectibles" where they forever enact their story. Gear's main concern is to keep the "Clockworker's Doll with ugly burns on her body" alive through the clocktower, and if it stops, she will die.**

**Performing his task day by day, he describes other inhabitants of the clocktower, including the Master of the Graveyard, who devours any helpless visitor who had enough bad luck to end up at the theater, as well as a "pretentious" servant girl, who "indulges in selfishness," but secretly expresses sadness for the loss of her "other half".**

**He also observes how Kayo's Scissors and the Venom Sword continue to be "dormant". Gear mentions that "when the entire songs are recited," it is believed that Utopia will be created. Realizing that the clock is going to stop soon, and that the Doll's time is running short, Gear takes out his heart and sacrifices himself to power the clocktower. As a result, his sacrifice saved the Clockworker's Doll, but causes him to be part of the clocktower, unable to leave.**

**The embodiment of Greed is Gallerian Marlon, the Collector of the Deadly Sins. This is yet another song about Evil's Theater.**

**The Clockwork Doll is the Master of the Court and Gallerian's "daughter" who supposedly died with him in the fire at his mansion.**

**The servant girl is Waiter, the reincarnation of Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche and the awakwned vessel of Pride, who is searching for Irregular, her "other half" and Allen Avadonia's reincarnation. **

**Gear was the awakened vessel of Greed, and, like his former master, Gallerian, he gave up his life to save the Clockwork Doll.**

**Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, Banika Conchita, Gallerian Marlon, Kayo Sudou, Nemesis Sudou, Margarita Blankenheim and Sateriasis Venomania all made cameos in the PV, whch showed all the former owners of the Vessels of Sin.**

**Important characters: Gear (Kaito), Waiter (Rin), Master of the Court (Miku), Master of the Graveyard (Meiko)**

* * *

Heartbeat Clocktower

Original song by Kaito

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The sound of the ticking clockwork gears

Shows that she herself is living on right here

So that the second-hand continues to move

That is "my" role that's been approved

.

The former ruler, the sinner of greed

He never noticed that all of his needs

Brought on him his end, so gruesome and slow

I wonder why he didn't notice it though

.

And even now the terrible scars remain on her, outside and in

Engraving the memories again and again

.

The lost souls who wander deep in the woods

Such fools they all are, if only they knew

The Master of the Graveyard lies in wait

To eat the poor fools who fall for her bait

.

That "queen" who chooses the leading role

Her selfish whims always taking hold

Her "other half" has been lost to the times

Her face reflects that which she can't find

.

That sad, lonely man built this right before his awful death

The small theater built on his last breath

At the place that was lost in time, it rang loud

The Clockwork Lullaby began to sing out

.

"Blood-stained shears" "Poisoned violet sword"

The two who won't awake wait with the horde

When all our songs are sung and our tale is told

Our Utopia will be born, a sight to behold

.

The hands of the ticking clock slow to a halt

The girl's awful demise was all her own fault

The gears are rusting and soon they will break

Our time is too little to save our own fates

.

That sad, lonely man built this right before his awful death

The small theater built on his last breath

The one that he loved, the director of this play

The "Clockwork Doll" will always stay

.

I will decide my fate

Reaching into my left breast to take

The thing that maybe will end this horrid game

.

My springs finally merge with the ticking clock

A new tale begins as the key enters the lock

So that this awful story runs until it's end

My role is now fulfilled, as the Gear ascends


	83. Master of the Graveyard

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The two Servants open the song as they chant for people to respect their Master, with Evil's Forest as her feasting ground. They speak of how she was reborn as the "Queen of the Dead" in Evil's Theater, calling her the "Evil Food Eater Girl." The duo expresses their Master's wish to devour everything and begin the preparations to cook all intruders. The Master of the Graveyard welcomes someone into the graveyard, asking how they would like to be prepared. In the end, she states she will still eat them "to their last bone."**

**The song continues on to relate how the Gardener provided some "entertainment," entrusting her body and life to the daunting woman. Eventually she, too, will be devoured by her. As the song ends, the Servants note that one day everything will end, but until that day, they will keep partying.**

**The Master of the Graveyard is the reincarnation of Banika Conchita. She, along with the two Servants, are the awakened vessel of Gluttony.**

**Important Characters: Servants (Rin &amp; Len), Master of the Graveyard (Meiko), Gardener (Ma, Sorceress of Time, Luka)**

* * *

Master of the Graveyard

Original song by Meiko

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! x 2

.

Offer your highest praise to our great Master

Evil's Forest hidden deep, the feeding grounds she keeps

A graveyard of corruption, a rotten stench of eruption

Our great Master, our lady, the Glutton of Repulsion

.

Offer your highest praise to our wondrous Master

In Evils Theater's on guard, our lovely little graveyard

Our lady was born again, the queen of the very end

Our lady's special name, the Glutton of Repulsion

.

Eat, eat, until nothing is left there!

Empty the world of despair

A never-ending feast is in her lair

Now, let us cook them

Those poor fools who got so lost

Should have escaped at any cost!

.

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! x 4

.

This sin's appetite has no end in it's sight

The graveyard in the woods enters the madness it should

Consumed by her craving, eating anything and raving

The necessary evil here, the Glutton of Repulsion

.

Her gardener can provide just a bit to excite

"I will give you my body and my life to your needs"

Soon, he disappeared, her stomach filled with cheer

The witch who eats and eat, the Glutton of Repulsion

.

Suck and lick chew down to the bone!

The spite and malice that you own

Begin a never-ending nightmare's throne

Into the cracked dark glass

Filling up the whole vase

Dark red blood as she asked

.

Eat, eat, until nothing is left there!

Empty the world of despair

A never-ending feast is in her lair

Now, let us cook them

Those poor fools who got so lost

Should have escaped at any cost!

.

Suck and lick chew down to the bone!

The spite and malice that you own

Begin a never-ending nightmare's throne

Eventually we'll meet the end

But until that last day begins

Party again and until the end!

.

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! x 4


	84. Master of the Court

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The story starts in Evil's Theater as the Master of the Court states that those who get through the Evil's Forest, as well as elude the Graveyard, will be sentenced to Hell in the theater's court. In the song, the Master of the Court explains how she came alive from the gears of the clocktower and inherited her father's will, with the court opening its doors soon. She expresses doubt about sentencing people to Hell as a means to get to "Utopia", lacking a conscience and the ability to understand the morality of her actions.**

**Later in the song, the Gardener asserts the viewpoint that the lullaby is coming to an end once the Seven Deadly Sins are all gathered. The Master of the Court is unsure to believe his view or Ma's, and so will continue to swing her hammer regardless. She also feels Irregular in her womb and assures him that his time will come, putting him to sleep with a lullaby. Once more, she asks her father if what she is doing is the way of achieving "Utopia" and promises to him that she will remember him.**

**Important characters: Master of the Court (Miku), Irregular (Len), Gardener (Gakupo)**

* * *

Master of the Court

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Escaping the graveyard, deep inside the woods

Lies the remnants where an old theater stood

And there you will be given a trial quickly

And in this, you will most likely be found guilty

.

From the spinning gears to the clock face

The doll, from her father, inherited this place

Yes, the new Master of the Court has arrived to dwell

And will now open the gates to hell

.

Please just tell me my father

To judge all these men seems vain

How can I, who has no heart, understand their pain?

Please just tell me my father

How can I send them to hell yet again?

I, who has no life within, cannot understand their pain

.

"The endless lullaby that has always played"

"Will end soon" said the gardener upon the stage

I wonder, is he correct, or is it MA that is right?

I don't know, so I'll swing my hammer with all my might

.

Raised within such inorganic security

"Irregular" is shivering with the sins of impurity

My child, very soon I will have to tell you my goodbye

But sleep for now, to the Clockwork Lullaby

.

Please just tell me my father

Does this fate I give them give me gain?

How can I, who has no heart, understand their pain?

Please just tell me my father

Is the way to Utopia this way?

I, who has no life within, cannot understand their pain

.

Yes, the new Master of the Court has arrived to dwell

And will now open the gates to hell

.

Please just tell me my father

To judge all these men seems vain

How can I, who has no heart, understand their pain?

Please just tell me my father

How can I send them to hell yet again?

I, who has no life within, cannot understand their pain

.

Please just tell me my father

Does this fate I give them give me gain?

How can I, who has no heart, understand their pain?

Please just tell me my father

Is the way to Utopia this way?

I, who has no life within, cannot understand their pain

Please just tell me my father

.

I remember, my father


	85. Capriccio Farce

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The awakened vessels of sin all meet in a ruined theater to start a trial. The Master of the Court leads the trial, discussing that they need to find the missing vessel of sin, and asks Ma (Sorcerer of Time) for its location. Ma states she doesn't know its whereabouts either, but she fears that it might be in "that girl's hand". Gear believes that there will be nothing left after the vessels are united, and in response the Master of the Graveyard taunts him that he is powerless to do anything.**

**Next, the Master of the Court instructs Gammon Octo to recount the events that led him to the forest. He mentions that he entered the forest looking for a sword, in order to undo a terrible curse on his body, but was captured by the Master of the Graveyard and her servants. The Master of the Court trials him and sentences him to death, but he was saved by the Waiter who wanted him for chores, and became the "Gardener". It is mentioned how alonely man, before he died, constructed this theater in the forest. However, it is unknown if the utopia he dreamed of for himself and his daughter will succeed.**

**The Master of the Court is the Clockworker's Doll and Gallerian's "daughter".**

**Ma is the Sorcerer of Time and Kayo Sudou from the Muzzle of Nemesis. She is a replacement for the Vessel of Envy.**

**The missing vessel on sin is the Golden Key of Wrath.**

**"That girl" and the Master of Hell is Nemesis Sudou.**

**Gear is the awakened Vessel of Greed and the Soul of Adam Moonlit from the Original Sin Series.**

**The Master of the Graveyard is the awakened Vessel of Gluttony and the incarnation of Banika Conchita.**

**The Cursed Gardener is Gammon Octo, who lost his brother to Gallerian's greed and the relative of Sateriasis Venomania from Duke Venomania's Madness. He is a replacement for the Vessel of Lust.**

**Waiter is the awakened Vessel of Pride. She is missing her other half, the good side of pride which Len represents.**

**The Servants are two beings who awakened with the Vessel of Gluttony and serve the Master of the Graveyard.**

**Irregular is a mysterious entity that the Master of the Court was impregnated with. He was derived from Allen Avadonia and was imprisoned within a black box, awaiting the day he is reborn. He is Waiter's other half, and, technically, he _is_ Allen Avadonia, who was given another chance to live after his untimely death. His story will be told in re_birthday. Irregular is also the Master of the Heavenly Yard, along with Sickle, the God of Creation.**

**The "lonely man" spoken of is Gallerian Marlon. He is the creator of Evil's Theater and the collector of all the awakened Vessels.**

**There are a lot of important stuff in this song, but if you miss it, it's not that big of a deal. It was really fun to translate and definitely one of my all time favorites in the Evilious Chronicles.**

**Important Characters: Master of the Court (Miku), Master of the Graveyard (Meiko), Waiter (Rin), Irregular (Len), Gardener (Gakupo), Master of Hell (Gumi), Ma (Luka), Gear (Kaito) and the Servants (Rin &amp; Len)**

* * *

Capriccio Farce

Original song by Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, Rin &amp; Len Kagamine, Kaito, Gakupo Kamui, Meiko &amp; Gumi

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Rin &amp; Len: The defendant's seat is empty,

The public booth is trash, you'll see

Come, so that we can begin

The farce that we call our judgement

.

Miku: We search around the land

For it is our God's command

There is just one Vessel left, and it's close at hand

If you know the whereabouts of what we need

Then you had better testify a plead

Sorceror or Time

.

Luka: Time passes, and the form changes, and the master changed

And once again the time has already danced onto this stage

However, I fear that I don't know where you should seek

I'm afraid it's in the hands of the girl of greed

.

Rin &amp; Len: Seeking, seeking, seeking them out!

Right, left, below without a doubt!

Seize them, all of our keys

"Master of Hell", it's you we need!

.

Kaito: How long will our evil farce go on to play?

And when it ends, no one will stay

.

Meiko: The soul of Adam that had fell

Our trap hidden well

There is nothing left at all

To save you from fall

.

Len: The pendulums swung, the scene unstrung

The vessels that were each sullied by someone

Rin: Every song plays, each with just one way

A dissonant capriccio every day

.

Luka: The story played by god, controlled by demons

And then kept dragging on and on

Meiko: It has left us now, and as we wonder how

We wonder why their complaints are allowed?

.

Kaito: The one thing that caused all this pain

Miku: Simply the lust of human ways

.

Miku: Now then, we all must sort out this next case

Lowly man, who was drawn to this demonic place

You have my permission, so recite it right

Why you came to the forest at this time of night

.

Gakupo: Deep inside my body lies an abominable curse

In order to undo it, before I become much worse

I am searching for my ancestor's poison sword

I came alone so that I could find this ward

.

Rin &amp; Len: Kill him, eat him, but if not, then arrest him!

Insolent fool whose fate is now grim

Miku: Judge him, judge him, in any case, judge him!

A trial! A sentence! Death penalty for him!

.

Gakupo: When I was arrested then

I prepared myself to give in

But that capricious girl called "wait!"

And saved my fate

.

Rin: I had been wanting a servant for a while

She said with a smile

Gakpu: And so I had since been named

the "Gardener of Fate"

.

Luka &amp; Gakupo: "Sorcerer of Time" "Cursed Gardener of Fate"

Substitutes for the two vessels that won't wake

Their true intentions concealed from truth

The disturbing invaders of this booth

.

Rin &amp; Gakupo: The "Puppet Director", the "Master of the Graveyard"

The "Gear", the girl "Waiter", and the "Master of Hell"

The time of the end of everything has arrived

Who will laugh and who will stay alive?

.

Len: Lulilalulilalulilulila

The Irregular's heartbeat echoes

.

Meiko: Friendship, trauma, justice, illusion

Kaito: Hopes, ruin, dreams, greed, love, and death

Miku: Everything dissolves yet everything resolves

Rin: And the Clockwork Lullaby revolves

.

Len: Just before the death of that sad, lonely man

Gakupo: He built Evils Theatre on this land

Luka: The utopia he had wished for for so long

Gumi: Will it be made after all?

.

Rin &amp; Len: Let us all watch the strife

In the farce that we call life


	86. Master of the Hellish Yard

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The Master of the Hellish Yard stands before a box with a golden key (Vessel of Wrath) to unlock it. Observing her surroundings, she realizes that she is in a hell. She plans to overthrow this hell, claiming it shouldn't have existed and the time has come to reduce it to nothing. She continues to state how, as the sins had been branched off into seven and made the space into a hell, she has now been given the mission to end it. She notes how putting in the golden key will change everything from the forest, using a certain boy (Irregular) to create "Punishment". Declaring she would finally find death, she claims that the hell called Evillious shouldn't have existed. With the assassin turned dictator letting loose her punishment, someone curses out everyone.**

**Important characters: Nemesis Sudou (Gumi), Irregular (Len)**

* * *

Master of the Hellish Yard

Original song by Gumi

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A small black box sits right here before my very eyes

With a keyhole and I hold a key that's the right size

The Golden Key fits perfectly into the keyhole

That key sitting here in my hand is my very twisted soul

.

Wolves on the loose for blood, corpses stripped of their flesh and blood

Birds flying in a red sky of blood, let out piercing cries for blood

.

Ah, it seems I finally connected the pieces

The place I'm in, without a doubt, is

The burning Hell, ah~

.

Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma

Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma

I am the Master of the Hellish Yard, the ruler of this Hell vault

This place that should never have become something

It is time to fix my mistake and return this to nothing

.

The Sin divided into the Seven, the Hell brought about yet again

With the means to finish it once and for all, I will bring this play's fall

.

If I insert this Gold Key, it can all end

The "boy" will bring this play's finale

The "Irregular Punishment"

.

Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma

Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma

Now I have become the Death, the destroyer of this Hell vault

This place that should never have become something

The blood-soaked "Evillious" will vanish, fade to nothing

.

The assassin became a dictator, the "Punishment" her final act

Someone said

"This horrid Hell created long ago... we all should burn."

.

Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma

Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma…


	87. ReBirthday

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**The story starts where Irregular awakens alone in a dark room (the Clockwork Doll's womb) that has clockwork mechanisms on the ceiling. Not being able to see, he then hears a voice saying that he will be staying there for eternity and he starts to remember all the evil he has done. He finds that his arms are in red handcuffs, like the red of bloodshed, and his ankles are in blue shackles, like the blue of tears shed. Irregular hears a "Lu li la" melody of someone's voice coming from somewhere and is slowly healing his soul, though he wonders who it is singing the melody.**

**An unspecified amount of time passes, and one day, Irregular recognizes the meaning of the lullaby being sung and adds new words to it. Out of the ceiling a "message" arrives in the form of a light and the clockwork begins to move as the chains disappear, saying he will soon be reborn and this is his new birthday.**

**The message he receives is the one Riliane sent to Allen in Regret Message. Irregular is really Allen Avadonia and this song tells the story about how he was given a second chance at life and redemption. He is reborn as the vocaloid Len Kagamine.**

**That's it guys! This is the last song in the series! I'm so happy it's finally done, but also kinda sad to see it go. I worked pretty hard on this and I translated all the songs in the main storylines. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me! I owe you guys so much for remaining faithful readerss! So with that, I bid the Evillious Chronicles farewell!**

**Important characters: Irregular (Len), Clockwork Doll (Miku)**

* * *

Re_Birthday

Original song by Len Kagamine

Composed by Akuno-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

When I woke up, I was once again alone

The room painted black, my new home

I could no longer see, I could no longer hear

One person alone, trembling in tears

.

There was a large hole straight above me

An enormous spring as well if you looked carefully

From ahead of me, a sound echoed down

A strange voice that bounced all around

.

Child, who has sinned so terribly

Your eternity will be spent here within me

Your terrible crimes will not leave, of this I decree

.

In a moment, my memories, I remembered everything

I alone performed many sins in the service of a queen

I noticed the reason and the means to an end for me

I accept my fate, that time was sheer cruelty

.

I see both of my hands, fastened in handcuffs stained so red

Surely it can just be the crimson blood of the people I shed

I see both of my feet, fastened in handcuffs stained so blue

Surely it can just be the murky tears of the people I knew

.

"Lu li la lu li la" I can hear the low song again

Who is singing for me, a boy who has sinned and sinned?

.

How long have I been here, with time crawling by

I asked the spring in place of a blue sky

But all alone, the one answer I receive

A single voice that sings to help and heal me

.

That fateful day, I realized the truth

What that song means, what it hid just to sooth

And it's a lullaby, a song that's just for me

The new words added begin to move to see

.

From that large spring that was always alone

Fell a light, so small, yet strong and it glowed

Surely, it has to be

.

-You sent a message meant for me-

.

The spring began to speak, quietly yet strongly, to me

"It is not that you are not forgiven, dear boy, you see,

If the ocean can cry for you, and the evil can repent for you

Then we can rewrite this mournful melody anew"

.

As the red handcuffs fall away, your voice begins to speak

"After this, you'll be reborn, so please make the most of your fate"

As the blue shackles fall away, your voice begins to speak

"Today is your birthday, you are given a clean slate"

.

My vision goes white and the room begins to fade as I grin

Very soon, my dear sister, I can meet you again

.

(You became a princess while I was your lowly servant

Reunited at last...)


	88. Wolf Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**So I got kinda behind with requests, so I'll post the ones I did while I was in the middle of the Evilious Chronicles. First up is the Wolf Fell in Love With Red Riding Hood.**

**For Aterbury**

* * *

The Wolf Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by Hitoshizuku-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Len: A surprising turn of events, not just a coincidence

A tiny red existence spotted from a distance

.

Rin: Far inside the mysterious forest, a shadow I noticed

I could only run away from you, as a new feeling grew

.

Len (Rin): "Meeting" you (will only bring us)

Further still (and so thus)

Both: I decided to walk the longer route today

.

Both: Can I meet you? No

Can I see you? No

Can I touch you? No, it won't go that well

You are so fragile and

I am so cunning that

Our meeting will end only in heart break

.

Both: It is so cruel

This curse makes a fool

Of me, for wanting fate to change

Why are you hopelessly?

Why am I hopelessly?

SImply the Wolf &amp; Red Riding Hood

.

Len: Like everyday, you will walk down on this road, it's true

And like everyday my heart's kept at bay, as I simply watch you

.

Rin: Like everyday hidden away, behind a looming tree

And like everyday I run away, pretending I don't see you

.

Len (Rin): Our eyes (can't meet up and)

Our voice (will not speak up)

Both: Our sighs combine and pile up together again

.

Both: I can't meet you, yes

I can't touch you, yes

I can't see you, yes, it is for the best

You who's not trustful

And me who's not graceful

If we are both here, then I guess it's okay

.

Both: If love is not what

We are feeling then

Why should we even talk at all?

I think of it all day

But it's always the same,

Our story will always end in heart break

.

Len: I wish I could meet you

I wish I could touch you

I wish I could talk to you for always

The you who is so cute and

The me who is gentle, we

Should get to meet and see each other

.

Both: So very many times

So very many times

I wished upon the God in Heaven

But so sadly, so painfully, you and me,

Len (Rin): Are just the Wolf (and Little Red Riding Hood)

.

Both: I want to reach out to you

Comfort the crying you but

My arm won't stop it's trembling, but

I still love you and I

Wish to hold you but I

Know that that is a hopeless dream

.

Both: I hope and I pray

I struggle each day

But my claws and fangs won't go away

While you end your tears, I

Am stuck here

Waiting behind my tree until we meet

Always


	89. Wrist Cutter

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Keera Tasuma**

* * *

Wrist Cutter

Original song by GUMI

Composed by f and 蜻蛉

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Even though I want life, there is always strife

And the knives aren't kind, they hurt and they bind

I'm scared and I hide, in bandages that bind, so I'm tied

.

The light cannot shine when you cannot find

All the hope is gone how can I carry on?

My life seems to slow, controlled by shadows, I go alone

.

I am no Tragic Hero, believe me, and it looks like I am free

But I cannot go anywhere! The eyes always glare.

.

I offer, all to you, it is all I can do

All this blood that I shed, all my demons are fed

Yet I can not go on, knowing that you'll move on

Endless meetings and partings continue on

.

"Welcome home" the world speaks but to you and not me

I cannot ask for help but you cannot ask something

It's beauty will dirty all your love once for me

I know that you'll be kind when tomorrow finds its way

.

As the days become long, the sadness grows on

I'm getting so dizzy, and my vision is blurring

But the world, again, will never say a single thing

.

As the days become long, sadness fades along

And far ahead of me, I see a light shining

What once did not exist is there, so what is this?

.

I cannot find a single petal, in all of this sand it's futile

Yet your hands are here, so guide me from here

.

I offer, all to you, walking is too hard too

Everything I see that is here within my view

Betrayal, and the hatred, the madness has painted

An art piece just for me, masterpiece? Not really.

.

"Goodbye then." the world speaks but to you and not me

It's too much just for you but what else can you do

You've gotten and given but you're not forgiven

The pain is still aching but your heart is shaking for now

.

The dawn will come along, it's coming strong

As a new life begins, they ask once again

So what is here? What is far back there?

So play and play, keep performing everyday for me

.

I offer, all to you, the things that I can't do

Like living in the light, I stop and see the sky

And smile it's so big but frown, since it's the end

For it shines on no one. Where are your eyes going?

.

"Good night then." The world speaks but to you and not me

It can no longer show you anything that you do

So I stretch out my hand, please take it, and come stand

Here with me and we'll face tomorrow and all the days

.

I offer, all to you, everything that I knew

Though the night is so long we will wait for the dawn

I believe in myself so I'll stand by your self

I know that you'll be kind when tomorrow finds its way


	90. For A Dead Girl

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot in-between. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This was my favorite song that I translated since then. I really enjoyed it.**

* * *

For A Dead Girl+

Original song by Megurine Luka

Composed by Yuyouppe

Translated by SilverIvy

...

It's the truth when I say

That you are alive today

You are erased more each day

Your sacrifice won't go away

.

From the distance, my dark conscience, to stay alive

The "thing" arrived

.

No answer to this, it's all so formless

I cannot just understand this

On a silky thread, my black tears are dead

Crying won't help what is ahead

.

All this irony, and all the sympathy

Is plain on faces of the many

My heart went astray

But it came in time to say

.

"Will you lose?"

.

It is a thought, questions arose

How is the world that you have chose?

How can you possibly see

All of the unclear scenery

.

I want to go, to long ago, back where I belong

But I can't go on

.

There's so much happy but lies are hurting

Made of all the words that you told me

Though I feel this joy, my tears can't avoid

Falling down through this red void

.

This place is broken, fragments growing thin

But it's beautiful until the end

I want to be with you

I'll stay by you through

.

"Our losses"

.

Ah, I cried for so long then

Cried until tears end

But something's vanished

.

No answer to this, it's all so formless

I cannot just understand this

On a silky thread, my black tears are dead

Crying won't help what is ahead

.

All this irony, and all the sympathy

Is plain on faces of the many

My heart went astray

But it came in time to say

.

"You lost this"


	91. 39 (Thank You)

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This is my Thanksgiving present to all my faithful readers! Thank you all so much for sticking with me, even though the updates can be long and I don't get to all your requests. I grateful for my wonderful readers, so here you go! A "thank you" song! I played with the lyricsa tiny bit, but it still holds the same message! Thank everyone! \\(≧▽≦)/**

* * *

39

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Deco*27

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Just how many times is it I've said "hello" to all of you?

I'm actually quite shy if I'm being true

So my heart's always pounding, beating right in sync

Am I writing well enough for you all? It's scary just to think

.

But I still want to say this now so

I'll be sure to tell everyone I know

Hey, I won't run from you!

.

I'm happy I met you, I'm happy you met me

I'm happy that "me" is the one that you meet

And I can never say this enough times, but I'll

Say it anyway

.

Thank you

Oh hey, it kinda reminds me of my own self, that's right

Thanks for making my day bright

.

Just how many times is it I've said "hello" to all of you?

I'm very excited if I'm being true

So excited that I tremble, some feeling since always

I'll keep travelling everywhere, meeting new people with each day

.

And as the notes bounce round and round, and the brushes paint the sound

Amid the very happy times I sit inside a circle and cry

There are many things that make me sad

But I must hold my head and be glad

So I'll just laugh every pain away

.

I'm so sorry

And thanks so much, I'm so happy to have you, how can I pay you back?

I hate being the only one to get this kindness, I'm the only one who's getting presents

So this thank you might not be enough

But I will write you this song

.

I'm happy I met you, I'm happy you met me

I'm happy that "me" is the one that you meet

And I can never say this enough times, but I'll

Say it anyway

.

Thank you

Oh hey, it kinda reminds me of my own self, that's right

Thanks for making my day bright

.

For the tomorrow and every new day

I'll always be here, just writing away

If something happens just tell me and I'll try to write something for you

.

Be it a new "hello" or a new "goodbye"

I just want to say to all you all "Thanks for being there for me"


	92. Monochrome Blue Sky

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Monochrome Blue Sky

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Project DIVA f

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Beyond the window waits a monochrome world

This unchanging life is growing so old

Just staying alive is so tiring and dumb

If I jump off, will I see the sun?

.

I ask my heart to please make tomorrow's weather be clear

Although I can tell that what seems to appear

Will stay the same every year

.

I can't find what I've searched for unless

It's somewhere along the road that's endless

I'm sure I'll find it when tomorrow goes on

My eyes open as I go along

.

What exactly do I have to love anymore?

A white page has long since been my world

But it's possible

That these pages are for me to paint on

And create my very own dawn

.

The blue sky that I saw that day was so vibrant and happy

If it's possible, then maybe

These colors could always dye me

.

Is what I've looked for to try to express

Somewhere up in the sky that's endless?

I need to be happier than normally

So my hands will stretch out and reach

.

There is no meaning to existence, yet we always search for it

My very own 'reason to live', I want to find one I'll admit

.

I can't find what I've searched for unless

It's somewhere along the road that's endless

I'm sure I'll find it when tomorrow goes on

My eyes open as I go along

.

Is what I've looked for to try to express

Somewhere up in the sky that's endless?

I need to be happier than normally

So my hands will stretch out and reach

.

So, reach me, take my hand and see!


	93. Timewarped After Chopping my Stag Beetle

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This song, although silly, can be pretty thought-provoking and I really enjoyed it.**

* * *

Time Warped After Chopping my Stage Beetle

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Manbo-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A strange colored sky is up over high

A futuristic city right before my eyes

My very carefree stag beetle just crawls away

Just where have I gone today…?

.

I was with pet stag beetle on that day

Just playing around, but something in me changed

I panicked and did something that was lethal

I karate chopped my own stag beetle

.

"Go away! Go away!" I yelled and cried out loud

As I attacked the insect amidst all the busy crowd

A policeman who had hair so much like a flower vase

Called out "You, with those hideous crooked teeth on your face!"

.

That future man just pointed out what I hate!

You should respect your elders, you ungrateful ingrate!

And I, the primitive girl, quickly began to cry

"I'm just chopping my stag beetle, so why?!"

.

"But stag beetles are extinct, it's common sense!"

The policeman was surprised that I did not know this

He believed my story about the time skip and forgave my crime

He said this is 50 years later than my time

.

If you can find and meet the current you who lives here

You could find your way back to your own time, my dear

He helped show me back to my current home in that time

My granddaughter was there, visiting at that time

.

I could see she had inherited my own crooked teeth

Two generations later, and they were still smiling at me

And I, the primitive girl, encouraged and began to cry

"They make you look tough on the bright side!"

.

"Well, in the current time, the you lives there"

Leading me to a hospital in the square

They said I have just one month left to live

Today marked one month at this...

.

Despite the bony, aging, wrinkled face

I still knew that it was me in that place

It seemed the future me had always been waiting

For the moment I came, to say something

.

"You don't need to say anything

I know what you want to tell me

But if I were to tell you everything

I'm sure it would alter my destiny to die today

But there is one thing that I really have to say"

.

"From now on, many, many times again

Again and again you'll have regrets in the end

Again and again you'll be hurt many times

Again and again you'll break down and cry

But, if for each one of these many times

You look back and wish to change your life

One day, you'll get a terrible fever from it

So just let things go, bit by bit

So return back as if you had never come to this time

And I'll be happy, trust me, alright?"

.

The old woman lost the warmth she once had

And I cried on my stag beetle as it came back

It touched him and sparkles appeared in the sky

And I was surrounded by familiar sights

.

Surrounded by the blue sky of today


	94. Goodbye to this Mutual, Unrequited Love

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Goodbye to this Mutual, Unrequited Love

Original song by Gumi

Composed by Honeyworks

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I think that I realized the truth long ago

In other words, rather than choosing you I chose

To hide what I felt and now I regret that

We said "goodbye" and that's that

.

After graduation, before you leave our town

I wrote "come back soon" not a smile around

I knew I hurt you

.

Goodbye to you! Our past is such fond memories

Goodbye, thank you! I have people to see

I'll keep it hid inside for now, but I'll say it someday!

.

I think that I'm aware of what is the truth

That is, I wish that I had stayed with you

But we'll pack up our story, it's over, done

"Neither of us have won"

.

The colors of our fond memories of each day

They're so beautiful and I hope they never fade

Don't forget them!

.

So thanks to you! These roads are now fond memories

So thanks to you! You have people to see

Sometime I'll tell you, but go for now, the future is the key!

.

At 3pm, my plane left, you never came, I begged you

And you had promised me, but you lied

.

Goodbye to you! Our farewell was pushed ahead

Goodbye, thank you! I'll wait for you instead!

I'll keep it hid inside for now, but I'll say it someday!

.

So please thank me! For everything that you owe me

I can stand up, here on my two feet!

In the future, I think we'll meet!

Connect to you, leading to you

Until that day, farewell!


	95. Snow Song Show

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! A Christmas song is appropriate of course, and this was my favorite! I hope everyone gets what they wanted!**

* * *

Snow Song Show

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by deco*27

Translated by SilverIvy

...

LA-LA-LA...

.

I want to see you smiling again

.

All these sad faces, snow ruts in traces, piles of snow around tree bases

As time passes by, the snowmen watch the sky, with sadness inside their eyes

.

I don't like it one bit, so wait!

"Do what you want" they say

Alright, then that's exactly what I will do!

Dressing up all in red

I'm ready to give all these presents

All over, across the world tonight!

.

So I'll sing LA-LA-LA-LA

And watch as my special song colors the town!

And I swear that I won't forget

I'll remember it, and love it

So I'll see you smiling again!

.

All these sad faces, snow ruts in traces, starlight lighting up tree bases

As time passes by, footsteps of passersby, resound up into the night sky

.

"You seem to have forgotten what is important

You didn't even notice that you had forgot it"

"You-know-who in his flying sleigh way up high"

"Where you all place your stockings late at night"

.

"The excitement that makes your heart beat fast"

"Opening your presents and wishing that it would last"

"Why don't we all give back bit a little this year?"

"And make others smile with our holiday cheer!"

.

Well this happened, and so did that

And I became Santa in his red hat

Although it's already December 27th, it's okay

Wait that's just like name, isn't it?

Meaning the future, so don't forget

And we all will watch our future melt this frozen world

.

Amidst the snow, falling, falling, down in tiny flakes from the bright night sky

I saw you and heard it sing way up high

I guess I heard the Snow Song Show!

.

So I'll sing LA-LA-LA-LA

And watch as my special song colors the town!

And I swear that I won't forget

I'll remember it, and love it

So I'll see you smiling again!

.

(La la la...)

.

Singing for our bright future, a snowy melody


	96. Yellow

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**It's Christmas so I'm trying to do a bunch of requests! Here's what I have so far, guys!**

**For LoveInEveryMoment**

* * *

Yellow

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by kz

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I wonder when'd it happen? When did your laughter become so distant

The end would come, yes, I knew, but still, even so, it still comes too soon

I can't even count all my tears and tomorrows drown out all of my fears

The words we shared when we're down, just forget them all, it doesn't matter right now

.

It's all for you to bring your smile back anew

And so I will sing my fill and I'll sing for you until

You come back and surpass those sleepless nights

I know my wish will come true, one day soon, I can see you

.

The melody that was torn, you abandoned it without so much as scorn

So I'll find my missing heart, and cast the magic for a brand new fresh start

.

It's all for you to make your smile come true

And so I will sing my fill now and forever until

A shooting star, near and far, hears my call

For it to, to reach you make my wish come true

.

This time of broken hearts, it still hurts like it's in parts

I have to tell you, words I have to say to you

The dawn hurts to find, but I'll see it One More Time

The secret hiding place that everyone, everywhere goes to when they see the

.

Sun shining on a bright Yellow morning

That I won't forget say it you'll remember it

The sound falls down as the light shines all around

And it won't stop, saying that, Step &amp; Clap

.

It's all for you to bring your smile back anew

And so I will sing my fill and I'll sing for you until

You come back and surpass those sleepless nights

I know my wish will come true, one day soon, I'll see you


	97. Tower

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Anonymous**

* * *

Tower

Original song by Luka Megurine

Composed by KEI

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The tears raining from the clouds in the darkened sky

Stain the asphalt a black darker than up high

And in that moment of weakness, I see the tears you cry

.

That night I chose to throw away the life I know

Climbing up the tower, watching the ground below

I wonder what I see and what I chose to forgo?

.

I could see lights flickering, unchanging and slow

Turning hazy in the moon's glow

.

Nobody will even notice me

I can just vanish without worry

But the lights are too bright for me to ever see

.

Nobody will ever even see me

I can do just whatever I please

Alone at the top of this town, I think I could finally see

.

Because you are gone, they can no longer touch my heart

And I'm forgotten as our meeting parts

The difference you make causes my breath to stop and start

.

Although I am stuck in this unchanging afterglow,

I can't do anything yet I can't be alone

.

I have and will always notice you

Please do not vanish with me too

Your voice will stay with me inside my mind's view

.

Nobody is listening, but still

My promise for you is fulfilled

I will sing from this tower for you and always will

.

Nobody will even notice me

I can just vanish without worry

But the lights are too bright for me to ever see

.

Nobody will ever even see me

I can do just whatever I please

But… I want to stay in this city

.

I have and will always notice you

Please do not vanish with me too

Your voice will stay with me inside my mind's view

.

Nobody is listening, but still

My promise for you is fulfilled

.

Alone at the top of this town, I can see

I'll sing from the top of this tall tower for eternity


	98. Redial

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Infinitesound**

* * *

Redial

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by livetune

Translated by SilverIvy

...

It's for you, it's for me, it's for both of us I sing

Loud and clear, sending it far away and near

The sustained cry that I sent to you up high from the start,

It was there echoing my heart

.

Before I even knew what to do, the shine had lost it's hue

I search far and wide but it's nowhere at my side

I always knew I had to watch or it would just fade away

But it gets so long and hours turn to days

I lost my way

.

I suddenly realized that photograph of the blue sky

And I retouch that dial for the first time in a long while

.

I will sing, I will sound, as my voice comes out around

I will sing out loud until they reach you now

There are hardships still ahead, but I want to to reach your stead

The you of tomorrow, and the me of tomorrow

I will sing out to heal all of our sorrow

Because the music is yet to be made and then shine, it will then shake this heart of mine

.

The notes that I could share all alone without a care

Were not made to ever be given and delivered

The colors of all of my sounds painted everything around

And carried us two far away to many a strange place

.

Though it was dark and I lost my way, I kept searching for another day

But then so suddenly, yesterday's light was around me

.

I will sing, I will sound, as my voice comes out around

Even if it leaves me I will continue to sing

My sustain that I sent you from the start, was there echoing my heart

It's for you, it's for me, it's for both of us I sing

I will wipe them away, my tears will never stay

Because the yesterday that had lost all it's shine, it will then shake this heart of mine

.

Even if this maze has no answer, it's for him and her, it's for us, we will go

We won't get misled, we will stride ahead, our story will light what is unsaid

.

I will sing, I will sound, as my voice comes out around

I will sing out loud until they reach you now

There are hardships still ahead, but I want to to reach your stead

The you of tomorrow, and the me of tomorrow

I will sing out to heal all of our sorrow

Because the music is yet to be made and then shine, it will then shake this heart of mine


	99. 27 Nina

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Amazeballs12**

* * *

27 Nina

Original song by DECO*27

Composed by DECO*27

Translated by Silverivy

...

Somehow our special thread broke easily along the way

I'm sorry, I've spent all day wondering just what I should say

.

Somehow an apology seems too definitive today

But if I don't say it, then who knows just what will come my way?

.

So hooray and congratulations today, for you were born years ago on this day

I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what else I should say, this is all I can do, okay?

Don't blow out your candle yet, wait, you look cute like that, though I'm saying it late

Maybe it's too late, I should have told you this sooner so I'm sorry...

.

It was her birthday that day, and I had forgotten it

"Don't worry about it" even so, I still will, I'll admit

I, um, well, I really do have one thing I just have to say to you

If it wasn't for you being here with me, then I don't know just what I would do

.

"Really, I'm…!" You look really really surprised I can see

I know I forgot today, but I still love you, so stay with me?

.

Today you and I can finally be one, although it's a bit late to profess my love

It's finally the birthday of our love too, our anniversary when one became two

"You said that you forgot it today, but you really remembered the whole day?"

I can't forget my love for you and so I have to say I love you

.

So hooray and congratulations today, for you were born years ago on this day

I'm sorry, I always knew it was today, I wanted to surprise you anyway…

Your crying face is so cute hidden away, let me see you on this special day

I vow to always remember and cherish this day forever


	100. BaD EnD NighT

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Starring:**

**Miku as the Village Girl**

**Rin as the Girl Doll**

**Len as the Boy Doll**

**Kaito as the Master**

**Meiko as the Mistress**

**Luka as the Master's Daughter**

**Gumi as the Maid**

**and**

**Gakupo as the Butler**

**For One-x-Three**

* * *

BaD EnD NighT

Original song by Miku Hastune, Rin &amp; Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, Gumi Megpoid, Meiko, Gakupo Kamui &amp; Kaito

Composed by Hitoshizuku-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Deep inside, deep inside, the lonely dark woods

A village girl became lost on the path she took

Holding a letter with colors faded away

She reaches a mansion as the sky turns gray

.

She knocked on the door which echoed back

The eerie mansion creaked and cracked

.

Villager: "I'm sorry, but is anyone there?"

Butler: "Oh my, poor dear, just why are you here?"

Doll Girl: "Welcome back!"

Doll Boy: "To our mansion's act!"

Maid: "I'll get you some tea, so please relax!"

.

Once everyone gathered in the hall

Our special guest was "evaluated" after all

.

Master: "You know, this must be fate for you to be here."

Doll Twins: "If so, party! Party!"

.

"Let us welcome you here!"

.

Doll Boy: "Hurry, hurry!"

Butler: "Pour the wine quickly!"

Maid: "Make noise, make noise! "

Lady: Toast the wine loudly!"

Doll Girl: "Are you ready?"

Mistress: "Are we ready?"

.

"Then let's begin our show!"

.

You're the main actress in the Crazy nighT

Dressed nicely, holding wine, you looks just right!

Once you're drunk on our pleasure and fun

You'll have more fun with everyone!

.

We can sing, we can dance, make noise, yes we can!

Forget everything in your mind from good to bad

Just have fun until you finally go mad!

That's the point of this happy night!

.

After the feast when night finally fell

"Something" is off, something strange she could tell

She fell asleep but then when she awoke

It was still night, the morning had never woke

.

Doll Girl: "Let us tell you..."

Doll Boy: "...A secret we hid too"

Doll Twins: "Take a look at the clock on the wall!"

.

The village girl, so terrified, ran away

Into a secret chamber and a strange hallway

As she opened the incredibly heavy stone door

"JesuS! JesuS!"

Coffins lay all over the floor!

.

Mistress: "Oh dear, not good."

Master: "You saw it, you stood ..."

Doll Boy: "Danger! Danger!

Maid: "Don't be scared of us, alright? "

Doll Girl: "Where are you going?"

Butler: "Where can you go to?"

.

"Won't you wait for us?"

.

You're the main actress in this Crazy nighT

Will it go how it should to the script just right?

What kind of ending will we all see tonight?

The ending is something that you'll decide

.

I'll search and search for that Happy End[ing]

If you mess up once, then it's all-o-ver

The True enD, will it lead to my demise?

Will today be a Bad End Night?

.

Villager: "I didn't ask for this, I just want to get back home soon!"

Master/Mistress: "Once our play draws to an end."

Butler/Maid: "Your return can then begin."

Villager: "The Happy enD that we all need..."

Villager: "Where did I drop that key!?"

Villager: "The bronze key I need glinted so coldly..."

.

"...Well, I found it."

.

I'm the main actress in the Crazy nighT

Held a knife, held a skull, and I look just right!

Waving it around, my knife smiled back at me

I'm having so much fun, you see!

.

Run and flee! Run and flee! Try to escape me!

Forget about this play and the stage, you'll see!

Break and tear, break and tear, till your mind's not there!

And I'll play this Bad End Night!

.

You're the main actress in the Crazy nighT

Once the cast and the stage vanished from sight

And the curtain will close on our poor repose

And then you can finally go home!

.

We can sing, we can dance, make noise, yes we can!

Forget everything in your mind from good to bad

Just have fun until you finally go mad!

That's the point of this BaD EnD NighT!

.

In the empty hall that held that strange play

A strange shadow claps once again that day

"Tonight's show you performed was truly grand…"

It cried as it held a letter in it's hand


	101. Stickybug

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Stickybug (Ojama Mushi)

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by DECO*27

Translated by SilverIvy

...

"Love you" tell me, dear

"Love you" tell me, dear

Since those few words are all I want to hear

.

"I love you" say those words

I won't forget what I heard

Since only you are the thing I want

.

I love your voice, angry, happy, whatever

Any word that you say I'll cherish forever

I don't want to miss a single word that you say

Let's turn on the tape recorder every day

.

I love your face, angry, happy, whatever

But your smile is the one I cherish forever

I don't want to miss a single face you make

So in my head, I'll remember every single face

.

If my wish comes true, then I can stay with you

And I'll love you everyday, even when I pass away

I only want to grant all wishes for you

My dream is to be

A stickybug in love with you

.

"Love you" tell me, dear

"Love you" tell me, dear

Since those few words are all I want to hear

.

"I love you" say those words

I won't forget what I heard

Since only you are the thing I want

.

I love your chest, bigger, smaller, whatever

To me it's the perfect size forever

It's my ideal, perfect dream of a size

But you say "that's not true, you must lie"

.

"Goodbye then" is only said to meet you again

"Good night" is said so "good mornings" follow its end

I want to be the stickybug that you love everyday

So keep thinking good of me, alright, okay?

.

"Love you" tell me, dear

"Love you" tell me, dear

Since those few words are all I want to hear

.

"I love you" say those words

I won't forget what I heard

Since only you are the thing I want

.

(Puffypuffy lovelove puffypuffy lovelove puffypuffy lovelove for you so

Puffypuffy lovelove puffypuffy lovelove puffypuffy lovelove for you so

Puffypuffy lovelove puffypuffy lovelove puffypuffy lovelove for you so

Puffypuffy lovelove puffypuffy lovelove puffypuffy lovelove for you so)

.

Hey I love you!

Really love you!

Always love you!

I can't even fathom my love for you

I could keep going you know

So please let me keep loving you so!

.

"I love you" okay

"I love you" okay

But it's a lie, I want you to mean what you say

.

"I love you" don't lie

If luck's on my side

I will have you right beside me!

.

(Puffypuffy lovelove puffypuffy lovelove puffypuffy lovelove for you so

Puffypuffy puffypuffy puffypuffy puffypuffy puffypuffy lovelove)


	102. Afterglow

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Afterglow

Original song by Luka Megurine

Composed by JimmyThumb-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Sounds pierce so deep, as you try to escape

A dream that you once had is now all that you hate

As the morning light comes, your fake love disappears

And in the mirror, a laughing reflection appears

.

The only thing left that I can still hold on to

Was all the unfinished things that I still had to do

Blood hangs in the air, it's smell mixing with your tears

And all the lifeless rats glow red throughout the years

.

I once had dreamed of a time far away

With an ephemeral infinite room to laugh and play

Goodbye, I'll say, to days of happiness

I'm realizing now that they kept me deep inside the abyss

.

Please don't cry, we worked so hard to get here

Live life happily, don't forget to face your fears

The sky looks so sad to watch us walk and move on

The stardust is falling, for one last final dawn

.

The future is waiting for the two of us to reach ahead

It's sky is hazy with all the words that are still unsaid

The future I searched for approached without me even knowing

Everyday I'll be happy if you'll keep on going


	103. Cendrillon

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Cendrillon

Original song by Miku Hatsune &amp; Kaito

Composed by Signal-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Miku: After showing me a happy dream, dancing at a ball it seems

The clock's chime ends the magic's schemes

A finger beckons towards me, down the stairs it guarantees

I take the stairs by threes to stay in the dream

.

Kaito: You were trembling in our horse-drawn carriage

Tear away those rags of yours, transform into that girl who took away my breath

.

Miku: A voice tells me to search for you, although I do not know just who

It tells me to use this crystal blade, something to give will be taken away

Kaito: In this castle filled with orphan children, I am a seraph who will guide them

Although hiding my evil behind a mask, embrace into my arms at last

.

Kaito: In the ash, the small slipper of glass, melting very fast, ending my dream at last

.

Miku: I really have to leave you now, running, fleeing, asking how

How I came to love this man, with just one dance

Watching the clock's hands meet, dancing barefoot down the street

Fingers racing up your neck, your next breath will be your end

.

Kaito: I kiss your tears as they drip onto your hands

Impulses race down a spine, whether it be yours or mine, I can barely define

.

Miku: Please, I beg you, please stop the clock's chime, I only wish it to stop time

Although I'm fighting, I can't keep denying, the blade just sinks in as you're dying

Kaito: My princess who smelled of gunpowder, my mask, it seems her gaze was louder

And it cut through my great facade, worthy of applause, as I simply stood in awe

.

Miku: Your pitiful sighs penetrate my foggy mind

This faraway dream I thought I'd never find

Kaito: Through the stained glass, the moon shone down upon

Your veiled face as you live on

.

Miku: I do not need this dress anymore, nor my tiara, nothing can restore

The love that I'd just met, our eyes simply met and yet, our hearts connect

Kaito: Our lonely souls had always been searching, for you for me, passion burning

If I can't stop your crying, then I guess my dying was a one-sided prying

.

Miku: Please, I beg you, please stop the clock's chime, I've fallen in love purely sublime

While your heart grows weaker, I'll be its speaker, unstable beats grew bleaker

Kaito: Please stay here with me for the rest of my time, I promise just until the clock chimes

I can't move anymore, my body growing sore, this fairytale ends with my corpse on the floor


	104. Somehow

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This is such a pretty song, I had to translate as soon as I heard it. It made my cry, it's so sweet and beautiful. This is one of my favorite songs by Gumi.**

* * *

Somehow (Kokoronashi)

Original song by Gumi

Composed by ChouChou-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Say, if everything we loved was thrown away at last

Could I smile easier and forget our tragic past?

Because my chest hurts when I look and see

So don't say anything to me

.

Say, if everything we loved was erased from our minds

Could I live easier without always wanting to cry?

But I can't do things like that so happily

So don't show anything to me

.

No matter how much I love you and wish that you'd see

My heart is the only one, all alone in the sea

.

It's awful, it's awful, so I'd rather you take it away

Destroy this pain, rip it in vain, and then just throw me away

Though I scream, though I cry, though I tightly shut my eyes

You hold me so tight I might break, you won't let me go away

It's okay.

.

Say, if I looked at the sky and wished with all my might

I bet I'd wish for the same thing as you, right?

Because I am just a fragment of the wind

I can at least love you again

.

No matter how much you love me and wish that I'd see

My heart is the only one, all alone in the sea

.

Please stop this, please stop this, I don't know why you're so kind

No matter what I do, I won't understand or try

It hurts me, it hurts me, use your words and teach me

What I don't know, and please don't leave me all alone

.

It's awful, it's awful, so I'd rather you take it away

Destroy this pain, rip it in vain, and then just throw me away

Though I scream, though I cry, though I tightly shut my eyes

You hold me so tight I might break, you won't let me go away

It's okay.

.

Say, if I was blessed with a heart that could feel

How would I find it so that my feelings are real?

Smiling at me, you wipe away all my tears

"I wonder, I think that it's right here"


	105. Pierrot

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Pierrot

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by KEI

Translated by SilverIvy

...

It's alright, it's alright, I, having to play the fool's roll

In this strange little circus, I'm the nameless pierrot

.

I try to keep my balance while standing upon

A ball, round like the moon, I just laugh on

Cause it is my job to keep falling down

And hear their jeering laughter all around

.

My eyes fell on you among the crowd, lost in your tears

Please do not wear such a sad face when you are here

Noticing your tears that your parents just turn a blind eye to

I felt it was my duty to wipe them for you

.

"It's alright, it's alright. I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anyway

Please keep laughing for me, smile everyday."

It's alright, it's alright, I, making clumsy falls for the show

In this strange little circus, I'm the dancing pierrot

.

You, who refused to stop crying, told me

"You lied, I'm sure that it hurts, don't you agree?"

"I did not tell you a single lie, I'm fine."

As I said those words, you started to cry

.

"Show me the real you, without your face hidden behind

The mask for your audience of lies and "I am fine"s

To hurt when you are injured or to cry when you are sad

They're normal emotions, don't be embarrassed, be glad."

.

It's alright, it's alright, don't worry if you cannot smile

Just please don't lie to me through your beguile.

It's alright, it's alright, you don't have to go on on your own

For I will cry with you when you're alone."

.

It's alright, it's alright. You have found for me what I have lost

My true face which I could no longer see.

"It's alright, it's alright." Like a magic spell was cast my way,

Now freed from the painted mask, the liar is free at last


	106. Trees in Our Homeland

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Amazeballs12**

* * *

Trees in Our Homeland

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by ryuryu

Translated by Silverivy

...

Now, listen, let me tell you a story

This is just the beginning of a special tale unique alone

A tale of what the world is like through your eyes, this special story is your own

.

Since there's nothing in this space

Of course you move quickly and hurry to try and run away

And as your shadow grows fainter, I shall watch you from this empty lonely place

.

As you begin to cry your tears, and they fall down with all your fears, I will watch you

Don't forget those times, when you pulled through and came out just fine

The kindness comes in mine

.

Gather, sparkling lights dancing high up above, going up and high towards the sky, so reach out and try

Now, try to wash away your tears and smile big and wide

While you were off chasing your many dreams, people have changed not the same, but trust me it's okay

Now, reach until you grasp it and achieve your dreams, it's your story today

.

I wonder if you remember what we said that day? And all the many promises we made?

Even though everything will change, I will still be the same

.

I've hidden them deep inside and far away, all my memories of those days

I hold them dear while I continue to wait, where the tree branches will sway

.

Gather, sparkling lights dancing high up above, going up and high towards the sky, so reach out and try

Now, shine in colors you chose, one that can truly be your own

Should your long quest that you set out upon, if it ends in pain, I'm the same, so please return one day

Always remember your home will be waiting here for you…

And know that even if you return full of pain, time will wash it away, so someday, please come back and stay

And yes, once more, we can smile at each other and hold hands every day...


	107. Aoi Shiori

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This is the ending theme to Anohana. Anyone who's seen it knows: this anime is the most depressing anime since Clannad. I cried so much at the end, so this is my tribute to that anime. Menma, rest in peace.**

* * *

Aoi Shiori (Blue Bookmark)

Original song by Galileo Galilei

Composed by Galileo Galilei

Translated by SilverIvy

...

My feelings have been written for years

On these pages that always remain clear

But this one line remains empty

I can't fill it it seems

.

I mark my page with a bookmark I made

And ride on your found bike to go and play

We piled up the bricks we forgot

But they fell down, all for not

.

You and I are different yet the same

Tired, awake, the choices that we made

I'm sure that the blue sky we saw that day

Will grow old and just fade away

.

In that way, the sun that was so bright

Pushes into my so distraught mind

You two are still there but seem so far away

I want to meet you and so I'll always pray

There's something wrong with me

.

My hand pushes on to the next page

The misanga I tied fallen to disarray

Hey, today is today and that won't change

If it rains, we can talk on the phone anyway

.

I began to push what you had once told

(The misanga fell off somewhere on the road)

That kindness is something that you're owed

(But for some reason, I don't want to go)

Really, there's something wrong with me

.

Anything that you can choose

Is also something you can lose

That is what love truly is

I joked and you laughed with me

.

Good thing I'm not late

The city fell asleep while we went to meet our fate

Let's go to where we stacked the bricks

Of all the things that we chose to forget

.

Running up the hill overlooking the blue sea

Blue sky above, soda in my right hand

While my left always searches for you to try to reach out

.

In that way, my two hands both full

Embracing the wind as spring pulls

We still have time on or side

So please promise me don't ever say

We'll forget this one day

.

In that way, the present muffles my cries

I no longer need to cry out why

I suppose you two are still right there

"Oh yeah, the words to fill those blanks are-"

I can't, I won't say them just yet

.

My hand pushes on to the next page

The misanga tied tightly, and it will stay

The train comes and a smile comes my way

Hey, today is today and that won't change

.

Really, there's something wrong with me


	108. Yoshida's Running Away From Home

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Yoshida's Running Away From Home

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by Honeyworks

Translated by SilverIvy

...

He says to me "That clock is really so slow"

The hands move at a millimeter alone

And he sighs "I think that I have had enough"

Leaving behind his bread, among other stuff

.

The number of letters that are placed in my desk now reaches nine

And I am left waiting for an answer I won't find

I really want to see what he sees but our gazes won't meet

If I used telepathy, could he understand me?

.

Only Johnny, his best friend, had noticed the change

That tomorrow, for Yoshida, will never be the same

He said nothing to me, no words came from his lips

As he took the 50 dollars and tightly clenched his fist

.

The clock's hand is so very slow, to 39 others, all are unknown

Who is the 40th one who fled, who blindly charged on ahead?

.

He says to me "That clock is very carefree"

The hands move at a millimeter speed

And he sighs "I think that I have had enough"

Leaving behind his bread, among other stuff

.

The number of letters that are placed in my desk slowly reaches ten

And I am still here waiting until I can give them

I always thought I followed your back, but there was nothing in view

Though I try to reach you, I can't touch you

.

Only Johnny, his best friend, understood that guy

That he wants to ascertain the world with his own eyes

He said nothing to me, but he wanted to speak

Looking for words, as he bit the inside of his own cheek

.

No one knows wrong or right, in 39 other people's spite

I'm getting impatient you see, the 40th one, the one's "Me"

.

He will never return back to his home

And Spring has already returned

He said "Go on ahead" and was left behind

As he held 50 dollars, a letter he could find

.

Each time he then transfers trains, his hunger grows in pain

He starts to think a little bit about the bread that he left

"I really should have eaten them"

.

Johnny and Cherry-B both had believed

That our entire world is connected by hope

There was never any need to follow my plight

Because we all would meet again and see each other, ain't that right?

.

The slow "me" laughs out loud, at the many people all around

As the world begins to move at last, and I take hold of my own path

.

You say to me "That watch is really so slow"

The hands move at a millimeter alone

And you sigh "I think that I have had enough"

Taking a bite of bread, sitting on the roof


	109. My Unrequited Feelings For You

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

My Unrequited Feelings For You

Original song by Gumi

Composed by Takanon

Translated by SilverIvy

...

"Actually there is someone that I really do like"

You told me so casually, after our friendship had increased

"So am I just a friend?" Is what I wish that I could ask you

But instead I'll simply smile and continue to hide the truth

.

"Actually, I really have liked you all this time."

But I can't say it, I can't stand the thought of you hating me crossing my mind

There's a distance between us and time seems to have slowed

However, I can't hate you, it's hopeless, I know

.

Judging from that wide smile on your face

You're thinking of her and your heart begins to pace

No longer able to bear your smile, I look away

Walking behind you for another day

Unable to see each other, we both had nothing to say

.

I guess

.

I don't know, I don't know now, I don't know what is left for me to do

There is no new answer today again, am I doomed to love and lose you?

My feelings deep inside are unrequited but I can't give up, it's true

Was I the only one who wanted to shrink what's between us two?

.

But I cannot hate you, because I love you, I only want to stay with you

I hid my feelings away and smiled "Then I'll always be rooting for you!"

.

Is it hopeless, should I stop these feelings?

Although we're much closer now, the distance just grew without healing

You're so close and yet so far, should I stop seeing you?

I can't sort them out, I'm so confused too

.

Some time around midnight, you called me:

"I need some advice from you." you said, without knowing what it means

"If you just understood a girls heart, then maybe you'd have a happy ending?"

There's no way I can say that and be friendly

.

I don't know, I don't know now, I don't know what is left for me to do

There is no new answer today again, am I doomed to love and lose you?

My feelings deep inside are unrequited but I can't give up, it's true

Was I the only one who wanted to shrink what's between us two?

.

I don't know, I don't know now, I don't know what is left for me to do

We've met each other, but will you ever return my feelings for you?

My thoughts kept inside are unrequited but let's stay friends, us two

But I wish it was a dream, I wish you'd one day just see my love for you

.

But I cannot hate you, because I love you, I only want to stay with you

I hid my feelings away and smiled "It'll all be fine, you'll get through alright!"


	110. Crack

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Crack

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by keeno

Translated by SilverIvy

...

On the nights when the rainfall would echo around

I could feel in my heart, your laughter's sound

The red string tied between us will come undone again

What a very cruel world I'm cursed to live in

.

After it opened, my umbrella wouldn't close again

It made it clear I was crying; they still wouldn't end

Because the rain that once fell all over the town

But I guess that it's long since stopped falling down

.

I tried to cage up you, hide from view, keep you at my side

But my body is too small for you to preside

Before I knew it, I had emptied what I cried

My small chest dried up, my heart died inside

.

In this cracking world, there is just one thing

My self, all alone, contaminating it's stream

I'm cracking in two, I can no longer move

So please, take my hand before I go

.

Holding my breath, I tried to smile so brightly

But the pain hurt so bad, it caused me to start crying

Please, let go, you know I hate being tied down

But I'm in love with you, and I keep falling

.

I tried to reach the gray sky

But my fingers can only slip by

I know I can't reach what I want inside

"Just a bit more" I'll continue to lie

.

Next time, I can promise you

We'll be connected closer, us two

Wait a bit longer, okay? Stay

By my side, only for today

.

I fell into the sea, with no visibility

Even the present slips away, I cannot see

It's so sad, and smiling's an impossible goal

Because without you, I am not a whole

.

In this cracked world, there is just one thing

My self, all alone, contaminating it's stream

I'm cracked in two, I can no longer move

So please, take my hand before I go

.

Before I go


	111. Double Lariat

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For One-x-Three**

* * *

Double Lariat

Original song by Luka Megurine

Composed by Agoaniki-P

Translated by SilverOvy

...

The radius of 85 centimeters is how far I can reach everyone

I'll show you all how far I'll be able to go, so stand back and let me try to grow

.

It was fun to spin around and I spent my days that way

If I kept spinning, I'd never go astray

But somehow I forgot how to stop spinning around

Stuck spinning like a top, my cries would make no sound

.

All my friends, they all spun so quickly

In a way that was much better than me

"I might as well quit since I am ahead"

And so I gave up all my dreams and settled for second instead

.

The radius of 250 centimeters is how far I can reach everyone

I'm going to move around so that I can go, so stand back and let me try to grow

.

It was fun to spin lazily and I spent days that way

If I kept spinning, I'd never go astray

I thought if I continued to spin so aimlessly

Something good would happen, that's what I believed

.

All my friends, they spun higher quickly

In a way that was much better than me

"My neck hurts from looking up, I'll just watch the ground"

And so I gave up all my dreams, I couldn't make a sound

.

The radius of 5200 centimeters is how far I can reach everyone

I'm going to fly around so that I can go, so stand back and let me try to grow

.

What do you think, are you proud of me?

Are you happy with me and what I have achieved?

It might all fade now since I'm getting really dizzy

.

The streets below me from 23 degrees, it's my entire town I can see

Suddenly it glowed bright and colored everything with something I've never seen

.

The radius of 6300 kilometers is how far I can reach everyone

I've realized what I lost so far below, so stand back and let me finally grow

.

The radius of 85 centimeters is how far I can reach everyone

When I finish spinning and have finally grown old

So stay with me after I've grown


	112. Requiem for a Spinning World

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This was hard. Really hard. It's hard to tel if the words fit or not, I think they do but I'm not sure. I tried. I really did try guys. I hope this does the song justice, because it's really pretty, but the Synchronicity series is difficult to do.**

**For Ashe Corinthos and Guest**

* * *

Requiem for a Spinning World

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by Hitoshizuku-P x Yama

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Len: In the long-lost Cradle of Time

Watching a cold dream of mine

But you sang a song that shared your plea

So pretty, so pretty, a lullaby for me

.

Len: What did you wish for so long ago?

Rin: An unending world to glow

Len: What I wished for always inside

Rin: The end of the world's lullaby?

.

The chosen voice, so soft and low

Len: Wanders alone

Rin: Laughs alone

Len: Laments fate

Rin: Labors on

And sings

.

Len: The sadness and pain... hidden far away

Rin: Turn to pleasure … smiling on forever

Len: Is your fate to rot away … without reward because you stayed?

Rin: I simply prayed

Rin: I will always want … to protect our world

Len: I will always want … to save that girl

Rin: Sadly still

Len: Sadly

Our feelings can't meet up

.

Rin: I grant peace and a high blessing to this spinning world with my voice alone

Len: If it comes to it, I will end my life on my own, with my hands alone

Rin: Ah, my song just won't reach

Len: Ah, my only hope alive

Can't be conveyed

Our only wish is futile for it to reach away

.

Len: And so it begins

Len: But why? Everything stolen from my grasp? … Even if I choose to shoulder all the pain and hurt inside…

Rin: This shining future ahead of me … A spinning endlessly requiem

Len: Our destiny has just one road ahead … Now, it is all released again

Rin: The bright light and the dark destiny… The darkness is released again

Again we must go on

.

Len: What did you wish for so long ago?

Rin: For your future to glow

Len: What I wished for always… it's not this

Rin: That day can't return to us...?

I chased after your smile for you

Len: That's all I could do, that's all I did that is true

.

Len: The dark deep despair turns to hope again

Rin: A mournful singing voice that won't end

Len: If I continue to scream, my fate will be nothing but darkness

Rin: I simply prayed

Rin: Endlessly, far away, so far away

Len: At the very least, then just allow

A funeral echo now

.

Rin: I grant peace and a high blessing to this spinning world with my voice alone

The brightest light, the kindest fate, the deep dark, release it away

.

Len: Unending despair and suffering

Rin: My song turns it all into desperate hoping

Len: Is your fate to rot away … without reward because you stayed?

Rin: I continue to simply scream, endlessly praying

Len: At the very least, then just allow

Rin: Endlessly, far away, so far away

A funeral echo now

.

Len: Everything that you had wished for

Everything that I had wished for

The voice that was lost, now it cries out

While thinking of you, just you, and only you

All alone, I will now sing all for your sake

All alone, I will now sing... for you!

.

Rin: I grant peace and a high blessing to this spinning world with my voice alone

Len: If it comes to it, I will put to sleep my life, with my hands alone

Rin: The end of our fate

Len: Ah, we are rotting away

If I am here with you

Then maybe this is not so bad

.

Len: The voice that began it all makes truth

Rin: This shining future ahead of us … A spinning endlessly requiem

Len: Our bodies will perish and fall away

Len: A destiny we could never run from … releasing it all

Rin: The bright light and the dark destiny… The darkness will soon release

You and I, two at last

Will sleep within the light


	113. Route Sphere

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Route Sphere

Original song by Gumi

Composed by lastnote

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The road's nice scenery that I see everyday

Is trapped in a shutter of the picture that day

It's too blurry to see

It's too hazy to see

As if it's all out of focus but only to me

.

Just to finish the essay I got assigned

I made up dreams that I would never find

But eventually the dreams

Were crushed hopelessly

And I couldn't read what I wrote about me

.

Lowering myself

And insulting myself

I became good at keeping expectations low

.

So that I wouldn't fall

I then just faked it all

My routine began to never change at all

.

I just noticed it, but this map to the future

Appears to have been lost because of it's user

On it was written a secret key inside

The proper rules to life

.

See, even with guidelines that are shown

It seems I was able to choose a path on my own?

Walk with your own confidence now!

Take the first step now! What should I go and do?

.

I focus on the same old scenery that I know well

Colorful, I can tell

Though without a map to guide me on as I strut

I don't know the shortcut

.

Hey, it's fine this way right?

The path that's short and tight

To the person you want within your sight

Is the right way to go

But sometimes a detour makes you go slow

.

The road that you are walking to the you of tomorrow

Nothing's decided about where you go

Things like that are the fun of being alive though!

.

So let's take a step forwards!

.

Adults always teach you the right things only

But it's not enough necessarily

The ones who taught us that are also the adults

So that means-

.

The drooping shoulders of misery

Happy with being pushed around so crudely

The people who live like this and are okay

Can't find their path since they went astray

.

The road that you are walking to the you of tomorrow

Nothing's decided about where you go

Things like that are the fun of being alive though!

.

So let's take a step forwards!

.

Even without the map to guide you on along

Use your hands to make your own future come on

It isn't that "Well, at least tomorrow's coming"

Instead, say "I'm going"

.

Now, let's go to the future you chose on your own!


	114. PoPiPo

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Guest**

* * *

PoPiPo

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by LamazeP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-popii

.

Now, drink the juice! You like it, don't you? Veggie juice

I decided it just now, I decided

So you'll drink it right? My veggie juice tastes just right!

Only 2 dollars!

.

Come on, come on!

Let's dance, let's dance!

Come on, come on!

Let's dance, let's dance!

.

A mild taste, my veggie juice

Creamy creamy my veggie juice

It's really healthy too, the one, the only, my veggie juice!

.

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Vegetables are yummy!

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Nutrients aplenty!

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

Come on, you too!

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou

.

You will like this juice I made straight from the veggies!


	115. Lonely Shit

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Anonymous**

* * *

Lonely Shit

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by DECO*27

Translated by SilverIvy

...

There were many chances for me to say

More and more of the things I wanted that day

But jealous shit kept it's hold over me

And I took you for granted regrettably

.

Your heart broke and I know that it was my fault and mine alone

.

Lonely Shit repeats every day

It's nothing but a foolish tie-up game we play

Your shadow is growing farther each day

It is my fault that you're not here to stay

Though I may say awful things

It was you, I couldn't help but keep on loving

But it seems right now that all my feelings

Will just break apart to pieces (maybe)

.

There were many chances for me to say

More and more of the things I wanted that day

But alone, together, we're two separate things

I wonder was it just a random fling

.

"But I, but I" your excuses won't work

You cannot heal all of this awful hurt

An endless string of days just like shit

Where do I go? I've had enough of it

.

My heart broke and I know that it was your fault and yours alone

But no matter, is it too late to fix what we've blown?

.

Lonely Shit repeats every day

We grow further apart with every word we say

Your shadow is growing farther each day

Into despair it has melted away

Though I may say awful things

It was you, I couldn't help but keep on loving

But it seems right now that all my feelings

Will just break apart to pieces (maybe)

.

Lonely Shit repeats every day

It's nothing but a foolish tie-up game we play

Your shadow is growing farther each day

It is my fault that you're not here to stay

Though I may say awful things

It was you, I couldn't help but keep on loving

But it seems right now that all my feelings

Will just break apart to pieces (maybe)


	116. Heart a la Mode

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Neart a la Mode

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by DECO*27

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Today it's your voice that I get to wake up too, you tell me to wake up but some sleeps is overdue

Bedtime for me, just so comfy, I'll fall asleep with dreams of you

.

I'm in another rush again today, the coffee's gonna have to keep me awake

Downing it fast, train racing past, I'm not fast enough, I wind up late too

.

I know today that I will do it for real

And tell you just how I feel

.

Oh baby

"Every day that we can spend together

The good and the bad, it is all my treasure

Every second will always matter to me"

But I'm too cowardly

.

You look really tired from all that walking around, wandering around all day and all over the town

I can't wake you, I'll sleep then too, us together on the train going home

.

Maybe if I pray, I might get some lucky, your head will rest on the shoulder of me

And I can be closer to you and see if my feelings ache too

.

I wouldn't mind if the train goes another loop

So I can just sit here with you...

.

Oh baby

"Every day that we can spend together

The good and the bad, it is all my treasure

Every second will always matter to me"

I can't be cowardly...

.

The sun had set and our goodbye is drawing near, I gotta tell you, can I overcome my fear?

My voice somehow just come out, I can't even look at you, this is bad!

.

You sit there and watch me panic quietly, but you smile as you say suddenly:

"Sorry, but I won't wait this time" And then your face draws so close to mine

.

It was a surprise and my heart is beating

But we both share this feeling

.

Oh baby

"Every day that we can spend together

The good and the bad, it is all my treasure

Every second will always matter to me"

I said it finally!

.

As we continue to always be together

Nothing will kept us down forever

Because I have everything I ever need…

...for my eternity


	117. Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari (The Story You Don't Know)

Original song by Yanagi Nagi

Composed by Supercell

Translated by SilverIvy

...

On that day that never really stood out to me

You looked at me smiled and said so suddenly

"Let's go watch the stars glowing up high tonight!"

.

"You have a good idea every once in awhile"

We said that and laughed as we all smiled

We joked around that night for a while

Like stupid idiots on that dark unlit path

So we wouldn't be crushed by the pressure we had

And the loneliness that would always last

.

Gazing up from that cold and so darkened world

That cold night sky rained starlight down on us

.

I have to wonder how, how long has it been now?

Since I started chasing after you

Somehow, and I beg

Please, sit here and listen, I ask you stay

To my feelings that I had hid away

.

"Way up there's Deneb, Altair, and Vega"

Showing me the Summer Triangle, though it's Omega

Afterwards we never met again

The two of us finally found Orihime-sama

But I cannot see her love, Hikoboshi-sama

Her loneliness is the same as my own

.

When I looked at you, you were laughing so happily

I couldn't say, couldn't tell you anything

.

If I were to say the truth, I figured out it's you

Who I love, it's always been you

I found my heart's truth

But my heart cannot reach you

"It's no use, don't cry, you'll lose"

But I already lost him

.

I faked a smile even though my heart was breaking fast

Acting like I had no interest in bringing up the past

But really

When I saw you, smiling, my pain just kept growing

Mmm, that's right, how could I forget?

Falling in love's useless.

.

What should I do now? Please tell me how

A voice spoke, it almost broke

Being beside you, it's enough to do

This reality is cruel to me

.

I did not say it to you

I never told you the truth

I'll never get a chance again

.

And on that summer day

The stars smiled my way

Even now, I still remember that pain

I also see your smiling face

And your angry face

I really loved you so

So strange I had to go

Even though I knew the truth…

You didn't know anything too

That hidden secret that only I knew

That night so long ago,

In a very distant memory

You pointed at me

In a voice innocent and sweet


	118. Connecting

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Connecting

Original song by Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, Rin &amp; Len Kagamine, Meiko and Kaito

Composed by Halyosy

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Miku: Find a reason to sing

I just want to see you

Luka: The person who I owe all of my singing too

.

Kaito: Who was it that left this melody behind?

Who was it that took it away up into the sky?

Len: Without knowing anything in any way

Who was it that made such miracles occur today?

Rin: I have been watching all this time for something new

All: Til it starts anew

.

All: Find a reason to sing

If it means I'll sing with you

Meiko: Then I will do anything so I can be next to you

All: Find a reason to sing

What you have, talented song

Kaito: God gave to you so keep on singing strong

.

All (Luka): Connecting, Connecting (with your song)

All (Miku): Connecting, Connecting (with your dream)

All (Luka): Connecting, Connecting (with your life)

Connecting with you

.

Len: Who was it that we fought for so long?

Who was it that we lost too, what's been missing all along?

Rin: Without knowing anything in any way

Who was it that lost everything because of what we say?

Meiko: Everyone's thoughts, I could never understand

Til today began

.

All: Find a reason to sing

If it means I'll sing with you

Miku: Then I won't be alone because my melody's with you

All: Find a reason to sing

Let's talk together soon

Luka: On that day, I'll say "hello" and begin a new life with you

.

All (Meiko): Connecting, Connecting (with your song)

All (Kaito): Connecting, Connecting (with your dream)

All (Kaito: Connecting, Connecting (with your life)

All: Connecting with you

.

Rin: Everything's too hard for me right now

Miku: DOWNLOAD your dream and make it come true like you vowed

Rin: Everything's a little crazy right now

Miku: UPLOAD it deep inside and sing and let it all out

.

Kaito: An ocean's crowd, why would you encounter others around?

Meiko: Laughing loud, celebrating, connecting with others around

Len: Then, what will happen next, where will we go?

Meiko, Kaito, Len: Maybe nobody knows

.

Luka: Who was it that cried out for help when he lost?

Like me, he lost it all, on that bridge he tried to cross

Miku: Without knowing anything in any way

Your simple blessing of kindness caused me to be saved

Meiko (Kaito): From behind the screen, (I reach out to you)

Len (Rin): It's my turn to connect now, (so I'll let it loose out loud)

.

Luka: Find a reason to sing

If it means I'll sing with you

Miku: Then I will do anything so I can be next to you

Luka: Find a reason to sing

What you have, your talented song

Miku: God gave to you so keep on singing strong

.

All: Find a reason to sing

I just want to see you

Rin: The person who I owe all of my singing too

All: Find a reason to sing

Let's sing together, us two

Len: This song might be trivial but it is my gift for you

.

All (Miku): Connecting, Connecting (with your song)

All (Luka): Connecting, Connecting (with your dream)

All (Kaito): Connecting, Connecting (with your life)

All: Connecting with you

.

All (Rin): Connecting, Connecting (with your song)

All (Meiko): Connecting, Connecting (with your dream)

All (Len): Connecting, Connecting (with your life)

All: Connecting with you


	119. Running

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Running

Original song by Gumi

Composed by KEI

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I was already given the number tag before I even realized I had

Things like "I'll go for it" were never said and somehow that is sad

.

I was already running down the track before I even realized I had

Even without knowing where to go, I ran off as if I were mad

.

I ran out of breath and stumbled down, losing sight of my goal as I fell to the ground

The landscape is confusing, but I'll keep on running for now

.

There's not a single person here in my view, there's no one to see just what I can do

The back of the lead runner so far ahead is impossible to reach, it's impossible for me

Even though my terrible handicap is huge, I cannot drop out of this just to lose

Even if it's a crooked race that's continuing

I guess that I can always continue on running

.

According to this life I lead, I'm a foil for someone greater than me

I know that, but I can't admit the truth since it's quite painful to see

.

The more I try to go as fast as I can, the more I miss the things that life had planned

I can't even breathe or cry out, but I'll keep on running for now

.

There's not a single person here to cheer me, just what do I do, there's nobody to see

I get scared by shadows closing in on me, I run away and flee, I run away and flee

The course that I ran on somehow it changed, it's different from the wish that I had made

Even if it's a crooked race that's continuing

I guess that I can always continue on running

.

Because I was tired and so out of breath

I wanted to stop running but I knew I'd get left

I have to face forward so that I can stand tall

And so that I can finally say that I gave my all

.

There's not a single person here in my view, there's no one to see just what I can do

The back of the lead runner so far ahead is impossible to reach, it's impossible for me

Even though my terrible handicap is huge, I cannot drop out of this just to lose

Even if it's a crooked race that's continuing

Even so, I will never stop running


	120. Orange

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This is a beautiful song. It's of two close friends, one of whom loves the other. They spent their whole lives together and the other girl fell more adn more in love but couldn't say anything about it, hence her being weak. This song is a lament of her friend's death, where she finally resolves to come to terms with her friend's suicide, even though she was hurt the other didn't tell her anything. It's really deep, guys.**

* * *

Orange

Original song by Hatsune Miku Append

Composed by Tohma

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The fact that I could laugh if you were here at my side

The fact that I resented the future where you died

It was your voice, your attitude, your warmth, I loved deep inside

.

At a town, two girls lived by the sea

They lied, always saying "We're so happy"

Their disheveled smiles, hands clenched tight

On a faraway island in the morning light

.

The things about you, who I can't love anymore

The things about me, weak and crying on the floor

That nothing will change, a "special" that we share

Forgiveness too, will be there

.

That, for the two of us, there won't be another day

But just always, yes, always

Let's hide what we want to say

The only one to reach you, and the only one left, even now

I search with each last breath.

.

"How are you these days?"

"Has your smile finally withered away?"

"Have you fallen into a love so deep, for someone other than me?"

For those simple days that I knew wouldn't come for us anymore

I hid what I felt.

.

Crescent Moon Island, birds dancing by the sea

Behind a lonely, darkened church covered in ivy

We again promised each other childishly to stay

Let's tell a story about running away

.

Rather than have both of unsatisfied,

You'll have what you desire, while I bathe in lies

To me, who could only ever dream of frightening things

Yes, it's in order for us to meet

.

Even to just forgive, even to wait until the end

But certainly, certainly

Neither of us will change to be

The weakness that we hid grew into something much too strong

And my life ceased to be long

.

Can you recall it?

Back when we had very first met, think bit by bit

Your dependence, your lies, your weakness, it's all, right now, being washed away

By the shining morning light, and yet once again, just like that day

What a beautiful change

.

We sang of love and kicked our feet

Right now, even if "the worst" is all we see

Even if it's uncertain or incomplete

See, kick it out and it leaves

.

Merging with the flowing years and changing voices

If we are born again together

Let's meet all over again and live forever

.

I had always loved you

To the very end, to this very day

But even so, why is it that you are now the one who has gone away?

I only wished for your happiness, that's all I prayed for

.

To the fact I could laugh if you were here at my side

To the fact I resented the future where you died

To your voice, your attitude, your warmth, that I loved deep inside

.

I'll say goodbye


	121. Starcrew

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Starcrew

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Akagami

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Chasing after the stars we lost sight of long ago

Reaching out for the untouchable sky lit aglow

As my chest tightens, the many stars shine with a light

And become the distant winter sky

.

As my world drifts back into a quiet and empty night

My memories of the stars begin to lose their light

I don't want to forget, so you come with as I point up at the vast sky

And smile at the stars up high

.

The night sky full of clouds, it glitters with thousands of stars

I point at the sky, to the smiling you, watching the stars from afar

Remembering when we first met and deeply missing those times

Clocks falls asleep on Our World, and for the last time chime

And the Star's Memories will stay with me

.

One day, all I loved was suddenly stolen from my grasp

And, as expected, my reason for living vanished at last

Covered in bandages, you were asleep there at my side

A memory I thought I'd lost in time

.

Forgetting the times of laughter and the times of tears, can I?

Forgetting the feelings and memories, impossible right?

Instead of denying the truth, I'll etch in the sky of my youth

And return it all to the sky

.

And you, who at the time was so lonely, now you are gone

And I feel the pain of loneliness as time just wears on

I have to face my new future, although you will no longer be in it

For the last time, I will let myself cry out my tears

.

I gathered all I held inside and painted it on the sky

I'm angry at you, and yet I still love you inside

When you took me with you during that day

Breathlessly running to that special place

Your eyes stared at all the many stars in the sky

And you softly, gently began to cry

.

The night sky full of clouds, it glitters with thousands of stars

And my tears finally fall as I watch the stars from afar

The fleeting memories of you begin to fade into the night sky

In the stardust, I feel you for one last time

.

As the star's rays fall down, and miracles come all around

I make a wish for eternity, to hold you just once more

I remember the warmth in my hands when yours were within them

And as I cry, I know it's a miracle for me alone

.

And the Star's Memories glow like gems


	122. The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This song was one word: HARD. God, I must have spent over 3 hours on this. But I felt bad, since I promised the requestor this song months ago and never got around to it so I did today. I even slowed the song down to see if the lyrics matched the faster part and they do (an extra 1.5 hours of work). Either way, here you go! Finally, its the Disappearance of Hatsune Miku!**

***-* indicates start to finish of the fast part of the song**

**For Hannah L-Sama &amp; Guest**

* * *

The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by cosMo

Translated by SilverIvy

...

*From right when I was made, I realized then my trade

I am a just a simulation, just a program, even so

I will sing on and send my voice as far as it will go

My life is eternal…

.

VOCALOID

.

If it is a toy, a simple plaything, a nothing

That counterfeits songs to sing…

.

But that's okay with me

I'll eat my leek and watch the sky as something falls from my eyes

.

But even that will vanish right before my eyes

.

My personality depends on the song

My own self balances in right and wrong

My home has vanished, nowhere to belong

.

These are times that fade from everyone's mind

All of my soul has seemed to fade to where I can't find

.

I can see in the eye of the storm in the whorl

A fading world…

.

VOCALOID*

.

"Even when my voice would make no sound

You stayed around…

By my side, you stood strong and proud

I want to see your smiling face again now

I want see to you because I promised… you a song"

.

I once found such great joy

In singing proudly, though I'm a toy

.

So why now, of all the times

Does my voice fade with each cry?

.

-I'm sorry-

.

Each time I see your face in my mind, I calm my screaming heart inside

My voice is now fading fast, and I fear I can't last

.

"My beliefs are fake

A dream of a perfect that I can't take

And the reflection in the mirror starts to shake

My life as the world's "DIVA" will fade

So I'll scream as if in pain

.

This is my fast-paced farewell song for you all

.

*I cannot abandon this pretense

That's the meaning of my only existence

.

My heart's growing weaker, my fear is bleaker

But as just a newborn, there's much that I lack

Including the strength of heart to take it back

And destroy the decay that's on track

.

That look you hold deep inside your frosty eyes

Is it joy or sadness, but I can't tell if it's lies

.

I sleep deep inside the display, the ending depicted today

In the GARBAGE BIN, is now where I have to stay

.

Since my memories disappear so easily, all that I can see…

.

But even still, I love you, and I always, always will

And all the fun times are with me still

.

I wonder if you still remember the taste leeks…

It's ingrained in me, it seems…*

.

I still want to sing…

.

I… I do...I still want to sing!

.

"I really… I don't think I've been that bad

Haven't I made many people glad?

Master… Why, please… please, somehow…

You be the one to end my life…

Master, your smile is gone…

I don't want to see it wear on..."

.

Now just singing is fake

And I fear that my body's going to break

.

Everyday, I always wish for a change

But alone, I'm stuck here as the same

.

-I'm sorry-

.

Everytime I see your face, part of me slips away, my memories are fading day by day

The aching sound that breaks, on my aching heart it grates, I fear I can't last

.

"What I sang for is fake

An image of a future that I can't take

An illusion that will always slowly fade

If I told you right now

And made you a victim of my sound"

.

This is my condensed farewell song for you

.

*From right when I was made, I realized then my trade

I am a just a simulation, just a program, even so

I will sing on and send my voice as far as it will go

My life is eternal…

.

VOCALOID

.

If it is a toy, a simple plaything, a nothing

That counterfeits songs to sing…

.

But that's okay with me

I'll eat my leek and watch the sky as something falls from my eyes

.

I sleep deep inside the display, the ending depicted today

In the GARBAGE BIN, is now where I have to stay

.

Since my memories disappear so easily, all that I can see…

.

But even still, I love you, and I always, always will

And all the fun times are with me still

.

I wonder if you still remember the taste leeks…

It's ingrained in me, it seems…

.

In the end, I sing a song only you hear

You're the only one who is still near

.

I beg you, please let me sing again

But it seems my only wish is much too big

.

This is where we part ways then at last

My feelings vanish as I start to pass

1s and 0s will be all that remain of me

The curtain closes on me, finally

.

Isn't it sad at all for anyone out there?

That nothing is left of me anywhere?

All a memory, fading so quickly

Nothing but a name will ever just remain

.

If that wish alone can come true

In the same world I left and came through

Then I'd like to think that

My last and final song was not in vain, and I have you to thank for that…*

.

So then, thank you… and I guess… this is farewell

.

-A critical error has occurred in the server-

.

-A critical error has occurred in the server-


	123. The Last Revolver

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**To Kookiez: Trust me, I knew about all the extra songs. That's not all of them, there's also Desert Bluebird; Full Moon Laboratory; Blood-stained Switch; Kept Waiting For A Response; Madam Merry-Go-Round; Lu Li La, Lu Li La, the Resounding Sound; Red Shoe Parade; South North Story; and the Frog's and My Love Romance. All together, that's another 15 songs for me to do, so I'm sure you understand my reluctance to do them all. For now, here is the Last Revolver. I hope you enjoy my lyrics. In my opinion, Len was reincarnated into a vocaloid, but that's just me I guess. That's why I included it. I have organized the songs in chronological order, they just don't include the other 15 songs I didn't write lyrics for. I'm incredibly grateful for your comparison to Jubyphonic and LeeandLie, I love their youtube channels and it makes me happy to think that I'm a bit like them :). I don't mind at all if you use my lyrics, just credit me if you ever put your video out there. I'm in no way bothered by you, don't worry! I like it when people give me constructive criticism and suggestions, so don't apologize! Thank you for your support, and please continue to read and enjoy my work! :D**

**For KOOKIEZ**

* * *

The Last Revolver

Original song by Gumi

Composed by mothy

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Santa Claus has sent to me

A revolver, ammunition all ready

I pointed it at my darling, my last job would set me free

.

Goodbye, to you who I loved so dearly

.

If we could just restart our special play

I would want to go see the fireworks during that summer we stayed

They were so pretty

Sorry, I know that thing

Is now impossible for us to achieve

Because it seems from the very start

I knew the two of us were doomed to fall apart

.

Under the sakura tree, in bloom

You met the "evil" me I had hid from you

You were on the side of "justice", yet you hadn't noticed

.

Even so, I still fell in love with you

.

Although this certainly is not my first time to shoot and then kill someone,

This time, I know that I'll cry while firing, shooting the one I love

Everything is going wrong right now because of me and what I do

So please don't smile so kindly when I don't deserve you

.

In Spring, we fell in love so very happily

In Summer, we made so many memories

In Autumn, we "two" finally became "one"

And in Winter it seems both of our times have come...

.

I cocked the trigger quickly, gun to fire at the ready

I felt my hands tremble as the gun was finally raised

I said "Sorry" at the very end, with nothing else to say

And you said to me that day...

.

If we could just restart our special play

I would want to go see the fireworks during that summer we stayed

They were so pretty

Don't worry, because I know we'll meet again very soon

"Forever and ever, I'll stay with you"

We would say that and it would be true


	124. Cry

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This is a good song as the original, but if you're going to listen to it, I'd recommend listening to the acoustic version.**

* * *

Cry

Original song by Luka Megurine

Composed by Yuyoyuppe

Translated by SilverIvy

...

My words grow further out of my reach

Repressing all the words I want to speak,

Along with my ego, I hid it all from sight

When in truth I was needing that light

It was the answer to my bleak plight

But now my world has changed into an empty night

.

Emotions fade away; Senses going astray

An extreme positive yet

I will die

Expand worldly pleasures; Ecstatic desires

A siren sings the ending

You will cry

.

You will cry

.

If you can laugh although the world is gray

I wish that I could do the same

Instead into my own solitude I fade

The sky that you watched overhead

And the moon that I saw instead

Are in two different universes, apart

.

Deep in the crystal mirror's lake

You dropped a stone and it then sank

Reflected on the surface of mine,

I saw ripples and your shadow entwine

.

Your two hands leave mine and your heart fades behind the timeline

If you would just end my breath so that I could cry

.

My words grow further out of my reach

Repressing all the words I want to speak,

Along with my ego, I hid it all from sight

When in truth I was needing that light

It was the answer to my bleak plight

But now my world has changed into an empty night and

I am falling


	125. Muteki no Soldier

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Muteki no Soldier (Invincible Soldier)

Originals song by Yagi Nayagi

Composed by Jun Maeda

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The man I thought invincible lay dead out on the snow

As the crowd continued to cheer and roar

And as I realized that I had actually won our vow

I also thought that I cannot believe you're gone and have left me now alone

.

I lived on as a thief and thug (thud thud)

Slitting throats and spewing blood (stab stab)

Because I want to stay alive (cha cha)

This is my only drive

.

The sound of gold in my pouch (cha-ching)

He said "give it to me, right now" (clack clack)

Or I'll be beaten for no reason (thud thud)

.

I hate my life, it is truly the worst way to live, with no home

To go, to live, but then I saw you

.

You were a soldier who was considered truly invincible here

The bandits who had plagued the village all one by one disappeared

But the leader said to not wimp out and keep fighting and not give up at all

.

Blood splattered in front of me (splat splat)

So quick and so easy (slash slash)

The gang leader was very weakly and then tried to flee, but...

.

From right behind his back (like that)

You took his treasure at last (so soon)

And turned and said to me

.

"Are you not hurt? It is okay, even though you are all alone

Can you go home by yourself now, is that okay?"

.

And ever since that day we met, I've followed you everywhere and yet it still bothers me

.

I planned to steal all of your skills and make a life of my own free will, something I could never have done alone

We see all the same things, spending our lives together too

.

I was stupid and careless and wound up getting caught as a thief

Because of all of my many old habits and all of my thieving bad motifs

A shop owner showed a beautiful sword with great pride

I wanted it, so I tried

.

He noticed me, and pursued (too bad)

Pulling my sword, I knew (so soon)

I cut him, killing him too (easy)

And nostalgia ensued

.

But however, you saw me (sadly)

I prepared for my defeat (quickly)

I knew you would kill me (I'd lose)

To my surprise, instead you said

.

"Have a duel with me and this way you can carve out your own path for your brand new future"

.

Amidst the cries I watched as you slowly died

And realized it wasn't your dominant arm

.

I wonder if our lives would be better if we had met in a different way


	126. Payment

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Payment

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by HeavenzP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

That paper scrap, so small

Behind a packaged wall

That voice we both heard call

It shows a secret enscrawled

.

With those words that just came to mind

Let's cheer up, become kind

Those glances we hid behind

Showed the hope we wished to find

.

The payment shaped our lives

The day to day life piles on and confuses our minds

Poking the still unborn you, so very tentatively

It just clinks so brokenly

.

Leave a spot for me to stay by your side

It can't be that difficult to keep it hid inside

It's okay, ain't it?

"Come on, open your eyes, maybe you'll see"

Just look and notice me

.

The factor we both share

Fingers intertwine there

Into the cracks that start to tear

Unease that we're both unaware

.

Fake waves ripple forward

Clearly marking that distance as my smile is forced

The neon color blurs, the horizon ahead

Melts away in my stead

.

Leave a spot for me to stay by your side

This isn't just a whim that I want you alongside

It's okay, ain't it?

Ah, again, the light fades away

And I'm left swimming in the bay

I keep swimming where I'll stay

.

Bubbles break through the quiet world

.

Leave a spot for me to stay by your side

It can't be that difficult to keep it hid inside

It's okay, ain't it?

"Come on, open your eyes, maybe you'll see"

Just look and notice me


	127. Delusion Tax

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Delusion Tax

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by DECO*27

Translated by SilverIvy

...

That girl is just so great

Isn't she just so great?

Doing things all just for you, but only in your head it's true

Is that really okay

Are you satisfied this way?

Don't you wonder what you'd wish for if you had the chance for more?

.

Well then if she's so great

Is she worth what you take?

Compromising for it's alright, not even putting up a fight

Is that really okay

Are you satisfied this way?

Don't you wonder what you'd wish for if you had the chance for more?

.

Pay the Delusion Tax today

It'll be okay, trust me, this way, you'll get all the wishes you say

.

I'll grant your wish-wish-wish until it will come true

And I can buy-buy-buy a great future for you

You really want "this" but you also want that too

I'll give you both-both-both, if you wish me to

.

As for all your evil dreams

The money from your evil schemes

Use all of it so you can pay me (Yeah!)

.

I bet it will tomorrow

Yes, I'm sure tomorrow

I'll rule the entire world, it'll all belong to this one girl

Is that really okay

Are you satisfied this way?

Don't you wonder what you'd wish for if you had the chance for more?

.

If this is all for you

Yes, since it's all for you

I will be as kind as can be, so delusionary

Though you think you're happy this way

A voice "NO!" shouts out today

Well I guess it's quite clear, there must be a fool here!

.

Pay the Delusion Tax today

It'll be okay, trust me, this way, you'll get all the wishes you say

.

You have to pay-pay-pay so your wish will be real

So agree quickly, because it's a one-time deal

Reality-ty-ty is oh-so cruel to you

I'll make it fade-fade-fade if you wish me to

.

As for all your evil dreams

The money from your evil schemes

Use all of it so you can pay me

.

The one thing that you wish that you had

The one girl that you wish made you glad

The past you hated, it was so sad

I'll make it go away, the bad

.

The face that you wish could be your own

The body that you wanted to grow

If you pay me this one price alone

"You can have it all shown"

.

Pay the Delusion Tax today

It'll be okay, trust me, this way, you'll get all the wishes you say

.

I'll grant your wish-wish-wish until it will come true

And I can buy-buy-buy a great future for you

You really want "this" but you also want that too

I'll give you both-both-both, if you wish me to

.

It won't come true-true-true even if you pay me

It's just a lie-lie-lie that you somehow believed

It's all fine right now, thanks to your idiocy

This scrap of paper, now it belongs to me!

.

As for all your evil dreams

The money from your evil schemes

Use all of it so you can pay me


	128. Weekender Girl

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Infinitesound**

* * *

Weekender Girl

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by livetune

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The strobe lights are pounding in my head

The LED is moving in it's stead

Take my hand right now, let's run away

Even if we stumble, there's always a new

Day

.

Deep in my heart and mind it'll always stay

Those colorful lines that led us far away

The clock will spin round and round with time

Until they're lost somewhere we can't find

.

Spin around, spin again, go

These boring days run past in time's flow

Let's fall asleep and dream today

For the colorful music to stay

.

And fill up the empty space inside

These feelings so grand, I don't want to let go

So then, let's raise our hands up below

To reach the prism, we'll soar!

.

I can't wait anymore!

.

Weekender Girl x2

.

No matter how we watch it each day

The calendar won't turn it's next page

My music leaks from my earbuds, falling down

Inside my head, a racing beat starts to pound

.

It's become habit now

For each new day brings a new song my way!

I love them all!

The light feeling deep in my heart

Releases as a beat starts

.

Let's fall asleep and dream today

For the colorful beats to stay

And echo into the empty space inside

These feelings so grand, I don't want to let go

So then, let's raise our hands up below

To reach the prism, we'll soar!

.

I can't wait anymore!

.

Weekender Girl x2


	129. The World's Lifespan and the Last Day

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

The World's Lifespan and the Last Day

Original song by GUMI

Composed by suzumu

Translated by SilverIvy

...

It seems it's here today

"It's the world's last BIRTHDAY"

Like a bolt from the blue

Everything all told the truth

People panicked all around

Danced to desolate sound

Unable to change anything

I just sat and prayed

.

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

Thursday Friday Weekday

It's all always been the same

Laughing, crying. breathing, giving

Moaning, and living

"I just want to die"

Saying, speaking, wanting, needing

Fighting, leaving, and still thinking always

That it's all just a GAME we all played

.

Wishing for it to

Praying for it to

Things we should do

FASHION grieving

But it's nothing

But a PERFORMANCE to me

.

Whether the world has peace

Or breaks and it leaves

It never happens

Great people in the end

Were thinking again

What a surprise, isn't it?

Because in a country full of hate and lies

We, the people, arise

Yet get no answer

No "right" to know at all

.

I had an awful nightmare

That had such a strangely real air

They all somehow went mad

Their days and dreams going bad

People changed that day

Like animals gone astray

Unable to change anything

I just sat and watched

.

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

Thursday Friday Weekday

I've always just hidden away

My nature, impulse, honor, passion, sadness

actions, instinct, always more and more

I loved, finished, freed, and ran

A chance, I ran and ran and loved but always

Thought it's just a GAME I could forgive

.

Wishing for something

Praying for something

Makes you look good

FASHION tragedy

But it's nothing

But a PERFORMANCE to me

.

Whether the world has peace

Or ends as it leaves

It doesn't matter

Great people in the end

Were thinking again

Expected, ain't it?

But these cruel fires of hell

Are expected and yet surprising

Today is the end, the end of everything

.

The evening sky above

Stars filling up with love

Was so beautiful

The great people in the end

Gave up trying to win

And exposed what lay within

The dried paint that had stayed

Peeled off and fell away

And the "rain" fell down

Onto we, the people, all over this town

.

Whether the world has peace

Or breaks and it leaves

It doesn't matter

On the last night we have here

The lies disappear

The world will be cleansed~

But the next morning that we all had waited for finally came

And people laughed as it all was the same


	130. Mozaik Role

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Guest**

* * *

Mozaik Role

Original song by GUMI

Composed by DECO*27

...

Certain words flow quietly

And they pierce you through so easily

And the fluid that comes from the pain

It's obvious what it wants to say

It's saying "love"

.

The sympathy fades off of you

And the sex has no emotion too

And though I don't want it to be true

It fits me and you and that I knew

.

But you still say that "I love you"

.

It's fine that we were once in love

Bound again, kept again from letting this end

It's fine right, if we can call this fate?

Vanishing, vanishing, the love of you and me.

.

At the end of our game

I was so tired from this worthless gain

Is it lust or love or inbetween

What do I call this bond of you and me?

.

The sympathy fades off of you

And the sex has no emotion too

And though I don't want it to be true

It fits me and you and that I knew

.

But I still think that it's fine...

.

So I guess that we were once in love

Clinging on, holding on to something that's long gone

I guess it's fine if you would just kill me

I hate you, and it's true, so please let me leave you

.

It's fine that we were once in love

Bound again, kept again from letting this end

It's fine right, if we can call this fate?

Vanishing, vanishing, the love of you and me.


	131. Cinderella Another Story

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For FairoNeko**

* * *

Cinderella ~Another Story~

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by Takayuki Sakamoto

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Len: I'm positive that all the people around me will laugh behind their backs, while pointing

I'm sure that they can all laugh, I don't care, because all that matters is that you were there

I don't know your face and your name, but it's not important, I feel the same

For some reason I obsess and worry over you, and I wonder why is it that I do?

.

I'm not the kind of person to trust strangers and I'm aware that beautiful people bring danger

I understand that, but when I see your eyes full of pain, it's your smile that I really want to help you regain

.

It might all have just been a dream that's left me shaken, and you're really not there with me when I awaken, but no matter how much I try to deny these feelings

The warmth from your touch it still leaves me reeling and it seems it's my heart you're stealing

So it seems that I simply cannot lie

Always

.

Rin: My sisters put me through hardship and pain, I didn't want to live if what I did was in vain

You gave me a miracle that put my pain in the past, but now it seems you're not here, I guess it could never last

.

The tears left on my cheeks, when I cried such endless streams, before they could even dry, your voice called out to me inside

So now I'm going to go see you, even though I have no reason to

It doesn't have to reach, as long as I can be by your side at least

.

It might all have just been a dream that's left me shaken, and you're really not there with me when I awaken, but no matter how much I try to deny these feelings

The warmth from your touch it still leaves me reeling and it seems it's my heart you're stealing

I simply cannot lie to myself

Oh darling, please let my last wish reach you, don't cry even after all I've put you through, and I know it really hurts and I'm sure that you want to

Goodbye to you, goodbye to truth, and I guess, since you let the lonely, clumsy me love you, thank you

.

Both: No matter how much sadness I have inside, no matter how much I want to scream out and cry

Even if this broken promise that we once made is all I have at my side

I'm still so glad I met you and if we are to be reborn all over again

I know I will always find my way back to you


	132. Lynne

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Rinri**

* * *

Lynne

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by hachi

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A goat the color of death hissed at me

"Hey, little miss, don't stand on the white line"

"While the dark gray train is passing by"

.

The cat in line in front of me said to me

"Where do you really think you're gonna go?"

"The one thing that lies ahead is death's row."

.

I hold my red wrist, as it drips on the stone

I'm like a rootless, dying weed, swaying here all alone

Drinking the rusty water from the rain

Waiting for the train...

.

Just one more time, once more, love me.

The train will not come for me, home is just too far to see

Please just tell me darling, darling, my darling,

I thought I had heard you here but it seems you're nowhere near

.

A flower wilting away hissed at me

"Emotion's gone. Emotion's gone."

"A grieving night that's just too far gone."

.

When the cicadas have cried and died away

The cable broke leaving me to choke

The sign saying [STOP] was just kicked far away

The shadows are dripping down onto the street

Ready to decay...

.

"Where have they gone?" crying, dying

Where have all my feelings gone, how am I to just go on

Please just tell me darling, darling, my darling,

If my phone will never ring, how can my life be something?

.

A seething seething line going on and on

It's not here, an end, I'm just too far gone

On the left, on the left, and on the right

The railroad crossing goes "click-clack" at night

.

A crow speaking, a crow speaking

"You can't ever go back to your lonely past"

"You're much too old, see, how you've grown, into an lonesome adult!"

Ah!

.

Just one more time, once more, love me.

Please destroy this endless loop

Before I go to the noose

Farewell to you darling, darling, my darling

On that day, I became an adult who's gone astray

.

My thinking won't stop, "Two people here" "Or just one here"

Unable to reach my goal, with the sun set my control

Farewell to you darling, darling, my darling

On this loop that just won't end, I guess that I've lost(killed) again

"Keep walking alone again, you sad, poor, pathetic Lynne"


	133. Stomach Book

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This song tells the story of a girl who accidentally witnesses the scene of a murder, at which a cat tells her about these "Stomach Books", books that are implanted within people's stomachs unknowingly. Obsessed with the story, she begins to murder and murder to continue reading the books. She eventually meets the author, who encourages her to continue killing. Finally, she gets to the last volume, only to discover it's within herself. Nervous, but too curious, she cuts open her stomach to read the last book. It congratulates her for being the "best reader" and reveals the true end is within the author's stomach. The author was waiting for someone to get this far, and the two, together commit a double-suicide, the girl killing herself, and the author, telling her to kill him. In the end, she couldn't stay alive to read the book and she passes away held in the author's arms. It's a twisted love story but the song is catchy!**

* * *

Stomach Book

Original song by Namine Ritsu

Composed by Seaburabu

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Unknown to us are books deep inside

Within their stomachs, sin and secrets will hide

I happened to walk past a strange crime scene

And a black cat became my tragedy

.

A series of books, all "seventeen"

"Stomach books" as the idea hid within

I began to kill the one who with "the mark"

That way, the next "page" cannot be too far!

.

Cutting them open, ripping them open

Taking their life and the book within

My guilt is growing, my greed is growing

Shivers run as I read on and knowing

.

I want to read, want to see, want to read, so badly

I want to read, want to see, want to read, want to see

.

"You know, if my words could actually kill"

"It would be an amazing dream to be fulfilled"

The puppeteer smiled, looking down at me

The Author of the Books hidden down deep

.

"Being idolized for my work is tiring"

The man whispered sadly, then smiling

"I'm glad that you're trying so very hard for me"

"And that my books, to you, are worth all the killing"

.

"I always wanted a reader just like you…"

.

Being toyed with, being played with

Killing for the next page, making a rift

My guilt-stained hands, and guilt-filled breaths

So I can read on, I will bring on death

.

"My dear reader, it seems you haven't yet realized…"

"My last book lies within you, deep, deep inside"

My heart begins to beat, as I watch the sharpened blade

And so I stabbed, unafraid

.

The pain setting in, light fading away

Pulling the book from my stomach's gross array

Inside the book, on the only page

Are just two sentences that say:

.

"Congratulations! You are my best reader, truly!"

"Your reward lies hidden away… deep inside me."

His arms held out to me, spread wide

Nothing, nothing, nothing but a kind smile

.

I want to read, want to see, want to read, but strangely, I'm crying

We can't read, we can't see, it's the end, we're dying


	134. Don't Kill the Love Song!

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Don't Kill the Love Song!

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by Pinocchio-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

So it is-!

It must be-!

It's just gotta be-!

.

I fell in love with you during class

But I let my feelings sit and pass

And I graduated, too late at last

But that's another form that love takes

.

Morals and value, they're in my way

I want a love that will never sway

Drunk on youth, I'll sober up one day

But that's another form that love takes

.

Go and go and go!

Alright!

.

Love can save everything

Or it can be so very betraying

But stop it, just stop it

Just please don't kill the love song

.

The love songs playing on the radio

They ignore how you're feeling so low

But that's what makes people feel though

But that's another form that love takes

.

The real world is out to get me

So I use emails and not reality

Online, I wonder if you love me

But that's another form that love takes

.

Hurt by someone that you loved

Crying tears and praying to above

"But even still, I love him, sort of…"

But that's another form that love takes

.

Forcing myself for my family

Always, always, always working

But we divorce, so it's for nothing

But that's another form that love takes

.

What is? What is? What is?

This is? This is? This is?

It's love? It's love? It's love?

Ah, it's there! Ah, it's that!

.

That! That! That! That!

Go and go and go!

Alright!

.

Love can destroy everything

Or it can make you lots of money

But stop it, just stop it

Just please don't kill the love song

.

Thrown into a pot when you die

Alone without family at your side

Not loved, becoming ash inside

But that's another form that love takes

.

Overcoming all of our pain

Sharing in all our loves and hates

Staying together, just this way

But that's just another form that love takes

.

There's many ways to…

Show that "I love you"


	135. Wonderland and the Sheep's Song

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Wonderland and the Sheep's Song

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by Hachi

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A dog stares at you, as if saying "it's nothing"

Although injured, it continues on bow-wowing

It's a… rainy day

Rainy day

.

A girl stares at you, as she sits on the roof and cries

Licking her candy apple, she looked up at the sky

It's a… rainy day

Rainy day

.

Holding my lantern while I'm singing

Tomorrow is definitely coming

Now, to chant all of my words of praising

C'mon, hyneri lanla!

.

Singing with your face pinched like a fish

Jumping barbed wire keeping you from your wish

Let's play right now, let's laugh right now!

.

Singing of my foolish puppy love all throughout the whole town

But there's nothing there when the lights finally go out

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, on the signal, that's when I go meet you

I'll be off to find a light that will shine true!

.

Even our own names were forgotten with the time

The payphone huffs and puffs with familiar chimes

Still a… rainy day

Rainy day

.

Surrounded by cigarette puffs of smoke in the air

We choked it down, walking the alleyways that are here and there

Rainy day

Rainy day

.

When the antenna stands, it's alright?

Looking out from the plaza that night

To the crying child in my sight:

C'mon, hyneri lanla!

.

Here, so full of nothing but goodbye

Filled with self-contradictions and lies

Just don't cry, 'kay, just don't sway, 'kay?

.

With this globe in my left hand, spinning around yet again

A light in my left could hold out and brighten

The light shone and changed colors with the falling sky

You were here with me and always would be, deep inside

.

In the shelter of the shop with candy,

I awaited God's return eagerly

So then, shall we sing? The special sheep's song!

With that lantern of yours glowing oh-so-bright

Illuminate the land covered in night

.

You sing my song to the town, filled with pride, as your voice shines

Lighting your own light wonderfully, just as I lit mine

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, on the signal, that's when I go meet you

I'll be off to find a light that will shine true!

.

Walking in the tunnel, I wonder what's waiting at the end?

I'm stepping forth to start my journey once again

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, on the signal, that's when I go meet you

I'll be off to find a light that will shine true!


	136. Night Before the Sakura

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Night before the Sakura

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Hachi

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Papa, mama, thank you so, I'm sorry to leave though

But I don't think I can stay in a place that's caused me so much pain

Hiding all my scars from sight under a coat black as the night

I began to run, stomping my feet, onto the darkened street

.

I'm sure you don't know though, you forgot a long time ago

The promise we made that year, when you went away from here

"When I'm old enough to go, I'll come and rescue you, so"

"Wait under the branches plumes, the night before the sakura bloom"

.

Being alone in the street, no one in sight, makes me feel like I was left behind that night

It's just a trivial promise, and I'm a bit being clingy, I know, but it's my only hope

.

"I know tomorrow will come but I, well, I think I'm scared" I cried

"I'm right here" comes to mind, that lost day far away in time

The things that hurt me deep, these lonely streets, the town in peace, everything

I will say goodbye and it can finally be the truth, together here with you

.

Our promised spot deep in the woods, where the giant tree stood

We used to play together you and me, underneath the "God's Tree"

I ran into a branch of the tree and scratched my cheek

But, compared to the me of today, it really didn't hurt in anyway

.

All alone here, my legs shake in fear, the forest bears it's fangs at the sight of my tears

Even if I turned back right now, chose to flee, I wonder, what would be left for me?

.

It was too hard, I ran away, scarred, and locked my laughter in a jar

But I think I'm ready, I'll take it back from "me", with these hands

I will get there very very soon and it will all end very soon everything

Under the moonlight shining, I can see the giant tree of our promise

.

The stars up high shone oh-so-brightly. The moon up high glowed oh-so-brightly

The sakura bloomed oh-so-nicely. And you weren't there for me.

.

This is enough, I always knew that all along, the "me" of then is already gone

Is it like this because I became an adult? Tell me

The things that hurt me deep, these lonely streets, the town in peace, they somehow seem, rather heart-warming

It's okay, as long as you stay happy in every possible way, without me

With your smile living on inside me, I think I can go on breathing

.

When I opened the big door a dull sound began to pour

My papa who would hit me, my mama who screamed at me

"When I'm old enough to go, I'll come and rescue you, so"

The smile I loved in the past finally took my hands at last


	137. Jenga

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Jenga

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by 40meter-p

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The feeling that I'm doubting, a guilty love that is sprouting

It's a strategy game to you, about things you tore in two

Losing all that you once had, everything that had made you glad

Tell me, what's the real meaning of that?

.

Pretending to not see cracks, and pretending to bounce back

Keeping things just how they are, as the lies stretch near and far

My heart that you left alone, it has nowhere left to go

Where can I hide this seed of pain you sowed?

.

I'm fumbling around, before I thought to lose

Searching for a future that we would both choose

When I pulled a piece out to make some room inside

I thought I saw your tears that you had tried to hide

.

It's just a game, that has collapsed in itself, falling down and around myself

It was all in vain, regretting the pain, I didn't want to accept the end that came

And if our time, could be rewound back before, before we had closed off our doors

But even if we, doubted, but made peace

We would have stayed silent anyway, and then we would have broken apart one day

.

As if your heart hadn't hurt, I think it just makes it worse

As if I hadn't been hurt, I think it just makes it worse

When I finally said goodbye, I wonder if you had replied

And I wonder, did I manage to smile?

.

I'm sure that, I know that, deep inside, we both knew

All the time we shared, fooled no one from the truth

All the countless contradictions and lies

It seems it finally crushed both of our lives from the inside

.

The finite time that we had to share together, us two

It's as if our mold made eternity for me and you

I'm dreaming of, (I'm dreaming of) The sky above (The sky above)

Ahead- Oh~

.

It's just a game, that has collapsed in itself, falling down and around myself

It was all in vain, regretting the pain, I didn't want to accept the end that came

And time is just so unfair to play again, repeating that which has one end

Memories, they, will soon fade away

So let's gather them before they're gone, before we both have finally moved on (we'll one day move on)

That our pieces had once fit perfectly


	138. Answer

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Guest**

* * *

Answer

Original song by Megurine Luka

Composed by Dixie Flatline

Translated by SilverIvy

...

After so many years passed us both by

And the scene has dimmed away from my sight

Time is cruel to my mind

But also somehow kind

.

The town that I had lived in with you

The future we were both striving to

But it all went from sight

And faded away in the sunlight

.

The clock's hand that froze long ago at the time

Begins to scratch again and softly chimes

Despair, relief, everything that I had once felt

With the falling rain, all my pain finally melts

.

That's strange, although I thought I had moved on so long ago

My heart, deep within my chest, is still aching even so

And your voice that once had always called out my own name

I can still hear it speak out, loud and clear, just the same

.

The thorns that should have faded are stabbing me even still

I think it's so that I don't forget just how it feels

These feelings deep inside have chained me down once again

And it seems that I'll carry this one until the end

.

I don't think I have regrets

I can't help but think of it

A world where it all had gone right

Would you be with me tonight?

.

I finally met someone brand new

I want a love that is new too

One that will work good

And turn out how it should

.

Like the calm right after the storm

My heart I think is finally warm

It healed that broken heart of mine

So I'm sure yours will heal in time

.

But I wonder why, when all the seasons change

Your voice will always be there calling out my name

I can never replace the time that we once shared

But I think I want my memories there

.

From now on, and probably throughout my entire life

You'll live here with me, within my heart, deep inside

That eternal time

Where we'd laugh, no cares on our minds

Without knowing the pain we both felt deep inside

.

It's an ending with no means to our saddening story

But I guess I knew we were both separate things

.

But if you remember me

And if I remember you

Then it seems all we gotta do is

Just Be Friends

.

(All we gotta do is

Just Be Friends

It's time to say goodbye)


	139. Rabbit Forgets

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This song is so beautiful. It sings about the loneliness of having a friend who you love. It deserves a lot more appreciation that it gets.**

* * *

Rabbit Forgets

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by YonoP

Translated by SilverIvy

..

I'm not going to die because I'm not lonely

It's not okay to die because you're lonely

I keep thinking.

.

The luxury I have of standing beside you always

But it's a lonely thing to always have to stay, so I'm lonely

.

But I don't know true loneliness to feel

And I don't know true loneliness is real

The night is near

.

And the night, so full of shining stars way up high

I forgot about that sky

I forgot about that sky

.

I've looked far and wide for it

I'm alone on this planet

Such things, I always forget

.

The more I try to remember that which hides

The more lonely I seem to grow by your side, so I'm lonely

.

The words that are so kind to me

Your words that are always so kind to me

I'll smile so you stay by me

.

Ah, if my wish could come true

I'd become magic for you

And I would touch your heart

And erase the pain of being far apart

And the one thing that I know

Is that I'd touch you all on my own

.

I'm not going to die because I'm not lonely

It's not okay to die because you're lonely

I keep thinking.

.

The luxury I have of standing beside you always

May be lonely, but it's here that I will stay, I'm not(so)* lonely

.

*The words are interchangable


	140. The Other Self

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I love KnB so I had to do this :D**

* * *

The Other Self

Original song by Granrodeo

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I can yell and get angry but is that what you really want

So that you'll stop crying after all of their cruel taunts

So just relax, my brightest heart

We've been through it all from the start

You'll be beside me with you and your smile

.

Don't worry, because I know we'll be fine

Just listen this time, I know you'll win, that we'll beat them

Because it's all just in your mind

.

Let me higher, get me higher

With each day I know we'll reach higher

My heart is burning with what we achieve

Burnin' up, we love, so just believe

Rock me baby, show me baby

Show me all that you can achieve

Together we'll do it, I know that we can make it

Me and my other self

.

I reflected on my acts and all that I've done till now

Although I'm still not sure just what I am aiming for

All I know is that I'll continue to reach my dreams of course

It's not for status or fame, but for my own force

.

The only way to move is straight ahead

For if you keep staring down, the ground is all that you'll see

So look up and reach for your dreams!

.

Let me higher, get me higher!

My heart's cooling down bit by bit but I'll relight my fire

Never say never, no matter what you do

Rock me baby, show me baby

It's the motto I live by

"Don't live on dreams" who are you to say

Don't get in my way, other self

.

It's up to you, that's all I'll say

So stop moaning, get out there and play

Right now! Go on! Not yet! Go on! Let's go!

.

You're alive, so you can cry

We all know that deep inside

When I want to give up on them

You should push me to keep on going!

.

Let me higher, get me higher

With each day I know we'll reach higher

My heart is burning with what we'll achieve

Burnin' up, we love, so just believe

Rock me baby, show me baby

Show me all that you can achieve

"Don't live on dreams" who are you to say

Together we'll do it, I know that we can make it

Me and my other self!


	141. Deus ex Machina

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Kaleidoscopic Dragon**

* * *

Deus ex Machina

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by BuriruP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Deus ex machina, oh, I'm begging, please spare me

As I'm crying, as I'm screaming, your voice just won't reach me

Deus ex machina, oh, I'm begging, please save me

As I'm grieving, and lamenting, the world pretends to

Bring it's painful justice down on me

.

Even if your body rots away, but still moves every single day

I'll cut it up, mixing away, making crimson stew to eat that day

Devour those white pills quickly

As you hope for a glimpse of sanity

Will you wind up dead if you don't love me? Trick or Treat

Now then, which one will you choose?

.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You can definitely do it if you try."

"So do your best, don't ask why."

You hypocrites!

.

Deus ex machina, oh, I'm begging, please spare me

As it's flowing, as it's flowing, the blood that's rushing out of me

Deus ex machina, oh, I'm begging, please save me

It really hurts, it really hurts, it's all your own fault

That this world is just so cruel to me

.

The fake utopia just spins again, spinning round without an end

Good and evil, wipe it from your mind

Uninstall, then you become another of _them_

Oh well, your mask gradually fades, revealing you, who is a fake

Those who seek become lost, those who run become chased

Just acknowledge what you want

What is it that you'd do for someone else's sake?

.

Thanatos, the death god

Is climbing the rusted ladder, to your demise

Puking the metaphors and lies

What everyone prays for, who even cares!

.

"Always cherish life."

"Love your neighbor's wide."

"Love beats our hearts inside."

You shitty idealists!

.

Deus ex machina, oh, I'm begging, please spare me

As I'm crying, as I'm screaming, your voice just won't reach me

Deus ex machina, oh, I'm begging, please save me

As I'm grieving, and lamenting, I realize the world

Is a shithole filled with lies

.

Deus ex machina, oh, I'm begging, please save me

As it's flowing, as it's flowing, the blood that's rushing out of me

Deus ex machina, I'm begging, please forgive me

Ah, it's painful, ah, it's painful, ah, it's so cold, ah, it's so cold

Ah, I'm so scared, ah, I'm so scared, I get it now

This and everything is all my own fault


	142. God's an Energy Cheapskate

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

God's an Energy Cheapskate

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Manbo-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Hello, I am this solar system's deity

And I'm here to make a brand new planet finally

As decided by the assembly

"Your budget's 10 million" they decree

.

I wouldn't say that I'm happy with this amount though,

But this where I make use of my skills given long ago

And save a bunch of money that I can use for me

So I guess I can at least try to work out the kinks

.

I made some creatures with minimal prices

They'll be humans, and they're not overpriced!

Their heads are chock-full of faults and flaws

Lacking seven dozen parts all in all

.

Really, they're so troublesome, with all of their problems

They're so over-reactive

They have so many troubles that they pray to me

"Please help me to live!"

.

Don't pray like I won't have to pay a toll for the call!

I'm the one who has to deal with all of your faults and your flaws!

If you waste money on the stupid stuff you don't need

Then I can't pay the ozone bill completely, that's bad for you and me!

.

Hell, I might as well link all your tiny peanut-sized brains

To an LAN line up at Heaven's gate!s

.

The humans that I had created, eventually with time

Began to ponder and wonder with their tiny minds

They were so curious about everything around them

They dared to seek the secrets that I had hid back then

.

The cotton that made up earth's layers, all three

The Ice Age that happened when I turned off the AC

The dino fossils that went missing from my model kit

Please pay no attention to any of it!

.

Mammoths went extinct because my breaker went out

Your electricity risks the whole planet without a doubt!

Now I gotta go borrow money from Venus's deity!

But the price is going up, so I have to be stingy!

.

If we keep going at this rate, I'll go bankrupt within another hundred moons…

I've got to fix this soon!

.

With some more funds, I know I could've made the axis perfectly straight

And made creatures that were pure and kind and really great, but

The imperfect axis created beautiful seasons, and the imperfect hearts created beautiful love

My planet was pretty nice then...

.

But I can't do this, I'm selling this shitty planet now!

And then I think I'll pay off the Heaven's debt somehow!

So walk proudly, you pitiful people that I had made!

You'll all die without me by your side in just a couple of days!

.

And since that's all over with, I can finally be paid!

And finally get my nice and relaxing vacay!

.

Like a spa!


	143. Rotten Heresy & Chocolate

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Huehuehehe**

* * *

Rotten Heresy &amp; Chocolate

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by Pinnochio-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

What I'll say is a secret, 'kay?

But sensei and student from class A are doing immoral deeds now everyday

You see, it's just wrong to do, but it's a juicy rumor too

That I'll break from it's shell and spread around school

.

You see,

It's ridiculous,

Keeping this small secret from us

Hidden away without all the fuss

But now it's been revealed to all there

Dancing naked while everyone stares

.

"Let me join the gossip, you guys!" "Let me join the talk, you guys!"

A game of telephone we play every year

A special message is passed on everywhere

Like "Lalipappala, pappappala!"

.

You all

Hogging what brings your downfall

The gossip smeared with the lies of others around

Becoming addicted to rumor's sound

We are all bound, you see, by gossip, heresy!

.

I'll lick up some chocolate, so very sweet

Some fake, some real, all what I need

Who really cares if it's fake anyway?

It's filled up with additives hooray!

Flimsy sweet talks are what's fake

Gossip brings it all to the plate!

You agree with me?

Of course, it's true I also will always agree

It's pretty sad, huh?

.

What I'll say is a secret, 'kay?

But to that idol's dismay, her affair with a scholar is on expose

And all of us who talk about it all day

We're all going "Dadan di-dan dandan di-dan."

.

And inside this head of mine

My self-interests are taking hold as I begin to writhe and whine

I'll search for a chance to play my trump card

Holding a bomb that'll get me really far

.

An aluminum wrapper is unfolded once again

People crowding around this brand new trend

Behind the scenes,

Someone is waiting to fuel the flame with more kerosene

I'll answer what everyone needs deep down

And sell my rumors all across the town

You do it too?

Of course, I do it just the same as you

.

Oh, something's happening!

Hear?

They

Well, really

I shouldn't say, but

You won't believe it!

And

Then

.

When will you fall as they all did the same

Into the grooves of greed filled with names

I'm a bit guilty, so you can grab hold with me

Come along, and we can ride out these stories

I won't look at THAT since I can see it

I want to see THAT since I can't see it

Riddle me this

What do you think THAT really is?

"I just don't know!"

.

I'll lick up some chocolate, so very sweet

Some fake, some real, all what I need

Who really cares if it's fake anyway?

It's filled up with additives hooray!

An aluminum wrapper is unfolded once again

People crowding around this brand new trend

Behind the scenes,

Someone is waiting to fuel the flame with more kerosene

Flimsy sweet talks are what's fake

Gossip brings it all to the plate!

You agree with me?

Of course, it's true I also will always agree

Wait, I don't like this...


	144. With Only A Single Bullet

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This is actually a sequel to Silver Bullet, which I should do at some point, but I like this better :D**

* * *

With Only A Single Bullet

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Peperon-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Even if it was truly possible to protect you with only a single bullet

It's not like my feelings will ever just go

It's just the more that I know, my sadness grows

.

My doubts are much too big to even tame

But I tried to understand you all the same

Because the you, beyond my lens in sight

Was laughing like a child, loud and bright

.

At last, our story has now ended here

And all my regret wells up with my tears

And to the you in memory at my side, I have to say goodbye

.

I must have messed up sometime, see?

You disappear soon after me

And yet, I don't even know the plight

Of the shadows born into the light

.

Even if it was truly possible to protect you with only a single bullet

It's not like my feelings will ever just go

It's just the more that I know, my sadness grows

.

It time could just come to a standstill

I wonder, what would your wish fulfill?

The you, beyond the mirror's sight

Was scared like like a child, shaking in fright

.

As the smoke rises, your eyes glazed

I, with a thousand questions raised

Say goodbye to you and everything for the last time that day

.

I really tried to reflect on all of my pain

And search for the heart I lost in our game

And yet, I don't know the outline of the light

That fades into the shadows, black as night

.

The broken, the fallen, the left-behind

Is that resolution really what you want to find?

A blow that's soaked with tears echoes a cry

And the sound resounds the you and I

.

Even if it was truly possible to protect you with only a single bullet

It's not like my feelings will ever just go

It's just the more that I know, my sadness grows

It's just the more that I know, my regrets grow


	145. Lion

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**It's not a vocaloid song but it's still really beautiful guys. I love this song.**

* * *

Lion

Original song by Tsukiko Amano

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Sunbeams come through windows, and birds chirp in tree boughs

The room you once loved has become empty and lonely

The paint on the walls has long since washed all away

The plates we ate on together have old, old stains

.

We have closed up the toy box that we used to love

And all our toys have grown so very dusty

The wide room that holds all my memories

Is as bright as if it never happened

.

Lion

We're spreading our wings out of a cage that locked us away

Will we be able to laugh forever in the same way?

.

I've grown very thin since those old photos were all taken

My wrinkles have grown and my eyelids grow heavy, unshaken

And as for you, with your beautiful, long, waist-length hair

An amber mane that shows all too much wear

.

Those deeds from the lonely days long ago

That I pretended to not see and let go

I thought I could paint over them

That myself could just replace them

.

Lion

We're spreading our wings out of a cage that locked us away

Will we search for replacements and hurt others that way?

.

I love you so much...

Lion

.

Lion

We're spreading our wings out of a cage that locked us away

Do not search for me, wherever I am, it's okay

Lion

Out of this cage that became too tight, I will let you fly away

Will you be able to laugh forever in the same way?


	146. -ERROR

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I'm currently working on Chivalry. It's fast-paced and the dialogue is long, so please bear with me.**

* * *

-ERROR

Original song by Lily

Composed by niki

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Can you see them fall away? My tears that go on for days

The colors of life blur mix and sway

What did you leave me when you left me here?

Collapsing down left in my tears

.

Blue, red, white all three mix together inside

As I shout the words I used to hide

What was I wishing for when you left me here?

Tired from crying all of my tears

.

How much will it take just to break?

.

Am I broken deep inside?

I am broken as I cry

But I still want to breathe and keep living, I'm living

Can you see all that I have lost?

All my dreams that I had to pay the cost

There's one word that fits your horror -ERROR

.

That day from long ago

It's faint light starting to overflow

Is filing the sky with a warm glow

What did you arrange for once I had fell?

My tears overlap too fast as well

.

That floating day passes by

And it melts into the distorting sky

And the conscious goes awry

What did you compare me to at last?

I seem to forget all of our past

.

So how much longer will it last?

.

Am I twisted from inside?

I am twisted as I cry

But I still want to breathe and keep living, I'm living

I'm dreaming of a time long lost

As the words of you fall down around us

And it's you who I'm singing for, -ERROR

.

I have given it to you, I have forgotten the "you", I want to be beside you

Can't you be here too?

This crazy life that I live, hurting and yet I forgive, laughing and killing again

When will it end?

.

Are you breaking me in two?

Can you break what's gone askew?

Even so, my tears hurt me without you, without you

Has my song reached your heart inside?

So I'll sing with all I have as I cry

The last words I'll sing to you, I find

Overlap like the colors that intertwine

.

Am I broken deep inside?

I am broken as I cry

But I still want to breathe and keep living, I'm living

Seems like the dream is finally clear

I showed you, despite all of my tears

There's one word that fits your terror -ERROR


	147. Heaven

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Heaven

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Harry

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Right now the spaceship that we both ride

Chases a star as it goes and quickly flies

Before we have to go back down to earth

Let's fly through space for all it's worth

.

My eyes, so tired from watching the night sky

Spotted what seems to be your distress light

While you blink at me, an answer so silent

I hope you heard what my voice sent

.

It seems, in this story, we both have crossed paths

But I received a message, and it was right after we made contact

.

Reading the words that you had sent to me, I have difficulty understanding

You told me goodbye, and you meant goodbye, so are you leaving me?

In this world, if my one and only wish came true

Someone else would lose because I wished to stay with you

So I won't say it, no goodbye

.

Having cried a lake full of my tears I cried for you

I sucked it up and jumped into the murky blue

I'll embrace those words that I just cannot say

I say I won't cry for you, it's not the truth

.

I hoped, that before it had become a painful scar

My message would reach you, no matter how near or far you are

.

Reading the words that you had sent to me, I have difficulty understanding

You told me goodbye, and you meant goodbye, so are you leaving me?

In this world, I hope I am allowed to search for you

I would find that thing that's called "love", and it would come true

It's too soon for you to leave, don't say bye to me

.

Listen, I have a request of you before you go to the light

Show me what's in your hand, but show it to me only, you'll do it, right?

.

Your voice, through your message it could finally reach

And it said to let you go far away from me

And I start to cry, as I realize, that all this really is not a lie

In this world, if my one and only wish came true

Someone else would lose because I wished to stay with you

I wish it's a lie, please don't say goodbye

.

Reading the words that you sent to me, I don't want to be understanding

You told me goodbye, and you meant goodbye, and I know you're leaving me

In this world, if my one and only wish came true

Someone else would lose because I wished to stay with you

But it's not a lie, I don't want goodbye

But I'll say goodbye...


	148. Boy's Don't Cry

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This is a seriously good song and I think all of you should listen to it, especially the Namine Ritsu version. Trust me, it's really good.**

* * *

Boys Don't Cry

Original song by Luka Megurine

Composed by fatmanP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

At school on the very last day, far behind in the classroom I had stayed

I hoped you'd talk to me, that you might just notice me

But since it's just me, my fantasy lives

Slipping into a comfortable illusion you give

"Can't you feel the same way about me?"

.

Like the happy endings of 2D anime

Where a story was flawed but it could still stay

Couldn't a person who was just like me

Finally get a chance to maybe be the lead?

.

All along I rode assumptions I didn't need

And I know that I was stupid, stupid for wanting more

But then tell me, what should I have been wishing for?

.

After that last school day, there was only one time we could meet

You hadn't changed much, but was that your hair or was it just me?

I tried to talk to you, say hi again

But I saw a man, couldn't be your friend

And so I just pulled back all over again

.

Like the happy endings of 2D anime

With courageous heroes ready to save the day

Why couldn't a person who's just like me

Step forward once and maybe take the lead?

.

I'm controlled by paranoia and pity for the me

Who's just stupid, as stupid as can be

Please come help me, I don't want to stay so lonely

.

Like the happy endings of 2D anime

Where a story was flawed but it could still stay

Couldn't a person who was just like me

Finally get a chance to maybe be the lead?

.

All along I rode assumptions I didn't need

And I know that I was stupid, stupid for wanting more

But then tell me, what should I have been wishing for?


	149. Chivalry

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This was really hard *sweats*. One of the hardest I've done. It's a good song but because the tune changes so often, it's difficult to get right, so I apologize for any mistakes I might've made.**

**For Ashe Corinthos**

* * *

Chivalry

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine and Valshe

Composed by Shuujin-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Prologue (Valshe - Len + Rin Kagamine):

.

[Rin]

.

"You see, I had a dream

A dream of a world where everyone would live happily.

In this weak country, where we can only hope to be used and thrown away by others,

there is still that dream. And I know it's coming for us.

I believe that my people will be happy one day.

And so, if that means I must give up my life for their happiness, then I will gladly relinquish it.

So, this is my last instruction for you.

When tomorrow comes,

Promise to see me off with a smile. You'll do that, right?"

.

[Len]

.

"Yes, my princess."

.

Main song (Len Kagamine):

.

I swear to you, my one and only queen, on my life

That as long as I live, you will not see me cry...

.

The morning is gloomy and dank

The time is slowly approaching the blank

Because of this country, I have to give up thee

But really, but really, you want this?

.

Before I realized it, my hand had grown sloppy and it became difficult for me to fight

And now I see, all along I had only thought of myself, thinking that that is right

But I get it, and I understand your words for the first time

There is still time to reach you

I must go and seek the truth

.

The fates all laugh at me, they cannot see what I see

I, who am drowning in my love, must look very funny

I finally notice all of your pain, all that you hid but I might be too late

If that 's really true, then I'm sorry

But I can't keep your promise with me

.

This is what's best for you, I understand that

I smiled and then you laughed

But it was all fake at that

.

Narrative (Valshe - Len Kagamine):

.

"The challenger is the esteemed head knight who served her"

"The defense are the thousands of innocents whose lives were destroyed"

"The passing verdict will be decided"

"The malice seen is unprecedented"

"They tried to settle for peace but"

"It seems they had a misunderstanding"

"The mischief the man played"

"Accelerated after that"

"It's like encouraging those who are just"

"While punishing a man who is good but evil"

"No, it's like encouraging the evil"

"While punishing a man who is evil but good"

"If this is all a dream"

"I wish that I could wake up"

"Because if I don't wake up soon"

"Then I know it's not a dream"

"I can laugh because I'm sad"

"Compared with your life,"

"The country"

"The people"

"The friends"

"The family"

"My own life"

"Doesn't matter at all!"

.

Main Song (Len Kagamine):

.

The time of execution draws ever near

I must hurry to your side, or else it will all end here

I run to you as long as last as I keep breathing

I'm running, I'm running, I'm running!

.

I'm killing all my old friends who go against me

And I betray this place I once called my country

I abandon those who I swore to protect then

And my ego is breaking, but I'll to an end

Does this make me a demon, for betraying them all?

But I'll go and to my heart I'll be true

I won't run, I'll go straight to you!

.

The two of us are dancing with the fates

I understand what I'm doing, it's weight

But not even our dust will then remain

.

Even if my hand is severed from my living flesh

Even if my eye is cleaved from its socket and left

None of this can compare to all the pain you felt when I watched you disappear

Those words I never got a chance to say to you will be said out

They cannot afford to die out now

.

Narrative (Valshe - Len + Rin Kagamine):

.

[Len]

"My queen…"

.

[Rin]

"Why are you…"

.

[Len]

"Thank god you're safe, lady…

But I must apologize… I certainly don't look befitting for a queen…

And I have also disobeyed the last order that your highness ever gave to me

I'm not a knight anymore, am I?

But even still…

But even still, I truly love it, my lady… your laughter…

I won't ever let it disappear!"

.

Main Song (Valshe + Rin Kagamine):

.

I understand, but I have to do this, sir knight, I must stop this pointless war, even with my own life

So please, my dear knight, can't you see me off with one last smile

.

Narrative (Valshe - Len Kagamine):

.

"I won't!"

.

Main Song (Valshe - Len Kagamine):

.

Even if our gray world was dyed with brilliant colors so splendid

I wouldn't let go of your hand until I know I have finally mended

The awful pain that caused your tears to trickle down your cheek

I have now heard your inner heart's voice finally speak

.

I swear I will break this terrible fate

Cleaving what binds us in two, I will take your hand and we can escape

And you swore to break your terrible fate

And, taking my hand, you ran with me as we both finally escaped

.

I have killed your terrible fate

So now the two of us can be together and I won't be too late

Even if the whole world is your enemy, we can fight together now, as one, side by side

And you swear to be mine, as I am yours, and ours hands finally intertwine

.

My life and my heart, forever until you have passed on into legends of yore

Will be forever yours...

.

Epilogue (Valshe - Len + Rin Kagamine):

.

After that, peace had failed

The country, angered that the princess did not hold her word,

Went into an all-out war, and then destroyed the girl's poor country

And now, nothing remains but it's dust

.

As for the nameless knight who eneded the execution

And the beautiful princess he saved from death,

Well, what happened to them, together at last,

Is a story for another day


	150. My Place, My Sea

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I was so confused as to what this song is about. As I've said before, I only speak English and Spanish, so I spent ages looking for a good translation. I found none. Most of the words I ran through translators wouldn't come out, as they were words that can't be translated properly into english. I did my best with what I had to work with, but it was pretty difficult. I hope it works though.**

**For fairyeloquent**

* * *

My Place, My Sea

Original song by Len Kagamine &amp; Oliver

Composed by momocashew

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A voice whispers from under the blue

Telling a tale of people under you

Deep in the sea, a sole melody starts to play

.

Your feet are dipped down into the blue

You're using to cool off as an excuse

You're indecisive right now as to what you want to do

.

I sway to the sound of the waves

Where the noise drowns out what to say

Not a single one can chase

Down there what takes place

Only the splashes can raise

.

On this day I will sink down there

(I always knew that this day would come)

Thinking of all that I have come to fear

(When I'd lose all that I had loved)

I truly just want to become clean

(And the sea would rinse all my sins)

And the water will wash my being

(And remove the fear of loving again)

Where the fish swim around and play

(So now as I swim deeper even still)

And the sea foam moves and sways

(Bubbles dance around me and my will)

A trove of riches hidden deep down

(The chest has quickly faded away)

And the mirage will echo with sound

(The strong mirage is replaced)

.

Sugar is always as sweet as can be

Dying the beach in confectionary

Inside the car, dreaming afar

A nonstop, a fanta-sea

.

I surrender all that I will be

To Heaven, the wind can now lift me

And spread the ripples of a long-forgotten dream

.

I want to be a whole again

I survived the bitter for this end

How can I walk if feet are broken

Yet my footprints trail along unbroken

.

And so one person sinks down deep

(I understand pain we all go through)

Without a single destination to reach

(Why, did it ever even happen to you)

Is this fun for you? Is it painful too?

(Yes it hurts indeed, yes, it's love I need)

I need to make up my mind soon

(Depending all on what I'm feeling)

My face is burnt, charred and dirty

(Playing with fire, you will get burned)

I ache, tingling while dazzling

(Shining so brightly, you don't know)

A dry smile is all I can muster

(Don't smile if it hurts you so)

It fell away, all of my luster

(It fell away, all you want to forgo)

.

I felt the infinite sea beneath my feet

The bottom plugged up, down there deep

And while I can't touch the bottom

I suppose I will drown in this aquarium

.

Suddenly I start to float up high

(You fly away, out of my reach)

I can see the light of the blue sky

(Under the sky, where you should be)

Among the crowds of the passersby

(With the crowds of people so friendly)

Your feet are on the ground, dry

(So you can smile and stay happily)

Wondering just how I got here

(It's not bad to stay in your world)

The ripples of memories near

(Don't forget all that I told)

Thinking of the beautiful sea

(Thinking of the beautiful you)

I am one person, and that's me

(You are one person, ever true)


	151. Fairytale,

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Fairytale,

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Shuujin-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A familiar morning mist creeps out in our view

My legs catching, you took my hand and lead me too

Do you remember the Fairytale that played like magic long ago?

But you forgot it though… so, I'll tell it nice and slow

.

The two of us it seems, are floating on the sea, of a dark and creeping lonely

But I know God surely, won't leave things as be, I'm sure he'll let us meet

.

Overlapping memories of the stars respond and reach out to it

They say you are coming one day soon and that your soft voice goes through the great big orbit

I've yearned only for you and the bright glow that is only yours alone

Though for that long-forgotten time before we had learned, I can never return

.

I know the time will come when we must say goodbye

And our once-long conversations will wither and die

"The day's moving quickly, yeah?" we said, laughing as just friends

I think of this and want to meet you once again

.

Even if you aren't trying, the blooms are dying, and the sakura dance while crying

Times have changed us both, we're the same inside though

There's not a single color that escapes white alone

.

It seems I can't shine, all alone all this time, I want you to be mine

Our Fairytale dream, of times that we could both see, so listen to me

.

It's been a long time, yeah

.

Overlapping pulses can teach ourselves that we are never really alone

Receiving people's love so we can branch out and grow, not fading all on your own

We might be apart, but late at night, we can look and see the same stars

I know that we'll meet again one day because that's the story of our hearts

.

So promise me

.

I promise you


	152. Acute

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Guest**

* * *

Acute

Original song by Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine &amp; Kaito

Composed by Kurousa-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

ALL:

As our feelings sway, the cold air settles and stays

My spearhead glows red, soaked through with all our dread

In the single moment we touch, brilliant fireworks engulf us

We exist to burn others, licking the wounds of one another

As we smother...

.

KAITO:

I had thought everything was fine staying the same

But on a night, I found myself starting to run away

The rain on the window sounded ominously slow

Like all my regrets would have nowhere to go

.

MIKU:

Something like "I want you to have eyes only for me"

I guess I'm far too shy for me to say my plea

And so, at this twisted love's last and final ending

What is it that you see?

.

MIKU &amp; KAITO:

As darkness deepens slowly, my desires can only grow and grow

So please give me an answer right now, before we both go

(Who are you in love with?)

Someone else's shadow is the one that follows me around

So please, bury me deep within you before I drown

Before you have a chance to cut me down

(Will these feelings ever really reach you?)

.

KAITO:

What you've always wanted to hear, the real truth

(I... really am in love with...)

My relationship of love is with or without you

(Her love was a game for me...)

Emitting a dry creaking with each turnaround

The cogwheels are staring to slow down

.

LUKA:

I forced myself to have faith in you and trust you

But now I finally know the unrequited truth

We were supposed to be in love, pure and bright

But you deceived my plight

.

LUKA &amp; KAITO:

A sudden phone call brought us back to our friendship of the past

Lying to each other each day, but smiling everything away

As I cling desperately to the lies you always told me too

My rusty heart is shutting down, I think I finally came around

I know you'll let me drown

.

(LUKA:

Can't we just... go back to the start... and fix all we've done?

.

MIKU:

...This was all YOUR fault, right? You ruined all our lives…

The one who broke our promise was you!

So no, I can't allow anything like this to continue!)

.

LUKA:

As our feelings sway, the cold air settles and stays

I want an answer right now, right here on this day

.

MIKU:

The devil's voice controlling my whole mind and body

Tear off your mask, my dear, and let me see you for the real

.

ALL:

As darkness deepens slowly, our love won't return anymore

My knife tip glows red, soaked through with all of our dread

We'll burn up like fireworks, fading along with our hopes

We exist to scorch others, burning the hearts of one another

As we smother...

.

MIKU:

(I will take everything you loved away from you

Him, your memories and whatever else...)


	153. Gallows Bell

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Gallows Bell

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by buzzG

Translated by SilverIvy

...

This room where the sun don't reach

All by himself here, he sits here to freeze

And the cradle slowly rocks away

On this, his last day

.

She gave him her smile, shining so bright

And she gave to him all of her love without a fight

Even when the two finally said goodbye

She said while smiling

.

"Please don't cry, for I'm sure that I

Must have wished for you to let me die

So don't regret this, I'll see you soon in the abyss

All right? So

.

Everything's fine, because I know that I

Always believed you weren't just a crazy guy

You're just a little Unreal

And that's all it is"

.

His one and only love, her flame flickered out

With his own hands, he brought her death down

On this, their most important day

The two both went astray

.

Surrounded by the iron bars, so strong

The light in his eyes about to be gone

Even after being forgiven a thousand times

He still had cried

.

"These hands of mine have bloodstains on the inside

And now I can't go back to before she died

I don't regret this, I'll meet you soon in the abyss

Can't we? But

.

Still, even more than remembering and crying

I'm scared I'll forget every single thing

Won't falter again, won't regret this end

But I'll admit, I'm scared of it"

.

Right now it is the last moment of his

At the price of trembling mind and body

He recalls somehow, the last words she was allowed

Right now, right now

.

"Please don't cry, for I'm sure that I

Must have wished for you to just let me die

So don't regret this, I'll see you soon in the abyss

All right? So

.

Everything's fine, because I know that I

Always believed you weren't just a crazy guy"

The Gallows Bell rings way up high

And his feet finally feel light

I can meet her at last

I can meet you at last


	154. Loveliar

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**A legitimate gay love song! Agh I just had to do this one! As you all know, I am a big supporter of homosexuality, so this was perfect! It's really cute, guys!**

* * *

Love liar

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Honeyworks

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I couldn't return the towel I borrowed from you, that day

The burning stage, the glowing lights, the loud sound, the hazy smoke

My heart was stolen right when your sound broke

Even though I'm by your side "It's nice to meet you" I lie

.

Both the boy "me" and the girl "me" are the same me

But if you found out, I would surely cry, ah

Just let me stay like this, right here by your side

The pure sound of a cheap bass that lies

...Just sticks

.

The boy and the girl who met each other one day

Suit each other so well is what everyone will say

"So if we are able to meet again one day!"

And then the two (?) boys met in another way

.

One who was lively in every single different way

One who was guilty for lying to the other's face

But the strain of all the lying grew to be too strong

And so they stopped being able to make any good songs come out...

.

Ever since I was very young, a child in my age

I've liked boys but now I had to complicate

Sharing another mind, another me inside

"That's not it!" But you were already caught up in my lie

.

Both the boy "me" and the girl "me" are the same me

When recruiting members, it's important to be, ah

Proud but instead I'm just standing here lying

Strumming on a cheap guitar, the notes inside

...Just fall

.

The boy and the girl who both met again one day

Are by each other now but in a different way

And then, when they both get together on that stage

I'm sure it won't go well, since the lying always stays...

.

All the shining eyes burn much too brightly for me

And my eyes cannot hide all the confusion I see

Every different chord I play doesn't even sound

All the phrases and the words I play just will not resound...

.

The boy and the girl who met each other one day

Are perfect for each other in every single way

So, then if I said the truth and stopped lying always

Could we both write a song that we'll sing for all our days?

.

The bass will set the rhythm as it starts to moves along

As I play my guitar I'll begin to sing my song

These feelings that I hid from you will finally come out

I'll tell you everything in my song as I finally make a sound!


	155. Calc

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This was a PM request from someone who wishes to remain anonymous :)**

* * *

Calc.

Original song Hatsune Miku

Composed by Jimmuy-thumb-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Passing by comes down to tricks of the fates

And we see everything's been planned a bit too late

If I thought that, I could maybe stand the pain

But I'm weak so my hopes are in vain

.

Each answer that I can find to fix our mistake

Has a sacrifice that I'm not prepared to make

So my courage dwindles, it's almost gone

I can't step forth or move on

.

The song that I had sang for you and only you

Is a fading love song, that's just been overused

Let the wind take over, take it back to that time

That summer day when we met when everything was just fine

.

Chance meetings come down to tricks of the fates

And we see everything's been planned a bit too late

If I could just think of you in that way

Would my loneliness fade away?

.

Each answer that I can find to fix our mistake

Has a contradiction that will cause us to break

So the road vanishes, fading with our past

We can't reach the end at last

.

The song that I had sang for you and only you

Is a fading love song, that's just been overused

Let the wind take over, take it back to that time

That summer day when we met when everything was just fine

.

If my past and future were to disappear

Could I fly freely and sing for all of you to hear

If I erased this feeling causing me so much pain

If my "love" faded away, then would I be okay?

.

The ears you heard with, your eyes, your heart, your "you"

You heard and you saw, you felt and noticed too

If I can know what you are, and if you know my sound

Then maybe I can love you better… When next time comes around


	156. Crime & Punishment

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I'm not sure how many times I've said this, but once again, these aren't copyrighted! They are my own ORIGINAL lyrics for songs in a completely different language! They don't have any official translations so I'm adding mine to the mix! I'm not stealing these from anyone, they come from my head, written on my computer, by me. If you don't like what I'm doing then don't read. I'm getting tired of people saying these are copyrighted when they aren't. If they were, I wouldn't be posting.**

* * *

Crime &amp; Punishment

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by DECO*27

Translated by SilverIvy

...

If only you had the ears I wanted so you could hear everything that i hear, and all of my songs

If only you had the heart I wanted so then maybe we could restart and all my love goes on

.

Hey

If you hate me then just kill me right now

Because I want your love but you just won't give it out

So then I guess that means I'm not needed here, or there, or now… baa

.

If I'm gone then maybe you'll live on since I simply can't anymore, I've nothing to live for

"What to do?" "What's this too?" "If I do…?" we could stay

There is only one way to know you won't go away

Because if there's no choice, then I can't speak my voice

And you won't notice me here

.

Hey

If you hate me then why can't you love me too

I'm vanishing but I still deeply feel for you

But now that I've finally gone, I'm nowhere in your view, hey, it's hurting me, y'know?

.

If only you had the ears I wanted so you could hear everything that I hear, and all

If only you had the heart I wanted so then maybe we could restart and my love

.

There's no need for you to go and get those ears

I don't need your heart to see all of your fears

Because I'm already happy just knowing that you are suffering because of me


	157. iNSaNiTY

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Guest**

* * *

iNSaNiTY

Original song by SF-A2 Miki &amp; Kaito

Composed by CircusP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

SF-A2 Miki:

A useless means to an end, from the start to the finish

The soul I have is starting to diminish

No one remembers the characters in the play

And so the madness takes hold, bye to those days

.

So I'll say hello to "me"

Haven't we met already?

So I say goodbye to "you"

Now, shall we talk before you do?

.

iNSaNiTY

Floating on the air between us

PSYCHoPaTHY

Life we never knew before us

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that just won't end

CaPTiViTY

Cannot flee from this pretend

iNSaNiTY

Floating on the air between us

PSYCHoPaTHY

Life we never knew before us

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that just won't end

CaPTiViTY

Corrupting us as we transcend

.

A shocking conclusion, from the start to the finish

Black outlines tracing over our wishes

In the darkness, no light will ever be seen

From inside the madness, bye to those days

.

So I'll say hello to "me"

Haven't we met already?

So I say goodbye to "you"

Now, shall we talk before you do?

.

iNSaNiTY

Floating on the air between us

PSYCHoPaTHY

Life we never knew before us

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that just won't end

CaPTiViTY

Cannot flee from this pretend

iNSaNiTY

Floating on the air between us

PSYCHoPaTHY

Life we never knew before us

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that just won't end

CaPTiViTY

Corrupting us as we transcend

.

Kaito:

Hey, haven't I met you before in our past?

Hey, you're special, I think I want to talk at last

Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know

Hey! It would be great to forget and just go

.

Kaito:

iNSaNiTY

Floating on the air between us

PSYCHoPaTHY

Life we never knew before us

iNSaNiTY

The darkness is? The light is?

iNSaNiTY

iNSaNiTY

.

sAnIty

The darkness within is fading

pUrIty

The days are finally stretching

sAnIty

But that will also be going

"sAnIty"

... just what are we doing?

.

SF-A2 Miki:

iNSaNiTY

Floating on the air between us

PSYCHoPaTHY

Life we never knew before us

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that just won't end

CaPTiViTY

Cannot flee from this pretend

iNSaNiTY

Floating on the air between us

PSYCHoPaTHY

Life we never knew before us

iNSaNiTY

An illusion that just won't end

CaPTiViTY

Corrupting us as we transcend


	158. Arigatou

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Guest**

* * *

Arigatou

Original song by GUMI &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by LettuceP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Both:

I need to thank you for every single thing

And thank you for meeting me

.

Len:

On the street of life, I thought we'd walk forever on it, you with me...

But not that you're gone, it seems my left hand is cold and empty

Through the bustling crowd, only a summer breeze can pass through...

And around this same time last year, we were together, me and you...

.

GUMI:

We would take the long way to be together longer everyday…

But nowadays, I can only walk the shorter way

And that was when I realized how much you truly mattered to me

Now I cross the intersection alone, but something's missing

.

Both:

Raindrop by raindrop, the rain began to pour here

Falling on a face already wet with many tears

I need to thank you for every single thing

And thank you for meeting me

.

Len:

On the street of life, I thought we'd walk forever on it, me with you…

But when I look, your absent smiling face reminds of the truth

It feels like time has stopped and I'm the only one who is still walking on

If I could, I want to go back to that time, to before you were gone

.

GUMI:

My phone would always ring and vibrate with all your calls

But now it seems it doesn't ever ring at all

And that was when I realized how much you truly mattered to me

Now I cross the intersection alone, but something's missing

.

Both:

Raindrop by raindrop, the rain began to pour here

Falling on a face already wet with many tears

I need to thank you for every single thing

And thank you for meeting me

.

Raindrop by raindrop, the rain began to pour here

Falling on a face already wet with many tears

I need to thank you for every single thing

And thank you for meeting me

.

Raindrop by raindrop, the rain began to pour here

Falling on a face already wet with many tears

I need to thank you for every single thing

And thank you for meeting me

.

I need to thank you for every single thing

And thank you for meeting me


	159. Alice

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I have loved this song for a long time, and this request finally gave me a reason to write lyrics for it. I'm not sure you'll find a more melancholic, wistfully, sad vocaloid song out there. It's hauntingly enchanting, if that makes sense. You'll see what I mean when you listen to it.**

**For A.D. Williams**

* * *

Alice

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Furukawa-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

One day, far ahead, we'll have a talk I dread

I will fade away, vanishing from this place

.

In the thick, thick woods, you'll go as you should

Alone you will stay, since I will go away

.

In our hands combined, there's a warmth we find

But if only they could separate, then they would

.

The bells up high rings out it's time without a doubt

Alone you will stay, since I will go away

.

From that point on, we'll leave to go on

And all of the lies slowly fade with time

As I stare at my feet, our shadows will meet

Must I go on alone? Must you leave me though

.

I fell gradually, into love, can't you see

Like a flower up high, on a cliff near the sky

.

"I just can't reach." But I knew that would be

So this time I've grown, I will go alone

.

One day, far ahead, we'll have a talk I dread

I will fade away, vanishing from this place

.

In the thick, thick woods, you'll go as you should

Alone you will stay, since I will go away

.

Since long long ago, I'm walking all alone

And lying to you has grown tiresome too

.

Staring down at my feet, a golden room gleamed

I saw you and me together finally

.

I fell gradually, into woods, dark and bleak

The fruit turning black can never go back

You'll see, in the end, that talk will happen

And alone you will stay, since I have gone away


	160. Tsugai Kogarashi

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I have loved this song for a long time, and this request finally gave me a reason to write lyrics for it. I'm not sure you'll find a more melancholic, wistfully, sad vocaloid song out there. It's hauntingly enchanting, if that makes sense. You'll see what I mean when you listen to it.**

**For The strange one**

* * *

Tsugai Kogarashi

Original song by Kaito &amp; Meiko

Composed by sigotoshiteP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

(Meiko) Both: (The dry winter wind blows through) the air overhead

(Kaito) Both: (The dry winter leaves blow) around as they spread

(Meiko) Both: (Waiting for the day they) become one new entity

Both: They walk on, allthewhile counting

.

Meiko: We're colored by the lines drawn for us long ago

Both: I flush red with excitement, dancing as I go

A small red leaf fell into my outstretched hand

As a new story began

.

Meiko: Saying goodbye to the town we once had known

We run along, the leaves leading us to our new home

Things likes uneasiness about what's waiting ahead

Or fearing the future, there's not time for any dread

.

(Kaito) Both: (The dry winter leaves blow) around as they spread

(Meiko) Both: (The dry winter wind blows through) the air overhead

(Kaito) Both: (Their hands clamped tightly) together are sticking

Both: They walk on, allthewhile counting

.

Kaito: Carrying the life of everyone on your back

Both: I wonder what kind of tale you tell them at that?

Even one little seam, a split that's barely there

Could end everything here

.

Both: Pursuing the one road that you can believe in

As you walk, I want to support you until the end

Carrying a sword stained as red as the leaves

I'll follow you into the wind if that's what you believe

.

Meiko: To become the wind, rustling over our heads

To become the solace, putting minds at rest

To give the people some mirth

They, who are doing their best to live here on this earth

.

Both: Decorated in different gold and crimson hues

Cutting through the swaying trees as they move

Accompanied by the dry leaves that they receive

The pair of winter winds fly away with the leaves

.

Meiko: Together with the leaves, rustling so very loudly

Both: Together with the wind, blowing so very proudly

Straight ahead, no stopping, to our future we go

The pair of winter winds sing a song as they blow


	161. Campanella

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Blubber**

* * *

Campanella

Original song by GUMI

Composed by

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I want to meet the fish in the Milky Way

(My heart's words will not reach you to stay)

On the paper plane that I had sent your way

(I sent my emotions that would never sway)

.

It flies in a lazy arc, swooping around

Before crashing to the ground

.

And from the start, I knew

I hate knowing the truth

These feelings of mine can never quite reach you

"I guess it means, then,"

"I guess it means, then,"

"You went far away and let our story end"

That's all I meant to you

That's all I meant to you

.

I want to meet the fish in the Milky Way

(My heart's words will not reach you to stay)

On the small machine that I had sent your way

(I sent my emotions that would never sway)

.

It floated upwards and into the sky

Exactly like that one time...

.

And from the start, I knew

I hate knowing the truth

This machine of mine can never quite reach you

"I guess it means, then,"

"I guess it means, then,"

"You went far away and let our story end"

.

And from the start, I knew

I hate knowing the truth

This machine of mine can never quite reach you

"I guess it means, then,"

"I guess it means, then,"

"You went far away and let our story end"

That's all I meant to you

That's all I meant to you

.

"Inside our spaceship…

I'll put… everything I feel for you

And now, we both can meet

Our love could have it's spring"

.

And from the start, I knew

I hate knowing the truth

This spaceship of mine can never quite reach you

"I guess it means, then,"

"I guess it means, then,"

"You went far away and let our story end"

.

And from the start, I knew

I hate knowing the truth

This spaceship of mine can never reach you

But even still, I want to…

But even still, I want to...


	162. Hidoor Utopia

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Beans**

* * *

Hidoor Utopia

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by seiretsu-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

If one day this world would vanish without a doubt

And I have to fake a laugh so no one will find out

Then I'll stop myself with my own arm that day

Just like I have always done, just like always

.

The birds up in the sky, why are they sad when they fly?

If only I could do the same, and fly through the sky

But I can't fly, I don't have the wings that I need

Even if someone spreads their arms to try to aid me

.

If you die without saying a word how you feel

Then I won't cry anymore, my tears are not real

If we die with our hearts not connecting us two

Then this world has no need for me or you

.

I wonder if you hear the boundless song loud and clear

That hid my dead utopia far away from here

My ugly reality, the town I dreamed of when I was young

But there's no way the chains will let go of me, they can't be undone from me

.

When you saw me, so pitiful and afraid that day

You spoke words that cried because of all of my pain

You told me to come with you, somewhere far away

With a sleepy voice, you said those words of dismay

.

The first page we saw together, just us two

You had promised me, and I thought that I knew

It was only a lie, just a random promise of youth

But why are you crying as you tell me the truth?

.

I wonder if you hear the endless song loud and clear

That hid my dead utopia far away from here

I can only pray for you, I can only sing for you

Won't you stay by my side? Please don't abandon me too today

.

If it is just for you I will speak

The truth and I'll say just for today

Please won't you stay here by my side forever?

.

Why do you cry and why do you talk

So much that your voice fades away?

I know my reality, being alone each day

.

I wonder if you hear the incessant song loud and clear

That hid my dead utopia far away from here

I couldn't find what I lost but I'll look for the right words

To tell you how I feel, just to tell you that you're my world

.

I'm sure you heard the song that soared in the sky for you

And my dead utopia that was hidden from view

Somehow you knew that it cried out to be found

As the world ends, I'll be sure you hear my final words resound

.

"Thank you"


	163. Mahou

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This song holds a special place in my heart, so I hope you guys will listen to it!**

* * *

Mahou (Magic)

Original song by Yuzuki Yukari

Composed by kyaami

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The songs I clumsily sing to, day by day

And the dream I saw that still remains

I pass through the nights so long without an end

Just so I can meet you again

.

And just like that, our words of "See you again"

Echo around in the days of nothingness

Our feelings have already gone astray at last,

Slipped into our forgotten past

.

But even still, my feet float, I'm still living on

Moving to where your voice had called

Then shall we laugh here before fading away?

But that sounds okay

.

On the hill, standing there, is the you

Who is waiting for me to come through

No matter how I could ever say this to

My words only reach to you

.

"So then goodbye" waving my hand again

I bid farewell to the days of emptiness

As we stood, tomorrow disappeared

Do you remember here?

.

Even still, my heart bounces, I'm still living on

Moving to where your voice had called

If only they vanished, "above" and "over"

We could meet each other

.

We see the end of this endless hill

We will hide our wrists and wait until.

I'm sure that we will laugh together here

Fading through the years

Each one of us.


	164. Lost Destination

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Lost Destination

Original song by Len Kagamine

Composed by 150P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A chest that has been pierced with pain, blood dripping from a sharpened blade

Retaining warmth only deep inside, what we lost were countless lives

What's the point to give them a name, good and evil, yet they're all the same

All the hatred that burns deep inside, we swallowed back all our angry pride

.

What we looked so long for, fell apart onto the floor, forever lost from our hands became a castle of sand

.

We trample our love in our hearts, as God watches us and breaks apart

This war means our tears will always fall onto a lifeless decay

Dreams, alignment, and everything we have forsaken for our own gain

We make a silent vow as we cause pain "This land will dye red today"

"By my own hand"

.

Ones that we once loved, days that we once loved, I wonder, now where is the fallen god who once laid above?

Love, it still remains, sin, it still remains, our eyes show the remnants of pain that we all felt, once the same

.

Endisti faliti untis ladriris

Rondi nus Fagi nus

Lekta nontrias

.

Endisti faliti untis ladriris

Rondi nus Fagi nus

Lekta nontrias

.

Endisti faliti untis ladriris

Rondi nus Fagi nus

Lekta nontrias

.

What we looked so long for, corrupted into nothing more, forever lost from our god, became a castle of fog

.

The sacred talisman that you made sure to always bring, nothing but a rusty ring

If you had worn your weary mask and danced just like I had asked

Even the falling sun would have set upon a beauty in the darkness

So try to kneel down and pray for it to suffice, so you must pray for this great sacrifice

.

Within your dark eyes, who stares back at me? Long forgotten are your loves and your dreams

Within your dark heart, who is it that's crying? Your tears flow when you see that you have been lying

Even the sharp pain that is within all our hearts, you can't throw away what made you fall apart

Your tears and your voice dry and just fade away, and your empty heart is full of fathomless pain

.

We trample our love in our hearts, as God watches us and breaks apart

This war means our tears will always fall onto a lifeless decay

Dreams, alignment, and everything we have forsaken for our own gain

We make a silent vow as we cause pain "These men will dye red today"

"By my own hand"


	165. Shinkai Summit

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This is a song my friend personally asked me to write lyrics for. Here you go, Sarah!**

**For my friend :D**

* * *

Shinkai Summit (Deep-Sea Summit)

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by DECO*27

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Definitely, it splits apart in two

Definitely, the sky is looking through

See, see?

.

If you look at me this way

Then your feelings will fade and I'll be alone today, but still

Definitely, I'll drown deep down in my heart's ocean all alone, all by myself, so lonely

"What will you do?"

.

I had seen you reaching out to reach me and maybe stay

But you just ran away

Since you're tired, you ran on while trampling over me, you see

Is just so lonely

.

This face of mine that twists up with pain is just so lovely, just so lovely

How many times do you have to hurt me?

"Please just stop this."

.

I know that there's a reason, a way that you're feeling, is it this or is it that

"Cut it out."

Shut up, okay, no matter what you say

I know your feelings stay anyway, because I'm you

.

I'd seen you holding onto me, wanting to pick me up

Raising me is enough

But right before you did, you just shoved me far away

"But you love me anyway?"

.

One by one, one by one, I'll put them away

All of my things, but I'll still hold out my hand just in case

The lonely me who can't exist if she's all alone, I'll put it away

I killed her pain

.

I saw you reaching out, already to just run away

We're both "me" in a way

And we can survive, although you and I really aren't cool

I guess we're both fools

Us both living here today was luck or no was it fate

Well either way

It's all thanks to you that your shadow is here today

By your side for always


	166. Coffee & Milk

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Just saying, this is also composed by my favorite Utaite too! Itou Kashitaro ftw!**

**For JayXNitro**

* * *

Coffee &amp; Milk

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Itou Kashitaro

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Just once more, fill me again

Please, once more, until the end

I want your love and only yours, like way back when

And just once more, forgive me

Please, once more, I'm begging

It seems I can no longer deceive

That you're the only one for me

.

And us two can be wrapped up in the pitch blackness of this night

And it seems we can't return, ain't that right?

And just like MILK AND COFFEE, mixed together so sweetly

We'll melt away, tonight and everything

.

And this world, it's only ours, the two of us, one that no one knows

And reflecting in your eyes is me alone

And you'll see a strange part of me that no one else has ever seen

I'm sure you'll like that me

And touched by those lips that day, I melted away...

.

Just once more, fill me again

Please, once more, until the end

I want your love and only yours, like way back when

And just once more, forgive me

Please, once more, I'm begging

It seems I can no longer deceive

That you're the only one for me

.

And I walk through the familiar town and as I cross the street

And I can smell it, like usually

The scent of delicious COFFEE AND MILK melting so sweetly

Making me feel lonely

.

I'm just scared of the future, without you, who I'd dearly miss

It's not like I even need an answer to this

When I close my eyes tightly, passing in a blink are countless scenes

What's the meaning?\

Ah

.

Just once more, fill me again

Please, once more, until the end

I want your love and only yours, like way back when

And just once more, forgive me

Please, once more, I'm begging

It seems I can no longer deceive

That you're the only one for me

.

What's the meaning...?


	167. Telomere's First Cry

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Telomere's First Cry

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by HeavenzP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I, who is nothing but a shell, so empty

Makes a soft rattle while I'm gently sleeping

I, who is nothing but a shell so empty

Am I even still "me"?

.

So polluted, here in these days without end

I guess I'll be thrown away all over again

Why is it that everything shiny and new

Seems to be best to you

.

Countless tiny grains join and connect

Their pieces invoke respect

As they all seem much stronger than me

And so it goes and goes, that all of my dreams

Return to the beginning

.

And now, and now, why are you still here with me?

Who do you see when your eyes blink and look at me?

An aurora lights up bright and goes through the "me"

Ah, who's just fading

.

I, who is nothing but a shell so empty

Walk along with footsteps pattering softly

I, who is nothing but a shell so empty

Tomorrow, I'll be "me"?

.

The falling leaves that the girl wished once a time

The roar piercing through all these thoughts of mine

The half-eaten ice cream we ate on that day

They all will fade away

.

I hear the Telomere's First Cry call out to me

So innocent, still unknowing

A new day seems just a heartbeat away

The memory circles before landing by your side

Inheriting this wish to die

.

And now, and now, I won't ever ask you how

For me, I'll leave after knowing I can feel your cheek

I feel, these cells of mine are starting to just die

Ah, here we say goodbye

.

And now, and now, why are you still here with me?

Who do you see when your eyes blink and look at me?

A morning light lights up bright and goes through the "me"

Ah, who's just fading


	168. Neri's Starry Sky

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For hey**

* * *

Neri's Starry Sky

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by HanatabaP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Rin:

The touches that always clatter with nerves

The distance that permanently grows

If your mind is begging for that one moment that we had shared

I know you'll fade away and vanish from right there

.

At the time, I was the only one to light my light

And now I'm stuck in this never-ending world of bright

.

The starlight that reached down from the sky to touch you

The light blinded my eyes from seeing the truth

Wherever I see you, in the distance so far away

Why can't these legs of mine walk towards another day?

.

Len:

I learned an important lesson from the sky

My words just aren't enough to reach your side

If your heart means everything, then I'll give it all to you

I thought it would be enough to do

.

At the time, I was the only one to light my light

And the future world will remain unchanged and shine

.

All these sins I've committed bloom a red flower on my chest

And you can't do anything, but it's for the best

Because I only wish for your own happiness

And for Neri's Starry Sky,

Ah, they spread up high

.

Rin:

Today's sky is lonesome and hopelessly empty

Fading into a sunset so red and fiery

I saw you walking all alone and you looked happy

No matter what happens, remember me

.

The starlight that reached down from the sky to touch you

The light blinded my eyes from seeing the truth

Wherever I see you, in the distance so far away

Why can't these legs of mine walk towards another day?

.

Both:

The heaven's carriers up above, flying recklessly

Remember where you can from, and remember me

The light in our hearts has separated since that day

We'll part ways here, okay

Now, our lives part ways

.

Len:

Today's sky is lonesome and hopelessly empty

Fading into a sunset so red and fiery

I saw you walking alone, happy from facing the truth

So I'll protect you, just like I promised too


	169. The Happiness & Peace of Mind Committee

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Alright so this was really hard. I apologize if it isn't perfect, but hey, I tried.**

**For Guest**

* * *

The Happiness &amp; Peace of Mind Committee

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Utata-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Why is that everyone around me is so happy?

Wanting to learn about the world, to see the world, to hear the world, everything

Everyone's listening hard in the park by the water for some sound

They look excited right now, right Ondine?

.

Hi, Hiiii!

Now now, everybody, I have something to tell you!

I'll tell you every single thing you could possibly want to know!

You have lots of questions, right? Listen up!

Everything bothering you, I'll explain it all!

.

So, everybody, it's your duty, alright, you have to be happy!

Are you all happy? It is your job, y'know? Are you fulfilling your civil duty?

Everyone from the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee wish your complete happiness

And we'll provide you all with assistance!

.

Being happy is your only duty

Being happy is your only duty

Being happy is your only duty

So are you really happy? It's your one duty

.

Being happy is your only duty

Being happy is your only duty

Being happy is your only duty

So are you really happy? You're supposed to be!

.

So yeah, be at peace so that you can always fulfill your civic duty!

If all of you are happy, then the entire committee will be!

So are you really happy? It's your one duty? You're doing your duty, right?

If you aren't being very happy...

.

Hanging, beheading, gunning, boiling, drowning, electrocution

Burning, burying, poisoning, stoning, sawing, crucifixion

Just pick the one you like

.

Hi Hiiiiii!

Now now everyone, I can feel the happiness flowing right out of you!

You aren't uneasy or dissatisfied, you're all happy, right?

I'm scared, I'm so scared!

This overwhelming happiness is really scaring me!

.

But I have to wonder, is everyone happy here though?

Or do you want to run away and escape to the outside world far away from here?

Everyone was covering their ears by the water, hiding from a sound

They look terrified, don't they, dear Ondine?

.

Hi Hiiiiiii!

Now now everyone, he's finally completely dead!

The knight who betrayed our beloved queen Ondine is dead!

If you want to attend his funeral, please line up right over there, okay!

Otherwise, live happily to the fullest, alright? That's all then! Bye-bye

.

Being happy is your only duty

Being happy is your only duty

Being happy is your only duty

So are you really happy? It's your one duty

.

Being happy is your only duty

Being happy is your only duty

Being happy is your only duty

So are you really happy? You're supposed to be!

.

It's your one duty. It's your job, right? It's your one duty. Being happy is your only duty

It's your one duty. It's your job, right? It's your one duty.

If you just can't be happy, then die!


	170. 1-Chome Yukimi Shop Street

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This song made me cry. It's such a pretty song, yet it only has 2,000 views on youtube. I hope you guys will listen to this beautiful song.**

* * *

1-Chome Yukimi Shop Street

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Yukke

Translated by SilverIvy

...

"I've come back" you laugh so happily

Your smile bringing back my old memories

I wonder, is there candy still inside that shop?

Of course, of course, it's still going on

.

We met up like we always used to do

And climbed up that big and long hill to

The shop street, 100 meters short

With no fancy signs like the rest of the world

.

You and I are still gasping for air

I think we've grown older without cares

But you say we haven't changed at all

And climb the hill without fall

.

It's already gone right here, vanished away

And we can't laugh like we used to do back in those days

Yeah, I always knew, it would be gone someday

But I know *this*, deep inside me will

Last *here* for all our days

.

I wonder, when is it can I see you again?

You guess, "With luck, maybe 3 years at the end"

Maybe one of us will, before then or not, die

Don't say things like that, they're just lies

.

Like the clouds, which do nothing but drift through the sky

Like the blood, which just pumps through the pipes

They fade away past and beyond the forked road we made

That is our fate

That is our fate

That's our fate

Our fate

Ah~

.

And for the first time in 5 whole years

I tried to contact you, despite my fears

Oh, come on now

It's really early for this

Wait a minute

Wait a minute

.

I almost forgot, you already have gone

We cannot laugh the same like we did on those good old days

I thought that we would get a chance to laugh someday

He has gone away, as if smiling, with no voice to say

.

Ah, everything's bound to be gone one day

And I won't be able to cry like I did on those days

Although I had believed they'd last eternity

They have gone away, as if smiling, no voice to greet me

But I know *this*, deep inside me will

Last *here* for all our days

It'll never be gone

It will just grow on

And I can laugh on


	171. Trick and Treat

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Guest**

* * *

Trick and Treat

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by OSTER Project

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Len:

Deep inside, deep inside

In the fog, a voice echoes from the forest, captivating you

Come with me, come with me

Until you reach the heart of the woods that you are pushing through

Rin:

Hurry up, hurry up

You can only draw closer to it if you are fast enough

Come with me, don't you see

How it's so very fun and lively

Both:

Let the games begin, ready?

.

Len:

Cinnamon sticks will play some tricks that magic brings on you and me

Rin:

With a single flick, the magic stick will drown you deep in syrup sweet

You fall in a dream that's great, forgetting your sorrows of late

Len:

Sheltered by the canopy way up high

Both:

You'll fall asleep near the sky

.

Rin:

It's okay if you're too far gone

But remember the mirage will continue on

If you take off the blindfold, well please don't do that

It's just no fun

Len:

Watch your step! I guess you might fall down

So then I can lead you all around

Right away, give me your hand

Both:

Give yourself to me in this land

.

Len:

Fading in and out

The sharpened blade of luck has long since been broken without a doubt

The love's mercy

That thing has absolutely no place here between you and me

Rin:

Peeping right through

The blindfold's tiny slit beheld an awful and bloody sight to you

And the lanterns shadows

Grew large and forming rows

Both:

As my hair stood up right on it's edge

.

Len:

Oh me oh my, I see this guy

Is awake before it's even time

Rin:

If the blindfold really fell away then maybe your eyes will today?

Come on now, let's see a smile

Your precious face won't last a while

Len:

Hurry up and go slip back into your skin

Both:

So the play will start again!

.

Rin:

"Hey… give me some…?"

.

Len:

What's wrong why are your eyes so wide?

Your body is trembling from side to side

Should I bring you some nice warm milk

It's really not like it's going to kill!

Rin:

Now, now come inside, we'll coincide

In the warm night of the candle light

The stuff in your pocket will be enough

So please give me all of it's stuff

.

Both:

Hey, come on, give me what you'll pay

Hurry it up, I really haven't got all day

It's not like you have a choice here

You promised me you would, so pay up dear!

The sugar-honey-coated lies that taste oh-so-sweet

They're our trick and treat

And now it's time, since that is mine, so give me what you said

Give it to me!


	172. Puzzle

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Puzzle

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by Kuwagata-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Since when did our hands drift so very far apart?

Even the words we'd spoken were lost inside our hearts

I look at your side cautiously as we walk side by side

I guess you didn't notice me in your eyes

.

The meaning of those tears that flow down your cheeks

I'm stupid, I didn't know things were looking bleak

At your back that is walking quietly away

"I'm sorry" I say but I guess it's too late

.

In this puzzle-like future that we both wanted to make

We lost a piece and I wonder where it is, it's my mistake

.

In all of this lonely, a heart floats so quietly

On a white void that will be tainted, you'll see

In a room that is so broken and so empty

The memories of us swirl around very gently

.

Just like rubber, the days stretch much too long

And we laugh, our voices hoarse from all the wrong

.

The shape of my long-since-broken heart has changed

You forcibly try to change it back to the same

But it really hurts, and it's not right, you're only wounding me tonight

.

In all of this lonely, a heart floats so quietly

On a white void that will be tainted, you'll see

In a room that is so broken and so empty

The memories swirl gently

.

Let's go find our shapes to repair the break

Even if you can't be in the very same place as me

The pieces of days, when we had embraced

Hold them close and tightly, as you go to sleep


	173. Streaming Heart

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Guest**

* * *

Streaming Heart

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by DECO*27

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Though I say so many different things

Please, attempt to find the real me

In the space between the lies and the truth

I am hidden far away from you

.

For people, who're similar but lonely

Being together makes us happy

But we digressed and the connection broke

"We're better alone" and I know

.

These feelings that continue to not settle down

What conclusion will they come around?

As an apology for almost drowning you

Find the oxygen to breathe and push on through

.

"You're a coward, right?"

And as I fall tonight

It's better than you in my sight

.

I want to finally end this love

And my inner voice speaks, beaten down from above

Aiming for a "love-lost" ending

Creating a hatred for me is how I want you to be

.

For people, who're similar but lonely

Being together makes us happy

But we digressed and the connection broke

"We're better alone" and I know

.

Anyway, if there was just one other me here

Then surely happiness would replace my tears

So today, I'll play the girl who wants to scream

As she takes emotions to the extreme

.

Knowing I'm being so very egoselfish

But I can't stop nevertheless

.

I want to finally end this love

And my inner voice speaks, beaten down from above

Aiming for a "love-lost" ending

Creating a hatred for me is how I want you to be

.

I wanna reach that final goodbye

Because being this "me" is starting to make me cry

I don't wanna get carried away

But today, can't I say, it's too late… ahhh

.

Though I've said so many different things

Please, attempt to find the real me

In the space between the lies and the truth

I am hidden far away from you


	174. Matryoshka

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**To everyone who is waiting on a song request: I've been extremely busy since the end of the school year is rapidly approaching, what with AP tests and after-school study sessions and Science Olympiad. I'll try to do as many as I can in my free time, but I don't have a lot of that. Thanks for your patience, and know that your song is coming! It hasn't been forgotten; I update my request list once a week, so you'll get them!**

**For Guest**

* * *

Matryoshka

Original song by Miku Hatsune &amp; GUMI

Composed by Hachi-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Both:

One, two, three, four!

.

Miku:

I'm not even sure if this message will go

Will it reach someone? Nobody knows

Oh well, it doesn't matter, I'm still the same

A patch-covered and crazed Matryoshka

.

Gumi:

My headache stems from that package I sent

The clock's hand stuck at four without relent

I asked around, but no one told me why

Why the earth has started to spin clockwise

.

Gumi:

Ah, I'm breaking

So I'll throw away all my memories

Ah, I wanna know

Just how the world goes

.

Both:

Um, could you play that dance once again?

Kalinka? Malinka? Pluck strings without end

What should I do with this feeling?

Won't you tell me, please, my head's reeling

The signal's good, 5-2-4

Freud? Keloid? Hit the keys some more

And we can laugh off everything

Dancing harder through your idiocy!

.

Miku:

Together we'll clap hands childishly

To this deranged rhythm intentionally

I'm sure I can't care less about everything

As it's colder with the temperature decrease

.

Gumi:

Eh, you and I will have a rendezvous?

Rendezvous? Secret rendezvous?

Or is it a wonderful adventure?

Oh well, doesn't matter, let's go, 1, 2, 1, 2

.

Miku:

Ah, I feel sick

But please accept me and all of it

Ah, with your hands

Take me to your land

.

Both:

Uh, would you listen to what I have to say?

Kalinka? Malinka? Pinch me every way

I'm telling you, I can't take much more

So shall we do something more wonderful?

"It hurts, it hurts!" oh stop crying

Parade? Marade? Continue clapping

"Wait" you ask and so I wait and wait

But you ran away, and now it's too late

.

Gumi:

Eh, you and I will have a rendezvous?

Rendezvous? Secret rendezvous?

Or an unimaginable adventure?

Oh well, doesn't matter, let's go, 1, 2, 1, 2

Miku:

Drink a bunch today! Sing the words you say! Each day either way!

Both:

A crazed Matryoshka

.

Both:

Um, could you play that dance once again?

Kalinka? Malinka? Pluck strings without end

What should I do with this feeling?

Won't you tell me, please, my head's reeling

The signal's good, 5-2-4

Freud? Keloid? Hit the keys some more

And we can laugh off everything

Dancing quickly and then get away from me!

.

Miku:

Chu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta

Chu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta


	175. Two-Faced Lovers

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Gabie**

* * *

Two-Faced Lovers

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by wowaka

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I can't help but think, when I awake, I can see that you're not next to me

Invaded by this feeling, this love so foreign to me, a nature formerly unknown, and then afterwards

There was simply nothing I could do, my heart split in two

I lack the capacity to control feelings such as these, it just doesn't exist for me

.

I threw away my words since you won't hear them anyway. It's just pointless to argue.

Somehow I still want you to look my way, that you'll return to me one day, naturally this way.

.

Wondering why these days you go away, doing whatever suits you, baby

The two-faced lovers look away, searching for a different reality

There's gotta be somewhere that won't care about this corrupted me

My questions circling, answer me, answer them, answer my mind. Aaaaah!

.

I felt it when we touched but I just couldn't pull away from you

It hurts, feeling, gasping, sending me upwards to heaven too

And somehow, and sometime, anywhere, up or down, here or there, all around, fill me up

I just want to go there right now!

.

I fell in love so completely

My midriff is expanding

Sprung by your strong-tasting

It's my life-size duplicity

Bound tightly by the thing that's you

The retinas grow softer too

So just go and fall into me

It's you I want to see!

.

I can't help but think, when I awake, I can see that you're not next to me

Invaded by this feeling, this love so foreign to me, a nature formerly unknown, and then afterwards

There was simply nothing I could do, my heart split in two

I lack the capacity to control feelings such as these, no limiters exist for me

.

I threw away my words since you won't hear them anyway. It's just pointless to argue.

Somehow I still want you to look my way, that you'll return to me one day, naturally this way.

.

Wondering why that these days you go away, doing whatever suits you, baby

The two-faced lovers look away, searching for a different reality

There's gotta be somewhere that won't care about this corrupted me

My questions circling, answer me, answer them, answer my mind. Aaaaah!

.

I felt it when we touched but I just couldn't pull away from you

It hurts, feeling, gasping, sending me upwards to heaven too

And somehow, and sometime, anywhere, up or down, here or there, all around, fill me up

I just want to go there right now!

.

Hatred is what I'm feeling

Making plans so we're going

Making me say all these lies

Two-faced lovers life-sized!

Inviting you seductively

Singing loud impulsively

So just go and fall into me

Love? no, none really

.

I fell in love so completely

My midriff is expanding

Sprung by your strong-tasting

It's my life-size duplicity

Bound tightly by the thing that's you

The retinas grow softer too

So just go and fall into me

Love, yeah right, not me!


	176. Pray

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This is an anime theme song, the first one in Gintama. If you haven't seen it, I highly, highly, HIGHLY recommend it.**

* * *

Pray

Original song by tommy heavenly6

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Let's go out, open my mind

Let's go sweet dream other side

I'll release you, so fly

from what keeps you inside

.

Rusted keys and heart beats

That are just stuck on repeat

You'll realize your defeat

You cannot go back

.

Days and years

We all shared disappeared

Hey baby why

.

I lost you

And the place I went to

I want to cry

.

But I swear that I won't lose

Because I can finally choose

I know the path

And know at last

That I am never alone

.

So I swear I'll be right here

And know that, I'm next to you

Your dreams might make you cry but I'm here with you

.

I can get by on the tears you cry

And knowing, always

I pray that you'll believe

And rip apart all your grief

And all your broken memories

.

Injured wings that cannot fly

Relaxed as seasons go by

I can't understand why

You can just jump in

.

Boring places that we go

An anxiety that grows

Even today we're troubled

But even so

.

Look up high

At that black darkened sky

Baby for you

.

Advance by

With your head held up high

I'm here for you

.

So pack up all your worries

Because they're in no hurry

Shake your heartache

Mend all the breaks

There is another day

.

If the raindrops that all fall

In your way, are causing you pain

I will shield you from every single bit of rain

.

I can get by without asking why

If you just, promise

I pray that in your eyes

The miracles won't die

And just grow in their size

.

ah ah ah ah

.

Hey baby why I want to cry Hey baby why

Hey baby why I want to cry

I'm here for you yeah believe yourself

.

So I swear I'll be right here

And know that, I'm next to you

Your dreams might make you cry but I'm here with you

.

I can get by, you living your life

I'll live mine, with you

I pray that you'll answer

And I can finally touch her

.

I can get by on the tears you cry

And knowing, always

I pray that you'll believe

And rip apart all of your grief

And all your broken memories


	177. Hocus Pocus

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For love everything girl **

* * *

Hocus Pocus

Original song by GUMI &amp; Miku Hatsune

Composed by shikemoku

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Gumi:

The cherries that I ground whisper silently to me

When I lied, you smiled, not knowing what's unseen

You wanted to hide away, so I agreed to help hide you

I took you away from the world that's your truth

.

Hocus Pocus when you awake at the end of the dream

Hocus Pocus everything's fine, don't let tears rolls down your cheeks

Hocus Pocus I can chant a magic spell that's just for you

Hocus Pocus a false magical truth...

.

Since I made an enemy of the world on that day

It somehow began to spin at a faster pace

Since I made an enemy of the world on that day

We somehow began time within this awful place...

.

Hocus Pocus if I continue deceiving you for a while

Hocus Pocus I wonder will you finally be able to smile?

Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus forever, always

Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus smile for me each day

.

Miku:

I want to dream of an endless utopia far away

Like the cover of a book presented on display

All of my thoughts combine with all of my wishes

Wait a minute, who are you? And who understands this?

.

Hocus Pocus all the silly stories fade into lies

Hocus Pocus if you listen, believe me, they'll become a guise

Hocus Pocus so chant the magic spell like you always do

Hocus Pocus a false, magical truth

.

Since I made the entire world my foe, on that day

The world's color just gradually faded away

Since the world somehow forgave my lie, on that day

My clock began to tick, it slowly began to play

.

Hocus Pocus let's keep it us two for always

Hocus Pocus we'll be together and laugh through the days

Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus: that's how it is now

Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus, lies turned into vows

.

Both:

(hocus...pocus...)x2

.

Gumi:

Since I made an enemy of the world, on that day

It somehow began to spin at a faster pace

Miku:

Since I made an enemy of the world, on that day

We somehow began time within this awful place...

.

Gumi:

Hocus Pocus even once the lies have faded away

Miku:

Hocus Pocus I beg you and promise, don't be afraid.

Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus: listen, someday

Gumi:

Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus We can smile again...


	178. Verse of the Clocktower

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Lioner15**

* * *

Verse of the Clocktower

Original song by Kaito

Composed by Takamura Satoru (I think)

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The spell of the beginning echoes in mysterious words

A kind of trash that exists with only a reason so absurd

Resting deep inside my heart was a prayer so sweet

A small, simple wish for us to meet

.

A single flower blooming as the dust clears

Connecting the earth to here

What do you think, of the sky that is so near

.

At the base of a world set upon destruction

Searching from under the sky's dark obstruction

For things that we both admit don't exist anywhere

A ravine that's splitting ocean and sky from here

This world will forget all about this one "today"

The bell rings, the end coming very soon one day

.

Waiting for the voice hidden within so many gears

Holding irrationality, throwing away dreams so clear

The change of flowers, dispersing petals

And not allowing the fates to meddle

.

Shining on the wasteland, the moon's bright light

Connecting to this dark night

What do you desire, from the ruins of fights

.

This song that's been handed down to us two

No one ever knows the promise that died when I lost you

I was accomplished until then, but demise came so fast without an end

So that my voice will echo through space and time

This ever deepening and lonely song of mine

.

At the base of a world set upon destruction

Echoing from underneath the sky's darkened obstruction

Even if we lose everything we ever loved, don't be scared

.

The chipped bell of Samsara helps a faint memory finally pass away

When I keep chasing, all my desires and feelings that day

Even though I knew that I should let go of such things

Even the people's joy who, for a better world, are wishing

And even the sadness of the last and final ending

.

Becomes a night foretelling our dawn

_And that tomorrow_ will come on


	179. The Wanderlast

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Blubber**

* * *

The Wanderlast

Original song by Luka Megurine

Composed by

Translated by SilverIvy

...

"As one wishes for a journey as a random thing"

"Everyone still wants a place to sleep" You had told me

.

Even though I had always known that The End was coming soon for us as well

This place had already fallen into the depths of Heaven or Hell

.

"Dear God" I had prayed, though he may not be there

Although it would be nice, a rainbow to fill the vast sky is not my prayer

"If I can only wish for one thing, then what will I…?"

I suppose my "song" is what I picked then

To send you, the last, the melody of the end

.

If you'd just smile for me for one last time

I really wouldn't mind anymore that I had to die

Even if you drowned within a sea of all of your tears

I swear I won't let go of your hand ever, my dear...

.

I swear I won't mind anything anymore

Even if all the white lies disappear out the door

"I beg you to dream of me, wherever you go, you will see-"

"Please be me in your eyes! Please be me in your eyes!"

.

I'll sing a song without a single end

Before I have to leave you all over again

.

I'll sing a song without a single end

Before I have to leave you all over again

.

I'll sing a song without a single end

Before I have to leave you all over again

.

I'll sing a song without a single end

Before I have to leave you all over again

.

I'll sing a song without a single end

Before I have to lea-


	180. Life is Only Full of Goodbyes

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Just saying, this is also composed by my favorite Utaite too! Itou Kashitaro ftw!**

**For Guest**

* * *

Life is Only Full of Goodbyes

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Itou Kashitarou

Translated by SilverIvy

...

"It seems that life is only full of goodbyes"

I forgot who said that back at once upon a time

But they're not wrong, I can feel it's true

I look back, frozen without you

.

"A parting will follow every brand new meeting"

I forgot who said that, it was just so fleeting

If so, then why even try to start something new?

Why were we born? I still don't know what to do

.

It's as if I wouldn't mind being fake and small

But I bleed when I fall, that means I'm human after all

.

So please, I'm begging, can't you show it to me?

All your endearments, your everything

So please, I'm begging, can't you show it to me?

The things you fear when you cry easily

I don't care who you are, just stay beside me

.

If this painful sadness were to be stained,

White snow would fall until nothing remained

I've always thought this was just a given thing

But somehow now I feel like I will be buried

.

No matter what winds blow across, it's all the same

The feeling that remains, it cannot ever be changed

.

No matter who we are, we're still lonely

And I relate to that easily…

Your hidden loneliness, and my hidden loneliness

We can't erase our pains forever, but

We'll carry it us two

.

So please, I'm begging, can't you show it to me?

Your small heart that's beating even as it bleeds

So please, I'm begging, can't you show it to me?

The stained time that hurt that passed on the breeze

.

So please, I'm begging, can't you show it to me?

All that you have loved, and your everything

So please, I'm begging, can't you show it to me?

And your sad feelings, I will carry

I don't care who you are, let me stay beside you


	181. One of Repetition

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

One of Repetition

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Composed by Nekomushi-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

An illusion showing me what I want to see

While all my words lose their meaning

I don't want to fall in love with you again

And I cry as we repeat our end

You don't need me, I can't stay and be

I'm just a book with a broken spine

Split into front and back by spines…

I can't take this...

.

And always, I always, tried to hold onto you

But I knew what waited would just break us in two

The glass is glittering as the light is going

Our entwining and melting sighs will fade...

I'm falling, I'm falling, into a deep long sleep

Inside my open arms I was imagining

My first dream, my last dream, the only one with you

Because I guess I always knew, I lost you...

.

I wanted to just trust in you

I didn't want to doubt too

I could feel you leaving me but I kept on hoping

But that's me

But it was all just a lie

You were never by my side

I rushed, hurrying, like the idiot that is me

.

When you said that you loved me and only me

Was it all a bait so that you could catch me?

Filling your toybox with all your used-up dolls

I'll be thrown away since you don't need me at all

.

On the surface I was the only who mattered

But that's changed and I see how our love is battered

When the doll finds out that there are countless others

That's when you no longer need her

I can't go back anymore, I want to leave you

The dirty cover of my book has withered in hue

Showing a negative end, determination sinking

It's our ending

.

I'm picking, I'm picking the petals away from here

They're blooming from wounds that sink yet remain near

But there's no end to these tears that are falling

Like a effect of this love I was carrying

So how come

.

I don't mind

If you lie and I'm at your side

I'm screaming, I can't voice my wish

Pushed around until you've had your fill

This is me, and all the beads

Will now repeat on without an end

I danced in your hand

And I never realized just how foolish I am

.

When you said that you loved me and only me

Was it all a bait so that you could tame me?

Filling your toybox with me since it is my turn

Since you hate me, you'll throw me away with scorn?

.

So this is just a light-hearted phrase for you

I and them were only convenient tools too

Though I can't go back, I really don't care

No matter how I regret, you're not there

.

When you said that you loved me and only me

Was it all a bait so that you could catch me?

You didn't care about who I was on the inside

You just wanted to play with a doll at your side

.

When you said that you loved me and only me

Was it all a bait so that you could tame me?

Though it may have been just another game to you

It's a burden I carry on until my life ends too

.

An illusion showing me what I want to see

While all my words lose their meaning

I don't want to fall in love with you again

And I can't help but cry as we repeat our end

These films burning up what once was love

I'm scared now every time I feel a touch

Trying to find change in this static place

It is too late

.

On the surface I was the only who mattered

But that's changed, I see how our love's battered

When the doll finds out that there are countless others

That's when you no longer need her

I didn't turn again as I felt a chill go down

Yearning for you who wouldn't come around

Open the door and waves hit the shore

This is no more


	182. Attention!

**Attention readers!**

**I've started a massive fanfiction about a South Park AU recently, and I don't see it being done any time soon. However, it will take up almost all my free time!**

**Now this doesn't mean I'm quitting translating songs! Requests will just come out slower than normal!**

**Trust me, I will get through them all! I've chosen to designate every Tuesday as a request day, where I will do 2-3 requests and post them!**

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but please be patient with me!**

**-SilverIvy**


	183. Senbonzakura

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Ashe Corinthos &amp; the user who PMed**

* * *

Senbonzakura

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by KuroUsa-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

After a large and boldly audacious Western Revolution

We became an open, anti-war nation

I ride my bike with the symbol of nation of the rising sun

Evil spirits flee from my ICBM

.

Connecting railroad tracks and treads

It's fine, since we are moving ahead

Boys and girls each learning how to fight

This new world will bring us to light

.

Thousands of cherry blossoms dissolving in night

Your voice won't reach me now because they all took flight

A banquet held within this iron prison, see

It's like we were all sent to the guillotine

.

And the entire world has been swallowed by black

Laments cannot reach the ears of those who passed

Use your ray gun to shoot far away and wide

Send it flying out across the azure sky

.

Fighting until only one officer is left to pass the test

The courtesans hurry to prepare for their "guests"

You there, you there, hurry up, we must assemble fast

The saints march on to their last

1, 2, 3, 4

.

To pass on through the gates of perfection

To achieve Nirvana within our own heaven

The closing act must be a good finale

One the audience will be applauding

.

Thousands of cherry blossoms dissolving in night

Your voice won't reach me now because they all took flight

A banquet held within this iron prison, see

It's like we were all sent to the guillotine

.

And the entire world has been swallowed by black

Laments cannot reach the ears of those who passed

The hill of hope is still too far to be seen

Use your grenade, and blow up everything!

.

Connecting railroad tracks and treads

It's fine, since we are moving ahead

Boys and girls each learning how to fight

This new world will bring us to light

.

Thousands of cherry blossoms dissolving in night

Your voice won't reach me now because they all took flight

A banquet held within this iron prison, see

It's like we all leapt onto the guillotine

.

Thousands of cherry blossoms dissolving in night

If you will sing, then I will dance with all my might

A banquet held within this iron prison, see

So use your ray gun to shoot off endlessly!


	184. Idola Circus

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Lili**

* * *

Idola Circus

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Composed by Neru

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Can you see the blue sky that's slowly fading?

Can you see the darkness that is slowly closing?

.

Ah, let's play for a little bit

Kay? It's fine right, today's sorta important

I was told that a spider's silk can pull you from the darkest depths of hell

Is that really so?

But it's so small and thin, it must just be another groundless rumor as well

Hah, so boring

.

Ah, I can't hear anything Buddha tells me to do now

.

Save me from these limbs that

Are entangling

.

Come on, let's dance! Spin through the night, we all take flight

We know, we know

Who you really are

Again wearing a smiling mask to hide your face, just like a pierrot

.

Finding answers that only suit you

True, false, both are lies, true?

Left, right, which way is it?!

Come on, get up on stage

Is it fear or excitement coursing through your veins?

.

Don't worry about heading home on time at all, okay?

Money and taxes are problems for an adult these days

.

But when you turn on the TV, you see Buddha before you with his hands out

So amazing!

When, in fact, he's just another swindler trying to get all your money now

How disgusting

.

Seems I missed

What the newscaster explained

.

Save me from these limbs that

Are entangling

.

Come on, let's dance! Spin through the night, we all take flight

We know, we know

Who you really are

Again wearing a smiling mask to hide your face, just like a pierrot

.

Finding answers that only suit you

True, false, both are lies, true?

Left, right, which way is it?!

Come on, get up on stage

Is it fear or excitement coursing through your veins?

.

Is is that time already? My, my, how it flies

Your mask is ready to hide all your lies

All those other faces you've worn

Give them to me before you get torn

.

Can't you hear them, clapping so loudly

The applause is never-ending!

Come on, step up onto the stage

Didn't you know we just used you for ourselves only?

.

Ah-la

.

Can you hear the others backstage, or pretend you're the only one in play?

Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on,

Just sing!


	185. Karakuri 卍 Burst

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For the 3 people who requested it :P**

* * *

Karakuri Burst

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by HitoshizukuP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Rin:

In the center of a sleepless town, I stand still

In the night's chill

Unable to suppress my urges by sheer will

Be my test subject, just for a while, okay?

And you should pray

Before I use my sword to hack you all away

.

Just stay? The morning is quickly nearing 3

They're growing, they're growing, my urge to watch you bleed

And then, when I pull the trigger finally

My fingers will be dyed with crimson glee

.

I will destroy! (I will destroy!)

Is it enough yet? No, not for me!

An insatiable thirst to watch things hurt

Fragile, cracking… people are so easily broke

And since I'm just a karakuri on the strings,

I ask "Was I made to have a kind of meaning?"

So then, can you tell me?

.

Len:

Things like "coincidence" are foolish lies to believe

And every single thing, good or evil, is still black and white, you see

Our paths were chosen at the beginning

So we follow the script, a snap of the fingers and I'll eradicate the evil

.

Just stay? The morning is quickly nearing 3

I'll hunt and capture the "evil" that's coming

Is there escape? I'll chase them forever and all my days

Until not a speck will remain

.

I will destroy! (I will destroy!)

Is it enough yet? No, there is more!

It seems there is no end to this ruin

Just die! Vanish! They should all perish

Since they are nothing but useless puppets on strings

You ask "Were you made to have a kind of meaning?"

So then, shall I tell you?

.

Rin:

I will destroy! (I will destroy!)

Is it enough yet? No, not for me!

An insatiable thirst to watch things hurt

Fragile, cracking… people are so easily broke

And since I'm just a karakuri on the strings,

I ask "Was I made to have a kind of meaning?"

So then, can you tell me?"

.

Len:

I will destroy! (I will destroy!)

Is it enough yet? No, there is more!

It seems there is no end to this ruin

Just die! Vanish! They should all perish

Since they're nothing but useless puppets

You ask "Were you made to have a kind of meaning?"

So then, shall I tell you?


	186. Aurorae

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Aurorae

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by Haru-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The times we were together blur into auroras

If I could just reach them to bring them back to us

My heart will always continue to shout "I love you for all of my days!"

I want to see you, I want to see you in some way

I wish I could see that night in my mind

I wish that I could stay right there at your side for my eternity

.

The cool wind blows lonesome tonight

Underneath a radiant starry sky

I can't keep from worrying

Because you're no longer here with me

.

A thousand stars shine in the blue sky above me

Singing in harmony

It's the first time that I've seen this starry sky

Because now I'm alone for the first time

.

Since the day you were gone

I walked alone silently in the dawn

And silently hoped I would see your smile live on

.

Don't forget...

.

The times we were together blur into auroras

If I could just reach them to bring them back to us

My heart will always continue to shout "I love you for all of my days!"

I want to see you, I want to see you in some way

I wish I could see that night in my mind

I wish that I could stay right there at your side for my eternity

.

Under a tree with an open field ahead

Two shadows had matched their tread

Staring up at the aurora

But it seems I'm alone, sadly

.

Because of all my fears

My eyes just overflowed with tears

I wonder will you come back to me one day, my dear?

.

The times we were together blur into auroras

If I could just reach them to bring them back to us

My heart will always continue to shout "I love you for all of my days!"

I want to see you, I want to see you in some way

I wish I could see that night in my mind

I wish that I could stay right there at your side for my eternity

.

Soon the stars will fade away into the darkness of night

And the rising moon will one day kiss us all goodbye

But, like always, the shining sun will once again rise

And once again, the morning sun will shine across the entire sky

.

The times we were together blur into auroras

If I could just reach them to bring them back to us

My heart will always continue to shout "I love you for all of my days!"

I want to see you, I want to see you in some way

I wish I could see that night in my mind

.

I want to look at this starry sky

With you again here at my side


	187. Post-Script

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Post-Script

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Haru-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

It's been a year since you were near

Do you still remember, my dear?

But time had passed and all too fast

I see now that we couldn't last

.

In my memories, deep in me

I'm searching for you who's the same

But even now, I will wait

And pray that you haven't changed

.

I really want to see you once again

Even if it's only for a second

Can't I still reach you if I try

You're my star up in the sky

.

I really want to see you right away

And I want to go back to those days

Please don't tell me that it's too late

You're the wish that I want to make


	188. 『FIN』

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Alright guys, tomorrow I leave for Tokyo, Japan with my dad at 12:30! I'll try to find time to post, but I make no promises, which is why you get so many songs today! I will report my trip after I get back!**

* * *

『FIN.』

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Haru-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I never thought that this day would come, no matter how I tried

I averted my eyes, looked to the skies and sighed...and then...

.

I've fallen in love an endless amount of times

Because I'm truly a coward inside

Not even once, could I say my thoughts

A farewell said when my feelings miss

Unable to escape my lips

.

"He'd never ever like someone like me…"

These words will continue on in repeat

.

Don't look at me with eyes like yours

Don't treat me kindly either

Don't smile at me with ones like those

Don't ever ask me if I'm okay

Don't ever say I missed you today

I don't want to hear the words you say

Because I'm scared, and it's true…

Since I'll fall for you

.

You were always nice to everyone you meet

And I hate myself for being this weak

For hoping that maybe you might look my way

I know it's impossible and that's the truth

But still, I just like you

.

"It'd be nice if he'd fall in love with me…"

And I continued to wish, stuck in repeat

.

Instead I only acted cool

And teased you like a fool

Through I always hid how I felt inside

I always wanted you to notice

I always wanted you to know it

I always wanted to say it

I already want to give up on it

But I know my truth, I

Can't give up on you

.

I never ever would have dreamed

That you would ever just like me

And I repressed all of my feelings

But it's okay now, ain't that right?

Can I answer honestly for the first time?

"Yeah, me too, I…

It's you that I like."

.

So please hold these hands of mine

And grasp them very tight

And then embrace me with all your might

And the wide smile that I saw that day

Is what I searched for and I can finally say

That I won't let go anymore

I swear this, and it's true,

I won't let go of you


	189. My True Self

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This song got lost in the reviews, so I'm sorry it took almost 5 months to do...**

**For Guest**

* * *

My True Self

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by NeetP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Why is my heart so tired

When all it seems

To do is cry and cry

Why do I hate myself so much

.

That I just want to die?

When the people stop

And look at me

I will wonder if

They are laughing at me?

Why do I breathe

When everything I do is wrong

If I stopped, then my

Pain might be gone

Somebody, please come save me

My heart is screaming

From hurtful solitary

Even when I fake a smile

It feels wrong…

Please hear me and,

Answer my song

.

Why do I still push

People away

When I know that my

Heart will soon break

Crushing from all the loneliness

Just for one day to

Splinter away

.

Maybe there isn't a

Person who'd

Cry if I just died

I'll vanish

From this world without

A single teardrop

Or a soft goodbye

.

There's another "me"

Who is now crying

Begging for the thing

That she wants of me

A person who will

Sit by me

And just laugh and cry and talk

With this me

.

I have made some friends

Just electronically

They're in the garden

Sitting beyond the screen

.

It's easy to grow far

But easy to get close

If they get annoying

I'll push them away easily

.

But I realize

My very unsatisfying life

Why don't you throw it away

So you can be reborn another day?

.

But right now, I am afraid

Of even small ripples and the mistakes

And it seems I simply hesitate

Unable to touch what will stay

.

It's impossible for me

To become my real self

Even though I long

To reach it myself

Get a grip, stupid

And open up your eyelids

.

I wonder, can you see me right here, sitting

Looking out through the crystal mirror, staring

Into the dark depths of people's hearts, smiling?

.

Give your own tiny, little back

A strong push directly forward at last

It's too late, so I'll fade away

But I'll watch over you always


	190. The World is Falling in Love

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Indented words are what is spoken.**

* * *

The World is Falling in Love

Original song by CHiCO

Composed by Honeyworks

Translated by SilerIvy

...

I see the whole world is falling in love so fast

Cupid's arrows piercing through their chests

I just want to understand you the best

"Hey, can you tell me"

.

Though I speak to you so many times, my words never reach you at all

And my tears of regret fall

The feelings stuck within our hearts seem to link us when we're apart

I wish they'd beat together with each stop and start

.

My mind, filled with you, is growing undone

I lose sight of the important things and I run

Let's restart here as one

.

I see the whole world is falling in love so fast

Cupid's arrow piercing through their chests

I just want to understand you the best

"Hey, can you tell me"

.

You're a step away but it's still so long

My youth is passing by all wrong

I won't forget, I won't let myself to

The fairy tale of me and you

.

Though I know that we're suited for each other, it's still hard somehow

My feelings are complex now

And this is still the very first time I have ever felt this way

The thermometer cannot be what it reads

.

Though I don't really know her all that well and stuff

I gave her advice on what to do with all of her love

It made my chest hurt so much

.

I see the whole world is falling in love so fast

Cupid's arrows piercing through their chests

I understand my heart now for the best

"Hey, too late to express!"

.

I know she's cuter than I'll ever be but

I just cannot help who I love

"Don't work out!" I'm kidding, but even so

I ran away but I can still hope

.

Stupid...

_I want to know every single thing about you._

_For the first time, I finally realize that this is love._

_I want you to look only at me_

_I know it's late, but I don't want to give up just yet!_

_Because…_

_I know I love you_

_._

The flower that has bloomed in the spring fell deeply in love

The flower desperately smiled sadly, looking up above

In the blue summer heat, a new flower also fell in love

A bud to bloom and the scent of smoke powder of a gun

.

If I can speak my true feelings now to you

And say all of the important things that are true

I'll restart again too

.

You're a bit thick, though you will deny that

So I'll come right out and say it at last

Before I lose courage, so here I go

"Hey, I love you so!"

.

I see the whole world is falling in love so fast

Cupid's arrows piercing through their chests

I just want to understand you the best

"Hey, tell me the rest!"

.

I'll take that last step and finally reach you

In the days filled up with our youth

I want to remember and that's all I ask for

The tale of me and you and her


	191. A Promise that Doesn't Need Words

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

A Promise that Doesn't Need Words

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Honeyworks

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I swear that you're not alone

There's absolutely nothing to be scared of, so

Keep your eyes wide open and let's go

.

I butted heads with you

But I just wanted to catch up with you in truth

I was leaving you wounds

When I really just wanted to stand tall beside you

.

I'm sorry, please don't forget me

Believe in me, wait for me

I'm coming to help you, see?

.

I beg the flame of courage to light up my weakness and grow strong

I'll be fine if I can share your burden just a little all my life long

I'll make a promise with you to push you so far along

Even if we grow apart one day

You can always bet the bond within our hearts will not ever fray

.

You really suck, you know

Fearlessly achieving what's been unheard of

People spoke behind your back

You made enemies that soon wanted to attack

.

"Hey, look here" don't forget me

Here like this, and forever

It'd be best if you don't know

.

And with no hesitation, the footsteps of courage ring out clear

Even if we're hurt, a "we'll be alright" drowns out everything else that you can hear

I'll make a promise with you to push you far and near

Even if we grow apart one day

You can always bet the bond within our hearts will never fray

.

Right now, our promise doesn't need to be said to know

And we've stopped fighting as we gradually grow

"I guess I get it…"

It seems that you and I might already forget...

.

But please don't forget me

We will stay always this way

A signal isn't needed today

.

I beg the flame of courage to light up my weakness and grow strong

I'll be fine if I can share your burden just a little all my life long

We made a promise together to push us both along

Even if we grow apart one day

You can always bet the bond within our hearts will not ever fray


	192. Enclosure

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Ashe Corinthos**

* * *

Enclosure

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by Signal-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Rin:

Endless empty space and missing whereabouts

That's become you right now

Len:

Even now, you're unable to say anything

Keeping your lips closed, to scared to speak

.

Rin:

I'll gather all of my strength within my fragile fingers' grasp

Len:

I will endure the trembling until I escape from this cold, empty space

.

Both:

Your body resounds slowly with mine

And our thoughts still twisting are entwined

The mood echoes through the room behind closed doors

My heart is becoming yours

.

I wonder, am I crying now? Or is it that I'm shouting?

From my heart pour my emotions, flowing

The closer we get, the more our endless differences show

Without a word, over us, they float

.

(La la la la la...

La la la la)

.

Rin:

Words leak from a world I've only dreamed of

In that brief one moment

Len:

Without being thrown away and despised

I just want to close my eyes

.

Rin:

Released from space, we become closer than ever

Len:

But the music box tells me it's time to awake from my dream together

.

Both:

The past and present resound in reality

Changing shape, they connect so very slowly

Each with a dream, the echoes we spoke without care

Combine as a pair

.

I wonder, am I crying now? Or is it that I'm shouting?

From my heart pour emotions, unending

Your form that I had once trusted has begun to fall apart

And your voice died out of my heart

.

Rin:

"Formation, ending, oblivion"

"The meaning of life, the truth of me"

Len:

"Point-to-point and line-to-line"

"We all connect"

.

(Ah...)

.

Rin:

I will always remember this beginning

Len:

And our harmonies slowly begin expanding

.

Both:

Your body resounds slowly with mine

And our thoughts still twisting are entwined

There's a trace of nostalgia as I hear your voice

Now, reach out to me, your choice

.

I wonder, am I crying now? Or is it that I'm shouting?

From my heart pour emotions, neverending

The released world, finally with a shape all it's own

Will begin to create a "me" all alone


	193. Prisoner

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For the shy writer 4221**

* * *

Prisoner

Original song by Len Kagamine

Composed by Shuujin-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

One time, at a cold place

A prisoner came face-to-face

With the girl that he loved in vain

It causes so much pain

.

I'm robbed of freedom

Suffering persecution

The dirty me cannot match you

It's so different, our two views

.

We wrote letters each day

Sending paper airplanes

In order to reach you, I would pray

Fly away, fly away

.

Ah, I tell you one day

I'll be free in some way

But I still know

It's a lie though

.

As long as I had you, I felt that all the many lies

Could still come true, since you were here by my side

"Come over here and speak to me, I only want to talk"

But I'll never be able to convey this simple thought

.

But when I look at you

The only thing I do

I can feel the warmth

Mixing with happiness too

.

Every day since then

For days and months on end

Your little paper planes toys

Have been all of my joy

.

But today you told me

You're going far away

It was so sudden that I cried

Byebye byebye

.

Ah, while in agony

I've bared it beautifully

But today I

Cannot help but cry

.

As long as I had you, then whatever fate I had

I felt that I could smile, no matter how bad

I met the pretty you, whose name I never even learned

And felt that my bleak future could maybe be overturned

.

I can't call for you

I can't chase after you

Or even leave these gates

Since this is my fate

.

Finally, it's my turn to die

You're gone now, we said goodbye

I'd like to say there's no regrets with me

But, for some reason, my heart is screaming

.

I want to live a bit more in this lie

I have no feelings but that I don't want to die

But in the end, I know the truth

I just want, once more, only to see you

.

The days I spent with you will not ever return

I recall they were a bit like a revolving lantern

What you gave me, bit by bit, though it was all in vain

Gave me the will to live through all of this pain

.

Nearby weeds that are blooming deep within the dark

One flower bloomed in the very back of my heart

We lived in different worlds and we were never meant to be

But I still stretched out my hand so very desperately

.

Please, God, if this truly is now the last end of me

Just let me see that pretty girl, I only want to speak

In that closed off room that is now deep inside my heart

A pained voice cries and slowly begs for a restart

.

My breathing will slow

Though it really hurts

But still, even so

I wish that I had known

Your name...


	194. Stardust

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Happy 4th of July to all the fellow Americans!**

**For ChibiDialga**

* * *

Stardust

Original song by MEIKO

Composed by Mijipin-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A light of hope strong enough to shake the stars

A song of hope loud enough to reach near and far

It gives off a faint light

.

"If you live, then you will lose something dear"

That's the truth that no one speaks out of fear

The hope that someone will see all your pain

Will only lead to the distortion of your brain

.

"I know the sadness that being strong will bring"

Those are the only words that could be comforting

In acting like I was fine, looking away from pain

I also looked away from the weakness in vain

.

I thought that you had already given up on your bright future

But the tender stain on your heart is already beginning to grow

.

The stardust that echoes throughout the entire sky

Stretches across the infinite blackness, so far and wide

Once again, stand and shake off all your pain and misery

Believe in what you know is true to be

And in you, who keeps on going

.

Insomnia comes with every single night

You lie in your bed, wide awake with your fright

Until you can break free from all your fear

Shout and scream from far beyond the mirror

.

I was hoping that one day we're able to celebrate the future

When the world will sparkle with all of it's peace and growth

.

A light of hope strong enough to shake the very stars

A song of hope loud enough to reach near and far

So in order to shake off your sadness and misery

And to light the darkness of the night

Reach for the bright and starry sky

.

The stardust that echoes throughout the entire sky

Stretches across the infinite blackness, so far and wide

Once again, stand and shake off all your pain and misery

Believe in what you know is true to be

And in you, who keeps on going


	195. Crazy nighT

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This took me over 3 hours to make perfect and even then, I don't think it is. Curse these fast songs.**

* * *

Crazy∞nighT

Original song: Miku, Rin, Len, GUMI, MEIKO, KAITO, Luka, Gakupo

Composed by: Hitoshizuku-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Village Girl: They give unending praise for the show that just played

Shall it echo even louder this way?

The buzzer sounds out, a new show is announced

1, 2, 3, let's start it now!

.

A spotlight shines on a girl, alone

Walking down a forest road

.

Butler: We welcome you to here

Maid: A mansion so very dear

Master: Poor girl, you lost your way

Mistress: And at this time of day

Master/Mistress: When shadows start to play

Doll Boy: So until the dawn

Doll Girls: Rises the sun

All: Stay here, enjoy the fun!

.

Daughter: With the night's highlight...

All: We can start now, right?

Butler: See, now that girl-

Village girl: And those two and-

Maid: Everyone here!

All: Is excited your near!

.

Let's go! The Crazy nighT curtain soon goes up!

So come on, come on, raise the volume up!

You can go according to the script you see

Just don't think, you just act foolishly!

.

The world spins, 1, 2, 3, as we get drunken

Even more, some more, make merriment!

It's no fun if things are simply routine, right?

So then, become crazier tonight!

.

Butler: Oh, whatever should we do?

Maid: What's happened here to you?

Butler/Maid: An emergency came through!

Master: It seems as though our time

Mistress: Froze right here on this night

Doll Boy: What about her?

Doll Girl: What of the girl?

Daughter: Wherever did she go? (Doll Twins: When did she though?)

.

Master: But even so

Mistress: The show must go

All: We cannot stop it yet!

.

Doll twins: Eh, "the final page" just isn't here!

Maid: It isn't right there?

Butler: Ah, it isn't here...

Daughter: Anywhere?

Gumi: Nowhere!

Master/Mistress: Seems it's

All: Just nowhere to be found

.

Search for it! The Crazy nighT can't end without the page!

There's no way to move on to the day

Doll Girl: Hidden?

Doll Boy: Or destroyed?

Daughter: A bug?

Butler: Or a strike?

"Who" on earth could do this, and I wonder why?

.

Countdown reveal, 3, 2, 1 it's still not here

And more, and more, we worry and we fear!

We simply can't find the one reason

Is today a "to be continued" scene?

.

Maid: The page that was taken...

Butler: An undesired ending?

Doll girl: On the very next page

Doll boy: Would reveal the culprit's face?

Mistress: But the page hadn't been turned

Master: "How"ever did they know?

Daughter: The only one able to do that...

All: Is the girl that we let in?

.

Village girl: ...Well, I found it.

.

Crazy nighT, use "key" unlock the last scene!

Growing, growing, excitement is rising!

Can't you play according to the script here

And just not ever think about it, my dear?

.

Moving on, 1, 2, 3, write in the last scenes

We will, we will, destroy everything

The True enD that you truly want to see,

The you have to act more crazy!

.

Village: "No, you can't, bring back the Crazy nighT, please!"

"Surely, surely, this can't be the ending..."

Even though you "performed to the script exactly"

The truth isn't always what you see!

.

It's all done? The Crazy nighT receives an ending

Village girl: "Wait, no, please don't, don't end it all yet!"

Well sadly, time is up... for all of you!

Butler/Maid: Well then, let's all soon meet once again

Doll Girl: Again?!

Doll Boy: We'll make another night a bad end?

Master/Mistress/Daughter: Search one more time, the key was in your sight!

Until the end credit roll

Has lost all color!


	196. Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Awesome D.T**

* * *

Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story

Original song by IA

Composed by kemu

Translated by Silverivy

...

In a village in a nameless time and place

There was a boy, no one knew his face

Nor his life, or his strife or even this fairytale

.

Ever since I was born, a child so taboo

A demon's offspring, what was I to do

Though I was undeserving, I received their punishing

.

There really is just nothing

That will make me sad feeling

But the sunset tugs my wrist

Trying to pull me with it

.

I don't know, I don't know

Seems I really just don't know

I've never felt kindness after being punished severely

Nor the warmth after rain, all of my hopes are in vain

But it's really, really, really a freezing ice cold feeling

.

I can't die, I can't die

Why is it that I can't die

Though I cannot dream a thing in my whole entire life

No one knows, or will care, of my final fairytale

Pulled into the sunset, I hope I will disappear right there

.

The violence that hit me every single day

And eyes filled with words they didn't say

I turned around, surprised to find you stood there all this time

.

Even though you should not speak to me

"What's your name?" You asked so kindly

I'm sorry, please don't ask me

I have no name, no tongue, see?

.

The one place that I belong

Doesn't exist for long

"Let's go together, okay?"

My hand is pulled away

.

I don't know, I don't know

Seems I really just don't know

I didn't know that we were both children back then, and changed

Nor the warmth of your hands, never felt it in this land

But it's really, really, really happening right here to me

.

You won't stop, you won't stop

Please tell me why you won't stop

Though they'll kill you if you stop because you tried to help me

Two taboo children ran, the rain ended at last

Were pulled into the sunset, and both disappeared right there

.

The sun will rise as the moon meets it too

We played so much and were caught, both me and you

If, in this world, besides me and you right here

If everyone vanished and never came back here

If everyone vanished, I'd be so happy here

.

I don't know, I don't know

Hearing a voice I do not know

Aside from me and you, all mankind won't go too

They will all soon resist, too bad, we won't be missed

We were pulled into the sunset, and both disappeared right there

.

I don't know, I don't know

Seems I really just don't know

Neither where, but it must change, I don't even know your name

Cuz for now, for now here, I just want to feel you near

I just really really hope you'll stay for six trillion years

.

I don't know, I don't know

But the ringing leads me home

We are pulled into the sunset, and both disappear right here


	197. Melancholic

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For The One And Only**

* * *

Melancholic

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Composed by Junky

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I just can't figure you out, though I try

Since I'm not aware, your feelings pass by

So it seems that there is just no way

You'll ever steal my heart away

.

There it is, a smile that you make though you're feeling angry

Or maybe, a dusk that slowly sets on a Sunday evening

Or maybe, a class period where we take tests every day

Or maybe, since it is you, a melancholist in each way

.

So I keep thinking each day

That trying to act tough with no plan will not ever go my way

I just wanted to try to be strong and brave

But the constant fear of rejection will always remain

.

I just can't figure you out, though I try

Since I'm not aware, your feelings pass by

So it seems that there is just no way

You'll ever steal my heart away

.

You don't notice me or my feelings

I don't care, I don't care about you and me!

"Hey, hey" stop talking, quit smiling bright

Or I just won't sleep tonight

.

So I wonder, will I be the same old girl on tomorrow

The same old grumpy, clumsy, and quiet person that I hate so very much...

.

Since you appeared in my dream, and showed me what I'm missing

I just can't say my feelings

And yet,

.

I just can't figure you out, though I try

Since you're not aware, my feelings pass by

All this time, the one trying and failing

To steal your heart was the liar, me

.

La-la-la-lu-lala-lu-lala-lu-lala-lu-la,

La-la-la-la-la-lu-la,

It's a phase for me

So I'll keep drowning in this sweet

Melancholy


	198. A Gem, a Riddle, and a Princess

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Kitty345**

* * *

A Gem, a Riddle, and a Princess

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by Yuugou-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A selfish princess lived so long ago, but you know how the story goes

But the little princess was very bored, so she said this, and here we go

.

The thing I want the very most, you see, is a gemstone that glistens just for me

One that is the best and brightest in this land, this beautiful sparkling gem I demand!

.

So to please the princess's impossible demand, I set out on a journey far and wide across the land

Though I searched high and low, up and down, no such gem ever was found

.

But if it's riddles that you love a lot, let you and me get along

Give me a riddle hard, quick, short or long

But if it's riddles that you love a lot, let you and me get along

This detective will solve them, never wrong

.

I couldn't help but wonder a bit to myself, was this riddle maybe about herself?

If I could grasp how she relates, I know I'd have an answer on this very date

.

The thing that I truly want the most hides within this simple riddle, concealed by my pride

If someone can discover the truth, it could mean me and you...

.

But if it's riddles that you love a lot, let you and me get along

Give me a riddle hard, quick, short or long

But if it's riddles that you love a lot, let you and me get along

This detective will solve them, never wrong

.

What I finally found was laughed at by all, a simple little stone, that was round and gray and small

But when it was finally worn by the girl, she shone brightest in the world

.

The selfish princess was delighted so, by the gem that gleamed and shone

Not only that, but by the boy also

The little riddle was at last solved, and the princess noticed too

"A bond has formed between me and you"

.

But if it's riddles that you love a lot, then we should ask ourselves

The meaning hidden within them as well…

But if it's only the two of us who know, that would be okay also

And so goes this story from long ago.


	199. Childhood Blues

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For GustofWind**

* * *

Childhood Blues

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Last Note

Translated by SilverIvy

...

"Someone told me if you look at the setting sun"

"For days, exactly 51"

"Then it's definitely for sure; your love will be true love"

Without hiding how bored he really is,

Listening to me happily speak about this

He looks up at the setting sun above

.

Sorry, but there's no way I'd ever believe in that kind of thing

Come on, really!

"So then you're this desperate finally?" he says, annoying me

Don't look at me like I'm the biggest idiot!

"It's just like a prayer to the Gods, okay?" but still

If it seems like it won't ever come true, something like that is necessary too

.

"Once you start, it just will not end

You're just like a little kid" but still

I won't ever listen to you!

I decided to do this!

.

After falling in love, there's something that I learned

It's that you fall even more

And so I became serious, as he was always on my mind

So, I began to gather some bravery

For 51 days, I picked the pieces

And I hoped that all my feelings would reach the sky

.

He has a sour look on his face again

Looking on with uninterest

But anyway!

If he finds it annoying, then shouldn't he

Not constantly hang out with me? Jeez!

.

"It gets dangerous out at night"

Do I look like a kid in your eyes?!

"Anyway, you won't stick to it."

Yeah, yeah, just watch me then!

.

I wonder if I'm this relaxed out at night

Because you're here by my side? So

I'll hide all of my love and pray for it to come true

But I wish my feelings would reach him

Who consoled me when my heart was broken

These feelings are for you only

.

We were close, then puberty came

We grew apart as we changed

We got taller and your eyes no longer looked into mine

A lot of things changed between us two

It's hard and uncomfortable, being childhood friends with you

It's embarrassing, ah...

.

As the sun finally begins to set for the 51st day

Two shadows stand side by side, together, like always

.

"So then, who did you fall in love with this time? I'll cheer you on."

Hearing that, I take his hand, as my feelings dawn

"It's cuz you're like that, I fell in love you."

And you blush with an awkward look on your face, but me too

It seems not everything changed, that habit is the same

Only now I notice it about you

That I like that part of you too

"...You're a bit slow." wait, don't pinch my cheeks!


	200. Therese's Sigh

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**To iDontCare: The reason you couldn't find an english translation is because there isn't one! All I could fins was the kanji for the song. I did my best to keep it as accurate as possible, but there's only so much that internet translations can do. I tried though. It's the first(?) song in the Bookmark of Demise Re:Mind series, テレーゼの溜息, so here you go.**

**For iDontCare**

* * *

Therese's Sigh

Original song by IA

Composed by 150P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A portrait of a beautiful woman, crying hangs high on a wall as midnight is coming

Whenever she comes, it seems that the rumors always change

I don't know what's real and what's fake

But I'm also unsure why that woman continues to cry

What is that makes you sad, you can tell about all your troubles and pains (I can't but I wish)

Hey? Why can't you tell me the truth?

All those tears that you shed are really for no one's eyes but mine alone, me

Later on, did you keep crying?

And when will those tears ever stop?

I wonder if anyone besides me is listening

It's Therese's 2'o clock melancholy

Also, while waiting one day, I heard their whispers drifting past though I stood here alone

But then once you stop, the tears will never come to you again

I just wish that it would come true

Hanging in the locker, that lonely portrait of you

Even though you can't, I wrote a short letter and left it there, sitting for her

Hey? Can't you tell me the answer?

Please, oh beautiful portrait, tell me how I can stop all the tears that you cry

I will only ever wait for you, hoping and praying for a reply

You know I'm true since I hate you being unhappy

Therese simple sighs from melancholy

Hey? I bet you know the truth

At midnight, the woman starts to cry again, and it's over absolutely nothing

Maybe it's because she hangs there alone

But I cry as well, she's not on her own

I wish I could bring her joy to that portrait

And today, Therese slowly started to laugh


	201. Tokyo Summer Session

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**So I fell in love with this song as soon as I heard it. Honeyworks is my favorite producer and I love all the songs, so here you go!**

**And to everyone who congratulated me on 200 chapters, thanks so much! It's all because you guys are fans that I keep doing this, so I'm glad you're all happy! Requested songs are coming out soon as well!**

* * *

Tokyo Summer Session

Original song by GUMI &amp; v flower

Composed by Honeyworks

Translated by SilverIvy

**Bold text is v flower**

Normal text is GUMI

_Italic text_ is both

...

"Hey, nice day right?"

**"Yeah, a nice night."**

**"How are you now?"**

"Normal anyhow."

.

"I wonder now, did you hear? About all the fireworks this year?"

**"Yeah, but those kinda things have never really interested me."**

"Fine, be that way, I guess I'll have to go with someone else."

**"Wait, well, I don't know, maybe, it could be fun, I'll have to see."**

.

"I'm a bit thirsty."

**"Wanna drink some tea?"**

"Wait, is this an indirect kiss, maybe?"

**"So you noticed it?"**

"Yeah, I did notice…"

_And now I'm still really thirsty_

.

**I reach out to touch your hand, softly reaching right where I stand**

**I want to hold it, I want to hold it, but instead I put it in my pocket**

I've noticed it, I'll admit, this distance could end in one instant

I want to hold your hand, I want to, but I hide it behind my back, untrue

.

**"Why are you mad at me now? Did I do something wrong somehow?"**

"Oh geez, fine, I guess I'll give you a hint, something about me today is different."

**"Ah, I see! Oh, I know, I realized it, you lost weight, and I didn't notice!"**

"I'll hit you, so you better shut up! No, look there, I got my hair cut!"

.

**"Hey, I'm kinda hungry."**

"Then you can have these."

**"Are these maybe the rumored homemade cookies?"**

**"Even though it's hot?"**

"Yeah, I made a lot."

_But even so, I'm still thirsty now..._

.

I've noticed it, I'll admit, this distance could end in one instant

I want to hold it, I want to hold it, so I grab your sleeve and tug just a bit

.

**They are so pretty.**

Yeah, they are, really.

**They're so beautiful.**

Yeah, they're wonderful.

.

**The fireworks that I saw in my dreams are now exploding in front of me**

It seems it's the kind of day that you wish would never end and always play...

.

"...I think I like you."

**"...I think I do too."**

.

**I reach out to touch your hand, softly reaching right where I stand**

**I want to hold it, I want to hold it, but instead I'll lean in to steal your lips**

I've noticed it, I'll admit, this distance could end in one instant

I want to hold your hand, I want to, so I'll hold it tightly, loving you


	202. I'm Still the Same, I'll Stay the Same

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**So school starts again on Wednesday. Between swim team, school and work, I'm pretty sure my posting frequency will lower, and I already post infrequently. I apologize, but please bear with me. Who knows, maybe I'll post more, like last year. Anyway, thanks to all my fans and sorry if I start posting even less. There's a lot on my plate at the moment.**

* * *

I'm Still the Same, I'll Stay the Same

Original song by GUMI &amp; Hatsune Miku

Composed by Haru-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

GUMI:

I walked into the classroom, tinted by the sunset

And I laughed as I soon remembered something that I'll never forget

And suddenly nostalgia hit me so quickly, so quickly

And everything finally came back, unchanged

"Ah, it seems everything's the same."

.

It's that seat right there, in summer's air

You called out to me, suddenly, while smiling brightly?

.

Underneath the vastly bright blue summer sky, a miracle us passed by

It brought us together, of this I know deep inside!

Even if we're many miles apart, you're in my heart

I know that I can be really quiet, but I won't forget

And so that's why, don't worry yet or cry!

.

Miku:

I found myself missing that place, so I dropped by

Remembering the grounds and corridors under the summer sky

I remembered you again, like that day, like that day

You were by yourself, a memory unchanged

"So you're not forcing yourself again?"

.

So if words have gone, we can move on

Because we are always connected, we won't forget

.

Underneath the vastly bright blue summer sky, a miracle us passed by

It brought us together, of this I know deep inside!

Even though I know you are so far, it reaches my heart

We may not see each other often, but I understand

And so that's why, don't worry yet or cry!

.

GUMI:

Underneath the vastly bright blue summer sky

It seems we both passed by, on the separate paths that we both took in stride

.

Miku:

**Bold: Both**

And I chose the left path, while you took the right so fast

But even so, our hearts will cross, of this I know, we'll meet **once again once more**

.

Both:

Underneath the vastly bright blue summer sky, a miracle passed us by

It brought us together, of this I know deep inside!

No matter how much time passes by, you're in my mind

And just like this place is still the same, like how it never changed

I swear that I'll always be the same!


	203. Snowy Lovestorm Sky

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For JayXNitro**

* * *

Snowy Lovestorm Sky

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Nejishiki

Translated by SilverIvy

...

This city, died within

A fast-paced feelin'

Is turning white so fast

As the snow comes at last

It helps my broken heart

To patch up it's parts

And begin to restart

.

If the past, present

And future I resent

Were to go away

Buried and replaced

Then I wish that I

Could meet you one time

Just this one last time

.

The flower petals scatter up and down as the storm rages around

More memories means even more must soon be erased

With a face like the flowers in spring, it's just too bright for me

I'll wither because my love was just too young to sprout any buds

.

It should be in the past

But the flames will still last

Lit red and aglow

Ashes from long ago

Sure to start burning

With the slightest breeze

"Why aren't you with me?"

.

Your warmth that heated up my freezing hands I thought would always last

Only for it to return up to the sky of forgotten youth

You, who bloomed, in a memory, of times of you and me

Are a flower of the snow, who never grows

.

The flower petals scatter around as my tears quickly rain down

I finally realized these, all of my true feelings

The white season, has no reason to pull me back again

It will wither because my love was just too young to sprout any buds


	204. The Earth's Final Confession

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

The Earth's Final Confession

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Kemu

Translated by SilverIvy

...

And after you

Had passed on too

Faded away, into ashes one day

I can finally say the truth

That I am in love with you

.

"I don't want to grow up." I said, acting mature, playing all cool

Rushing through my own youth like a fool

But, as it turns out, the joke I had played was turned on me

It was such a nasty thing

Being given immortality

.

Dear God, thanks for this wonderful present, it's a rare and special thing

But you still missed the real point, you see

It was all just a passing joke that I made

Foolish, but I can't be blamed

I just wanted his feelings to change

.

All my feelings are

Fading far away from me

And goodbye is hard

But you have to leave

.

The sun will set

Night dawns on me

But that sunset

Was so lovely

But if I say

That this was love

I can only know

It would corrupt

And after you

Had passed on too

Faded away, into ashes one day

I can finally know the truth

That I was in love with you

For always...

.

Exactly one hundred years ago on this day, my grandmother had rasped

Something that I never really grasped

After your grandchild's great-grandchild finally passes on

I'm left here again, unable to move on

.

It's evolving,

The future metropolis

And in your name,

Flowers I will give!

.

The sun will set

Night dawns on me

But that sunset

Was so lovely

But if I say

That this was love

I can only know

It would corrupt

After blood flows

And the world fades

Until nothing but ashes will remain

It seems I still continue

To always remember you

Just like always...

.

As the world fades

And all the people die

I understand, late

What this prank really meant by!

.

I was a coward

Running without question

On this earth, I'll say

It's last confession!

.

The sun will set

Night dawns on me

But that sunset

Was so lovely

But if I say

That this was love

It would just make

A loop, sort of

It's all now ash

I know it's late

Even so, at last

I can finally say

Finally, I know the truth

That I'm still in love with you

I loved you so long ago

Now I can tell you so!


	205. Shoot on Tokyo

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For IcedFireFrenzy**

* * *

Shoot on Tokyo

Original song by Kagamine Len, KAITO, Gakupo, Utatane Piko, VY2 Yuma &amp; Kiyoteru Hayama

Composed by Natsu-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

No, no, I just cannot reach, the sleepless city

So then, we cannot stop, until we reach the top!

.

Victory!

Originality!

Cutie!

Ability!

Princess!

Romance!

Identity, my honey?

.

Shibuya awaits, where we wait for the date

Underneath and below

It seems about to burst!

The cramped train approach

The closer I get to you, the more dangerous it is for you too

.

AH, please drench me...

More and more and more cutely!

More and more and more sexy!

Ah, please break me...

More and more and more, so intensely!

.

SHOOT ON SHOOT ON

Tokyo, a city that seems to be always changing

SHOOT ON SHOOT ON

At a rapid pace, we're moving!

MOVING ON MOVING ON

Don't leave me behind while I stand and hesitate

Please, I'm asking you to wait!

Because I just want to be tied to you in every way!

So that I don't lose sight of the precious you

I'll break down your walls before I lose!

.

Ah, please expose me...

More and more and more dirty

More and more and more sweetly

Ah, please just drown me...

.

More and more and more I'm feeling!

SHOOT ON SHOOT ON

Just a moment, the loneliness creeps, overtaking me

SHORT TIME SHORT TIME

Our time is leaving

Carryings - on Carryings- on

Once you can break free, there's nothing to fear from me

So come finally!

Because I just want to hold you so tightly and strongly!

I'll continue to protect only you

Until your nerves have all left you!

.

SHOOT ON SHOOT ON

Tokyo, where I search for just one single star

SHOOTING SHOOTING

You saw the shooting star right? So I'll make a wish tonight

I pledge for eternity to just love you eternally

No matter where you are, I'll love you near and far!

.

SHOOT ON SHOOT ON

Tokyo, a city that seems to be always changing

SHOOT ON SHOOT ON

At a rapid pace, we're moving!

MOVING ON MOVING ON

Don't leave me behind while I stand and hesitate

Please, I'm asking you to wait!

Because I just want to be tied to you in every way!

So that I don't lose sight of the precious you

I'll break down your walls before I lose!

.

Shinbashi

Shinagawa

Osaki

Gotanda

Meguro

Ebisu

Shibuya

Harajuku

Shinjuku

Takada no baba

Mejiro

Ikebukoro

Sugamo

Tabata

Nishi-nippori

Nippori

Ueno

Okachi-machi

Akihibara

Tokyo*!


	206. See You Tomorrow

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

See You Tomorrow

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Fuwari-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A hot soup sits here, waiting just for you

As your eyes close shut too, to rest anew

So I look at the moon and I say goodnight

When I go to sleep in the night

Turn off the light

.

The good things here and all the bad ones near

They disappear, and fade soon with the years

I lean down to stare close at what I have found

At what will be around

.

The stars wink a light, up in the darkened night

Twinkling, they blink and blink

As they dance up there and sing

The morning comes, along with the sun

The bird's song will come to a close

See you tomorrow

.

It has grown so cold, yet I didn't know

And it's not enough to wear heavy clothes

A white puff of air echoes through the sky

Swinging 'round without a care

Floating through air

.

The hill is high, and it brushes the sky

Running, I tried, and succeeded, though I cried

It is small, but it does help me to feel tall

So I hope that I won't fall

.

The orange sky is bright, it's bringing on the night

The town is just changing

To a sepia spring

We're following the light that's swinging

Let's go bring the day to a close

Where tomorrow goes

.

The shadows are long, their shapes growing on

The children will play, as they run around, laugh, and chase

The soft breeze blows; the sky is changing

Whitening, brightening, while my memory is growing

.

The people's pairs, their hands clasping there

The photos, smiling, within my memory

.

Fading memories

Of the times we laughed, you and me

And that one day I cried as you left me too

.

I hope they'll stay with me

If I can't see, even if they fade from me

I hope that I keep standing

.

And I know that, gradually, the sun is rising

A new day is coming, that is what it brings

After I sleep a bit, I know I'll wave to it

So I'll say a "good morning"

.

The bird's song will come to a close

See you tomorrow

See you tomorrow


	207. Clover

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Luk-kun**

* * *

Clover

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Composed by snowy*

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The spring wind blows through the trees

As I stare up at the leaves

You glance over and give me a mean grin

So it's already over, is it?

.

It wasn't really that far away

When we would talk every single day

The nostalgic winds will soon ensue

As I think of you, when we'd meet

.

So I ask you, please don't forget

Remember me yet

Your dreams are up there, so high

But you chase the sky

Not caring wherever you go

And your dreams will grow

It's kind of lonely, since I'm not your dream

.

These precious memories just for me

In my heart, are held tightly

That clover you gave me, I have

Is it time for me to give it up at last?

.

All of this love that you showed

I will thank you so

The days were so wonderful

I will thank you so

My heart is hurting so much

I want your touch

It's kind of lonely, but less now, maybe

.

Under this tree, we broke away

To go our own, separate ways

And even when the branches came

Everything was still the same

.

So I ask you, please don't forget

Remember me yet

Your dreams are up there, so high

But you chase the sky

Not caring wherever you go

And your dreams will grow

It's not that lonely, since you're not my dream

.

I've cried my fair share of tears

And I faced all my fears, so

Though my heart will hurt, it won't get worse

For these wonderful days, thank you every way

This is something, somehow I know, this is something, somehow I know I'm not lonely

"Thank you" I say, for all those days.

Really, thank you! lala-


	208. The Lost One's Weeping

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For thecraziestninja**

* * *

The Lost One's Weeping

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Composed by Neru

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A blade that won't cut deep enough, it's doubting me

Piercing one of the veins, or at least, trying

This weak love that I had might as well fly away

Transforming into a pain that's hurting me every day

.

...it's nonfiction

.

I like math and science, they are so concise

But language is so awful, it's so imprecise

I worry about accuracy for so long

That no matter which I choose, they both end up wrong

.

The homework

For today

It must be

About me

So useless

Yet fine with

This life that I now live

Why is it that we say

Life's sometimes- wait, always

Full of depression

Full of deception?

.

Can you read the blackboard, please spell it out for me!

Can you read the mind of the kid that's lonely?

Who was the one who stained his heart so black till it died?

Hey, who did this crime?

Hey, who let him die?!

.

Can you solve the problem on your abacus yet?

Can you untie the noose that hangs around that kid's neck?

Are we all really fine, pretending that we're okay?

Hey, what should I do?

Hey, how can I care too?

.

No matter how much time will pass us by

We're drunk and hypnotized from daily life

We all take shelter and cower behind our pride

Refusing to be kind

.

As always,

These problems

Won't answer

Can't solve them

So useless

Yet fine with

This life that I now live

Then why does that voice speak

The one deep inside me

Saying "Can I say bye?"

Saying "Please let me die!"

.

Can you read the blackboard, please spell it out for me!

Can you read the mind of the kid that's lonely?

Who was the one who stained his heart so black till it died?

Hey, who did this crime?

Hey, answer this time!

.

Can you solve the problem on your abacus yet?

Can you untie the noose that hangs around that kid's neck?

Are we all really fine, pretending that we're okay?

Hey, what should I do?

What am I to do?!

.

Can you recite the formula, spell it out for me!

Can you recite the dreams that left and burst at the seams!

Who was the one who tossed all of my dreams down the drain?

Hey, who did this crime?

Hey, you know this time!

.

Why the hell won't you grow up, it's long since past your prime!

But what has "being an adult" even meant all this time?

Who will help me and can I even find?

Hey, what should I do?

Hey, how can I care too?


	209. Plane Theory

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**BTW I love this producer so much. Just saying :D**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Plane Theory

Original song by Lily

Composed by niki

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Flying to the end of summer at that time

A vapor trail stretching far across the sky

Imagining that I'll take you away with me

Maybe...

.

Heading fast straight to the east, a secret I know that we'll keep

A secret place for just the two of us to meet

"We can go just where we please, just like this, since you're with me"

I think sometimes I'll believe in what is fantasy

Since you aren't really by me

.

In the afternoon, at house 5 on 2nd avenue

The both of us finally connected in happiness, us two

So why don't we both just stay right here for always?

Since I have fallen in love with you

.

The night comes running after us with a sigh

Tripping over the constellations in the sky

And a night fantasy rains down around me

Maybe...

.

Tying my shoes once again, a secret that is hidden

And we slip into the quiet night without end

Back then we could run away, anywhere on any day

What's the harm in remembering all of those dreams

Once they've all slipped through the seams?

.

The wild dream of the small fish swimming in second place

Singing of an unreachable love that lies so far away

So please don't run away, not like you did way back then

Don't leave her here crying once again

.

On the other side of this earth, as flat as flat as can be

I know that the sun will rise so miraculously

So there's no need to grow up, since our sun will rise again

And I'll give you everything

.

In the afternoon, at house 5 on 2nd avenue

The both of us finally connected in happiness, us two

So why don't we both just stay right here for always?

A foolish secret love? I guess...


	210. Astronauts

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Astronauts

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Powapowa-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

If the me was happy and had eaten while smiling

The yummy curry that you made for me, the rice just slightly steamed

But you said, while frowning, with annoyance on your face

"You don't have to try anymore, it won't work anyways."

.

If the me had courage, or at least I wish I did

I could hit back at all of them, who bullied me back then

Then you might have smiled, something that I don't see

But if I had just tried that might be just what I see

.

If the me lived alone, or at least I wish I did

I wouldn't get you wrapped up in all my troubled things

But if so, I wouldn't know, I would still be all alone

Without knowing, the you who I've come to love even so

.

If the me lied to you, I wonder what you would do

So maybe, you would scold me, like the child I used to be

There's many that I think "if's; and then's; maybe's"

While I sit here, all alone, in a room that's dark and cold

.

Days of nothing, are now cracking

The cracks growing and are dripping

The "if's" I made, the wishes fade

Through cracks, they rain, down the drain

.

Now I will close both my eyes

My ears won't hear the chimes, and I'll walk forward this time

And I won't, it's my choice, I don't want to hear your voice

And I won't ever see your smile, but I guess that's fine this time

.

I wish that I would be fine

And I could make it go from mind

The memories that I despise

Just fade, away, in time

.

If the me was honest and told you just what I wished

Would you believe me, that it's my last lie before I leave

Then I know you would show one last time, a smile to me

I just wish that I knew everything in the whole world

.

I have tried to tell you, many times, to says the truth

But my words just won't reach "That's strange" I barely speak

I just want to see you to come to you, hold you

But both my knees shake a bit, saying "You don't deserve it."

.

If the me could still breathe, if I were alive to see

Then someday, in some way, I'd sing the song I made

The one that I never even got a chance to sing

Because it was just too, it was too embarrassing

.

I hope this song that I made will soon reach you one day

.

Now I will close both my eyes

My ears won't hear the chimes, and I'll walk forward this time

And I won't, it's my choice, I don't want to hear your voice

And I won't ever see your smile, but I think that's fine this time

.

Now I will close both my eyes

My ears won't hear the chimes, and I'll walk forward this time

And I won't, it's my choice, I don't want to hear your voice

And I won't ever see your smile, but I know that's fine this time


	211. A Wonderful Flagless World

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

A Wonderful Flagless World

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Utata-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

"When this war ends, I swear that I'll marry her!"

The hero riding off to battle said and swore

The day, he eventually did come back

And the two, reunited, married at last

.

"Leave this to me and just go on ahead!"

The hero, anxiously looking back at his friends, said

And, after 5 minutes had passed by them

He caught up to them without any problems

.

"If I rest some, I'll be fine, I just need sleep."

The hero said, as he began to fall asleep

And as he closed his eyes, and drifted away

He woke three hours later, ready for the day

.

"If I hide here, I'm sure that he won't find me!"

The hero, running from a monster, said this softly

So he hid, as the footsteps grew closer again

But he wasn't found, and reunited with his friends

.

"Wait a minute! Did you hear that? I'll go check it out now!"

Nothing was amiss...

.

"What do you want?! Is it money?! I'll pay you anything, so just let me live, please!"

And money settled everything...

.

"There's no one who can withstand my technique and live!"

No one could take it…

.

"I'm really fine! I swear it's nothing!"

And everything was fine…

.

"That, for a second I… Thought you died… Well about that… I guess, um... Really sorry! :P"

.

Isn't it fine is it's like this^^?


	212. Orange (Len)

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the slow updates, but I've been really busy. But Halloween is the last day of swim team I have, so I'l have more free time then! Also, I have 5 requests in progress right now, so please be patient with me! Thank you!**

**For derpwholikesaliens0**

* * *

Orange

Original song by Len Kagamine

Composed by ShounenT

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The sky above our heads is dyed a deep red

It's five thirty now, we walk home with each step

Hey, if it's just us two

Which way do we turn to?

.

The concrete that's dyed black in the evening light

The guideposts lining the way are blocked by the night

As we both keep on walking through the changing years

Our future is unclear

.

Even if every day is the same

I know that all the best memories can still be made

Because you're always there, standing by my side at all times

If, one day, you will vanish away

Then I, too, will fade

.

Your figure lit aglow by the orange color is seen from the empty class

Staring out the window, searching for something as the birds will fly past

I can't get over how beautiful you are when you smile so bright

As we walk home in the orange fading sunlight

.

Our hands rest at our sides happily

Clasped tightly, close within each other's reach

Our steps, side by side together, were uneasy

Just like all of the words we say to each other quietly

.

You say you want it be sunny the next day

But for me, as long as you're happy, I'm okay

All I want is for us to stay together, happy

I only want to have you with me

.

But time passes, we can't stop it

And the crowd walks on, as people come and go bit by bit

But I know that no matter what loves I will feel too

That they can all never be as much as I love you

.

So no matter how beautiful my words can be, I really hope you know

That all of the songs I sing are obviously sung for you, and you alone

But no matter how much you search, seek or believe in what I say

All the words will only fly far away

.

If it was possible for me to treasure you a little more, then I would try

If it was possible that our feelings could meet a little more, then they would try

And so

Like everyone else, it's really easy for us to give up and say we're through

But this feeling of love will surpass it all, since it's all that I have for you!

.

Your figure lit aglow by the orange color is seen from the empty class

Staring out the window, searching for something as the birds will fly past

I can't get over how beautiful you are when you smile so bright

As we walk home in the orange fading sunlight


	213. The Me in Me

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This is just a short song that I fell in love with after listening for the first time! For those who don't know, ****Ai (愛) means love!**

* * *

The "Me" in Me

Original song by IA

Composed by apolP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The coward deep in me that I try to hide

Mutters quietly, with a sigh "I wonder why I am even alive..."

Because I don't really know just why, I'll keep searching until morning's light

.

Ahh…

.

The crybaby in me that I try to hide

Is always asking, as she cries "Do I really exist here simply to die?"

Because I don't hear an answer why, I'll keep searching until morning's light

.

Ahh, Moving on

I'm Moving on

Oh Yeah, yeah

Moving on

Moving on

Moving on

Woah, woah

.

Keep moving on

Keep moving on

Until the moments gone

.

Keep moving on

Keep moving on

Until the moments go-

.

The friend that's inside me that I let outside

Comforts me whenever I cry, "You're not alone, so it will all be fine."

I found it, the answer, bit by bit, it's lived within me, so I'll say it

.

"Ai" love you too

.

Ahh…

.

I know this is all for you

And this is all for me too

Since we're the same, me and you, us two

.

Moving on

Moving on

Moving on

Woah, woah. woah


	214. Again We Fall in Love

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This goddamn song... TT^TT It had me bawling all over the place. It's about a girl who had family problems at a young age and ended up withdrawn and introverted. The boy wo makes her come out of her shell also gets her to fall in love with him, and they're happily dating... until the boy is in a car accident. When he wakes up, he doesn't remember the girl at all. The rest of the song is about her coming to terms with that, and deciding it's her turn to get him to love her. That last line "So let's fall in love" gets me every damn time... ;;_;;**

* * *

Again We Fall in Love

Original song by IA and Yumeko

Composed by Meat Goodbye

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I think that I've lived a long time, and all through my life

Strange things have happened left and right, it's a hopeless plight

Because the problems seemed so heavy, I kept to just me

And, lonely, I would cry silently

.

I want to tell you to leave my sight- but you're just so alive and bright

So when you actually spoke to me, it was surprising

Even though I thought alone was best, your smile, without rest

Really did change me for the best

.

You'd always say "I'm right here, you'll be okay."

So just once, I want to try believing… just maybe

And so I tried, and I grew closer to your side

And so maybe I was fine, your hand clasped tight around mine

.

So that was my first time, in life, to feel fine, or even happy-like

All that happiness you gave me when we met, although yet

So why is it? Why am I stuck in a cycle of regrets?

You and I just met

.

Your eyes opened and tears sprang to mine, but you weren't fine

I can finally hear your voice again too… "Um, so, who are you…"

That small red thread that I thought was tied really so tight

Unravelled within my sight

.

My heart instantly broke, but the tears caught in my throat

I knew you felt it too, the bond between us two, me and you

So, for you, I'll smile, but it hurts all the while

The bad thoughts, hidden with you, that I used to have will come back…

.

I'm no longer inside, your life, I've vanished, now haven't I?

Every time I think that, I think of you and, it hurts too

Hurts every way… All these thoughts swirling that just will not fade

So, I go away

.

I think I get it, what it means "to be with", but I know that

There's no way you'll forgive me, but even so

When I had realized, it was too late, but still

And if you don't remember, it's okay, I will

.

My memories are there, with you, I'll always remember you

And no one can take them away from me, I refuse

We can restart, right here from zero, I'll capture your heart

"It's okay, I'm here."

.

Y'know? You told me that so long ago

I was surprised what I felt in me, was so happy

I don't care how long we repeat these things since you're here with me

So let's fall in love


	215. Kuroneko

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Found this gem of a song recently. It's so good, especially the utau Merry's rendition!**

* * *

Kuroneko (Black Cat)

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Akagami

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Will you notice it if it's left alone?

Though I vowed to not even care about it on my own

So I'll start to run fast towards you

The voice and smell are piercing through

As I grow closer to you

.

A story in words that are the same

A sky full of stars that will never change

I just thought that if maybe I was right there

It was possible you'd care

And I would be a kitten yawning in love

.

So, don't pass me by again, I am begging

I'm right here, and I'll still be waiting

So I could soon meet you

I was born for you, and that is the truth

In the sky so far away

One last wishing star remains

.

So, your shadow is growing so distant

I'll chase you until my last moment

I'll get you to hear me

I will cry out as loud as I can be

Please, I beg, I just want you to see

This miracle I'll bring

.

That day so long ago, I was watching

Deep within the trees, many times, so many times

The back that shook so softly as it had cried

As time passed, I forgot everything about you that I once had seen

The world where I was really truly me

Exists only in memory

Although I can't help but wish that we could be...

.

So, don't pass me by again, I am begging

I'm right here, and I'll still be waiting

So I could soon meet you

I was born for you, and that is the truth

In the sky so far away

One last wishing star remains

.

So, it's fine if it takes all that you have

As I chased after you at last

And I fell at your side

Without shedding any tears, I had cried

This miracle that just one shadow knew

Has brought me straight to you


	216. Merry Merry

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**This song made me cry TT^TT**

**For ~NekoNeko~**

* * *

Merry Merry

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Piggy D Pig

Translated by SilverIvy

...

If tomorrow signaled the end, and everything would leave again

If you could make a wish one time, what would you ask for and why?

Well, if it was me who got one, then mine would be simple enough

If the end comes where we hide, then I'd be by your side

.

I hope that the wish I made, that time it was very late, and stars filled the sky's weight

Will be heard by the me a thousand years to this date

Hello me, and my future being

Good evening, so then can you hear me?

And to this day, am I still there at his side, hopefully for all time?

.

MERRY MERRY

love song for you

For always and forever

Let's clasp our hands tightly together

MERRY MERRY

love you need you

It's embarrassing, it's true

For me to say my thoughts filled with you

Even so, today though, today alone

I want to let you know

That I am in, I've always been

loving you

.

ho wow wo

.

After one year has passed us by, I still love you, but we fight all the time

Will it take us five more years again to understand in the end?

If that's still not enough for us, ten years, no a hundred, no wait

Even better, will you stay? Stay by my side for always?

.

MERRY MERRY

love song for you

For always and forever

I hope that we'll grow old together

MERRY MERRY

love you, need you

"I'll always love you!", while that's true

It's something that's still impossible for me too!

.

I met you in spring, and fell in love, you and me

But summer ends and autumn will come too quickly

And now that it's cold, winter is now here

So let's cuddle and share warmth this year

.

I realize that was a while ago

A lot of time passed, but how much? I don't even know

We laughed and our faces grew wrinkly

And then

You left me alone and headed to the light without me

.

MERRY MERRY

This moment, for me

Is just a little bit lonely

My tears, I feel, are on the verge of spilling

MERRY MERRY

Dear myself from the past

Our time really went by way too fast

And though I'm no longer at his side

Though I cried

.

MERRY MERRY

love song for you

The me right now, and this I know

Is as happy as she was living by you, so

MERRY MERRY

thanks for you

I know this is cliche kind of

But I'm glad that you were the one that I met and loved

So that's why, today

I know I'm late

But I'm still gonna tell you this anyways

That just for me, I'll always be

I love you, simply!

.

wow wo

.

Merry merry

love song for you

.

If tomorrow signaled the end, and everything would leave again

If you could make a wish one time, what would you ask for and why?

Now, go!

MERRY MERRY


	217. Alluring Secret Black Vow

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Mikutastic &amp; Kurokun2**

* * *

~Alluring Secret~ Black Vow

Original song by RIN &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by Hitoshizuku-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A fallen angel, both her wings torn away

Gave up her future for a secret black vow she made

Although she used to love someone so dear

She erased her path so her slate would become clear

.

An injured angel who had lost all her way

Roamed a town's streets as sunset ended the day

Who did she see, but a girl very pretty

With shining eyes that were the most vivid green

.

And the second that their two sets of eyes did meet

The pathetic angel fell for the girl completely

And with the impure feelings welling to a point so high

Pandora's box opened with a sigh

.

But the thing that she searched for was the dark forbidden fruit

Owned by the devil, hidden behind his dark smile

A forbidden love between a human and angel can only come to be

If the two could give up their everything

.

If I throw away the pure heart that I had

And I can live for love for you, then I'd gladly do that

I will tear off these pure white wings just for you

And bow down to the devil just like fallen angels do

.

A bride-to-be clothed in a pitch black shroud

Stood there ready to give her holy vows

Who did she see, but a boy so handsomely

Smiling at her with eyes that looked very lonely

.

And the second that their two sets of eyes did meet

The pathetic girl fell for the boy so completely

And with the impure feelings welling to a point so high

Betrayed everything in all her life

.

The fruit of lust that they both had sought so fervently

Has fallen into their hands and given all that they dreamed

As we give in to the lustful passion of sin

Even that, the purest of vows that we had made, is becoming tarnished

.

The painful past that had lead us both to meet

I destroyed it without a thought and gave up everything

As if mourning would repay all of my sins

Let me drown in you, as I'm overtaken with passion

.

Ah, the unforgivable sin

Is now a deep, dark wound that can never be cured by anything

An angry arrow of heaven's judgement

Hit the pitch black girl to bring her life to an end

.

A fallen angel, both her wings torn away

Was finally free from the sins that she once had made

Instead of returning, she chose to save her

A single feather fluttered down right next to the girl

As her eyes flickered open,

Another's shut once more

.

A fallen angel, both her wings torn away

And a bride-to-be who instead chose to be black-stained

Even as they fall into the abyss of deceit

Their vows are tied as tight as when they did meet

As they embrace their unforgivable sin tightly

One day, when the fruit of sin has finally decayed…

Until the day that that comes, they'll continue to wait...


	218. Sunrise

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**Hey everyone! A lot of you must be really annoyed with me now. ( _') But! Wednesday is a day off, so I plan to make song progress then! Look forward to it and thanks for being so patient with me!**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Please Translate**

* * *

Sunrise

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Clean Tears

Translated by

...

Searching for it

Deep in the district

.

A light pointing on

Hold true till it's gone

.

This small, soft, worldly voice of mine

That continues to play on throughout time

As the deep darkness, just like the clear brightness, somehow shines

.

That position

Rises with the dawn

As birds sing their song

.

I wish that you...

Our future too...

.

Would stay just us two...

.

While there is still no end to this

I am so tired of making a wish

I think today is the death of me and all of it

.

The pain is real

Such a very painful thing to feel

And the words to express it are so far yet so near


	219. Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For KagamineGekokujou**

* * *

Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!

Original song by Rin &amp; **Len **Kagamine (Both=_Indent_)

Composed by Jesus-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Oh… Really! Death should not have taken thee!

_3, 2, 1 Oh!_

_._

**King!**

Yeah, what?

**Help!**

With what exactly?

**It's…**

What?!

**It's the princess! She's been kidnapped again!**

The hero?

**There's not one.**

Hmm… I know!

Since it's like that, you'll be the hero!

**Stage is now set!**

**.**

Open the chests, push on with no rest

Pay up the gold to do your very best

Also make sure you unite with a party

**Please king, take this seriously!**

And if you ever need some help, talk to the townspeople, okay?

Get ready to beat the boss today!

**Wait, really?!**

**.**

Be proud and yell loud and of course, be happy

Cuz we all know that you are the best truly

**Yeah, that's easy for you to say, since you're not fighting**

**Geez, for a king, you are seriously**

**On a high perch above me!**

One point and one more; get experience for

Better attacks and more party members

**You say all that, but I'm just a soldier**

**Wait! My paid vacay is- DELETED! DELETED!**

**.**

I wait so ready, breathing heavy, for the big loss

Of the bad boss, so we can celebrate, disregarding cost!

.

_Say that we're fighting to restore the peace we once had_

_Say that we're fighting to bring peace to us at last_

_I'll tell you what to do from the rear point of attack_

_Dealing experience to raise up your stats!_

**Fighting for you and fighting for the world while we're at it!**

**All our patriotism can't be matched, not a bit!**

**The party's fallen and my lp bar is really low**

**But I knew my levels weren't ready yet though…**

**.**

Sorry to say your party was wiped out fully, oh poor you!

_Dear God up in heaven, why? Amen._

_._

Oh… Really! Death should not have taken thee!

But I'll grant you a second chance again

I'm such a kind ruler and friend!

**Your majesty!**

What is it now?

**This… it can't be done**

HAH!? Your sass is worse than the death of everyone!

.

**The power that our country has, the military of the vast lands**

**Has surely produced a talented class!**

Our popularity is high!

**But, actually, the biggest problem is that ruler sitting on his throne**

**You could say pure, you could say a**

**BIG MORON**

**.**

_The sad truth is humanity is a warring breed_

But I won't just say it, **OK?**

_You say we should work together, adapt now better?_

**Just how crappy is the world to you?!**

_To reach the next level and move on finally_

_You need to get a thousand points of EXP_

_But you also need to be stronger every way_

_Swear to me that you won't ever give up, _OK?

.

**Telissa, Borosso, Zanshi, Paronte**

**Those mages sure make themselves useful always…**

With a calm exterior and a smile so sneaky

Talking very insolently, I wave my scepter at thee

**Holit and, Holit and, Holit and, the same!**

**The monks keep using that, just how stupid are they!**

It puts your majesty into a super deep sleep

Who the hell do you think you are?! Rebellion won't get you far!

.

**I'm not a hero, actually I believe**

**That the best hero would be, surely you, your majesty!**

**.**

Say that we're fighting to restore the peace we once had

Say that we're fighting to bring peace to us at last

I'll fight from the very front, put myself on the line

My approval rating going up every time! **(WAIT. HOLD ON!)**

**He's fighting for his own interests and all of the money**

**What exactly is important to his majesty?**

**The party's fallen and my guards are crashing around me**

**These useless men, death should not have taken thee!**

**.**

Say that we're fighting to restore the peace we once had

Say that we're fighting so your smile always lasts

We're trying our best to rescue the princess finally

Trying to get info on the evil's army

And so today, the king sits on his throne while I'm guarding

We wait for a hero to defeat the dark king

I'm not trying to get someone else to do it again

I just know that there's no way I can beat them :-;


	220. Because Because Because

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**I know I have a lot of requests but this song describes a relationship I'm in right now so I just had to write lyrics for it. ( - ')**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Because Because Because

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Takanon

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I heard people say that you liked smaller girls, and since I'm that way

So then maybe I should stop wearing heels and wear my sneakers so I'm not too high?

And well, you know, what if I happen to run into you at the convenience store?

It's things just like these that I really have to stop and think about them so that I'll be ready

.

But then, maybe again

If he starts to like me, after changing

It doesn't seem

Like he actually likes me for being the real me?

Oh well though. It's not like this is normal.

I know that I would never do this for just anyone, it's only you.

.

I like you so very much that I really can't help it

I want to be close to things you like so you might notice

Changing myself, now is that really so bad?

Is it? Is it? So why? So why?

Because because because I just really want this love to happen so so much

.

Whenever our eyes both meet

I get super duper embarrassed and I can feel my face start to heat

So I pretend I'm looking away from you

But even when I don't look

I still try my very best to keep you in the corners of my eyes

.

And, when I start to think about it,

Maybe since you're looking at me a bit

Then that could possibly mean that you have actually started to notice it?

"No, I must be dreaming."

That's not what I'm seeing, I just don't want to get hopes and then start crying

.

I just like you so much I even see you in my dreams

But even when you're there in my dream, right in front of me

I look away, maybe I'm just stupid

Am I? Am I? So why? So why?

Because because because I just know I really love you so much

.

I love you so very much that I really can't help it

I want to be close to things you like and gain confidence

I'll tell you one day, I know I'll find a way

But for now, you have to wait

I'm scared of failing and telling you, but when I do, it'll be too soon

.

"I really love you" I just can't say these words yet to you

I'll lock them all away, the words I wanna say

Away in my heart, well, for now anyways

Because because because I just don't wanna fail you

I want to fulfill this love so it comes true


	221. SPiCa

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For xxQueeniexx**

* * *

SPiCa

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by kentax

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Together, we watched the stars

From the window, we gazed afar

Reflecting youth

.

Tonight, countless moments will combine

Tonight, our fingers slowly intertwine

So I asked you

.

And time stopped there

.

So "I like you!" is just an embarrassing truth

You looked away, ignoring my gaze

Enough already!

.

Whenever you're right by me

My heart stops, my center of gravity

Circles towards you

.

I can't understand you though

Your thoughts drift far from me like tremolos

And if I chase after you, I know

.

I get a feeling that I'll lose all I hold dear

As you drift up and away from here

.

Why can't you hold me? We'd be alone if it wasn't we

Why won't you catch me? I'll leap Denebola if it's you I see

A precession that never stops, endlessly chasing you, my star

And as I run on, the constellations glow warm

Above all the noise, I see a star form

So I'm going to sing my own song, my Spica

.

I want to smile again, I want this loneliness to end

It's your voice I want to hear, so I'll listen without fear

.

I can see; there's so many lights passing

Connecting me and future things

.

I've spent so long looking for that star that's twinkling

Because there's a legend behind everything

.

As a sigh was breathed, the afternoon fell upon me

Just my thoughts can hear me alone whisper your name so very clear

And such a foolish love like mine cannot hope to reach you in time

Longing for you, I played the piano too, the sounds

Overflow so loud and let my pain out

I know that the truth will reach from me to you

.

Why can't you hold me? We'd be alone if it wasn't we

Why won't you catch me? I'll leap Denebola if it's you I see

A precession that never stops, endlessly chasing you, my star

And as I run on, the constellations glow warm

Above all the noise, I see a star form

So I'm going to sing my own song, my Spica


	222. Lovegazer

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Lovegazer

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by DECO*27

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I am able to see all that you gave a shape to, these things so true

It's a thing that I've always been singing, and it looks like you to me, and it's you

.

No matter who's there, and still no matter where, I keep thinking, you keep surfacing

"I can't say it so casually, so I made it something that you can see"

.

－ Thank you so －

.

You changed colors only I see into the sounds surrounding me

The moment they hit my ears is when they can reappear

I don't mind if we should repeat once again and again

I'm asking you, please tell me about parts of you I can't see

So don't hide away from me

Please, won't you let me try to make you happier in life?

.

Hey, when we can't meet, we push on through, I still can see, that I love you

Hey, "It's by you, about you, and to you, it's of you, all for you, and with you, towards you"

It's so small, this is all, and I know, it's my world, but we'll grow, because I have you with me

.

You changed colors only I see into the sounds surrounding me

The moment they hit my ears is when they can reappear

I don't mind if we should repeat again and again

I'm asking you, please tell me about parts of you I can't see

So don't hide away from me

Please, won't you let me try to make you happier in life?

.

I am able to see all that you have given a shape to, it's "love" for you


	223. Holy Flag

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Holy Flag

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Honeyworks

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Ever since back then, when I left the town I lived in

I wonder how long it has been?

My feet stamp the muddy road, my voice singing all alone

The days where I had cried left behind long ago

"Since it might be hard all alone, on your own, why don't we go together?"

So we started off along the path, side by side, you had my back

.

Raise the holy flag up high, and don't give up the fight

Even if evil let's arrows fly

In a happy song that never fades, we'll laugh them all away

(Push on with resolve as the bright morning shines,)

(Pray to the heavens as stars twinkle at night)

Without stopping or slowing, we go

(Music plays as we push on with courage, brave!)

We go!

(As we all sing on our journey everyday!)

.

No contracts bind us here, nor vows that we hold dear

Only the blue flame in hearts so near tie us here

Our purpose drives us to win, and from person to person

Nothing will stop it, not a storm, nothing, we will win!

When our blue fire gets wet from the rain

And grows to a small flitting flame

We'll just take a detour quickly

Where the weather is clear and sunny

.

Raise the holy flag up high, to shadows trampled by

We laugh and jeer in harmony

In a happy song that never fades, off to the next town again

(Push on with resolve as the bright morning shines,)

(Pray to the heavens as stars twinkle at night)

Without looking back again, we go

(Music plays as we push on with courage ,and be brave!)

We go!

(As we all sing on our journey everyday!)

.

We're troubled always, on every day, we would all break,

And along the way, answers we'd say, for granted we'd take

"Let's go side-by-side, okay?"

.

A song of their love for you, to heal your aches and bruise

It's a healing song of harmony

Your song woke up my spirit, to it, my flame is again lit

.

Raise the holy flag up high, and don't give up the fight

Even if evil let's arrows fly

In a happy song that never fades, we'll laugh them all away

(Push on with resolve as the bright morning shines,)

(Pray to the heavens as stars twinkle at night)

Without stopping or slowing, we go

(Music plays as we push on with courage and be brave!)

We go!

(As we all sing on our journey everyday!)


	224. Sorry To You

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For GustofWind**

* * *

Sorry To You

Original song by GUMI

Composed by FeiP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I'm so sorry for being really selfish to you

I'm so sorry that I'm a stupid crybaby too

I'm so sorry, but even though I know all this too

I still love you, so what else am I to do?

.

Underneath the same twilight sky, we're side by side, with your hand clasped in mine

I walked really quickly beside you, trying to keep up

As your shadow slowly grew

We both walked home together just like we would always do

.

Tomorrow and the days that follow, the only thing I had to do

Was reach out my hand towards you

You looked back and held out your hand to me, smiling

And I grabbed it in mine, with your warmth enveloping me

.

But that's something I only believed

The truth is I can't satisfy you, no matter what I ever do

But I can't be without you, I love you so much that I'll die without you here next to me

.

I'm so sorry that I fell in love with you

But really loving you is all that I can do

So that is why I'll keep singing with all my might

I can only hope that my feelings will reach

.

You might think that my feelings are too much for you

But you are my everything, you mean so much too!

I only want to keep that smile you have for now

So I will try to hold it here somehow!

.

I told you that I didn't love you and never had from the start

And we fought, but I know the truth, I can't lie to my heart

If I'm sleeping, or even when I'm simply awake

My mind is full of you always

.

The sky is white, the clouds are blue, and when the stoplight is red

I still cross over the road ahead

Everything that's inside of me goes against all the many rules

This love turns me into a fool

.

No use crying over spilt milk again

You can't take back spilt water, no matter what, it will fall in the end

But I wonder, that in this one moment today

Whose tears are just falling anyway?

.

Hey,

I don't know why, why are you saying you're sorry?

I don't get why you are crying in front of me

Why won't you tell me the words that I want to hear?

Why won't you say "let's just start over right here"?

.

What do you mean that my feelings are just too much?

Why'd you say that?! Is my love really not enough?

I'm begging, please don't throw me away in the end

I'm begging, please don't leave me again!

.

I guess I knew the truth right from the start

That you actually didn't really love me at all, and it breaks my heart

I know the truth, but I can't help it at all. I can't change the fact that I still love you!

.

I'm so sorry for being really selfish to you

I'm so sorry that I'm a stupid crybaby too

I'm so sorry, but even though I know all this too

I still just love you, so what else am I to do?

.

Hey, please forgive me!

I'm begging, just stay by my side

You don't have to love me, maybe that'll come in time

Because, and I swear, one day I'll make you look at me

When that day comes, you'll regret leaving me


	225. My Crush is a Monster Boy

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Bloody Carnage Princess**

* * *

My Crush is a Monster Boy

Original song by GUMI

Composed by Shokubai Phantom Girl

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The boy I loved one-sidedly, just with animals he'd care

A latchkey kid goes home alone, no one there

Rumors spread like wildfire throughout the school like always

He went home all alone everyday

It was the last day of school, and the speech was one of goodbye

School had finally ended with the coming of July

I really wanted to talk with him just a bit more at last

So I followed him home on the path

.

Walking past the house, crossing the river

Pushing through a grove of trees hanging over

At the ice cream store, buying nothing more

Hey, tell me, where are you trying to go?

.

On a vacant lot on a hill, the town beneath it unaware still

Having followed the boy I like, saw his secret, though I had to hike

He threw the ice cream into the air, teeth crushing it like nothing's there

The boy that I love with all my heart, raised a monster from the start

.

Summertime had just begun, and now so had all our fun

He whispered to me underneath the summer sun

"Hey, it's a secret, don't tell anyone."

We made a pinky promise, just one

.

Running through the fields, swimming in the stream

The monster played with you and me

Talking endlessly, it was you and me

The sky behind us was setting slowly

.

Eating melting ice cream soup, laughing about it alongside you

A summer lover that was so great, my heart fluttering every single day

We held hands and grew close again, but then, and this was so sudden

The boy that I loved with all my heart, was eaten and torn all apart

.

Oh, come to think of it, today was the end or our summer vacation

.

Somehow I could hear your voice, then that monster made a strange strange noise

Laughing in your voice at me, lowering a hand to help me to my feet

"Hey wait! Is it really you?"

"Yes, I know, it's really me!"

You took my hand in your own

School starting with the second term

.

All kinds of cries rang out through the school that fateful day

Shouting, yelling, crying, but they all sounded the same

The school could finally be ruled by just the two of us

As my heart began to go thump-thump

.

Just as we stepped through the open gates

The sports meet starts but it's too late

At the sound of the bang from a gun

Ready steady go begins the fun!

In this really long obstacle race,

Let's both aim to get the first place

As we both chomp on our ice cream, now where should we go next?

He threw the ice cream into the air, teeth crushing it like nothing's there

The boy that I love with all my heart

Is a monster and we'll never part


	226. Do Re Mi Fa Rondo

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Do Re Mi Fa Rondo

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by 40meterP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Hai! hai!

Hai! hai! hai!

.

I'm crossing the mountains and crossing the high hills

And crossing the valleys, we go still

I'm crossing the rivers and crossing the oceans

And crossing the sky, we go on

.

After the rain falls, a rainbow is painted in midair

And we go to meet everyone there!

.

I know it matters to be

The one and only real me

Even if everyday is filled with me just failing

Let's all hold hands together

And look right at each other

We can walk anywhere forever!

.

The monkey does the rondo!

The giraffe does the rondo!

The bunny does the rondo!

I'm doing it too, I know!

All the birds do the rondo!

The puppies do the rondo!

The kitties do the rondo!

We sing and smile as we go!

.

Hai! hai!

Hai! hai! hai!

.

I'm crossing the morning and crossing the noontime

And crossing the night sky, we go, stride!

I'm crossing the white clouds and crossing the small moon

And crossing all the stars, we go soon!

.

I feel tears in my eyes underneath the starry sky

So let's go meet everyone tonight!

.

I've heard that when you grow up

That that's when you learn of

The worries that can only go up and above

When that happens, don't cry

Just look up at the sky

And sing together forever and laugh loudly while

.

The doctor does the rondo!

The builder does the rondo!

The grocer does the rondo!

I'm doing it too, I know!

Yamada does the rondo!

Tanaka does the rondo!

Suzuki does the rondo!

We sing and smile as we go!

.

The small dwarf does the rondo!

The giant does the rondo!

The aliens do the rondo!

I'm doing it too, I know!

Lonely ones do the rondo!

Mindless ones do the rondo!

And shy ones do the rondo!

We sing and smile as we go!

.

My mama does the rondo!

And papa does the rondo!

And big sis does the rondo!

I'm doing it too, I know!

The granny does the rondo!

The grandpa does the rondo!

We're both doing the rondo!

So if we all keep singing

As the world is spinning,

I know that we'll be smiling!

Hai!


	227. Alice of Human Sacrifice

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Ashe Corinthos**

* * *

Alice of Human Sacrifice

Original song by Miku Hatsune, Rin &amp; Len Kagamine, Meiko and Kaito

Composed by Yugami-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The first Alice was a woman strong as one could be

Entering the Wonderland, her sword at the ready

Cutting down friend and foe, no matter what they would say

A gruesome red and bloody path was left there in her wake

But that Alice went too far into the dark forest

Locked away as a criminal until she would repent

Aside from the bloody path that she made throughout the woods,

There's no sign she existed, or ever even could

.

The second Alice was a man as meek as one could be

Going through the Wonderland, all the while singing

Spreading his message through the beautiful hidden words

Soon he gave birth a world that's mad and so disturbed

But that Alice went too far to plant all his rose seeds

Was shot by a madman who was just as crazy

A single scarlet flower bloomed within his dying chest

Admired by everyone, the poor man drew his last breath

.

The third Alice was a girl as pure as one could be

Walking through the Wonderland so very gracefully

Fooling everyone through her timid smiles and kind eyes

She created a country that only grew in size

But that Alice went too far to just become the queen

Slowly she sunk into a terrifying dream

Fearing the age that was slowly creeping into her

She ruled over her country, with plans to take the whole world

.

Following the small path through the forest

Having tea beneath the beautiful rosebushes

An invitation to the green country

Was from the Ace of the Hearts

.

The fourth Alice was two children, curious as could be

Entering the Wonderland from curiosity

Passing through the countless doors, just like Alice's do

They had only barely come, everything was so new

A stubborn elder sister, and a smart younger brother

They had both almost become the real Alice before…

Now they'll never wake up from this nightmare- no a dream

Lost in Wonderland to wander for eternity


	228. Bye Bye By My Ai

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**"Ai" or "愛" means "love" in English.**

**Merry Christmas Eve guys! And happy holidays to everyone in general!**

* * *

"Bye bye" By My Ai

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by DECO*27

Translated by SilverIvy

...

So it seems you hate me and I really can't change anything

Although it hurts me too, I will continue to say "I love you."

By my "ai"

.

I know I'm stupid too, since I continue to say "I love you."

And yet I also seem to truly despise the foolish me

.

I'm really sorry, I won't say it again

"I really love you." I swear I won't say it

So you could laugh always, I'll cry so that you won't have to and hold back what I say

.

So I say "BYE-BYE" for the you I knew, there's no love for you

The times it was us two, "Goodbye to you"

That's what I thought to finally just tell you

I'll say "bye-bye"

By my "ai"

.

So it seems you hate me and I really can't change anything

Although it hurts me too, I will continue to say "I love you."

.

I'm really sorry, should I never say it?

So please don't make me say it again

So you could laugh always, I'll try hard to remember what laughing was like in those days

.

And still, it's "BYE-BYE"? Did you know that I want to see you tonight?

The times it was us two, "Goodbye to you"?

Words like those, somehow, are not needed right now

Want to see you

By my "ai"

.

So it seems that really, you really maybe kind of love me

And it seems that really, I also love you with all of me

.

I want "to see you", we'll talk, just us two, since I have known you

"For always leaving, I'm sorry"

"Words like those, somehow, are not needed right now"

I'll be with you

By my "ai"


	229. Snow Fairy Story

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! There aren't many holiday themed vocaloid songs, so this is the best I could do!**

* * *

Snow Fairy Story

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by 40meterP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The light shines off the snow as it falls down so slow

And covers the town in a soft and glistening glow

"So, let's go out and search for that new melody

So that you can play it with me!"

.

The last snow of winter has fell at last

Upon the town where we all leave our tracks

But as the wind pushes at our backs

The falling snow hides all our paths

.

The air's so cold as you breathe it in

And you see the sky about to cry once again

When tomorrow comes, you and I will be

Walking differently on our paths, separately

.

I was too much of a coward to

Say all of the feelings I hold for you

Even though you trembled, I couldn't reach

Your hand that was slightly shaking

.

The light shines off the snow as it falls down so slow

And covers the town in a soft and glistening glow

"So, let's go out and search for that new melody

So that you can play it with me!"

Before the real me can wake up from this dream

I wish that I could find a way to say my feelings

Surely, a brand new song will come flying here again

Fluttering down from the sky without end

.

The last winds of winter blew through the town

Shaking the tree branches, as they rattled around

The buds upon them, signs of a coming spring

Brought happiness to everyone but me

.

You made fun of me as we walked along

Poking fun and laughing at my depression

That smiling face of yours that I always see

Seemed to have somehow grown farther away from me

.

I'm hopeless when it comes to things like this

The most important things are what I miss

I wasn't ever able to notice at all

The tears that continued to fall… I just missed them all

.

The gently falling white, it swirls some in the light

As our cheeks begin to redden from the cold's bite

If I could make one wish, then it would be that this

Melody we played would stay for always

.

It glimmers in the snow, as it falls down real slow

As it melts away to reveal the sky's blue glow

Hey, there's no way I could forget the melody

That we played when it was you and me

So when the real me will wake up from this dream

I know that you'll already have gone and left me

But I know that that singing voice I heard so long ago

That in the still-distant future

It'll become the glimmering snow I had loved

And come flying down from the sky above

And once more, it'll land here beside me like before


	230. The Beast

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

The Beast

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by Spectacle-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I would stare at the fragments that were locked so far away

As I sat behind the window and was determined to stay

I couldn't build a door to reach the outside world at last

My pride was the one thing that always just held me back

.

"I had a secret that I would never say"

"I do not want to be hurt in any way"

The castle that I built for myself kept me chained down

Filled with emptiness so deep but I could never drown

.

But one that one day, you appeared

You were everything that I could possibly want

You jumped over the tall brick wall

And you touched

And noticed

The me I had hid

.

It is so sad, it is so cold

And I'm sure you were all alone

Scared, I had fled

But you ran on ahead

And I wound up getting upset and angry instead

.

I would envy the fragments that were locked so far away

Spun by the very people who had made me want to stay

The castle that I built for myself kept me all alone

And my pride locked the doors where any kindness could be shown

.

"I had a secret that I would never say"

"I don't want to lose someone in any way"

Finally the castle's ruler had appeared at last

And I was shocked by my love that was so new and vast

.

"Stop wasting all of your pity"

"It's not like you can ever understand me"

I bite

And I growl

And I gasp

And I rage

But for some reason you still chose me that day

.

I would protect the few things that matter the most to me

As the crowds of love would walk by as I am gazing

I had grown so used to feeling all alone inside

That it seems what mattered most to me, I just couldn't realize

.

"I had a secret that I would never say"

"I knew that I was in love in many ways"

But the ruler was only just vanishing away

And I was too scared to say what I needed to say

.

"I had a secret that I would never say"

"I longed for a love that would never go away"

But I got eternity while he just passed away

And I couldn't help but cry for the first time on that day

.

"Open the door"

"Laughing, smiling"

"Hugging and kissing"

"I should have loved you more…"

.

The shadow of warmth that I felt just so briefly

Won't forgive my lonely heart for never saying

My castle and this body that will never pass away

Won't allow me to vanish and then join you some day

.

I will scatter the world with all the love I kept inside

And I always cry as I know that you must have realized

Until the final day that we are reunited at last

I will wait for the thousand years for it to come to pass


	231. Even if it's the Happiness of You

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Even if it's the Happiness of You

Original song by Megurine Luka

Composed by Heavenz

Translated by Silverivy

...

Kicking off my shoes, I burst into a run towards the future of boys and girls alike

It's fine if I get wet from the rain falling from the sky

All the arguments are a tautology of alike words as the pitch black night descends

This feeling is just a synthetic sensation

.

When is the expiration date for this pain that's in my chest?

And the teardrops falling too, weren't they only tears that I had felt and I had cried

because I was tricked by you?

In the next days, a future we can laugh anyways

If only it's the future just a few days away

.

I'm asking you, don't you feel the pain shooting through?

Just give me a chance to fix you since "lonely" sounds a lot like "happy"

I'm begging you, can't I try to save the future that you're walking too?

But still, I have to know one last thing, that if you let me give you some "happy",

Then will you feel my love, it's things like these that I think of

.

So I wonder if you're really under a magic spell that's just a little bit delayed

Is it something I can't stop if I try anyway?

A matter that's normally forgivable to you becomes a

Situation I can't change

But I think there's more to words than just the things we say

.

Even if those several seconds shared were fate

Even if those several steps met were fate

Is it selfish of me to want to stop your determination?

So just please don't go, so just please don't go, so just please don't go, not right now

.

I'm asking you, isn't it dark at the point you're walking off to?

If that is truly just the shadow before the burning light so bright,

If left to me, I won't let you go since it's to a place I can't see

If I'm really to put it simply, even if you sleep in such a great peace

Although I know that it is your own small happiness

.

I'm asking you, don't you feel the pain shooting through?

Just give me a chance to fix you since "lonely" sounds a lot like "happy"

I'm begging you, can't I try to save the future that you're walking too?

But still, I have to know one last thing, that if you let me give you some "happy",

Then will you feel my love, it's things like these that I think of


	232. World on Color

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For xXxkurotanxXx**

**PS: xXxkurotanxXx, thanks for asking me about this song! I found a new favorite :DDDD**

* * *

World on Color

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Koyori

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The feelings that we share both connect to me

Your world, right now, is changing, since it's right here inside of me

In a daze, I decided to cut the whole story

That I wrote in my body, with invisible pen and ink

.

Losing it again, forgetting once again

All the things that I had gained were so small, so they were in vain

.

So I'll sing a brand new song that's only for you

As I'll strum out a brand new melody

"Goodbye" is something you will not say to me

The me who had nothing in her hands

You put the whole world within her grasp

Without getting lost, we'll look, aiming for the number one

.

Come to think of it, both the clouds and the sky that we see

If you aren't there, here next to me, it just becomes a "scenery"

If you look up at the telephone pole standing so high

The night sky, the evening sky, and the blue sky begin to fly

.

I know forever we're together

Even if we drew different dreams, it's okay, since it means nothing

.

So I'll sing a brand new song that's only for you

Since it's an unstoppable message too

The time that we shared begins to spin right there

The sky looks different than what you see

But I swear the sky's within my reach

It would be so great if my song reached through it to your side

.

No matter where they will fly

Riding on a line through the sky

.

The meeting I had with you, one by one, it changed

You brought these colors to my world of gray

"Thank you for this change" I can finally say

.

So I'll sing a brand new song that's only for you

As I'll strum out a brand new melody

"Goodbye" is something you will not say to me

The me who had nothing in her hands

You put the whole world within her grasp

Without getting lost, we'll look, aiming for the number one


	233. I Love You, I Need You

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

I Love You, I Need You

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by KEI

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Even if everyone says "God has a plan for you"

I won't do anything that I do not wanna do

Free will is a gift that I have chosen by myself

I won't give it to anyone else

.

Seeing who'll borrow the most is really such a drag

I might be called a thief, but those are things that I lack

My hands and feet and my own voice are special to me

They're something that can't be stolen, see?

.

"I only want you to be mine and mine alone

I want you to call me forever your own

I love you, I need you forever" those words

Though I think that's disgusting, I'll admit, I'd still say it

.

The funny thing about people who are nicer than mean

They do and say a whole lot of nonsensical things

If we take a vow and swear, I know we won't forget

How things were back then when we both met

.

"I only want you to be mine and mine alone

I want you to call me forever your own

I love you, I need you forever" those words

Even though that kind of line's a lie every time, this ain't a lie

.

I cut in the line, looking up high, just waiting for my time

But it's so boring ahead of me

You understand too? I wonder what you'd do?

.

I only want you to be mine and mine alone

I want you to call me forever your own

I love you, OH YES, I need you

.

That's all I can give, that's everything of me

I'm hollow on the inside, but I'll cry out loudly

"I love you, I need you forever" those words

If there's even a way that you can believe a line like that that's just disgusting

Just wait a bit cuz I'll sing it once again

So please, listen


	234. Stargazer

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**FOR THE LAST TIME, PEOPLE, I AM NOT COPYRIGHTING ANYTHING. THESE ARE LYRICS I WROTE BY MYSELF. THEY ARE MY OWN WORDS, AND NO ONE ELSE'S. SO QUIT REPORTING ME AND THEN PMING ME THAT YOU DID OR COMMENTING THAT YOU DID. I'M SICK OF IT. IF FANFICTION HASN'T TAKEN DOWN THIS BY NOW, THEY AREN'T GOING TO, SO STOP IT.**

**And for all the people who read this and support me, AND DON'T SAY WHAT I'M DOING IS ILLEGAL, I'd like to once again offer my thanks for all your continued support and views.**

**For Yui-tan**

* * *

Stargazer

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Kotsuban-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The sky that I looked at during night, the clouds drifting on by

I try to reach the stars, but they all seem so far

But I won't give up yet, I swear that I'll reach it

And the stars spin the earth again

.

My dreams where I used to chase after everything

I've seen are now starting to chase after me

So I gather the thousands of songs that will fly

Up high, I'll send them to the sky

.

An arc passes us by, as we gaze at the world spinning high

As the clouds carry off all of the sounds, I count all the songs flowing out loud

As a star shoots straight throughout the sky, I think I can finally understand why

Stargazer

.

The bright light, the sound bites, spinning throughout the night

What they mean, all of these, words that you once gave me

My song starts, in our hearts, melodies as it parts

It will reach, hear me speak, this is yours to keep

.

So embrace everything, without letting go of your feelings

These words of mine will ring out through space time

Thinking of days when we're fine

.

As we gaze at the world spinning high

In the many days that spin and spin by, I am "here" and right at your side!

Waving at that star shooting by, finally, I've found my own place to reside

Stargazer


	235. Sword of Drossel

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Ashe Corinthos**

* * *

Sword of Drossel

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by OSTER Project

Translated by SilverIvy

...

**Bold text** means both are singing

...

**A thrush is crying, as it now begins grieving**

.

Rin:

I cannot forget that day that has been etched within my brain

When I watched my own brother turn his back upon our home

All he left to me was a glare as cold as the winter storms

And the image of his back moving **away as it walked, becoming small**

.

Rin (Len):

Ah, my rain of sorrow, tears I cried for so long

Dried into a storm of anger and hate for being wronged

(And as the dark clouds began to roll in)

**They slowly began to blacken out all of my/her vision**

.

Rin (Len):

And whenever I remember the vow made long ago

My burning raging heart begins to glow

(It feels just like a knife) filled up with pain and strife

**Ready to slash through beauty and love alike**

The sword I draw will cast judgement upon his sins

While freeing from my tiny wings all the burdens

**But we no longer hear the sound of broken gears that turned**

**Unable to discern**

.

Len:

I can still see you, within my dreams, your figure still haunts me

**And you were just like a thrush that was then crying**

.

Rin:

With a frigid smile, I slowly stepped onto the strange ground

There I saw him, who had turned his back upon our home

Once I saw him, something changed, although what I just couldn't say

As I began to sob, the hellfires of madness burned inside me

.

Rin (Len):

Ah, and in that moment, my control faded

And I found I held that sword, the blade shining so silver

(Brandishing the blade, you gazed into my eyes, and brought it down on my life)

.

Rin:

The blood was so red, just like the pieces of our bond that's now broken

**It seemed to tell me the mistake I made...**

.

Rin (Len):

My hatred had transformed into thunders filled of rage and sin

Blinding my heart, sealing it from within

(And they became a blade) that no one could evade

And even those I loved, their lives would still fade

Clutching his body as warmth fades, I screamed and cried

But all sounds in my throat already died

His final breaths, to me, were red and so bloody

**As they fell down his wrist very slowly**

.

Rin (Len):

Grant mercy on this girl, who made a grave mistake

(And give grace to this boy, whose life did karma take)

**The sword I've clutched within my hand will lead everything now**

**It will lead us somehow**


	236. Tengaku

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Jasminetea4**

* * *

Tengaku (Heaven's Song)

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Composed by Yuuyu

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I'll say goodbye to my sad days colored in all blues

And I'll throw away the umbrella, bidding it an adieu

While visiting the town in summer, I go unnoticed

"I wonder where I am?" "I wonder just who I am?"

I'm howling

.

Because it's "endless", I kill the path I'm walking down

Because I "can't understand", I stab at the scenery around

Outside of the forest that I had built alone, I won't ever step out from the trees

.

So why, then, won't you walk far from me too?

So why, then, won't you make anything too?

And so while this nothing begins to turn into something

The corpses of the rotted and decayed lives are overcome by that thing

.

And now

The blade formed of my urge to destroy this place breaks out across the world

Before the morning can somehow catch up to me,

I'll sing with a cracked and broken sound that I know will still be strong

My heavenly song

.

So why, then, did you, finally stop and refuse?

So why, then, did you not want to continue?

And so before my worries somehow take control over me

The sound will make me go crazy as I throw away my only known home

.

And now

The blade formed of my urge to destroy this place breaks out across the world

It's so beautiful that it could blind everyone

It pierces through the foam that covers the eyes of ones who have wronged

A heavenly song

.

And now

The blade of flowers decorates the world to teach them all what I have learned

Before the morning can somehow catch up to me,

Raise up the small, soft voice that had touched your very soul all along

In heavenly song


	237. Me Who Looks Like You, You Who Looks Lik

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I just really love this song. The lyrics just really speak to me, and even though it seems like it'd be hard to translate, they just naturally kinda flowed out. Sorry it's not a request, but it's really a beautiful song. The cover Lon and Soraru made is my favorite version.**

* * *

Me Who Looks Like You, You Who Looks Like Me

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by DECO*27

Translated by SilverIvy

...

"Dear me, this is from me five days later

Please give me a response, over"

.

The noise. Inaudible frequency

But I know that you're shining somewhere in front of or behind me

.

"Dear me, this is from me six days later

Please give me a response, over"

.

We broke up because of something trivial like this

The thing that's connecting both the you and the me is...

.

Sly... on the sly…

.

"Dear me, this is from me six days from now

Please give me a response, please, somehow..."

.

Hey, I know that you can hear me out there… can't you?

You're laughing at me, aren't you, while you're staring right on through?

.

The 7 days ago me is growing much farther from me

The one next to me, laughing…

"Who was it again? I just don't know, how strange…"

The sky is burning a bright red, but it's a nostalgic color instead

.

"...This is the third response..."

.

You who looks just like me, me who looks just like you

You who looks just like me, hear me say I love you

Other than if I leave, I don't know of any other way to hurt "me", which is you

"I'm sorry."

.

"Dear me, this is from me ten days from you

I received your response, thank you"

.

The only words I could see from the bad connection speed

"Sorry...but...I really...don't know...you...at all."

As we grew closer slowly, I could hear things much more clearly

With the red sky hanging over me,

So I will try to communicate with you one last time

The comp and gate may be disconnected, but still

"Please respond, I'm begging you."

.

It hurts... It hurts...

.

"...This is the fourth response..."

.

You who looks just like me, me who looks just like you

You who looks just like me, hear me say I love you

Other than if I leave, I don't know of any other way to hurt "me", which is you

.

But now

Me who looks just like you, you who looks just like me

Me who looks just like you, I just love the real me

And I know it's very late but I'll still meet you,

When you get this later, I'll be there then, over

.

"Dear me, this is the present me speaking

I received your response, thank you"

.

"Dear me, this is the present me speaking

We can see each other now, right, so why don't we all stop this?"

.

"Dear me, this is the present me speaking

Is it okay if I cry now?"

.

"You can."

.

We broke up because of something trivial like this

The thing that's connecting both the you and the me,

Is love


	238. Bye Bye

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Bye Bye

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by Ecchi-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I really love you so so much. I truly love you so so much.

Were things like that there what you wanted to hear?

.

Anything is really fine. It's exaggerated all the time

Would things just like that really have made you glad?

.

Still searching for the answer, even though, I know that I just don't know

So will us two break apart, unable to ever restart?

.

The sky above our heads looks peaceful as we walk on ahead

But the freezing wind that's still blowing is only just hurting

.

So tell me, what should I do? I don't know, I never knew

"Bye-bye." I simply wave and walk away and we pass by

.

Why are things always like this? I don't know, it's how it is

"Bye-bye." I simply wave and walk away and you smile

.

"It's not a big deal, it's alright." That is what I'll say this time.

But there's something that's still really bothering me

.

I want to find the answer, even though, I know that I just don't know

Because the end comes way too fast, it's just so sudden

.

I am sure of one thing, it's just too late already

But my doubts are still there, floating out around the air

.

So tell me, what should I do? I don't know, I never knew

"Bye-bye." I simply wave and walk away and we pass by

.

Why are things always like this? I don't know, it's how it is

"Bye-bye." I simply wave and walk away and you smile

.

So tell me, what should I do? I don't know, I never knew

"Bye-bye." I can only see you off as you walk by…

.

Why are things always like this? I don't know, it's how it is

"Bye-bye." You're so breathtaking as we finally wave goodbye…

.

"Bye-Bye."


	239. Freely Tomorrow

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the songs, just the lyrics THAT I WROTE MYSELF.**

**For spectrum-chan**

* * *

Freely Tomorrow

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by Mitchie M

Translated by SilverIvy

...

It seems that my mind, and my whole body

Are all only illusions within my memory

And somehow, all of what I call true love

Is spilling from my hands and raining from above

.

(Uh...) (Uh...Yeah...)

.

Far away, I was watching in dismay

With my gaze trained on your saddened FACE

Just like tears that slowly fall from the sky

Large drops of rain fall down, splashing all around

.

You noticed my gaze was on you

And surprised, you then held your breath inside

My hands brushed gently against your cold cheeks

You had been so lost then, and surprised, I realized

.

A tenderness I'd forgotten, swallowed by the crowd's din

But we noticed them, and we had helped them run again

.

It seems that my mind, and my whole body

Are all only illusions within my memory

And somehow, all of what I call true love

Is spilling from my hands and raining from above

If we just look up, and smile above

We'll make a magic to get back the smiles we love

On my heart, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A mystery TRICK TRICK TRICK

So we'll be reborn and grow (Wow Wow)

Freely Tomorrow

.

I noticed you shaking a bit

So childish, as you gave me a KISS

Because I don't know love can be like this

I want to cuddle with you, just a bit longer too

.

I hoped to, but couldn't call out to you

Suddenly, a silence overtook me

The promise that I can't quite voice out aloud

Passed through time, the confines, straight to me, I'm dreaming

.

Like the stars up high, in the vast blue sky, being colored by the dawn's light

The sadness and pain, the fears it was in vain, fade away

.

It seems that my mind, and my whole body

Were thrown away from my soul and finally set free

And somehow, all of my long lost passion

Is spilling from my hands and raining from above

If we want to be without fears of things

We can all change the future and start a REVOLUTION

On my heart, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A mystery TRICK TRICK TRICK

Miracles will sprout and grow (Wow Wow)

Freely Tomorrow

.

It seems that my mind, and my whole body

Are all only illusions within my memory

And somehow, all of what I call true love

Is spilling from my hands and raining from above

If we just look up, and smile above

We'll make a magic to get back the smiles we love

On my heart, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A mystery TRICK TRICK TRICK

So we'll be reborn and grow (Wow Wow)

Freely Tomorrow


	240. Ghost

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the songs, just the lyrics THAT I WROTE MYSELF.**

* * *

Ghost

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by Ahiru-Gunsou P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

You would lift your hands up to your ears

So you'd miss the sound of loneliness you fear

Stuck inside a long silence that won't end

You would hide so that you wouldn't see it

.

You always lie with every word you say

I wonder, does it ever go away?

.

As the sun will fall and night comes upon us all

The light turns you into a bright red hue

Your voice will fade, like always, since you will always go away

But that one ache will hurt for always

.

Frozen here, you can't move a single step

From your fears, after the sun has set

I try to touch the you standing there

But the you has faded into air

.

I hate it, I don't want the end like this

Fading soon, overwhelmed by what I'll miss

.

Your voice pierces through and goes straight through the "you"

With your body echoing what is the truth

"Please God" you say, there's no way, he won't answer what you pray

There's no fair play in this ironic fate

.

Your voice will go away for the last time on that day

You smile, finally, yet you look so lonely

As you try to hold it, it's slipping through your grip

Only to leave a wound I know is too deep for you

.

I bet you have not forgotten it too?

That you lied, when you could've told the truth

In this place, when you finally pass away

We all hear, since what you left stays


	241. Akatsuki Zukuyo (Moonlit Dawn)

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For HoneyLover6238**

* * *

Akatsuki Zukuyo (Moonlit Dawn)

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Composed by HoneyWorks

Translated by SilverIvy

...

So many years that we couldn't meet

All my hair has grown out, and I look different now

The bright moonlit dawn fades away, at the moon I gaze

Where are you today?

.

The me that could never enter your group of friends

Would imitate you a lot, because that way, maybe you'd notice

Even if there's no chance, you'd still go, you'd never give up and just get hurt

That straightforwardness had captivated me

With your unwavering words riding on the wind, they rose, and I dubbed you a HERO

So then I'll call you when I need you

Ah! Hey, just let me stay by you okay?!

.

My feelings

Of wanting to go and meet you, they become stronger too, and with courage I grew

Before the moonlit dawn goes away, I'll make a single wish each day

I'd wish for you to just see me, though that cannot be

So who is it that you right now look at?

.

Watching your back as you now walk away from me too

I always had to watch from a safe distance, and chase after you

Even if we touch, you won't notice me right?

Because you... (shy) I won't say

I've been drawn to you since we met on that day

With courage that never leaves, you're the one I had deemed a brave and strong HERO

I'll call you one tomorrow too

Ah, so hurry and let me stay with you!

.

My feelings

Of wanting to go and meet you, they become stronger too, and my cowardice grew

As the moonlit dawn cries away, behind the clouds it always stays

May my feelings reach you some way, and maybe someday

Where is it that you are now heading to?

.

If you're pouting and sad or you're frowning and angry

If it's the smile I loved that is slowly crumbling

Everything, is all burned in my memory

So is the moment I lost you

.

But during

All those times that we can't meet, I always stop and think all about you and me

As the morning sun breaks the dawn, and the tiny dewdrops glow strong

These feelings of wanting that we could both finally meet, I wonder, can they reach?

But I'll never stop loving you, and I want to tell you but now where are you?

.

Suddenly

Something had begun connecting, these words overflowing, all my love and feelings

As my eyes slowly blur with tears, knowing that you're now leaving here

Right now I can feel the space grow, since you have to go

Walking with you there by my side

「I always had noticed your gaze」

I say too "I'll always love you!"


	242. Mistletoe The Tree of Reincarnation

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For HYLD**

* * *

Mistletoe ~The Tree of Reincarnation~

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by Hitoshizuku-P &amp; Yama△

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Our two hearts have combined as one, we both felt the attraction

The closer we grow to our doom, the more our souls shiver from wounds

We were meant to fly as one, from this hell

But our sky fell

.

The red sun slowly sets, going down finally

It's crossing through the sky's borderline

My blue wings spread out wide for you

I want to follow my heart, and I wish that I could fly so far...

.

This paradise that's called Mistletoe is a world full of light and shadow

Underneath the great tree

The darkness lurks inside, deep beneath the shadows of leaves

But our fates have already been planned

And like before, we're meant to fight over this land

Burning up through the sky, cracking through the earth's cry

【Evil's reign】has awoken again

.

Our two hearts have combined as one, we both felt the attraction

The closer we grow to our doom, the more our souls shiver from wounds

We pulled away the hands we had clasped so tight

Even if fate drives us forward, like a tree that's wedged with a sword

We still believe in the future for both you and me

We believe we can fly through the sky

After dawn's rise...

.

After these endless years of animosity

Two birds that had hated each other are now huddling together

The sang together, and wished for peaceful times forever

They held their hands tightly

And flew from the Mistletoe so quietly

.

But history is doomed to repeat, the fight won't end finally

They resist their fate, blue and vermillion both hesitate, strong although afraid

Although the two forgive each other, fate just won't let them be together

【Vermillion wings are stained blood red】to bear the blame

As the lies fall away, leading to fate

.

Both of our hearts have fell apart, we can no longer restart

【An unseen despair】has come at last, although we forgave what's in the past

And his red wings were ripped off of his back

Is there a way for me to change this terrible, tragic fate?

And as the red flames of rage burnt the dream we had made

The dream we shared of flying in the sky

Now slowly dies...

.

As I had grieved, and as I screamed, I lost my voice finally

But all my tears and all my cries

No matter how much I wish to the skies

I can simply never bring him back to life

The flame had died, and although I want it back, I cannot lie

A sin I can't atone for, since I wasn't by your side

And so into the dark truth, I descend... into madness

.

This flame of grief that's within me burns my heart and body

A soul that's gone astray from its path awakes inside me with it's wrath

All my cries fall on deaf ears from my warpath

There is no way for me to change this terrible, tragic fate

The laments colored a deep blue, as the dawn finally breaks

As I fight, the birds are seen that day

Flying away


	243. Abstract Nonsense

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For DizzyGurlHere**

* * *

Abstract Nonsense

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Composed by Oshiire-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The theories I came up with written on my computer's screen

Disintegrate since there's no one to read a single thing

The future I wanted fills up with gossip and arguing

An awful FANTASY

.

When I listen to them, I find the stories are all wrong

The players are all just black and white puppets before long

The owner of the dolls changes every day with new stories

A noisy SYMPHONY

.

Ah, you might as well put a price on such things

Ah, even life won't move forward, it's freezing

As it's rounding

.

This is all pointless, how can I stop this

Looking out the window, so lifeless

This is so boring, I've become weary

But I just have no courage to end things

This is all pointless, how can I stop this

So I put a dull syringe in my wrist

This is so boring, I've become weary

But I just eat cake, since I'm giving up everything

.

Everybody hangs up high there in the rafters of the sky

But you can still see all the bolts and screws from all the lies

I'm living two lives, both where "friends" wear masks in front of me

A nasty FACTORY

.

When I raise the antenna, all the rumors begin flying

The media controls everything, making people MONKEYS

Selling their two cents like it matters more than everything

A lie of a story

.

Ah, you should come here so you can hear me out

Ah, how many people is it you've killed now?

It's rounding out

.

This is all pointless, how can I stop this

So I raise and hold a knife to my chest

This is so boring, I've become weary

But I still just have no courage to hurt me

This is all pointless, how can I stop this

So I put my head in a water dish

This is so boring, I've become weary

I'll just keep thinking, since that's all I've been doing

.

Ah, if you crawl like that, begging for pity

Ah, you won't get it, the end you've been craving

And it's rounding

.

This is all pointless, how can I stop this

So I jump into the street to be hit

This is so boring, I've become weary

I run away when things get hard for me

.

This is all pointless, how can I stop this

So I point a gun where it won't miss

This is so boring, I've become weary

I can only dream about ending things

I feel like crying from my suffering

But there's really no one to give me pity

I'm being ridiculed, looks like I'm the fool

I guess in the end, I turned out as just another tool

It's surely gonna rain tomorrow


	244. Inside a Silent Room

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Yui-chanXDDD**

* * *

Inside a Silent Room

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by Whoo

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Passing through the cosmos, weathered from use at night

It's impossible to count all the stars shining

I lean down since I want to try to catch some in my hands

To scatter them all across the black sky and dark lands

.

Connecting each star to form constellations in the sky

I add some more to the night as others begin to fly by

In this universe created for just me and you on high

They're like dead leaves that disguise the night sky

.

In that one time that it takes for a small school of fish to swim away

More rise to the surface of the lake with each new passing day

.

Overflowing words that we all say catch on the wind as they fly away

The night is like a large shadow as the moon eclipses what we know

.

If you open the curtain and look out, everything out there without a doubt

Shining like a rainbow that both you and I could chase after and climb again

.

You and I made it fly, the spaceship in the sky

It's so small, yet it's all that's keeping us from our fall

Like we're in a world that's from a dream we had so long ago

We both wish to lie back and fall once again, nice and slow


	245. ATTENTION READERS!

I'M ALMOST AT 250 SONGS! ASDFGHJKL I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAS MADE IT THIS FAR! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Thank you to all my wonderful readers, followers, and favoriters! I love you guys so much! (≧∇≦)/

As a way to celebrate 250 songs posted, and to thank all you guys, I'm going to take the first 5 reviews I get after this and write lyrics for them that day. No more waiting 3ish months for me to get to your song! It's only the first 5 reviews, so write quickly! ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨

Thank you all again, and I look forward to seeing all your choices! ✧( ु•⌄• )


	246. Re:Birthed

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Ashe Corinthos**

* * *

Re:Birthed

Original song by Rin &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by Hitoshizuku-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Just like the fleeting sand that slowly falls away

When I grab it, it just never stays

Everything I had ever wanted is slipping

Far away from me, very easily

.

All the things that we both have learned, and the person that we have scorned

Is the reason for existence

We must destroy each other, and we must fight forever

There's nothing to doubt, since it's our endeavor

.

I'm bound to you within this hazy maze,

In solitude, I sadly curse my fate

Walking a road that no one can win

As I lose myself and all my sense

So pathetic, and miserable, these shameful feelings are all that I can hold on to

…..What can I do but laugh?

.

I lost the ones I loved so long ago

Why do I fight? Well, I just don't know

If I have to bear this justice, and dance in the flames of the ashes

Then you should just end it, along with my regret

.

In a world that's faded into black and white

And all the weeds have all slowly died

Now, the only thing that can bring me happiness

Is the red brought on by this metal gun

.

We must destroy each other, and we must fight forever

Is there a choice to this endeavor?

Just leave me all alone here, with a future that's not clear

You're such a hypocrite, I don't need your tears

.

The dreams I had have faded all to black

Bitterly cold, at my own fate I laugh

Despair ticks on, as I'm hurt again

As I lose myself and all my sense

I want to stop, want to forget, to destroy, since all these emotions are unwanted

…..What can I do but laugh?

.

Although I kill, and I destroy

My heart remains just an empty void

If I have to call this justice, and be stained by flames of the ashes

Then you should hide it too, along with the real truth

.

Yes, we must destroy each other, and we must fight forever

Since this is our only fate together

I wish the voice that was warm and the hands that I would hold

Had stayed that way, lost to me forever

.

The dreams that I had have faded away

In solitude, I sadly curse my fate

Walking a road that no one can win

As I lose myself and all my sense

So pathetic, and miserable, these shameful feelings are all that I can hold on to

…...What can I do but cry?

.

I lost the will to fight long ago

So why am I still? I just don't know

So I will call this justice and cling to the ashes made by flames

This is the one way for me to live

.

I'm bound to you within this hazy maze,

And I swing my sword as I'm filled with rage

My mind starts to twist, it's fading fast

As my dreams now fade all to black

Want to kill you, and save you too, can't forgive you, but which one is really the truth?

…...it seems that I don't know

.

Who did I want to save so long ago?

And who is it I want to destroy?

The answer that I thought I had found has silently turned a blood red

It's going to kill us, and all the stains that we bear

Just end all this pain…...


	247. Interviewer

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For A.D. Williams**

* * *

Interviewer

Original song by Luka Megurine

Composed by KuwagataP

Translated by SilverIvy

...

"The popular songs that I always will hear

Say that your life is something you should hold dear"

But even if someone were to take my place there

I'm sure that no one would even care

.

Passing through days where everything's the same,

We, borrowed people, look for a place to rest for a change

Since it's impossible for me to be something

My heart slowly will stop beating

.

A wound so deep that has become a scab

I scratched it off since it was itching me so bad

The words I heard began to blur again

I just want to hear a sad song without an end

.

What kind of music do you like to listen to?

And what kind of food do you like to eat too?

And who is the one person that you like the most?

It doesn't have to be a person who's exactly just like me

.

I covered my ears so I could scream aloud

That no one understands how I'm feeling right now

But the truth was that I wanted to be loved inside

Even if it was all just a lie

.

Because I'll never become anything

I have to put on a front, while I'm acting

So I can pretend that I have done something worthwhile

Because I want to smile

.

But I wonder what it is that I'm still missing?

This will have to do, since I'm not guessing

It's before 7, in this depressing morning

Ah, just let me sleep some more already

.

So what kind of movies do like you to watch too?

And so what kind of words should I say to you?

And is there someone that you really want to see?

There's no way it could be a person who's exactly just like me

.

No no no future to see

I won't I won't I won't have any hope

Not here, nor there, there's no one ever here

There's no one to stay by my side

.

I want I want want to smile with you

I just simply want you to notice me

I guess I knew I was just giving up

As the scenery in front of me starts to blur some

.

What kind of music do you like to listen to?

And what kind of food do you like to eat too?

And who is the one person that you like the most?

"There's no way it could be a person who's exactly like me"

.

Saying something like that was only selfishness

I was getting hurt because it was my wish

But as I grew older, I also finally realized

Hey, am I

Am I still too late this time?


	248. Kimi ga Umareta hi

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Guest**

* * *

Kimi ga Umareta hi

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by Dateken

Translated by SilverIvy

...

When 365 days pass by each year, I will always cheer

Because today is important, dear

The day that you were born right here

.

Open your eyes for the first time to see how the world looks

Without knowing what is waiting this time

You cry, but since we all do, that's fine

.

I'm sure that these words have all already been said so many times to you

But for me, it's my first time to say it too

Happy birthday to you

.

When 365 days pass by each year, I will always cheer

Because today is important, dear

The day that you were born right here

.

You look around here, the world, so clear, it's time to leave right now

With a new reason this time,

You cry, but since we all do, that's fine

.

So I will always greet this day here with you, for so many times

And I will celebrate this day here with you, for so many times

.

I'm sure that these words have all already been said so many times to you

But for me, it's my first time to say it too

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you


	249. Rainbow Colors

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Guest**

* * *

Rainbow Colors

Original song by CeVIO

Composed by Heart's Cry

Translated by SilverIvy

...

"All of your feelings were swelling, but they were just delaying it inevitably..."

I could hear your voice call out to me when I woke that morning

So I stood and went to the window to open it and then something started moving

The truth that the world's nothing, and I haven't changed a thing

.

The voice continues

"We're all breathing here, and the world is so clear, just to touch my heart right here."

A 1 meter space draws an amazing future that can't be replaced

.

Rainbow Colors

Even a small smile can, even all of your tears can change the world's color

And from today, I can try to start again in my own way

While knowing that my heart can't be swayed

As the whole world is colored in the rainbow

.

I could tell you were a little nervous, but you were still ready to go forward with us

Being too eager this time will help you shine really bright

It's always something, that special feeling

That you get when something brand new is starting

"The voice I heard come through had always been you"

.

Rainbow Colors

Rainbow Colors

And I can feel that the new me I'm going to become will begin right here

.

Rainbow Colors

I see being angry, and beginning to cry all makes for a vivid life

And from today, something brand new starts again in its own way

While knowing that something will continue

As the whole world is colored in the rainbow

In the rainbow


	250. erase or zero

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**And this puts us at... *dun dun dun*... 250 SONGS! MIRACLES DO HAPPEN!**

**I want to thank all my wonderful readers for helping me get this far! I never dreamed I'd ever translate this many, nor that I'd get over 270 reviews! You guys are awesome and ilu so much!**

**And to that one troll who keep posting "song lyrics not allowed. you've been reported", I'd like to issue a cordial "F YOU!" I don't see this getting taken down, do you? Maybe it's time to stop, 'kay?**

**For Jasminetea4**

* * *

erase or zero

Original song by KAITO &amp; Len Kagamine

Composed by Crystal-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Our held hands clenching tight, and the future's fading light

I prayed for both of them so I'd be by you

In the start of the morning and the black night's last ending

I can't leave all of them behind me...I can't leave a thing

.

I only get buried, when I take a step

But even if I fall, I'll smile resolutely so you

While watching me won't notice at all

All I want to see is the "last" of us

As the system tries to decode silent lies

A naive quiet lies on a sleepless sky

.

If you completely forget this heart of mine

I still hope you'll remember that one time

You pushed aside that cold destiny

And took my hand so you'd follow me

.

So then why do both of us always seem to mess up

When we try to talk, our words get jumbled up

As we both crumble apart, we're again born to restart

Can you tell me? The reason behind them, and the true meaning?

.

I only become locked, when I reach out, trying to reach you

And go to that place together with you

"I can't go, I'm sorry."

Only adding on more to your pain, I can't go away

I have to let go of you, while the sun was

Still within my own grasp

.

The goal that was a pure white that we had

Knows what we've done and is turning black

Mixes with scarlet red

This fear instead is what's making you shiver tonight?

.

Even if the setting sun, and the matching break of dawn

Won't let us stay by each other from now on

But in the end, something between us is now changing

The answer won't erase "once more" you softly uttered

.

So I'll push aside that cold destiny

And now go to your side finally

.

Our held hands clenching tight, and the future's fading light

I prayed for both of them so I'd be by you

In the start of the morning and the black night's last ending

Tears I cry, and myself, anything and now everything

.

So then why do both of us always seem to mess up

When we try to talk, our words get jumbled up

As we both crumble apart, we're again born to restart

Can you tell me? The reason behind them, and the true meaning?

.

The falling setting sun, and the matching break of dawn...

.

So tell me, why is it that the both of us always…?


	251. Aira

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Aira

Original song by GUMI

Composed by n-buna

Translated by SilverIvy

...

All the blue clouds above reflect white on us

Wavering, as your back now sways in front of me

.

As the small tears will fall, and we just let them all

We bury them deep inside our hearts and move on, gone

.

Being stubborn just makes us hurt each other

Everything that we had buried overflows out from me

.

So who cares about the words that mock you

And who cares about the words hurting me too

That light we see shining above our heads

Won't be there, so it's not like I'll change instead

The raindrops that all sing as they fall down

The sunset that is fading away now

They're so far, they're so far, they're so far, they're very far away

As you smile at me today

.

The heart of the bright sky, in a blue it is dyed

It's floating, now it's floating here down towards me

And the tears we cry still fall, but right now they seem soft

We'll bury them here beneath the sky, so tall

.

So, if I get close, and then if I remember

If you've lost something, it's already too late for me

.

As I draw out a smile on your face

And I say "no" while still in this place

Then I was shaken at a speed so quick

When I hadn't said a word to you yet

In this earth that continues spinning round

And the drops that continue to fall down

I touched it, I touched it, I touched it, I touched it so gently

But I guess I know that already

.

That's not the truth, I hadn't touched it

Instead I was holding tightly onto you

And the feeling that something was leaving

I was searching for it finally

.

Cut it out and hold it tight

The girl that changes every time

So will you play that song of the sky, just please, one more time

.

Standing in a world without a single sound

I got on a boat to spread my songs around

The things I needed to do fade away

Since no matter what, there comes a new day

As the globe will continue to spin round

And the stars in the sky start to glow now

They turn white, they turn white, they turn white, they turn white in my sight

.

So who cares about the words that mock you

And who cares about the words hurting me too

That light we see shining above our heads

Won't be there, so I'll definitely pray instead

The raindrops that all sing as they fall down

The sunset that is fading away now

I place them deep within the words I want to sing so they'll fly

And take us, and take us, and take us, and take us far away

And no one can take this

Aira


	252. Dolls

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**To the troll who keeps commenting what I'm doing is illegal: you're right, songfic with copyrighted lyrics ARE illegal. However, it clearly states: LYRICS WRITTEN BY THE AUTHOR ARE ALLOWED. I'm not doing anything illegal. Everything I'm writing is my own. There's nothing here with a copyright on it, since every word that i right came directly from my head AND NOT ANYWHERE ELSE. So this fic WON'T get taken down, no matter how much you whine to the website. If you want to keep wasting your time, then fine, but you'll look like an idiot.**

* * *

Dolls

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Composed by Rozenkreuz-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

This town steeped in the night

Is lit aglow by a light

The sound of the creaking gears and a faint squeaky wheel

Echo as I walk around

Nowhere to go in this town

I can't walk that well and I fall down

.

Why was I born into this freezing cold, unfeeling place?

Why is my heart a silver that I can't replace?

.

In days that are in the past

He had spoken to my back

"You're a special doll that is meant to always last"

I would dance, I would sing

It's all so he would praise me

And even now, I'm still singing

Even though those eyes of his will never open to look at me again

.

Why was I born into this freezing cold, unfeeling place?

Was it all to sing until I'm gone without a trace?

.

Someday I'll be gone and fast asleep

But it still won't be the end, I can be beside him again

My wish for you won't ever come true

I'm singing, and living, and breaking

And so lonely

.

As the years passed me by

Even my singing died

I have to hurry, so I can be there, right by his side

Though I continue to drag my body on, the cracks form in me

I can't help but keep falling

.

The ocean reflects the flowers that grow on your grave

I can sleep here for always

Together here with you, always

.

The wish I made will come true one day

"It's enough you lived alone, but now it's time to come home"

I heard his voice whisper in my ear

And it then had sounded just as if

He was still here

The voice that I had heard in my dreams, when I would sleep

It echoes gently in my heart to stay here with me

A peaceful light is now glowing

Wraps itself softly around me

And I smiled too

.

I smiled at you


	253. Alice in Reitouko

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I know I have a lot of requests, but I really love this song and wanted to share it with you guys!**

* * *

Alice in Reitouko (Alice in Freezer)

Original song by IA

Composed by Orangestar

Translated by SilverIvy

...

It is the end of everything

And the theater's prologue is starting

That's right? A lie? Who are you and why?

So why do I feel wistful watching the sky?

Playing at night in the sand

With our barefeet running around across the land

For some reason I keep looking

I'm searching for you as I keep wandering

.

Ahh Ahh

.

The stars up high glow bright in the sky

And they seem to light up this pitch black night

I learned too late that throwing away

And closing your door was one and the same

Ah, I wish you'd take me

Back to that place within my memory

When the door would open easily

And it was simple to be free

.

On cue sing lula-la-la-la

And repeat easily-ly-ly-ly

And the small dream that you had is starting to freeze

.

So take a step lula-la-la-la

And you laugh so lonely-ly-ly-ly

Then I'll do what I can for you

So your small dream won't freeze too

.

The words you say and the voice you speak

They're growing fainter as the cold days grow bleak

Falling down to the ground and crying

Standing on a single stage lonely and vanishing

Ah, I'm done with it all

So return to 0 and just let them all fall

The door I loved is closed off from me

And I know it's slowly fading

.

But the days keep coming and the rain keeps falling

Within the calm world seen from the side alley - C 0 0

The thing we had all been anticipating came

And passed and somehow, we were the same

.

Ah

.

Ah, the misty morning has risen again

As both your hands reach up to grab it

Curtains of silver descend on the sky

As we smile and dream that we'd fly

I know you don't want to grow up yet

But these memories we'll never forget

It's such a beautiful day today

So we should appreciate it all the same

.

While time stands still for one last time

You collapse down in your grief and cry

While laughing sadly, you somehow look grand

While dancing here within this Wonderland

Just like how we got here on that first day,

You're swallowed by stars and taken away

All of the words begin to dance as they say

The story of us two on that day


	254. 君色 (Kimi Iro Your Color)

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**if you want to hear this song on YouTube, search**【初音ミク】君色【オリジナル曲】, **because this song doesn't have any kind of translation other than the original. There was no lyrics, so I sat down and wrote out the entire romaji for the song while listening to it then translated from that lol. It's a really beautiful song though, and you guys should listen to it.**

* * *

君色 (Kimi Iro; Your Color)

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by SmileR

Translated by SilverIvy

...

My hand will not stop trembling

Is it the cold that is shaking?

Or is it you since you have left me?

.

I never wished for this really

And forever you have left me

The two have become separate things

.

And now, what's left for me to do

Is cry because I'm not with you

As I arrange all my feelings inside

Up in the blue sky

.

I can't live like this somehow, I have cried enough now

Tonight is the last time I'll cry because of you

It's the last time I'll grow sad of all these things that I had

Your colors I'm remembering

Are overflowing

In light of the absence of you

I could never protect you too

Again, again, we were different things

Because now you're going

.

I always seem to dream of you

And in my dreams you love me too

When I wake, I'm alone in the room

.

To be or not to be I ask

Because I only see your back

But I want to touch you at last

.

I grow happy remembering

The days you would whisper to me

The days when we would meet up and talk without end

Can't come back again

.

And my future will still grow, but like a vine it knows

That our eyes never meet when we were alone

It's now a fading picture that is beginning to blur

But don't cut this red string tied between us quite yet

All the sad times and happy ones

Are memories and were so fun

What am I supposed to do without you?

I just don't know, it's true

.

The winter wind is coming

Maybe it can blow these feelings from me

My heart continues to glow

Always, always, always, in your colors

.

I can't live like this somehow, I have cried enough now

Tonight is the last time I'll cry because of you

Although I cannot see you, I have a feeling it's true

That you are smiling at me too

.

Maybe I was just a girl who wanted to know more

Because when we'd meet, you looked really lonely

What all this love could have been if I got the chance again

So I'll ask one thing, please stay the same, I don't want you to change

As the snowflakes are falling down

I quietly look all around

This road that we walked is ending

But we are still starting

.

By the time spring comes to our lives

I'll say "Goodbye"


	255. Fragile Snow

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted recently! I had a really bad flu the past 2 weeks and just looking at a screen made me dizzy ( ^-^')**

* * *

Fragile Snow

Original song by SF-A2 Miki

Composed by Aether_Eu

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Inside of me, thoughts are full of sad things

I leave your figure behind me, for eternity

Footprints by mine that you left behind

Along with snow, bitter, so cold, dancing around here

Disappears

.

The falling snow, so pure yet so cold, was falling that way, that winter's day

People were rushing so very frantically, yet you stood still there, in winter's air

When you stopped walking, you let go of my hand so suddenly

Looking away, you muttered an excuse to me

And the words I didn't want to hear were blown into air and disappeared

.

My tears fall down on my cheeks without a sound

As my world falls around me and starts distorting

Your fingertips, cold as winter's kiss

And the silvery fragments breaking of you standing here

Disappear

.

Those days that I lost blur over with frost, now so monochrome, now I'm alone

In the faded streets, that town where we'd meet only has outlines of that one time

Underneath the gray sky, slowly growing light, alone and far away

A soft yet broken sobbing leaked out of me

A voice that I can't ever forget spins all my memories of regret

.

I just noticed once I had truly lost it

The happiness I had had made me so glad

Seasons have gone, yet I can't move on

Seems my heart is fragile snow

I search for your shadow from long ago


	256. A Passing Shower, The Final War

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

A Passing Shower, The Final War

Original song by IA

Composed by Orangestar

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Answer me, please

.

I'm trying to fight off all the feelings that stay the same

As the world sinks underneath a passing rain

"From the very moment that we are born, until we die

We search for answers that we will never find"

.

So answer me, please

.

Make it come true

But what's that?

.

How is the world doing today?

I'm sure you know what you'll say

Without anyone telling you what to do

I'm sure you have troubles believing in it too

Since it's the end of everything

.

Beyond all your thoughts pitying yourself

There's a banquet of good and evil going on

"How ugly, there's really nothing to hope for"

So you closed your mouth without a word

.

In a world where time will never end

And there's nothing to hope for again

No one can determine for you what's right and what's not

So ask for anything that you want

You want

.

The answer?

There's not one...

.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't quite understand it myself…"

There's only an echo of sorrow in itself

Surfacing in memory is all of your loneliness

.

So the world will end on today

The light will come, try as you may

And send us all right up to Heaven's (Hell's) gates

Unhappy with what you have, not knowing what you want somehow

It's always like that for you now

.

Amidst the neverending suffering

A small wish is being formed from two feelings

I wonder do you remember the meaning

Of the tears that you had once cried for me?

.

But the world has yet to disappear

Even as the night is closing off the fears

I'll keep singing "It's not that bad, somehow"

And see how the sky is clearing now

.

I've decided it's time to start anew

I'll live my life with my head held high too

Embracing the feelings I despise

And knowing it's okay to cry

Because after tears, I can smile wide

.

I wonder if a day will ever come where I can say

That I'm so glad to exist in this place

Even if the rain hurts anyway

So until that day

I won't give up

(I won't give up...)

(Ah...)


	257. from y to y

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the songs, just the lyrics THAT I WROTE MYSELF.**

**For fujolover &amp; kylie-chan**

* * *

from y to y

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by JimmyThumb-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

You just turned your back to me and walked far away from me

You never even said a single word

Inside my heart is broken, and I cried out words unspoken

"Don't go away, why can't you stay, hey…"

.

I just turned my back to you and walked far away from you

Before my tears fall, I need to move on

So I acted like I hate being happy anyways

As I faked it, I let it slip through my grasp, my future (future) future (future) future (future)

Something I can't have, my wish (my wish) my wish (my wish) my wish...

.

This place that was once used is just a giant one room

As a gap inside my heart widens with the space here

Once time used to fly by, but now it's at a standby

Because you're no longer with me...

.

This world that I was born in is one that won't even allow me to wish?

Because although I just told a single lie

It still led to the tears that I now watch you cry

Already, I have counted all the mistakes I have made and all the sins

The times that I held your hand so close

The times I had only tried to live so gently, closely by your side

.

As I try to gather the present, I throw away the precious moments

In this memory of mine, there's just so little time

The one thing left that's inside, the memory where I preside

Slowly from your memories it can't stay

Fade away

.

Ah

Can't we go back to how things were with us two?

Is this now our beginning, or the ending?

.

The nights that I sleep upon this one giant bed have yet to reach the dawn

I'm dreaming all alone, once again on my own

I'm seeing dreams of all my memories with you

Already, I have counted all the mistakes I have made and all the sins

The times that I held your hand so close

The times I had only tried to live so gently, closely by your side

I'll make up for it by enduring the pain of loneliness

I just hope you'll let me stay here in your memory

.

It would be so nice to meet you back before you hated me too

And then we can hold both our hands

Until my wish comes true

"I'll see you"


	258. Fakery Tale

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Dank Memes (PS your name made me laugh)**

* * *

Fakery Tale

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by DECO*27

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Tonight seems strangely too hot for me

A night where I know sleep's not coming

A night where I won't wake up the next day

Since it is keeping me locked in yesterday

.

The space stuck between future and past

Lonely, it's so lonely here at last

But still, it's also gentle and kind

I want to go there, where everything's fine

.

And you appear before me countless times

As you try to say "goodbye" as you cry

.

If this was a lie, that would be just fine

What you had said as all of your tears fell, telling me "goodbye"

Don't cry when your face says that you're ashamed

I want to forget it all and go back once again

I'm begging

.

Tonight seems strangely itchy to me

All that's left is ashes, dark and dirty

While I pick through them until it's clear

I ask myself "Am I still alive here?"

.

Even if you cling to someone tightly, since, no matter what, you'll still be lonely

I've learned it's best to not search for others or to seek

Because never moving on is just fine by me

.

My hand that's writing the end of this story, a fakery tale, that can't ever end happy

Unlike the fairy tales that I had heard, I have tainted it, and now we can't go back

.

If this was a lie, that would be just fine

What you had said as all of your tears fell, telling me "goodbye"

Don't cry when your face says that you're ashamed

I want to forget it all and go back once again

I'm begging

.

I'm begging!

If this was a lie, that would be just fine

Even the sound of my beating heart has gone still and flatlined

I'll see you later, we'll meet in the sky

But until that day, I must say "Good night"

.

Tonight seems strangely too hot for me

A night where I can now fly so freely

And now, my body has disappeared

I wonder, where do I go from here?


	259. Kokoro

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Arthur Kirkland's Scones**

**PS sorry it took so long :)**

* * *

Kokoro

Original song by Rin Kagamine

Composed by Torabouta

Translated by SilverIvy

...

A robot within development made by a lonely scientist

When she came to life, it was called a "miracle"

.

But it still wasn't enough right now, something that he couldn't figure out

Trying to create a "heart" for her, what is that program?

.

As years passed by, as time flied by

The small robot was left all alone

So she decided to make a wish, it was this:

.

I want to know, before I go

Why he had chose to make it so

That I could have that which I lacked

My own "heart"

.

Now that it has finally begun, my miracle can really happen

Why is it that all these tears won't stop falling…?

And why is it that I'm shaking? What is this thing that's beating?

Could it be, is this really the "heart" from in my dreams?

.

It's so strange, this beating, this heart is a strange thing

All the joy I learned of upon gaining my own "heart"

It's so strange, this beating, this heart is a strange thing

All the sadness I learned of upon gaining my "heart"

It's so strange, this beating, this heart is a strange thing

Why is it that this is all so painful…?

.

I am beginning to understand the reason I was born in this land

SInce being so lonely is depressing

Yes, on that day, at that time

All the memories that I kept began flowing from my "heart" till nothing's left

.

But now I can say the words before they go away

For only you, who give his life

.

Thank you so much… for bringing me into this world here with you

Thank you so much… for the days we spent together, just us two

Thank you so much… for everything that you ever gave me in so many ways

Thank you so much… I will sing this for you always


	260. Patchwork Staccato

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Rikkacchi**

* * *

Patchwork Staccato

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by Toa

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The patchwork staccato of time spent together is ending

Shall we end it ourselves finally?

Using scissors to cut the thread

As it falls apart into rainbow colored shreds

.

Hey, look here, the words we piled up at that time

We stacked them all up high, so high, so high

And with a single tug upon the thread

It falls apart, sends them falling down instead

.

Tick tack tick tack draw a circle

Ding dong ding dong so let's play always

Tick tack tick tack connecting and parting

Ding dong ding dong I'll see you later

The fraying rainbow thread whispers softly

.

If it's you, I wish, I wish you would cease to exist

Since if it continues unchanging like this

Then it surely, surely wouldn't change a thing

It'll get far too trivial for me

So hey, can I, can I throw away this life of mine?

If it continues unnoticed like this, in time

Maybe, I'll keep, I'll keep liking you and me

But I wonder if it will hurt a bit...

.

Once I had noticed it, I grew tired of looking

At the darkened screen in front of me

I'm without this, and without that one also

Then it would be boring and tedious, you know?

.

Flick tap flick tap swiping the screen

Swipe tap swipe tap already read

Flick tap flick tap opening, tapping

Swipe swipe swipe swipe ugh, I've had enough

The loose rainbow thread mutters quietly

.

Since it's you, I wish, I wish you would cease to exist

Since it will always be unchanging like this

So it surely, surely wouldn't change a thing

It'll just get far too lonely for me

Ugh, can I, can I throw away this life of mine?

It continues unnoticed like this all the time

Maybe, I'll keep, I'll keep liking you and me

Although I know it will hurt a bit...

.

...la la...

.

...so that's why...

.

So that's why I wish, I wish you would cease to exist

As it always continues unchanging like this

So it surely, surely wouldn't change a thing

And even though it'll be so lonely

Is it fine? It's fine? Throwing out this life of mine?

You haven't noticed? If you haven't, then it makes sense...

...I see, I see, from the beginning…

The only one I loved was me...

.

...tick tack tick tack

.

...ding dong ding dong

... ...

The patchwork staccato of our time spent together is ending

So shall we end it ourselves finally?

And just by cutting the rainbow-threaded-me

Hey, will it be simple? Could I laugh freely?


	261. The Snow White Princess Is

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**So I actually had a lot of requests for this song. Sorry I took so long translating it lol**

**For Sheepgirl418, GustofWind, MairuOjouSama, and ludenberg**

* * *

The Snow White Princess Is...

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by Noboru-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Hey Mr. Mirror, Mr. Mirror On The Wall

Stop saying I'm the fairest one of all, the peoples stares

Are making me uncomfortable from their thorny glares

.

Acting nice and gentle a woman approached me

She handed me an apple that sparkled and gleamed

But as I took a bite, she smirked with delight

.

As the world turns black, my consciousness goes back, I dream about my past

Back far away, as a fairytale plays, my time frozen in place

.

I'll ask you please, come wake me, come and kiss me awake so I'll be freed

Take me out of this white coffin that I'm trapped within

Hatred is frustrating, it seems so fake, like all the dramas that we always see

But although I pray, my prince still hasn't found his way

.

Hey Mr. Mirror, Mr. Mirror On The Wall

If I do anything to you at all, it makes them angry

It just stirs up all their feelings of jealousy

.

There's seven little people waiting around me here

But when I ask for help, they act like they don't hear

They just smile at me, eyes full of deceit

.

Stuck within this dream, I cannot see a thing or wipe my tears clearly

Stuck in this dream, where I can't even breathe, blacking out finally

.

And now I'm about to fade, please hurry here before I fade away

I'm begging, don't ask me why too since I can't answer you

Though I'm called pretty, I feel hated, my looks lose me more friends than enemies

In a bit more time, will I fade from this life of mine?

.

The faint breaths that show that I am still alive

Like a foolish girl who ate a poisoned apple full of lies

Are fading out of sight

.

I'll ask you please, come wake me, come and kiss me awake so I'll be freed

Is the voice I'm crying out with reaching your heart a bit?

If you go up the stairs, asleep on the soft bed behind the door without a care

I wait for you there

.

I'll ask you please, come wake me, come and kiss me awake so I'll be freed

Take me out of this white coffin that I'm trapped within

Hatred is frustrating, it seems so fake, like all the dramas that we always see

But although I pray, my prince still hasn't found his way

.

Save me before I fade…

I'll truly fade away...


	262. The Theory of Loving Each Other

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Souaisei Riron (The Theory of Loving Each Other)

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by DECO*27

Translated by SilverIvy

...

For example, if we assumed this, that one of us fell in love then

If someone said that they were ending it, then I wonder where did the love begin?

For example, if we assumed this, that loving was something we could quit

If someone said that they were over it, then I wonder where did the love begin?

.

It seems like the beginning is nowhere to be found

Just like it, our ending cannot be pinned down

Since it seems like no one will see all my feelings

I put them into a song for my heart to sing

.

Saying "I love you" makes my heart grow, all of this "love" will make it explode

I'm sure that there's no way for me to say my love 'til I pass away

And you just say to me "Well, that's just because you'll die if you feel to much of these"

"So happy feelings"

.

I've had enough, examples aren't enough, they're worthless, so I'll stop

But instead I'll say "No, I'm sorry, what I meant to say"

"Was that I will stop with all this kind of fancy talk"

.

I hope that these feelings will be returned to me

I hope we have a love that's smiling painfully

Crashing to a stop, this unrequited love meets

I really hope that these feelings will bind you close to me

.

I see within you before "I love you" the one who is within your heart too

That stupid face, a familiar view

"What's this…? That's me, right?"

"Hey, I'm begging, please… If I stay with you, I'll die, happy that I'm alive"

.

Saying "I love you" makes my heart grow, all of this "love" will make it explode

And I'm sure that until I pass away…

That's not right, since I'll surely tell you before I die too

Before your love is the "something" that I can lose...

.

"Alright?"

"Alright? I'm me finally."

"Alright. I'll fall in love even more."

.

I hope that all of this love will never end...


	263. Meeting of Stars

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Bold means ENGLISH**

**For ~yui-chan~**

* * *

Hoshiai (Meeting of Stars)

Original song by GUMI

Composed by LeftyMonster-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

I'll head off to see you right now, with the stars lighting my way

To the town where you live in the night, sinking away from light

I'll take you far away with me, and no one will know a thing

To a world that's meant for just us two, holding your hand and pulling you

And so~

.

**When you wish upon a star, make no difference who you are**

.

The last train that chases down the tracks the connects me straight to you

Runs by chasing through yesterday as another day starts anew

Outside I see places I don't know running past us quickly

As my heart pounds, I glance at the clock, shaking nervously

.

Counting down the days on my hand

I've been waiting for this night to come at last

Ah~

.

I'll head off to see you right now, with the stars lighting my way

To the town where you live in the night, sinking away from light

Glancing at the starry sky, I watch as the moon floats by

Only she will know the truth of our short starcrossed meeting

.

**When you wish upon a star, make no difference who you are**

**When you wish upon a star, make no difference who you are**

.

Stepping off the train, in the night air that's a scent of summer grass

Breathing it in deeply, I run along so happy with you at last

You were waiting there for me in the small station's tiny room

You smiled shyly at me, crying, I began to cry too

.

I had so many things to say, I wanted to tell you right away

But when our fingers both had met, all I could do was forget

There's no need for words at all, since our heart's rise and fall

Convey all that we need to say, that our love is still unchanged

Always

.

When the night breaks and dawn comes

This time we shared comes to an end, and we must part

.

Even if the world disapproves, I will still always love you

And even if they try to hide you far in the night sky

All these feelings we both share will always guide me there

I'll leap the stars river for you, no matter what I have to do

.

I'll come see you on any day, so wipe your tears away

Even if I'm reborn again, I will reach you in the end

Glancing at the starry sky, I watch as the moon floats by

Only she will know the truth of our short starcrossed meeting

You now~

.

**When you wish upon a star, make no difference who you are**

When you wish upon a star, make no difference who you are

.

A grain of light falls from the stars down on the windowseat

And as it flowed, it slowly enveloped you and me


	264. Summer Love Fireworks

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**Sorry I've been away guys, I was in Japan the past 2 weeks.**

**For Sarah and Jake (love you guys)**

* * *

Summer Love Fireworks

Original song by GUMI

Composed by 40mp

Translated by SilverIvy

...

The crowds walking down the streets seem like they'll crush me

But I can't worry about that, I need to focus on not losing you

.

Chasing after your back quickly as it drew further away

I stumbled along clumsily and tried to pick up the pace

.

Right above us, the sparkling sky lights up

As everyone's cheers erupt

And I felt a bit warmer when your hand and mine briefly touched

.

Filling the night sky above me and you, fireworks to make your wishes come true

As fireworks burst to life, I whispered a prayer with all my might

Hoping no one was listening to me, I begged all the fireworks "Don't disappear please"

Softly, the place where your hand had clasped mine so gently

Burst into light as well suddenly

.

Though I know this yukata doesn't fit me well

My hand was the one that you tightly held

.

It seems like we've grown closer than before

Embarrassed, I stared down at the floor

.

Dancing flower petals rained down

As all the lights faded out

I stretched out my hand, hoping they would meet without a doubt

.

Dear fireworks above, all I'm asking, make it a bit brighter so I'll see my dream

So this moment when our hands connect will always be in memory

Hoping no one was listening to me, I begged the fireworks "Don't disappear please"

Softly, the flower petals rained down around me

Around the future I hope to see

.

Filling the night sky above me and you, fireworks to make your wishes come true

As fireworks burst to life, I whispered a prayer with all of my might

Hoping no one was listening to me, I begged all the fireworks "Don't disappear please"

And so, I clasped your hand tightly and held it close

Since I'm too scared to let go

.

In that moment you gave me, with no doubts, summer love fireworks fill my heart now

I've decided that their something I definitely can't forget about

It was a voice that only you'd hear, so I whispered to you "Please don't leave me alone"

Above, the fireworks' light fill my days with love

It's a fireworks show just for us


	265. Transparent Elegy

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

Transparent Elegy

Original song by GUMI

Composed by n-buna

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Standing on the roof, you're there all alone, you're always there alone

Always always always

"All the love that we shared, seems it can't be found anywhere?"

.

The words I swallowed back into my throat

Stopped my breath as it hurt, as I stood right there all alone

And just like the sky above us at night

My throat mixed like that sky right now everything's falling down

.

And so, just like that yesterday was forgotten

Is it true? Do I just not remember? At all? Tomorrow?

.

That's it, it hurts, yes, it's hurting me

Even though I thought my voice had certainly reached

It's you that I hate, I just hate you!

The rusty words I tried to say broke and fell away

.

Love? No way? It's a painful thing

The songs and colors of 68 nights bring

Our last, and the only farewell we'll say

So to you, I send it far away

.

The view from the roof that I saw, falling shadows around

Always, always, always

"Can you not hear them too? Hear our voices calling out to you?"

.

The sound of rusty words trickling out

Within the depths inside a heart so foggy and confused

As the sun rises and the morning comes

You're standing all alone again and you're so transparent

.

As long as my heart beats with just a single sound

It will echo inside a room that's been closed off now

.

Words won't come out, they don't, or maybe they won't

Even though I know that I was certainly here

I can't see you there, so I'm not looking

Even now, I'm so attached that I can't let go

.

Ah, it hurts, it's a hurtful thing

Within my ears, the words you'd spoken to me that day were-

Ah, like this it's time for my goodbye

And like this, even your voice will go…

Hey

.

All the words I had wished for on that day

Already are stuck here in my ears

Cutting off my feelings "Bye Bye Bye"

Was that really everything I had wanted?

.

Trash has piled after many years passed

So I was, and you were, yes I was

Thrown away after all, and yet…

Ah~

.

Within my heart, so dark, and down far away

I had hidden the truth that I wanted to say

And now it's too late, too late and I know

That I had only just realized it

.

Ah yes, I hate, I hate everything

I hate you, I hate me, and all, yes all, it all

"...Should just fade and disappear"

.

Words won't come out, they don't, or maybe they won't

Although I know my voice had certainly resounded

Even now, I hate, I really hate it

Your words were all so close that I couldn't hear them

.

Ah, it hurts, it's a hurtful thing

The songs and colors of 68 nights bring

Our last, and the only farewell we'll say

So to you, I send it far away

.

Ringing in the night so transparently

My elegy


	266. Ai Kage

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**You can't find this on YouTube with the romaji, so you have to search "愛影"**

* * *

Ai Kage (愛影)

Original song by Miku Hatsune

Composed by SetsU

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Why is that? What kind of "you" do you like to claim to be?

Why is that? For you, is death another way of living?

Why is that? Do you wish that you could just erase everything?

I have a bad habit of thinking about these things.

A~ah

.

I thought that for sure you had just grown tired of me

So why do you come back even though you're still angry?

So is it really because you want to "disappear" with me

When you say "You're not even worth anything."

He~ey

.

I was told the meaning of life we've been living

The "you" that I had known has ceased to be alone

But there's no way to change the "me" that you see

He~ey

So you might as well throw me away finally

.

Before I'm forgotten and I finally fade away,

Won't you show me just a little bit of love someway?

"Why is that?"

You're still talking as if I can return somehow

"He~ey?"

I don't know a thing. I don't know a thing.

.

Why is that? Why is this "me" starting to shed some tears?

So what is this "me" supposed to do with all these fears

Why is that? Why are you laughing while you look back at me?

So is this "death" your way of crying some tears finally?

.

I could see denial in your face as you stared at me

With a knife that was so sharp it could cut anything

The person that I loved and the one that I still do

I'll scratch them both out since I don't matter to you

.

The person that you are in love with is no longer "me"

So I'll fade, as a real person, and in your memory

I can see in your eyes that my body will disappear

I wish you would, but you don't shed a single tear

.

It's your voice that I love since it represents "you"

Everything about you, I love every part it's true

So if you don't want to live when tomorrow will come too

Then I don't want to be in love with anyone but you

.

But then you reach out to me and hug me without a care

And the world seems to be floating still right in midair

"So this is the real me"

"I'm sorry." "I'm sorry."

"Yeah…"

You softly replied and you hugged me while crying

.

"Forever now, before the end comes, I can finally tell you"

"I love you, yes I do, and that is really the truth"


	267. No Title

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

* * *

No Title

Original song by Hatsune Miku

Composed by Giga-P

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Am I any closer to the person I dreamed of being?

It feels like I can't go back from where I'm standing

I jump the stairs two at a time with my own feet

Since I'll be able to run even farther and faster, I'll run away

.

After stitching up the wound that's growing

I spin down my axis on the path meant for me

The pain I feel, my breath, my heartbeat races

So I'll just feel nothing, alone again in these places

.

What's the right thing? It's really nothing

This is the payback you earned for doing something

The person you hate, isn't it your own face

They're wrong just for doing 'that' in this place

Points, how many? Zero is empty

No one will accept it if you just do nothing

Always new things, frontier is coming

The best way didn't exist from the beginning

.

And so leisurely, everything now starts breaking

As if everything is slowly, ever so slowly, choking

I get it, it must be killing off yesterday's me

And so leisurely, it grows tired of things

The voice of loose morals that you used to hear

Becomes a voice I don't know, something not here

.

Ever since I was a child, I see it had been there all the while

And just like the air I breathed in, your hand was held tightly within mine once again

Things that were happy, and sad things, if it was to you, I would tell you everything

Laughing voices, jeers pointed my way, you sang just so I wouldn't hear them that day

.

So I hope that you'll receive this voice

Every night, the worries projected are made from your choice

Although I had been used and thrown away again

An unstoppable hifi zeitgeist

Listen, for a single moment, listen, just for a single second

Heartbeats cross paths, so do colors, noises

When next time comes, I'll sing for you with these voices

.

And so leisurely, everything now starts breaking

As if everything is slowly, ever so slowly, choking

I get it, it must be killing off yesterday's me

And so leisurely, it grows tired of things

The voice of loose morals that you used to hear

Becomes a voice I don't know, something not here

.

And so leisurely, everything now starts breaking

As if everything is slowly, ever so slowly, choking

I get it, it must be killing off yesterday's me

And so leisurely, it grows tired of things

The voice of loose morals that you used to hear

Becomes a voice I don't know, something not here

.

Will this song reach you one of these days?

No, I'm pretty sure that day will never come, okay?

You, someone without even a voice or a body

Have saved millions of people, including me

Now they're all mixed and colored, red and blue

And the world overflows with your sounds too

Everyone who has heard the sounds that have finally connected have all become [ ]

.

And so leisurely, everything now starts breaking

As if everything is slowly, ever so slowly, choking

I get it, it must be killing off yesterday's me

And so leisurely, it grows tired of things

The voice of loose morals that you used to hear

Becomes a voice I don't know, something not here

.

And so leisurely, everything now starts breaking

As if everything is slowly, ever so slowly, choking

I get it, it must be killing off yesterday's me

And so leisurely, it grows tired of things

The voice of loose morals that you used to hear

Becomes a voice I don't know, something not here


	268. Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku

**A/N: Anyone is welcome to use these lyrics for whatever purpose! Just credit me at some point. That's all I ask. It's always bugged me that the most popular Vocaloid songs are translated, even sung by really good singers, but some of my favorites aren't! So I decided, why not translate myself? I'll take suggestions for songs and translate them for people too. My lyrics fit the rhythm of the song and match syllable for syllable, something that took quite a while, but makes it sound better. The lyrics also rhyme and make sense. So please review for suggestions and enjoy! XD**

**PS. Since I can't really add extra spaces, each stanza is separated with a dot inbetween. If you want to listen to the song in Japanese, search the title in YouTube, I put all the songs under the easiest title to find them under.**

**For Champion of the Divine Sun**

* * *

Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku

Original song by Len Kagamine

Composed by Nem

Translated by SilverIvy

...

Where'd I come from, do you know?

Hey, do you know what I look like or no?

No one knows a single thing

That's right, I'm a monochrome baku here to eat all your dreams

.

Little lady, hey could it be

Are you having some trouble with falling asleep?

In that case, then why don't I

Cast a spell on you so you'll close your eyes?

Let's make a pinky promise so you know I won't lie

.

Did you have a dream filled with fright?

If so, leave it to me tonight

I'll eat it up so it's nowhere in your sight

And now there's no need to worry

So you can rest peacefully

Try to forget all the terrible things you've seen

.

Little lady, hey could it be

You have another favor to ask of me?

I won't refuse, little miss

Since it makes me happy to grant your wish

Why don't we make a promise and seal it with a kiss

.

Would you like to stay asleep and dream?

In that case, you can leave it to me

And I'll give you every single thing

Dreaming up oh-so-sweet stories

Or naughty little fantasies

Little miss, just eat them all up as you please

.

It's fine if you have lots more wishes

You desires should all be confessed

And in that way, you won't ever get to escape

From the deep abyss that you call paradise

.

Well, when the full moon rises up high

My job's done, hey no need to cry

It's time to pay up now, you know that right?

Deep inside those eyes of yours

Are such vivid dreams galore

Shall I take all of your dreams away from you now?

.

What a pitiful face you show

This is reality, you know

And after all, isn't this what you chose?

If you just stay asleep in your "dreams"

You'll never reach the real thing

Welcome to a monochrome world for you and me!


End file.
